A Child of the night Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: "Eu sou como um vampiro," ela murmurou. "Porque, em poucos segundos, o sol pode me matar." - Bella Swan é uma garota que vive sua vida com medo da luz. Edward Cullen é simplesmente um garoto normal. São mundos diferentes, mas… "Você é meu sol, Edward."
1. Prefácio

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

- **Idades para essa história** -

Edward -** 18**

Bella -** 17**

Alice -** 6**

Jasper -** 9**

Emmett -** 12**

Rosalie -** 11**

Jacob -** 17**

Angela –** 17

* * *

**

**Tradutora:** Leili Pattz

**- Prefacio -**

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, e sou aterrorizada pelo sol. O sol que, em poucos segundos, pode roubar minha vida. O sol que eu nunca vi. O sol que de qualquer maneira, brilha quase sempre.

Eu vivo em Forks, Washington. Eu vivi aqui por tanto tempo quanto me lembro, porque logo que meus pais receberam a notícia do meu diagnóstico, eles se mudaram para cá na esperança de que, quando eu fosse mais velha, nunca ter visto o sol não me importasse muito, porque ninguém aqui realmente vê, de qualquer maneira.

Embora, minha mãe tenha partido quando eu tinha dois anos – ela disse que eu estava segurando-a, mantendo-a longe da vida que ela queria. Eu tentei correr atrás dela… mas eu não pude. Meu pai me segurou, e protegeu o meu corpo do sol com o seu, que como destino, estava brilhando naquele dia fatídico. E então fomos somente eu e ele, vivendo cada dia na escuridão, lutando juntos em uma luta que nunca iríamos ganhar.

Eu realmente sou uma "filha da noite". Eu nasci com Xeroderma Pigmentoso - mais conhecido como XP. É uma doença na qual meu corpo não pode reparar os danos causados pelos raios ultravioleta do sol, e até mesmo uns simples segundos na luz podem causar queimaduras graves, e inevitavelmente câncer de pele… e depois a morte.

No entanto, eu não tenho ressentimento. Mesmo quando tenho de correr para o outro quarto - enquanto o papai abre a porta - para fugir da luz, ou quando eu tenho que me esforçar dentro desse traje espacial de 22 quilos, que é como um protetor solar, para correr pelo quintal até a casa do vizinho, eu não importava. Eu nasci assim, e não há nada que possa fazer para mudar isso.

E mesmo agora, enquanto estou no sol pela primeira vez em… em tanto tempo, eu não me importo.

Não posso me mover. Eu não posso correr. Porque não posso ver… porque eu sou cega, porque quando era pequena, eu perdi minha visão para a doença que me assombrava agora. Não consigo encontrar a escuridão na qual estou tão confortável em pé. Eu não consigo encontrar nada, mas o calor arde em minha pele.

Eu choramingo, e pressiono a minha mão contra o que eu imagino que seja um muro de pedra – é áspero sob meus dedos. Eu o uso como um guia, e continuo a tropeçar à frente.

Mas o sol é muito, e acabo caindo. Eu escuto pessoas gritando, chorando, dizendo para alguém chamar uma ambulância. Eu estou respirando com dificuldade, e sei que tenho que sair do sol. Tenho que sair. Tenho que sair. _Tenho que sair._

_"Edward!"_ Eu choro, mas ele não vem. Eu choramingo seu nome uma e outra vez, mas ele não me salva.

E enquanto me lembro de suas últimas palavras, enquanto me lembro o que me levou a começar a andar, o que me levou a deixá-lo, fugir, correr para este lugar estranho, eu percebo que não quero mais ficar acordada… porque ele não vai voltar. Assim como a minha mãe faz há tantos anos, ele se afastou… e ele não vai voltar.

Então eu deixei as trevas sobre mim, e a escuridão me lavar, assim como suas últimas palavras.

_"Tempo Bella… Eu preciso de tempo… Eu nunca vou desistir de você. Eu s-sempre lutarei. Sempre… Mas dói muito. Preciso de tempo. Eu… eu… adeus…"

* * *

_

**N/T:** _Oi pessoas, fic nova no pedaço._

_Ela tem 56 capítulos, então preparem-se. Eu e minha amiga Leili Pattz vamos dividir a fic, já que a autora deu autorização pra nós duas, preparem seus lencinhos, pois eu já fiquei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas só pelo prefácio (y). Mas e vocês, o que acharam?_

**Post todas as quartas.**

**Beijos, Zah e Leili.**


	2. Primeiro encontro

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora:** Zahzuda

**POV Edward**

**2 de fevereiro de 2008 – 20:12h **

"Que _diabos _é isso?" eu reclamei, e joguei os pedidos em cima da mesa na frente do meu pai. Minha mãe fez uma careta para minha linguagem rude, mas meu pai apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

"São pedidos," ele disse simplesmente, encontrando meus olhos.

"Eu sei _o que _são. Porque diabos estão aqui?"

"Porque você vai começar na faculdade esse ano e eu quero me certificar que você terá um bom programa de medicina. Suas notas são perfeitas, então é apenas uma questão de começar mais cedo."

Olhei com fúria pra ele, sabendo que ele entenderia minha raiva e escolheu ignorá-la. Ele voltou para o papel que estava lendo, e eu pude ver o resto da minha família me olhando nervosamente, como se vissem a raiva saindo em ondas de mim.

"Eu não vou para a escola de medicina," eu rosnei, e ele encontrou meus olhos mais uma vez, suspirando profundamente.

"Edward, nós já falamos sobre isso."

"Não," eu discordei. "_Você _falou sobre isso e ignorou tudo que eu disse. Eu não vou para a escola de medicina, pai. Eu já fui aceito em Juilliard*. Isso basta. Eu vou estudar música lá, e –"

_Juilliard – é uma conhecida escola de música e artes cênicas na cidade de Nova York._

Mas minhas palavras furiosas foram cortadas pela voz levemente irritada do meu pai.

"Nós não iremos falar sobre isso novamente, Edward," ele disse firmemente, e franziu a testa pra mim do outro lado da mesa. Minha irmãzinha, Alice, riu e pressionou as duas mãos na boca para abafar sua diversão. Eu pressionei meus lábios com firmeza, como se eu estivesse tentando segurar as reclamações e palavras de raiva dentro de mim.

Mas de qualquer forma, elas saíram.

"Eu não quero ir para a escola de medicina, pai," eu disse, e as palavras que eu disse a seguir soaram muito familiar. Mas deve ser porque eu argumentei com meu pai da mesma forma por quatro meses. "Eu quero estudar música. Você _sabe _disso."

"Eu também sei que uma licenciatura em música irá, eventualmente, levar você a ensinar crianças de cinco anos a tocar piano, Edward!" ele disse, e colocou o papel pra baixo – um mau sinal. Isso significava que ele estava frustrado, bravo e não iria deixar pra lá. "Você está jogando sua vida fora! E _pelo que? _Você poderia ser ótimo –"

"Mas eu não _quero _ser! Você não entende?" eu pressionei, e cerrei os punhos firmemente. "É isso que eu _quero. _É isso que me fará _feliz_! Você não se _importa_? Você se importa _pelo menos _um pouco?"

"Edward, é claro que eu –"

"Não, você não se importa!" Eu gritei, e eu podia ver meus dois irmãos mais novos se encolhendo e pressionando suas mãozinhas nas orelhas. Eu queria parar de gritar, mas não podia. Eu tinha segurado isso por muito tempo. "Você não se importa, senão você me deixaria fazer o que eu quero e não ficaria tentando me impedir! Pai, sou orgulhoso pelo que você é, pelo que você faz. Mas eu não sou _você. _E eu não _quero _ser um médico, pai. Eu quero ser tudo que eu posso ser, e eu quero estudar música."

E, antes que ele pudesse responder, eu fui até a porta e saí, batendo-a com força atrás de mim. Inclinei-me pesadamente contra ela, mergulhando minha cabeça em minhas mãos. E mesmo através da grossa porta de madeira, eu podia ouvir a voz da pequena Alice de seis anos de idade.

"Papai, Edward é maluco?" ela perguntou, e sua voz não era nada além de um sussurro. Eu não ouvi a resposta de nosso pai, embora, seja porque eu já tinha começado a andar. Eu andei e andei, sem me importar onde estava indo. Me movi pra longe rapidamente, meu pé batendo com força no cimento enquanto eu começava a correr em direção a margem da cidade. Não que isso aqui fosse uma grande cidade. Forks era pequena e deprimente. Eu odiava aqui.

Suspirei.

O sol já tinha se escondido atrás das nuvens sempre presentes, mas algumas luzes na rua iluminavam apenas o suficiente para me permitir ver o caminho que estava atrás de mim.

A escuridão crescia a cada passo. E notei que eu estava correndo cada vez pra mais longe da cidade. Eu não me importei. Isso não importava. Na verdade, nada importava. Minha vida era uma bagunça. Era simples, no senso da palavra, porque eu estava em um ciclo de repetição que nunca terminava. Eu acordava, ia pra escola. Voltava pra casa, e ouvia ou escrevia música até que fosse chamado para jantar. Quando minha lição de casa estava feita, eu ia pra cama, e então começava tudo novamente.

Mas não era simples no sentido de que eu não gostava da _minha _vida. Parecia que essa vida pertencia à outra pessoa, como se eu fosse alguém olhando do lado de fora. Eu era sozinho, sério. Mas eu estava bem com isso. Meus irmãozinhos, Emmett e Alice, tinham um ao outro e seus amigos.

Eu? Eu não tinha ninguém. Meu pai e eu discordávamos em tudo, e minha mãe estava sempre preocupada comigo, e eu mal falava com ela. E quando falava, parecia tão surreal, e tão educado, como se fôssemos estranhos ao invés de uma família.

Suspirei profundamente, e parei de correr, descansando minhas mãos nos joelhos para pegar minha respiração. Eu não sabia mais onde eu estava. Eu não reconhecia a escuridão, e as árvores que me rodeavam.

Franzindo a testa, eu levantei, e me aventurei em uma clareira próxima. As árvores se separavam levemente e permitiam uma grama suave de cobrir o chão. Eu tinha certeza, se não fosse inverno, que as flores teriam coberto cada centímetro do chão diante de mim.

Mesmo na escuridão, era lindo.

Mas a beleza da terra não podia se comprar com a beleza da garota que meus olhos pousaram.

Seu cabelo, um suave cor de chocolate, era gentilmente caído em volta de seu rosto enquanto ela dançava em círculos, seus olhos fechados e uma expressão tão pacífica no rosto que fez meu coração doer. Seu corpo era pequeno e magro e ela vestia um vestido azul claro que acentuava suas curvas suaves e sua pele muito pálida. Sua voz era linda e gentil enquanto ela cantava baixinho pra si mesma uma música que eu não conhecia.

Mas o que realmente chamou minha atenção foram seus olhos. Quando ela finalmente os abriu, minha respiração ficou presa, como eu estava longe, eu podia vê-los claramente.

Eles tinham a sombra de azul mais bonita que eu já vi. Tão iluminados, um pouco nebulosos, e embora ela olhasse ao redor, ela parecia não ver nada. Talvez ela estivesse tão presa em seu próprio mundo para perceber alguém a sua volta.

Eu sorri.

Ela era como um Anjo, com os olhos fechados e os braços abertos amplamente. Ela era tão linda. Seu cabelo tocava levemente o vento, e sua voz dançava levemente no ar enquanto ela continuava a cantar ... tão calmamente.

E então eu tropecei, embora eu tenha conseguido segurar em uma árvore próxima, um pequeno galho quebrou embaixo do meu pé. O barulho, é claro, a alertou para a minha presença, e amaldiçoei silenciosamente por baixo da minha respiração.

"Olá?" ela perguntou, e olhou em volta rapidamente. "Têm alguém aí?"

E embora seus olhos tenham brilhado diretamente para os meus – embora eu, por um breve momento, estivesse olhando diretamente para seu olhar suave – ela não me percebeu. Seus olhos moviam rapidamente, e ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente, sua expressão de repente assustada.

"Olá?" ela disse novamente, e dessa vez ela estava sussurrando.

Me perguntei brevemente porque ela não tinha me visto, mas culpei rapidamente a escuridão enquanto eu me movia rápida e silenciosamente, pra longe dela. Eu não queria, é claro, mas eu não podia ser pego.

Porém sua voz me impediu.

"Por favor, eu posso ouvir você. Por favor apareça."

Meu corpo se moveu por conta própria. Mas eu não poderia ter me impedido mesmo se eu tivesse tentado. Eu não queria me afastar. Eu _queria _conhecê-la, aprender seu nome, tocar sua pele – parecia tão suave. Queria falar com ela, aprender sobre ela. Embora, eu não saiba por que – e isso me assustou um pouco.

"Olá?" ela sussurrou serenamente, e sua respiração prendeu enquanto ela virava pra olhar pra mim ... ou assim eu pensava. Mas assim que seus olhos assentaram nos meus, eles estavam tão distantes, em um mundo que eu não podia ver.

Então eu entendi, enquanto ela andava com muito cuidado, bem lentamente.

_Ela era cega._

Entretanto, ela sorriu, como se o fato de que ela não podia ver o rosto que pertencia à voz não a incomodasse. Ela caminhou para frente, e minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu levantava uma e deixava meus dedos gentilmente dançarem pela pele de seu rosto.

Então ela estava na minha frente, tão perto que eu podia sentir seu cheiro – e ela tinha um cheiro tão doce. Sua mão cobriu a minha, e ela falou serenamente.

"Eu não estou com medo de você," ela sussurrou. "E isso me assusta."

"Você devia ter medo" eu murmurei suavemente, e eu não conseguia nem forçar uma pequena provocação em minha voz, tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar em seus olhos. "Eu estava te observando. Eu podia ser qualquer pessoa, qualquer coisa. E ainda assim você anda até mim, e me deixa tocá-la ... mesmo que não possa me ver." Eu sussurrei minhas próximas palavras calmamente. "Mesmo você sendo cega."

E embora eu não pudesse ver seu choque – ela o escondeu muito bem – eu podia sentir. Sua pele, tão quente, esquentou ainda mais, e seu rosto corou por baixo de meus dedos. Seu coração acelerou, assim como o meu.

"Como você sabia?"

Nossas palavras eram tão baixas, me perguntei como conseguíamos nos ouvir.

"Você olha pra todos os lugares, e ainda assim não vê nada," eu murmurei. "Agora, você está olhando em meus olhos, e embora seus olhos sejam uma janela para a sua alma, você não vê a minha."

Silêncio seguiu minhas palavras. E enquanto os segundos passavam, a minha admiração pela menina deslumbrante e cega cresceu. A cada segundo, meu coração batia mais rápido, e se tornou cada vez mais difícil impedir minhas mãos de tremerem.

Finalmente sua voz doce caiu sobre mim.

"Quem é você?" ela respirou, e eu sorri.

"Meu nome é Edward."

"Edward," ela repetiu, ela degustou a palavra, dizendo novamente, sussurrando e sorrindo enquanto meu nome rolava por sua língua. "Gostei. Edward. Combina com você."

Fiquei curioso em saber como ela sabia que combinava comigo se ela não podia me ver, mas eu estava com medo de ofendê-la, então não perguntei. Eu não disse nada. Minha mão ainda estava pressionada levemente em sua bochecha, e os tremores que correram por mim nada tinham a ver com o ar frio de fevereiro.

O silencio predominou mais uma vez, mas foi, mais uma vez, quebrado pela menina na minha frente.

"Posso tocá-lo?" ela perguntou, e então corou. Sorri enquanto uma cor coloria suas bochechas. "Eu vejo pelo toque," ela explicou rapidamente. "Eu quero 'vê-lo'. Por favor."

Eu acenei, e então lembrei que ela não podia me ver. "Sim," eu falei sem fôlego, e tirei minha mão de seu rosto, e no lugar, trouxe a dela ao meu. Seus dedos, tão finos, tão quentes, correram pela minha testa, e traçaram as linhas dos meus olhos. Eles dançaram por meu nariz, me fazendo sorrir enquanto eu tentava não rir – pois faziam cócegas – e traçou meus lábios suavemente. Sua palma da mão ficou em concha no meu queixo, e então seus dedos cutucaram levemente minhas orelhas.

E então ela se afastou, e eu me senti vazio. Eu não conseguia entender, porque eu nunca me senti completo o suficiente pra me sentir vazio, mas compreendi os sentimentos que me encheram.

Ela sorriu.

"Edward."

Não era uma pergunta, então não respondi, e ela se contentou em apenas fechar seus olhos, e olhar para o nada. Me perguntei se ela estava tentando juntar todas as peças na sua mente, em uma imagem ... mas eu não perguntei. Eu não queria quebrar o lindo silêncio.

"Edward. Você é lindo," ela sussurrou, e eu neguei com minha cabeça.

"Não," eu discordei, me perguntando brevemente se era bom para um cara ser 'lindo'. "_Você _é linda."

Cor encheu suas bochechas novamente, e ela abaixou a cabeça, quase como se estivesse tentando escapar do meu olhar intenso. E então ela olhou pra cima, e seus olhos encontraram os meus, e havia tanta emoção brilhando em seu olhar que eu tive certeza, naquele momento, que ela podia ver tudo a sua volta. Sua mão pegou a minha, e ela sorriu.

"Obrigada," ela sussurrou, e eu fiquei confuso.

"Pelo que?"

"Por me fazer feliz. Por me fazer sorrir. Eu não estive feliz faz muito tempo. Mas somente sua voz, e seu toque – e eu não consigo explicar – fizeram meu coração voar."

Dei um sorriso muito bobo.

"De nada, então. Posso vela novamente em breve? Eu perguntei, pois eu sabia, embora não quisesse, que teria que ir embora logo. Ela acenou.

"Eu venho aqui todas as noites. Estarei aqui se quiser."

Acenei novamente. Eu não queria partir. Mas eu sabia que estava ficando muito tarde. E embora eu soubesse que eu queria ficar o mais tarde possível só para deixar meu pai com raiva, eu sabia que faria tanto minha mãe como a pequena Alice se preocuparem.

"Eu tenho que ir agora," eu disse, e dizer essas cinco simples palavras doeu mais do que deveria.

"Adeus, então, Edward," ela sussurrou, e fechou seus olhos cegos. Eu estava prestes a me virar e correr, mas não pude, porque havia uma coisa que eu _precisava_ saber antes de deixá-la.

"Seu nome," eu sussurrei.

"Hmm?" ela perguntou, como se não tivesse entendido.

"Qual o seu nome? Por favor me conte," eu implorei, sabendo que eu não seria capaz de dormir, ou me concentrar, até que eu tivesse um nome encaixado no lindo rosto que eu sabia que nunca mais sairia da minha mente.

"Bella," ela finalmente sussurrou, e eu sorri novamente.

"Bella," eu repeti suavemente.

"Bella. Era italiano. Significava _linda. _Combinava tão bem.

E nenhuma palavra mais foi necessária. Então me virei, e corri. Eu corri e corri, sem me importar onde estava indo. Não importava. Nada importava. Porque a única coisa que importava agora era ela.

_Bella_.

* * *

**N/T:** _Não é a coisa mais lindaaaaaaaaa? Fala sério, essas cenas, esses dois, eles acabam com meu pobre coração ... como diz minha Leili 'essa fic me deixa viada' ... eu fico TÃO emo enquanto traduzo *hunf*._

_Obrigada a todos os comentários no prefácio ... eu e a Leili ficamos MUITO felizes, MESMO._

**Comentem ... até quarta que vem.**

**Beijos Zah e Leili s2**


	3. Segunda chance

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora:** Leili Patzz

**POV Bella**

**Sábado, 2 de Fevereiro de 2008 – 21:46h**

"Qual o seu nome? Por favor, me conte," ele implorou, e eu não poderia ter impedido a minha resposta, mesmo se quisesse.

"Bella," eu sussurrei, e ele sorriu.

"Bella," ele repetiu, sua voz pensativa enquanto falava. Ele não disse nada depois disso. E então ouvi os seus passos, caminhando muito lentamente para longe de mim, e um vazio inexplicável encheu-me.

Quando ele sussurrou meu nome, meu coração bateu tão rápido, tão firme, tão forte. Nunca me senti mais viva do que como naquele momento. E embora eu nunca tenha sentido o sol na minha pele, sentia o calor que todos descreviam. Meu corpo inteiro parecia que estava pegando fogo.

Sorri tristemente, e desejei que ele não tivesse que ir. Porque nesse momento, me senti tão livre. Livre da doença que me atormentava. Livre das preocupações que me assombravam a cada momento de cada dia. Livre do peso da responsabilidade que estava sobre meus ombros a cada segundo desde sempre.

Mas o meu coração disparou quando eu me lembrei de suas palavras.

"_Posso vê-la novamente em breve?"_

Será que ele, possivelmente também sentiu a… a energia inexplicável, a atração, que fluiu entre nós? Ele poderia ter se sentido tão completo naquele momento, como eu senti? Como um todo? Tão livre?

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

Não, ele não poderia ter sentido. Eu estava sendo idiota. Eu não fui capaz de vê-lo, isso era verdade, mas a partir de sua voz e suas palavras, eu sabia uma coisa: ele era muito bondoso e gentil, e tão dolorosamente bonito que ele estava provavelmente aliviado porque eu era cega — porque ele foi muito bom em me fazer ver enquanto ele se afastou de mim e não voltou.

_"Bella."_

Mas do jeito que ele tinha sussurrado meu nome, tão cheio de emoção...

Eu balancei minha cabeça, e sufoquei as lágrimas quando comecei a andar no familiar caminho desgastado que me levava para casa. Era longo e difícil, mas eu tinha há muito tempo memorizado cada raiz, e toco, e buracos, que a estrada oferecia. Eu me movi em torno deles, deixando meus dedos dançarem através das árvores que ladeavam fora da minha trilha e me guiavam em meu caminho.

Mas hoje, eu tropecei e cai muito, pois não conseguia me concentrar por um segundo sequer. Eu não podia ouvir ou sentir nada, exceto _ele_. Eu não conseguia ouvir nada, a não ser sua voz, ecoando em minha mente.

Eu sabia que era errado. Eu sabia que não deveria querer tanto ser sua amiga, por que que tipo de amiga eu poderia ser? Eu vivia na escuridão, com medo da luz do sol que aquecia sua pele.

Quando tropecei na porta em frente da minha casa - grata pela a primeira vez que meu pai tinha adormecido enquanto esperava que eu voltasse para casa - chorei baixinho.

E eu silenciosamente jurei que não iria voltar, que não iria vê-lo novamente.

Porque ele não sabia a verdade, e quando ele descobrisse, eu tinha certeza que iria fugir de mim, como tantos outros fizeram. Como minha mãe tinha feito. Eu tinha certeza que ele também iria quebrar meu coração quando suas palavras, embora eu não pudesse ver sua expressão, carregassem todos os sentimentos que sempre acreditavam que poderiam esconder, simplesmente porque eu não podia ver.

Mas o que eles não imaginavam era que, embora eu fosse cega, eles eram os que não podiam ver.

Porque não podiam ver a dor que quebrava meu coração, uma e outra vez, toda vez que eu ouvia as suas palavras cuidadosamente sussurradas.

_"Tão diferente."_

"_Estranha."_

"_Aberração."_

Fechando a porta atrás de mim, eu desmoronei contra ela e respirei fundo, estremecendo enquanto tentava não chorar. Minha mente estava cheia de visões do garoto que eu conheci apenas alguns minutos atrás.

_Edward._

Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ser a minha rocha, a única pessoa que me entendia. Ele aceitou a minha cegueira tão facilmente — ele foi o único que tinha aceitado fácil assim — então por que ele não aceitaria_ tudo_ sobre mim? Mas eu estava com tanto medo da rejeição, tão endurecida contra o mundo, que não estava mesmo disposta a lhe dar uma chance.

_Sinto muito, Edward._

**POV Edward**

**3 de Fevereiro - 09:20h**

"Onde você estava na noite passada?"

Eu me encolhi. Era a voz de meu pai, logo atrás de mim. Eu tentei fingir que não ouvi. Estendi a mão e aumentei a minha música, mas dentro de segundos, ele suavemente se aproximou e tomou os fones de ouvidos. Recusei-me a olhar nos olhos dele.

"Edward…"

"Pai, eu não quero falar sobre isso, tudo bem?" Rosnei, e agarrei os fones de volta dele antes de enfiá-los de volta nos ouvidos e aumentar o volume tão alto quanto podia.

Eu não queria falar sobre nada, muito menos as minhas escolhas de faculdade. Eu simplesmente queria sentar aqui, e lembrar do rosto dela. Eu queria ver o seu sorriso em minha mente, e sentir sua pele macia sob meus dedos. Porque eu sabia que, se ela saísse da minha cabeça e dos meus pensamentos, o sentimento de vazio se espalhando lentamente, tomaria conta de mim.

Mas então a minha música desligou completamente, e eu olhei para meu pai, que estava com a mão pairando sobre o botão liga/desliga do meu CD player. Ele não estava sorrindo, mas ele não parecia irritado também. Ele simplesmente parecia cansado e desgastado, e de repente eu perguntei quanto ele tinha conseguido dormir na noite anterior, e me senti mal por ter sido a causa de sua preocupação.

"O quê?" Eu resmunguei baixinho resignado, mas não feliz.

"Onde você estava na noite passada?"

Eu não respondi.

"Edward", ele suspirou. "Eu não estou irritado. E eu não quero discutir… só quero falar com você."

"Sobre o quê?"

Eu ainda estava desconfiado, mas deixei meu pai sentar na cama ao meu lado. Ele apertou as mãos, e eu suspirei, mordendo meu lábio e recostando na cabeceira da cama atrás de mim.

"Você está se afastando de nós", disse ele, e sua voz era triste. "Mesmo com Alice, e vocês dois costumavam ser tão próximos. Edward, o que estou fazendo de errado? Isso é minha culpa? Estou te pressionando demais? O que é?"

Eu fiz uma careta, e desejei que meu pai não estivesse se sentindo do jeito que estava. Mas o que eu poderia dizer a ele? _Porque, sim, pai, você é exatamente a razão de eu estar me afastando. Você está me pressionando demais. Isso é sua culpa_... Mas eu não podia dizer isso. Eu sabia que não podia, porque se ele estava sentindo dor neste momento as minhas palavras só fariam muito pior.

"Por favor, seja honesto comigo", ele disse, e quando eu olhei em seus olhos, percebi que ele nunca tinha falado comigo desta maneira. Antes, ele sempre esteve no controle. Agora, ele estava deixando tudo em aberto para o que eu estava sentindo, tudo o que era, e ele estava à procura de uma resposta honesta.

"Eu não quero ser médico, papai," eu murmurei, e deixei os meus olhos nos dele. "Eu quero estudar música."

Eu sabia que, se fosse _qualquer outra_ coisa, não teria respondido como respondeu.

"Edward, eu… não posso… o deixar ir. Eu não estou disposto a assistir passivamente você jogar sua vida fora."

"Eu não estou jogando minha vida fora," eu resmunguei. "Pai eu tenho dezoito anos. Eu mesmo posso escolher o que quero fazer, e você não pode mudar minha mente, ou me forçar. Vou estudar música. É o que eu quero, e não vou mudar minha opinião."

Silêncio se expandiu, e logo tornou muito desconfortável. Eu estava prestes a voltar para minha música quando ele suspirou e se levantou.

"Tudo bem", ele disse e virou as costas para mim. "Eu não vou forçá-lo. Por enquanto. Mas por favor, me faça uma gentileza."

Olhei para cima, cauteloso.

"Se você vai ficar fora até tarde hoje, me avise. Você preocupou sua mãe terrivelmente na noite passada."

_E eu também,_ eu sabia que ele queria dizer, mas não o falou, e eu estava grato por isso. Eu balancei a cabeça e dei um pequeno sorriso. E quando ele saiu do quarto, sussurrei duas palavras que queria dizer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

_"Eu vou."_

_Eu vou estar fora esta noite,_ eu adicionei em silêncio. _Porque não há nenhuma maneira de que eu possa ficar longe dela._

**POV Bella**

**19:3****3h**

"Você não está animada para sair?" perguntou meu pai, e embora não pudesse ver seu rosto, eu quase pude sentir sua confusão. Eu sorri tristemente, e assenti. Eu estava sempre animada para sair. Mas hoje era diferente.

Porque à noite eu não ia ser capaz de _vê-lo_.

"Sim", eu disse, e apertei as mãos juntas, como se eu quisesse que o sol se movesse devagar. Eu _não _podia ir lá fora. Porque se a minha falta de entusiasmo alertasse meu pai de que algo estava errado, minha falta de vontade de sair de casa depois do pôr-do-sol definitivamente faria. "Estou animada", eu menti, e desejei que pudesse me esconder à noite toda.

Porque eu sabia que se saísse de casa, eu não seria capaz de lutar contra a parte de mim que me avisava para ficar longe do menino que, na mesma noite, havia capturado o meu interesse, mas não ainda o meu coração.

Pois, embora eu só tenha escutado a voz dele uma vez, embora eu só tenha tocado sua pele por um tempo tão curto, ele era tão _diferente._ Ele aceitou a minha cegueira, sem uma palavra negativa sobre isso. Ele era tão amável, tão gentil.

Eu suspirei, e sai do meu lugar à mesa. Coloquei meus pratos cuidadosamente na pia, mantendo a mão sob eles até a minha pele macia bater na fria, porcelana dura.

"Eu vou sair, papai. Eu posso voltar tarde", eu murmurei. "Não espere por mim."

"Está escuro o suficiente?" ele perguntou, e eu tinha certeza que olhou pela janela para ver se o escuro tinha, de fato, caído — era muito tarde para não estar.

"Te amo, pai."

Eu beijei sua bochecha, e depois de puxar meus sapatos, eu alcancei a maçaneta. Tomei o caminho já conhecido pela calçada, e para a floresta. Talvez só… por um momento. De longe. Eu só queria ouvir sua voz. Isso seria o suficiente. Mesmo se eu nunca pudesse ver seu rosto, ouvir sua voz suave seria suficiente.

Eu comecei uma corrida desajeitada, tropeçando e caindo.

_Só por um momento,_ eu prometi a mim mesma, mas eu não percebi o quão difícil seria o deixar no segundo que ele chamasse por mim. _Só por um momento._

**POV Edward**

**20:01h**

No momento em que terminei o jantar e meus pratos estavam na pia, rapidamente sai pela porta, fechando-a silenciosamente atrás de mim.

E então eu corri.

Eu corri mais rápido do que nunca, ansioso para chegar à pequena clareira que eu tinha encontrado na noite passada. E quando passei a primeira árvore com a pequena marca em forma de cruz, eu estava contente que tinha pensado em deixar um rastro no caminho para casa ontem à noite, pois eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de encontrá-la novamente se eu não pudesse encontrar meu caminho de volta para a clareira.

Eu sorri.

Era como o rastro que cada criança ouviu falar nas histórias de João e Maria. Ele me levaria até onde eu queria ir. Onde eu _tinha_ que ir.

_Ele me levaria a Bella._

Eu queria vê-la novamente, ouvir sua voz suave, tocá-la.

E então eu tropecei na clareira, após o final do matagal de árvores que bloqueavam o meu caminho, e estava sem fôlego para respirar enquanto olhava ao redor.

E enquanto olhei, meu coração ficou apertado, e o vazio dentro de mim se aprofundou e mudou de uma maneira que não entendia nem reconhecia.

Ela não estava lá. Ela tinha prometido, mas ela não havia chegado. Gostaria de saber rapidamente se algo estava errado, e então eu percebi o motivo mais provável.

Ela não gostava de mim como eu gostava dela. Ela não queria ser minha amiga, e ela não ansiava — como eu — em me conhecer mais. Para saber mais, ouvir mais, entender mais, sentir mais.

Cerrei os punhos firmemente contra a decepção que inundou-me e então tentei me convencer de que eu estava sendo idiota. Eu conversei com ela por poucos minutos, mas a decepção de ela não estar aqui me perfurou mais profundo do que a perda de amigos que eu tinha conhecido há anos.

Foi estúpido. Mas era tão real.

"Bella?" Eu respirei, agarrando a esperança de que ela estava aqui e estava simplesmente esperando por mim para fazer o primeiro movimento. "Bella, você está… você está aí?"

Mas eu não recebi uma resposta.

Virei, cerrando os punhos apertados, e eu comecei a andar, desesperado para não deixar a decepção tomar conta de mim.

E então ouvi a voz dela, tão suave, tão calma e tão cheia de emoção.

"Edward".

E o buraco que havia lentamente se expandido no meu coração desde que eu tinha deixado ela na noite anterior, de repente desapareceu. Não foi como se tivesse cicatrizado, mas era como se nunca tivesse estado lá.

Eu sorri, e fechei meus olhos enquanto me virei.

"Bella", eu respirei, e minha visão de repente se encheu com sua beleza.

* * *

**N/T:** _Carlisle ta osso nessa fic hein? Vamos torcer pra ele melhorar!_

_Agora que coisa mais linda são esses dois? Essa fic é tão diferente, tão linda e me deixa tãoo ... emo kkkk._

_Gente eu e a Leili agradecemos MUITO por tantos comentários, é mara ver tanta gente gostando da fic e curtindo nossa tradução. Obrigada mesmo._

**Comentem ... até quarta que vem.**

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	4. Só por um momento

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora:** Zahzuda

**POV Bella**

**Domingo, 3 de fevereiro – 20:15h**

_Só por um momento, _eu prometi a mim mesma novamente, segurando firmemente atrás da árvore em que eu estava escondida. Eu podia ouvi-lo agora, me movendo mais pra perto. _Só por um momento._

Mas então sua voz caiu sobre mim, e foi tão intensamente maravilhoso que meu coração doeu. Como uma voz podia ser tão linda? Uma voz. Não Edward por inteiro, mas somente sua _voz._ Eu só podia imaginar sua beleza física. Fechei meus olhos e mordi meu lábio com a onda de emoção que caiu sobre mim.

Isso era errado. Se eu não quisesse me machucar, eu precisava correr. Porque eu sabia que alguém como Edward, alguém tão perfeito, tão lindo, nunca poderia ser _meu _amigo.

Mas ele falou e não pude me impedir de ir pra frente.

"Bella?" ele suspirou, e sua voz quebrou quando ele falou as próximas palavras. "Bella, é... é você?"

Não pude evitar minhas mãos trêmulas enquanto eu tateava a escuridão sempre presente que me assombrava. Não pude evitar falar.

"Edward."

Pude ouvir sua respiração afiada, e desejei mais do que tudo que eu tivesse ficado escondida. Ele iria me magoar. Apenas me magoar. Me deixar magoada, sangrando, sozinha… como muitos outros tinham feito. Eu tinha tanta certeza que me fechei para o mundo, contra tudo, contra _todos_... mas ele falou, sua voz tão intensa, meu coração pulou, agitou, e martelou em meu peito.

"Bella."

E então ele caminhou para frente, e seus dedos dançaram no meu rosto, traçando gentilmente minhas pálpebras, meus lábios, minhas bochechas e as lágrimas que escorreram dos meus olhos. Ninguém tinha me tocado tão gentilmente desde... desde...

"Achei que não viria," ele suspirou, e eu pude sentir sua dor enquanto seus dedos sacudiram no meu rosto. "Eu não sei porque isso importa. Não sei porque. Não deveria ser assim. Nada disso. Mas é," ele confessou, e meus joelhos ficaram fracos com a emoção correndo por mim. "Significa tanto. E isso não faz sentido. Eu não entendo porque você significa tanto pra mim. Mas você significa demais."

Senti uma lágrima sozinha correr por minha bochecha, não passou despercebida como eu queria. Em vez disso, ele a pegou entre seus dedos, e pressionou sua palma na minha bochecha.

"Porque você está chorando?" ele perguntou, e sua voz era tão suave, tão delicada, que quase quebrou meu coração.

"Eu n-não sei. P-por que você está sendo t-tão l-legal comigo?"

Eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas pude entender sua confusão.

"Por que eu não seria?"

"Eu sou estranha," eu expliquei. "Sou diferente. Sou uma aberração. Isso é o que todos dizem. Ninguém f-fala comigo tão docemente, o-ou me toca tão gentilmente, ou..."

Mas eu não pude continuar, porque as lágrimas eram muitas. E quando ele me ajudou a sentar na grama, fiquei com medo das minhas pernas falharem abaixo de mim, era demais. Ele era muito carinhoso, muito gentil.

Porque ele era tão diferente?

"Eles te tratam desse jeito porque você é cega?" ele perguntou, e em vez de ser um golpe rude, ou um sussurro de repreensão, era uma genuína curiosidade que envolvia sua voz. Ele não parecia se importar nem um pouco pelo fato de eu não poder ver.

"A-apenas parcialmente," eu murmurei, e eu queria me bater. Eu estava dizendo demais. Certamente, quando ele soubesse tudo sobre mim – sobre como eu nunca poderia ficar no sol, a menos que eu morresse – com certeza ele me deixaria, sozinha na grama, quebrada e chorando.

"Apenas parcialmente?" ele perguntou e eu mordi meu lábio. Ele podia perceber que eu estava hesitante. "Você não tem que me contar," ele murmurou. "Não se você não quiser."

"Eu quero," eu disse. "Mas e-eu não sei como."

"Tudo bem. Eu esperarei," ele sussurrou, e sentamos juntos no silêncio, nos tocando levemente, mas sem falar.

Mas isso era o suficiente. Apenas ouvir sua voz era o suficiente. Somente perceber sua preocupação e sentir seu toque, ganhar seu entendimento... era o suficiente.

E mesmo enquanto as horas passavam em silêncio, mesmo com as nuvens sumindo e permitindo que as estrelas brilhassem – as estrelas que eu não podia ver – eu não disse uma palavra. Mas nosso silêncio aprofundou e o ar a nossa volta parecia tão carregado com toda essa emoção que estava correndo em nossas veias.

Eu queria tanto entender o que estava acontecendo. Porque eu estava me sentindo desse jeito. Porque, depois de um tempo tão curto, eu sentia que se o deixasse doeria demais. Eu nem o conhecia direito, e ainda assim ele significava mais pra mim do que qualquer outra pessoa tinha significado.

Embora, eu sabia o porque.

Era porque ele tinha me aceitado. Ele tinha _me _aceitado, quem eu _era_, e não quem eu _deveria ser. _Ele tinha aceitado minha cegueira, e eu sabia, sem nem mesmo pensar, que ele aceitaria o resto de mim também.

Eu queria tanto contar tudo a ele. _Tudo._

"Eu..."

Mas eu não pude continuar, então me calei.

Talvez amanhã...

**POV Edward**

**Sexta-feira, 8 de fevereiro – 21:10h**

Amanhã, e no dia seguinte, e nos próximos três dias que passaram. Toda noite, eu ia até ela, e ela sempre estava lá. Nós nunca falávamos muito... nós simplesmente sentávamos em silêncio, juntos.

Ela sempre parecia hesitante, nervosa, como se houvesse algo que ela quisesse me contar, mas não tinha certeza de como fazer isso. Mas eu iria esperar. Quanto tempo precisasse, eu esperaria.

Mas essa noite...

"Você daria uma volta comigo?" eu perguntei calmamente, e um pequeno rubor encheu sua bochecha suave.

"Eu..." ela pausou, mordendo seu lábio. "Eu não sei... eu não memorizei outro lugar além... _desse lugar. _Eu vou cair se não tiver o caminho memorizado."

Sorri brilhantemente, me inclinando para colocar um suave fio de cabelo castanho atrás de sua orelha. Ela ofegou em uma leve surpresa, e eu quase podia sentir seu coração gritando em seu peito, assim como o meu.

"Por favor?" eu murmurei, e embora eu soubesse que ela não podia me ver, eu ainda assim olhei bem profundamente em seus olhos suaves.

"Tudo bem," ela finalmente suspirou, e eu sorri brilhantemente, pulando de pé na grama suave e pegando sua mão. Sua pele era tão quente e tão macia. A puxei gentilmente de pé, e quando começamos a andar em um terreno que não era familiar a ela, ela me segurou apertado. Fiquei bem perto dela, a guiando gentilmente para passar pelas árvores, e algumas pedras. E quando haviam tocos de árvores grandes, eu a erguia e a colocava gentilmente do outro lado. Não falamos uma palavra o tempo todo, ainda assim era confortável o silêncio que estava entre nós.

Finalmente, quando chegamos ao local que eu queria estar, eu parei e sussurrei.

"Chegamos."

"Descreva, por favor," ela pediu calmamente, e eu sorri.

"Estamos de pé sobre um precipício de frente pro mar. É tão vasto, parece que nunca acaba. As árvores que nos rodeiam estão balançando levemente ao vento, e a grama está soprando ao redor dos nossos pés. A água do mar está batendo nas pedras abaixo, pulverizando uma espécie de névoa branca no ar, e regando a terra com água. O céu está escuro, salpicando luzes das estrelas que brilham. As nuvens estão sumindo, nos prendendo na escuridão." Eu pausei por alguns segundos, e então sussurrei, bem calmamente. "Você pode ouvir isso, Bella? Pode ouvir as ondas, e a água enquanto ela gentilmente banha a praia?"

Minhas palavras foram sussurradas e meus olhos estavam fechados, por um breve momento, tentando imaginar que eu também era cego. Peguei minhas próprias palavras, montando uma imagem com os sons da noite – a água batendo nas pedras abaixo, o vento soprando tão gentilmente – me cercando e me envolvendo em um abraço gentil.

"Você pode ouvir isso?"

Ela sorriu, e parecia tão serena, tão em paz, com seus olhos fechados e suas mãos estendidas na sua frente. Ela parecia um Anjo, muito mais do que ela pareceu na primeira noite em que a vi.

"Sim," ela suspirou, e inclinou a cabeça pra trás, respirando fundo a essência do oceano. Eu queria tanto abraçá-la, pegá-la em meus braços e protegê-la dos horrores do mundo. Eu queria protegê-la pra sempre, do que ela não podia ver.

"Bella?" eu perguntei, ela abriu seus olhos, e embora ela não pudesse ver, seus olhos estavam muito profundos nos meus. Me perguntei como era possível que ela não pudesse ver, porque às vezes parecia que ela via _muito._

"Hmm?"

Me movi pra mais perto dela, e peguei suas mãos nas minhas. Ouvi sua respiração acelerar, e sorri.

"Me conte tudo. Estamos nos encontrando por quase uma semana, e ainda assim eu não sei quase nada sobre você. Por favor, me conte."

Era verdade, e ela sabia disso. Com o passar dos dias, ela tinha se tornado tão silenciosa, e embora eu tenha contado a ela sobre mim – o pouco que havia pra contar – ela não tinha me contado quase nada.

"Ajude-me a sentar," ela pediu. "Eu quero ouvir o oceano."

Eu acenei, e fiz como ela pedindo, me certificando de sentá-la longe da beira do penhasco e em uma parte suave de grama em vez da pedra dura.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, e então começou a falar.

"Minha mãe me deixou quando eu era um bebê. Eu não lembro muito dela. Eu quase nunca falo com ela. Meu pai e eu somos muito próximos. Ele é tudo que eu sempre tive. Ele sempre esteve lá pra mim," ela disse, e eu podia ver o amor brilhando em seus olhos enquanto ela falava do homem que claramente significava muito pra ela. "Ele é a única família que eu tenho."

Silêncio reinou por alguns minutos, e eu percebi que se quisesse mantê-la falando, eu teria que fazer perguntas.

"Qual sua cor favorita?"

Ela riu, possivelmente com a insanidade da pergunta, e então ela deu de ombros. Eu apenas sorri.

"Eu não lembro muito das cores. Mas eu acho que é… azul, talvez."

Concordei, e rearranjei minha fisionomia e meu tom de voz até parecer que eu estava pedindo uma confissão de assassinato.

"Há quanto tempo você tem morado em Forks?"

Quando comecei a fazer as perguntas, ela estava rindo, seus olhos brilhando com felicidade. Eu estava tendo dificuldades em não rir com ela, mas não consegui.

"Qual sua hora favorita do dia?"

"À noite," ela respondeu sem pensar duas vezes. "Porque, quando está escuro, eu não tenho que fingir ver o que não vejo, e não preciso imaginar a luz do mundo a minha volta. Quando está escuro, todos vêem como eu. É... um pouco reconfortante, eu acho, por que não estou sozinha no escuro."

Eu não sabia como responder isso, então eu simplesmente limpei minha garganta e fiz outra pergunta, mais leve dessa vez.

"Sua flor favorita?"

"Eu não sei. Nunca vi muitas flores. Mas eu amo a sensação das rosas, e como elas são descritas. Elas são lindas, mas proibidas. Os espinhos protegem sua beleza, e para garantir que elas não sejam despedaçadas, ou mortas."

Suas respostas eram tão complicadas, tão profundas. Me pergunto quanto tempo ela tem pensado nessas coisas, e percebi que provavelmente por muito tempo. Quando não se pode ver, você precisa imaginar, montar as imagens em sua mente de como você _acha _que as coisas são.

"Qual seu som favorito?"

Ela sorriu; essa, pelo menos, era uma resposta fácil.

"O som da chuva caindo. É tão lindo, tão calmo. Tão sereno."

Eu sorri.

"Seu livro favorito?"

"_O morro dos ventos uivantes," _ela respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, e eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Abri minha boca para argumentar, e pude ver um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

Ah, isso vai ser bom...

**POV Bella**

"_De jeito nenhum," _ele zombou. "Você só _pode _estar brincando comigo." E então ele riu, e meu coração bateu freneticamente com o som. Segurei minha respiração, tentando controlar minhas emoções enquanto respondi.

"É sim. _O morro dos ventos uivantes _é um clássico! Nada o supera."

"É um livro horrível!" ele argumentou, e eu normalmente iria mudar de assunto – as pessoas muitas vezes discordavam das minhas escolhas de leitura, e eu estava acostumada com isso. Mas sua voz, tão intensa, era linda demais pra deixar pra lá.

"Não é," eu discordei. "É... é…"

"Horrível."

Olhei malignamente pra ele, e ele riu, e naquele momento eu desejei mais do que tudo que pudesse vê-lo. Em vez de insistir nesse pensamento, eu me inclinei, e deixei meus dedos traçarem seus lábios e seus olhos, memorizando o jeito que eles levantavam com a diversão. Ele respirou fundo, seu sorriso caiu e seu coração bateu rápido. Me perguntei como era possível que eu tivesse tal efeito nele, mas deixei pra lá rapidamente quando ele falou sem fôlego.

"O-o que você está fazendo?"

"Memorizando você," eu murmurei, e minha mão direita subiu para se juntar a minha esquerda. Ele continuou em silêncio, e quando minhas mãos finalmente caíram, ele novamente respirou fundo.

"Eu gosto quando você sorri," eu disse, e eu podia dizer que naquele momento ele estava sorrindo novamente... apenas pra mim."

"Sério?" ele murmurou, e ele pegou minha mão e pressionou em sua bochecha. Sua pele era tão fria, mas ao mesmo tempo suave por baixo de meus dedos. Minha mão estava tremendo enquanto ele a segurava firmemente em sua pele. "Posso memorizá-la também?"

"Mas você pode me ver," objetei sem fôlego. "O único jeito que _eu _posso ver é pelo toque."

"Então irei fechar meus olhos. Eu quero ver como _você _vê. Quero memorizar você pelo toque _e_ pela visão. Deixe-me por um momento sentir o que você sente. Deixe-me aprender como você aprende. Deixe-me tocá-la."

Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que tenho certeza, que naquele momento, ele podia ouvir de onde ele estava sentado, tão longe, e ainda assim tão perto. E, incapaz de falar, eu simplesmente acenei, e deixei meus olhos que não enxergam fecharem, tentando em vão me preparar para seu toque.

Mas quando seus dedos tão gentilmente, tão suavemente, traçaram meus lábios, e então minhas pálpebras, e meu pescoço, minha testa, eu nem conseguia respirar. Quando suas palmas das mãos cobriram minhas bochechas, e seus dedos escovaram meu nariz, meu coração quase explodiu. Minha pele se arrepiou onde ele tocou, e eu me senti quente. Tão quente... tão aquecida...

"Tão linda," ele sussurrou, quase silenciosamente, e então se afastou, e meu coração começou a acalmar enquanto minha respiração lentamente voltava ao normal.

"Terminei," ele murmurou, e sentamos em silêncio mais uma vez, sua mão ao lado da minha, ainda sem nos tocar. Seu ombro escovando o meu em uns segundos, enviando cargas elétricas por mim, fazendo meu coração golpear meu peito mais uma vez.

"Então, o que _você _vê naquele livro?" ele perguntou, e eu me virei pra ele, ainda deslumbrada.

"Hmm?" eu suspirei, e ele riu, brincando ao bater em meu ombro com o seu.

"O que você vê em _O morro dos ventos uivantes? _O que a faz gostar tanto dele?"

Eu parei, franzindo a testa enquanto pensava. "Não sei. É apenas... é simplesmente…"

"Horrível."

"Edward!" eu resmunguei, e ele apenas riu mais. "Como vou responder se você continua me interrompendo?"

Ele não parava de rir, então cruzei meus braços em meu peito e suspirei, esperando. Quando ele finalmente parou, eu olhei malignamente pra ele, mas quando seus lábios gentilmente escovaram meu nariz, eu esqueci tudo. Eu esqueci até mesmo o meu nome. Onde eu estava? Eu não me importava. Seus lábios eram tão suaves, tão quentes.

"Desculpe," ele suspirou, e sua respiração gelada fez cócegas em minha pele, eu tremi. "O que você estava dizendo? Eu prometo que não irei mais interromper."

"Um..." eu pausei, buscando freneticamente em meu cérebro nebuloso o que estávamos falando. Mas ele estava em branco. "Um..."

"_O morro dos ventos uivantes," _ele me lembrou, e eu bati meus dedos, lembrando de repente. "O que você vê nele? Honestamente, ambos são monstros que arruínam a vida um do outro."

"Eu acho..." eu disse lentamente. "Que esse é o ponto. O amor deles é a única qualidade que compensa. Eu realmente não sei o que é tão apelativo pra mim no livro. Talvez seja isso, embora tenha tanto ódio, eles ainda se amam. Muitas pessoas não vêem isso. Mas apesar de todo o ódio deles, e mesmo após a morte dela, ele ainda a ama."

Edward não disse nada por um bom tempo, mas quando ele falou, eu podia dizer que ele estava sorrindo novamente, pois quando ele estava feliz dava para perceber em sua voz.

"Eu suponho que você está certa... mas ainda é um livro horrível."

Nós rimos juntos dessa vez, e então o silêncio dominou novamente. E com a escuridão – como sempre – me rodeando, quando ele pegou minha mão, e envolveu na sua, senti meu mundo de repente ser banhado por uma luz brilhante.

* * *

**N/T:** _Ai meu caralho viu (não eu não tenho um de verdade), mas esses dois são dois lindos. Eu tenho tanta pena da Bella, pelo que ela passou, até mesmo a vaca da Renée a abandonando (vadia) e o Edward lindo e cuidadoso, esse jeito deles ficarem em silêncio, choro horrores._

_Gente eu e a Leili estávamos cada vez mais felizes com todos os comentários, cada dia aumentando mais e isso é tão gratificante. Muito obrigada a todas!_

**Comentem... até quarta que vem! Obrigada a minha beta (Lou) por betar essa fic em pleno 24.12!  
**

**Beijos Zah e Leili s2**


	5. Sempre estive sozinho

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora: **Leili Patzz

**POV Bella**

**Domingo, 10 de fevereiro – 17:02h**

"Bells? Você está bem?"

Assenti minha cabeça balançando-a alegremente. Eu sorri, e pude ouvir meu pai – Charlie, como eu sempre o chamava – suspirando enquanto eu pressionei a faca contra meus dedos, cuidadosamente medindo uma fração de uma polegada antes de cortar a cenoura. Eu fiz isso de novo e de novo e de novo, até que a cenoura estava em pedaços pequenos. Eu gentilmente coloquei a faca para baixo e, em seguida, varri as peças com a minha mão antes de deixá-las cair na água fervente.

"Estou bem", eu respondi. "Eu só estou feliz."

"Você parece…" ele parou, e eu podia ouvi-lo sentar-se na mesa da cozinha enquanto comecei a mexer o cozido. "Distraída."

"Eu?" Eu perguntei distraída, e sorri enquanto me lembrava porque estava tão ansiosa para ficar fora à noite.

_Edward._

Ele vinha todas as noites. Todas as noites desde a primeira noite, ele esteve lá. Nós conversávamos, às vezes por horas, mas nunca nada importante. Ele me falou de sua família, e conversamos sobre a escola. Eu, principalmente, escutava, porque eu não estava disposta a dar muito sobre a minha vida – eu estava com medo. Eu estava com muito medo de lhe contar sobre a doença que me atormentava. Eu estava com muito medo de lhe dizer a verdade. Eu estava com muito medo da rejeição, da dor que sabia que viria, quando – e se – ele me deixasse.

"Tem que sair novamente hoje à noite?" Charlie perguntou, e eu concordei e deixei as minhas mãos deslizarem pelos armários da cozinha em busca de tigelas. Quando as senti, eu cuidadosamente peguei duas, e coloquei lado a lado no balcão.

"Mmm hmm", eu finalmente respondi, e Charlie levantou-se para colocar o cozido – uma coisa que eu nunca fiz, porque tinha medo de me queimar – Eu sorri. "Eu provavelmente estarei fora até tarde novamente. Você não precisa esperar por mim."

"Hmm", Charlie respondeu, e depois ficamos em silêncio. Eu comi rapidamente, e então levantei-me da mesa e gentilmente coloquei meus pratos na pia.

"É escuro o suficiente para mim já?" Eu perguntei, e podia ouvir Charlie suspirar triste.

"Não, ainda não, querida. Outra hora, pelo menos."

Eu acenei, e caminhei para a sala antes de enrolar-me em um dos macios, sofás rasgados. Eu curvei meus pés debaixo de mim, escondendo-os do frio do inverno, e peguei o velho, livro desgastado, antes de sorrir e abri-lo. Meus dedos voaram sobre as páginas, sentindo, vendo, lendo o que meus olhos não podiam. O livro era um dos meus preferidos – e um dos poucos que eu tinha em Braille. Eu li muitas e muitas vezes… mas ele nunca ficou velho.

"Lendo aquela velha coisa novamente?" Charlie brincou, e ele se sentou ao meu lado, puxando um cobertor grande e quente em cima de mim. Eu tremi ao súbito calor que me rodeava, e sorri feliz, assentindo

"É o meu favorito."

Muitas noites eram assim. Nós seguimos uma rotina simples, uma que havia caído em tantos anos atrás, quando a minha mãe tinha ido embora. Era só nós dois, como havia sido há mais de quinze anos, lutando uma batalha que nunca poderíamos vencer, vivendo cada dia na escuridão, com medo da luz.

A TV foi ligada em seguida, e eu coloquei o meu livro para baixo, enrolando para o lado de Charlie. Ele era tudo que eu tinha, e o amava tanto.

Eu bocejava profundamente, e meus olhos começaram a se agitar fechando. Brevemente lembrei que havia uma razão para ficar acordada, mas rapidamente assumi a exaustão, e antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, eu estava dormindo.

**POV Edward**

**00:02h**

_Ela virá, eu disse a mim mesmo. Ela virá. Ela simplesmente esta atrasada._

Eu andei para trás e para frente através da clareira escura, e olhei para o céu quando a tempestade continuava. A chuva começou a acabar, mas eu não percebi. Eu não me importava. Eu continuei a andar.

_Ela virá._

Mais segundos se passaram e depois minutos, e então horas.

_E ela não tinha vindo._

Eu esperei e esperei, e mesmo assim ela ainda não havia chegado. E enquanto eu caminhava lentamente de volta para casa, arrastava-me no meio da lama e da chuva, tremendo de frio do ar de fevereiro, eu tentava desesperadamente convencer-me que ela tinha acabado adormecendo, ou ela estava muito presa em um livro, ou um filme, ou _algo assim_. Eu tentei convencer-me de tudo, exceto do óbvio.

Ela havia se cansado de mim, ou ela não queria estar perto de mim, como eu queria estar com ela.

Cerrei os punhos com força, desejando que esta simples ação pudesse me dar a capacidade agüentar tudo. A decepção. A dor. Tudo.

Eu suspirei, e chutei uma poça grande que decorava o chão duro e frio diante de mim. A água borrifava em volta de mim, e eu estremeci, calafrios como as gotas de água fria batendo em mim como um milhão de balas.

Eu suspirei.

E enquanto eu caminhava, e quando comecei a correr, eu tentei manter meus pensamentos longe da menina, linda de olhos azuis que obviamente não sente por mim o que eu sinto por ela.

**16:02**

"Edward?"

Era a voz de meu pai. Eu o ignorei, e virei o volume do meu rádio até máximo – a minha defesa para todos os fins. E embora ainda pudesse ouvir seu suspiro pesado, eu fiquei em silêncio. Eu sabia o que ele queria – pois eu era o único que tinha jogado todos os formulários no lixo – e eu não estava de bom humor.

Porque eu sabia que se nossa segunda discussão começasse, seu rosto desaparecia da minha mente.

Mas, então, uma voz se juntou a do meu pai, uma mais suave no fundo – a minha mãe, e ela sussurrava baixinho para ele. Então, tudo ficou em silêncio, mais uma vez ela o levou para longe, suas palavras suaves acalmavam ele de um jeito que só ela conseguia.

Eu deixei meus olhos caírem fechados e relaxei na minha cama, deixando a música e as memórias me levarem.

E depois houve uma risadinha, e eu abri meus olhos para ver minha irmãzinha na minha frente. Ela piscou os pequenos olhos brilhantes também felizes.

Eu sorri. Alice era tão pequena, mas tão linda, e ela nunca deixava de iluminar o meu dia. Ela era a minha favorita – e única – irmã mais nova. E embora a imagem de Bella desaparecesse lentamente de minha mente quando ela olhava para mim, não me incomodou tanto quanto se tivesse sido de outra forma.

"Ei, Ali", eu cumprimentei, e ela sentou-se na cama ao meu lado, pegando os fones de ouvidos para que eu pudesse ouvi-la.

"Eu acho que amo Jasper", afirmou claramente, e quando eu levantei minha sobrancelha para ela, ela corou um vermelho profundo. E o fato de Ali corar me fez pensar na pele de Bella, macia e quente, feito o vazio que havia lentamente se expandindo no meu coração só que muito mais profundo.

"Ah, você acha, não é?" Eu perguntei, forçando um sorriso pequeno. Ela assentiu, não encontrando meus olhos.

"Uh huh. Faz um tempo. Ele é tão bom para mim! Mesmo quando Emmy diz que não posso jogar os jogos que eles jogam, ele deixa. E quando eu tropeço, ele me ajuda, e segura a minha mão quando vamos jogar esconde-esconde e Emmy corre atrás de nós."

O sorriso que se espalhou pela minha boca, era então verdadeiro. Minha pequena irmã tem sua primeira paixão. E com melhor amigo de seu irmão! Eu ri um pouco, mas cortei rapidamente quando vi o pequeno lábio inferior de Alice para fora e as lágrimas nos olhos brilhantes.

"Oh, Ali", eu sussurrei, e escovei meus dedos em sua bochecha. "Por que você está triste?"

"Porque ele não me ama, também!" ela chorou, e as lágrimas começaram a cair em seguida. "E eu não quero estar sozinha. Emmy tem Rosie, e a mamãe tem papai! Eu quero alguém, também."

Eu queria tanto apontar o fato de que ela tinha apenas seis anos – e perguntar quando Emmett encontrou uma namorada – mas não o fiz. Em vez disso, eu tentava acalmá-la suavemente.

"Você tem a _mim_. Para sempre, Ali — Eu estarei lá para você para sempre. Nós temos um ao outro. Eu também não tenho ninguém especial, lembra?"

"Mas você _sempre_ esteve sozinho", ressaltou, revirando os olhos e, embora ela não estivesse mais chorando, seu tom ainda estava triste. "Você nunca precisou de alguém especial. Você me disse uma vez que não queria amar ninguém. Porque você estava completo com si mesmo. Mas eu não quero ficar sozinha! Eu quero Jazzy!"

Suas palavras, apesar de tão simples, mas simplesmente repetidas do passado, cortou-me tão profundamente, e eu de repente entendi o vazio que me preenchia.

_Você _sempre_ esteve sozinho._

Eu estava com quase dezenove anos. Eu estava prestes a sair para a faculdade, e só estava percebendo agora que eu não era forte o suficiente sozinho. Eu estava percebendo agora que talvez também queria alguém ao meu lado, para segurar a_ minha_ mão. Não necessariamente alguém para amar – eu não estava pronto para isso. Só... alguém para estar lá, para me levar para frente quando eu não puder seguir em frente sozinho.

Ouvi um suspiro impaciente, e eu virei para ver que Alice ainda estava olhando para mim com expectativa. Eu ri, e então franzi a testa, percebendo uma coisa.

"Você já disse a Jasper como você se sente?"

Seus olhos ficaram arregalados e ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente. Eu me perguntava como ela não ficou tonta.

"NÃO!" ela gritou, e enterrou a cabeça em meu travesseiro. "Claro que não!"

Eu ri baixinho, e acariciei o cabelo dela. "Diga a ele:" Eu aconselhei. "Eu aposto qualquer coisa que você vai ficar surpresa com o que ele disser."

Ela parecia considerar minhas palavras, por um segundo breve, e então ela corou e saltou fora da minha cama, correndo para a porta e a abriu antes de sair. Eu rapidamente me perguntei se ela estava correndo para encontrar Jasper, ou fugir dele.

Eu suspirei, e depois franzi a testa novamente antes de rolar para o meu estômago. Dobrei minhas mãos sob o queixo, e coloquei o fone em meus ouvidos mais uma vez, tentando ignorar a solidão que tanto queria me superar.

_"Mas você sempre esteve sozinho," _Alice me lembrou, como se esse fato fosse óbvio e esperado – normal. Como se a idéia de que eu jamais seria capaz de amar alguém fosse impossível ou inacreditável. E provavelmente era.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos antes de aumentar a minha música até o mais alto que ele iria.

Eu não queria amar.

Eu simplesmente queria uma amiga.

Eu sorri e então visões de uns lindos olhos azuis, de uma menina cega, encheram minha mente.

Gostaria de encontrá-la. Gostaria de dizer-lhe tudo. Gostaria que ela soubesse tudo o que eu sentia, tudo que ainda me confundia.

E se ela me rejeitasse, gostaria de seguir em frente, e tentar, sozinho, preencher o vazio que já tinha ultrapassado o meu coração.

* * *

**N/T:** _Ownnnn que lindinha a Alice com o Jasper *morri* e Edward todo atencioso, sempre quis ter um irmão *chora* ... estamos todas ansiosas para saber como Edward irá reagir quando souber da verdade? Eu mal posso esperar!_

**Comentem ... até quarta que vem!**

**Beijos Zah e Leili s2**


	6. Acorrentada

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora:** Zahzuda

**POV Bella**

**Terça-feira, 12 de fevereiro – 7:10h**

Quando abri meus olhos, fui recebida, como todas as manhãs, pela escuridão. Eu sei, embora é claro eu não possa ver, que havia luz brilhando pela minha janela, mas ela era bloqueada pelo plástico UV que havia sido instalado em minha velha janela enferrujada quando eu era um bebê.

Suspirei, e me virei em minha cama, enterrando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

E então me lembrei.

_Edward_.

Ah Deus, eu dormi. Eu dormi, e não tinha ido vê-lo. Tentei parar as lágrimas enquanto levantava trêmula da minha cama e rapidamente pegava uma calça jeans.

Eu tinha que ... eu tinha que...

Mas não havia _nada _que eu pudesse fazer. Não até a escuridão chegar. Não até o sol partir atrás do horizonte e me livrar das correntes que sempre fui prisioneira.

Afastei as lágrimas enquanto colocava um grande suéter com as mãos trêmulas. Claramente, essa noite, ele ainda viria. E, se ele viesse, eu explicaria ...isso é, se ele estivesse disposto a me ouvir.

Solucei, e me curvei em minha cama, passando os braços em volta de mim.

_Como eu me tornei assim? _Assustada com as coisas mais simples. Com medo que Edward pudesse me odiar porque eu não o tinha visto por uma noite. Como me tornei tão vulnerável? Como me tornei tão facilmente quebrável? Funguei e desejei poder me bloquear de toda essa emoção. Se eu pudesse me tornar dura como pedra, nada iria me magoar. Eu seria como o penhasco que Edward havia me levado – imóvel, inquebrável ... _forte._

Suspirei e curvei meu pequeno corpo ainda mais no mar de cobertor macio e quente.

Eu nunca seria forte. Eu sempre serei assim.

_Fraca._

_E sozinha._

**POV Edward**

**13:40h**

Mordi a ponta do meu lápis, olhando para o relógio, e então para o papel em branco na minha frente. Bati meu pé no chão, e então olhei para o relógio mais uma vez.

_Vinte minutos._

Vinte minutos para o fim dessa aula entediante. Vinte minutes até minha aula _final _... e então eu poderia encontrá-_la. _Perguntei por toda a escola, e parece que Bella nunca veio para essa escola. Mas realmente fazia sentido. Ela era cega. Como ela poderia aprender algo aqui, sem livros em braile, e sem professores com QI acima desses?

Sorri com minha própria piada, e mordi meu lápis com mais força, batendo meu pé novamente.

_Dezesseis minutos._

Olhei para o papel na minha frente, olhando para a única linha que eu havia preenchido.

_Edward Cullen_.

Meu nome olhou para mim, juntamente com dúzias problemas de trigonometria não respondidos. Olhei para os números que olhavam para mim, e foi isso, com quinze minutos até o último sinal, o pânico começou a tomar conta de mim.

_Ah, droga! _Eu gritei silenciosamente. Eu tinha _quinze minutos _para mais de sessenta problemas! E esse era um _teste_! Se eu falhasse, eu estaria realmente ferrado!

Freneticamente, comecei a fazer meus problemas, e quando o professor veio pegar meu teste dez minutos depois, comecei a reclamar pois eu ainda tinha cinco minutos. No final, nosso debate durou sete minutos, e eu estava atrasado para minha aula de inglês. Resmunguei por todo o caminho, e assim que o professor começou a falar de forma interminável sobre seu ponto de vista, deixei minha mente vagar.

_Bella_.

Eu precisava saber se ela ainda se importava comigo. Precisava saber que ontem a noite foi um simples acidente. Precisava saber por que ela não tinha ido.

Sorri ao pensar nela, mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo sinal. Embora, tenha sido uma interrupção bem vinda e eu rapidamente pulei do meu assento, ansioso para sair pela porta. Passei rapidamente pelos meus colegas de classe, e quase derrubei alguns novatos na minha pressa de chegar ao Volvo.

Uma vez dentro do carro, eu não tinha idéia do que fazer. Não tinha idéia de onde ir, ou para quem pedir ajuda. Eu nem mesmo sabia o último nome da Bella.

No final, acabei pedindo ajuda a um garoto chamado Mike. Ele gentilmente me disse que a única Bella em Forks era a filha do Chefe de Polícia Swan – e que eles viviam em um pequeno sobrado fora da cidade. Eu estava de volta em meu carro antes mesmo que as últimas palavras deixassem sua boca. Dirigi rapidamente – embora abaixo do limite de velocidade – pelas ruas.

Sua casa foi fácil o suficiente de achar. Era simplesmente como Mike havia descrito. Mas não tinha nenhum carro na entrada, e quando caminhei e bati na porta, ninguém atendeu.

"Droga!" eu assobie, e andei para frente e para trás da porta por alguns minutos. "Droga!"

Corri uma mão por meu cabelo, e apertei o com força, franzindo a testa enquanto continuava a marchar. Meu coração estava batendo com força em meus ouvidos, e amaldiçoei mais uma vez antes de pular em meu carro e aumentar a velocidade. Agarrei o volante com força, tentando me acalmar.

Eu estava sendo irracional. Ela não tinha vindo uma noite. Talvez ela estivesse de castigo. O simples fato de que ela não tinha ido a _nossa _campina não tinha nada para que eu me preocupasse.

Certo?

Eu sabia que estava sendo irracional, simplesmente porque eu tinha medo do que estava fazendo. Eu iria contar tudo a ela. Sobre como eu não queria mais estar sozinho. Como eu queria desesperadamente que ela ficasse ao meu lado. Ser minha amiga. Sobre como eu me sentia quando a tocava. Como eu nunca tinha me sentido desse jeito antes, com ninguém, nunca.

Cheguei a minha casa muito mais rápido do que eu esperava. Estacionei na entrada, e não fiquei surpreso quando Alice voou para fora da casa para me encontrar. A balancei em meus braços, como sempre, mas não consegui forçar um sorriso, e não pude forçar uma risada quando ela me contou os detalhes do seu grande dia.

"... e então Micah derrubou meu castelo de areia! Eu chorei muito."

Era estranho ver como era simples e inocente a preocupação de uma criança.

"Ah, sério?" eu perguntei, e mal prestei atenção em sua resposta. Assim que entramos, a coloquei no chão, e caminhei para o meu quarto.

Sentei na minha cama, coloquei minha música, nem mesmo me importando com os fones de ouvido. Talvez, se meu pai escutasse minha música tão alta, ele entenderia que eu quero ficar sozinho. Talvez a música afogasse todo o resto. Não sei. Não me importo.

Suspirei e fechei meus olhos.

E lentamente deslizei para a escuridão, e sonhei com a Bella.

**19:20h**

"Edward, querido, hora do jantar," uma voz suave disse, eu gemi e me virei. Percebi brevemente que minha música havia sido desligada, mas foi só quando meus olhos moveram pelo quarto e foram até a janela – e a escuridão além dela – que engasguei e levantei rapidamente.

"Que horas são?" eu respirei, e corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, pulando em pé e colocando meus sapatos.

Minha mãe não respondeu de imediato, e eu, impaciente, levantei minha voz para ela – algo que eu nunca tinha feito antes.

"Que horas!"

Ela engasgou, mas gaguejou, "Q-quase sete e meia. Por quê?"

"Eu tenho que ir," eu sussurrei, e corri rapidamente pela porta e pelas escadas. Sai pela porta de entrada e corri, tentando amarrar meus sapatos enquanto corria pela chuva e frio. Tropecei e cai, mas levantei e continuei.

Quando cheguei na clareira, ela não estava lá.

"_Maldição!"_

Ela realmente me odiava tanto? Ela nunca mais viria? Franzi a testa, e chutei a grama, sem me importar enquanto eu me molhava com a chuva. "Onde _você está, _Bella!" eu gritei em frustração, e a raiva que eu estava sentindo – me consumindo, esmagadora – evaporou em meros segundos quando ouvi _sua _voz.

"Estou aqui, Edward,"

Me virei e minhas mãos estavam trêmulas enquanto eu caminhava até o anjo parado na minha frente. Ensopada pela chuva, ela parecia tão fraca, tão frágil. A peguei me meus braços e a abracei, meu corpo todo tremendo.

"Você veio," eu sussurrei, e me perguntei como um dia tinha duvidado dela. Só havia sido um dia. Um dia, e eu quase fiquei louco. Eu ficava sem esperança, terrificado, quando se tratava dela.

"Eu sinto muito," ela disse, então ela enfiou a cabeça em minha ensopada blusa azul clara. "Me desculpe por não ter vindo ontem. Por favor não me odeie," ela sussurrou, e eu franzi a testa enquanto a afastava levemente.

"_Odiá-la?"_ eu questionei, o olhar em seus olhos cegos só poderiam ser descritos como dor. "Como eu possivelmente posso _odiar você? _Deus, eu estava tão preocupado que você estava cansada de mim. Que você não queria me ver."

"Eu..."

Mas eu pressionei dois dedos contra seus lábios a cortando.

"Por favor me deixe falar. Estou com medo de como você vai responder a isso, mas eu tenho que dizer. Por favor, me ouça."

Pausei, e a chuva caía silenciosamente a nossa volta, nos molhando, fazendo bolhas de cristal escorrer em nossa pele. Escovei a umidade do rosto de Bella e comecei a falar novamente, maravilhado com sua pele suave embaixo dos meus dedos.

"Eu vim aqui ontem planejando te contar tudo. _Tudo._ E é isso que eu vou fazer Bella, fiquei morrendo de medo de que _você _tivesse ficado cansada de mim. Nunca fiquei com tanto medo em minha vida. E não entendo isso. Isso me assusta. Eu sinto tanto por você, tanto que nem posso explicar. Nunca senti isso por alguém antes. _Por ninguém. _Bella, toda vez que eu saio do seu lado, fico horrorizado com medo de nunca mais poder te ver. Bella, esse medo é tão estúpido. Eu só a conheço por um pouco mais de uma semana. Como eu possivelmente posso me importar tanto com você? Isso é inexplicável. Mas é tão real, e eu ... Bella, eu não posso deixá-la. Por favor, me diga que deixará eu ficar ao seu lado."

Minhas palavras foram tão calmas. Uma simples respiração ao vento. Mas eu sabia que ela ouviu cada uma delas.

Então ela suspirou uma simples palavra que mudou minha vida para sempre.

"Sim."

E o buraco em meu coração foi embora. Embora completamente. E ficou cheio de emoções que eu nunca senti antes. Cheio de coisas que eu nunca poderia imaginar. E a felicidade que tomou conta de mim era tão intensa, que eu não conseguia segurar.

Eu gritei de alegria. Com meus olhos brilhando e meus cabelos escorrendo, peguei Bella em meus braços, e a girei no ar várias vezes. Ela gritou com alegria e jurei que nunca sairia do seu lado, que eu a faria rir todos os dias, para sempre.

Quando a coloquei de volta em pé, ela tropeçou, mas a segurei em meus braços fortes.

"Obrigado, Bella," eu sussurrei, e ela sorriu antes de deitar sua cabeça em meu peito mais uma vez.

"De nada."

**POV Bella**

Eu me sentia tão livre. Tão feliz ... tão insanamente feliz.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu me sentia horrível. Muito horrível. Edward tinha aberto seu coração para mim e me implorado para aceitá-lo, para mantê-lo ao meu lado, deixá-lo me abraçar. E eu tinha dito sim. E o grito que ele deu e seguida foi inexplicavelmente alegre.

Mas eu ainda estava guardando um segredo. Um segredo que poderia nos separar.

Estávamos em mundos separados. Eu era A Filha da Noite, e ele era um garoto normal, que amava a sensação do sol em sua pele, e os simples prazeres de um dia quente. Nunca poderíamos ficar juntos, exceto essa hora, esses minutos roubados no meio da floresta, no meio da noite, no meio da escuridão.

Suspirei e me segurei com mais força nele.

Eu iria contar a ele. Logo. Eu _tenho _que contar.

Mas não essa noite. Hoje à noite, eu só queria ficar em seus braços. E mesmo com a chuva caindo a nossa volta, fria e forte, eu não queria nada mais do que ficar em seus braços quentes.

"Edward," eu sussurrei, e ele me abraçou mais forte. Eu estava tão feliz. Tão contente.

E nenhum de nós tinha idéia de como a felicidade pode simplesmente ser destruída. Ou como rápido, e em breve, _iria romper.

* * *

_

**N/T:** _Ai gente, sei que o principal aqui é Edward e Bella, mas me deixa tãooo 'viada' (como diz a Leili) ver o Edward de irmão mais velho *suspira*_

_MORRI UM MILHÃO DE VEZES okay? Sem palavras para a declaração do Edward! E que cena mais linda ele a girando no ar. *chora*_

_Comentem ... até quarta que vem!_

**Beijos Zah e Leili s2**


	7. Descobrindo você

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora:** Leili Patzz

**POV Edward**

**Quinta-feira, 14 de fevereiro – 17:30h**

Eu olhei para minhas mãos seriamente enquanto aguardava a minha sentença. Meu pai olhava com desaprovação para mim, e minha mãe suspirava de novo e de novo, enquanto seus olhos atropelavam as letras de cor vermelha estampadas na parte de cima do meu papel.

_Reprovado._

"Edward..."

"Eu sei," eu resmunguei, suspirando e revirando os olhos antes de dirigir o olhar para o teto, longe dos olhos desapontados do meu pai. "Estou de castigo até eu fazer a prova de recuperação?"

"Sim", meu pai suspirou, e ele pegou o papel da minha mãe. "Você só fez treze de cinqüenta e sete questões, Edward. O que no mundo você estava _pensando_? Este teste é importante! Edward, este é seu último ano de Ensino Médio, e então você irá para a faculdade." Ele podia ver que eu estava prestes a interromper, por isso ele levantou a mão para me impedir. "Qualquer caminho que você escolher Edward seja na música ou na medicina, _isso é importante_."

Ele acenou com o teste na frente do meu rosto, e balançou a cabeça, suspirando profundamente.

"Sem mais música", ele começou, e eu gemi. "Nada de filmes. Nada de amigos —"

"Como se eu tivesse algum."

" — Sem dirigir. Nada de leitura que não pertença à Trigonometria. Não vai mais sair à noite, depois das sete —"

"_O quê_!" Eu gritei e levantei da cadeira com tanta rapidez que ela caiu no chão. Eu não seria capaz de ver Bella! _Por semanas_! E o fato de que eu poderia viver sem a minha música mas que não poderia viver sem Bella só reforçou a minha convicção de que ela era especial. Para mim e para todos. "O inferno, não!"

O meu pai suspirou, e minha mãe levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Edward, essas são as regras, e têm sido desde o seu primeiro ano de escola. Não sair de casa depois das sete. Sem exceções."

"Só por hoje", eu implorei, pois eu sabia que precisava deixar Bella saber que eu sumiria. Se eu a deixasse, como ela acidentalmente tinha me deixado, eu sabia que eu iria, mais uma vez, plantar a semente da dúvida e da dor em seu coração. "Por favor."

Meu pai pareceu pensar sobre isso. "Por quê? Se você me disser por que, eu vou considerar isso."

Eu suspirei, e franzi as sobrancelhas. Ninguém sabia de Bella ainda. Ela era o meu segredo. Sorri ao pensar, e então me lembrei que meus pais ainda estavam de pé em frente de mim.

"Vou me encontrar com alguém."

Meu pai levantou as sobrancelhas correndo o risco de entrar numa relação parasitária com o seu cabelo. "Oh, sério? Alguém do sexo feminino?"

"Sim", eu murmurei, e pude ver que, agora, ele estava lutando contra um sorriso. "Uma garota. O nome dela é Bella. Eu a conheci há duas semanas. Se eu não contar a ela que estou de castigo, vai pensar que eu a deixei. Ela foi ferida por tanta gente antes. Se eu sair e desaparecer, eu só vou machucá-la mais. Por favor."

Meu pai balançou a cabeça muito lentamente, e eu sabia que era o fato de que eu estava com medo de ferir a garota que ele nem mesmo conhecia, o fez mudar de idéia.

"Muito bem. Só por essa noite. No entanto volte às oito. E Edward, estou falando sério. _Oito_."

Sorri, minha punição de repente parecia muito mais leve. "Sim, senhor."

Ele balançou a cabeça em diversão, e, em seguida, golpeou-me na cabeça com o meu teste antes de deixá-lo cair no meu colo. Meus dedos se enroscaram em torno dele, escondendo a pontuação lamentável que tinha nascido da minha preocupação e impaciência à apenas dois dias atrás.

"Estude. Agora," meu pai mandou sua expressão séria, mas tinha luz nos olhos.

Eu balancei a cabeça, e peguei o teste de sua mão antes de subir as escadas para meu quarto.

_Mais duas horas até o anoitecer, eu pensei, e sorri. Duas horas até que eu possa ver Bella._

**POV Bella**

**19:02h**

Eu andava devagar, com cuidado, através do bosque, determinada a fazer isso por Edward hoje. Mas a minha impaciência, eventualmente, assumia o comando, e eu comecei a correr. Eu ainda estava cuidadosa, e de alguma forma, por algum milagre pequeno, eu fiz isso com danos mínimos. Eu sorri em triunfo.

Eu ia dizer-lhe esta noite.

Eu estava determinada. Ele merecia saber. Ele merecia saber que tipo de garota eu era. Que tipo de garota ele havia pedido para ficar ao seu lado.

E então o ouvi, movendo-se lentamente para o meu lado. E ele pegou minha mão e, embora eu ainda tinha que ouvir a voz dele, eu sabia que era ele, pelo toque quente que fez meu coração bater tão freneticamente, só poderia ser dele. Eu sorri.

"Oi", eu respirei, e ele riu um pouco da minha anticlimática saudação.

"Olá para você, Bella", ele disse, e nos sentamos na grama úmida. O mundo à nossa volta ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Eu ouvi o canto macio dos pássaros e o suave borbulhar do riacho que estava tão perto. Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos e deixando o cheiro da floresta ao redor encher todos os meus sentidos.

Eu suspirei, e abri os olhos — embora eu ainda não visse nada, simplesmente tê-los abertos me fazia sentir muito mais normal. Respirei fundo novamente, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa, e segurei-a por alguns instantes. Mas como eu ia falar, proferir as palavras que iriam mudar minha vida de uma forma ou de outra — quando eu estava prestes a sussurrar: _"Eu tenho algo que eu preciso te dizer"_ — sua voz flutuou sobre mim, e minha coragem evaporou.

"Bella, eu… eu não vou ser capaz de vir aqui por um tempo. Eu não vou ser capaz de vê-la por um tempo."

Meu coração ficou apertado, e então despedaçado.

"Po-Por quê?" Eu gaguejei, com medo de sua resposta.

_Eu decidi que eu não quero estar perto de você._

_Eu sei o seu segredo, e eu estou indo. Eu não posso estar com alguém como você._

_Eu estou cansado de você._

"Eu estou de castigo."

Bem, isso foi inesperado.

"Oh," foi tudo que eu disse, e ele riu, escovando os dedos pela minha bochecha.

"Bella boba. Você acha que eu iria deixar você? Você não ouviu nada que eu disse antes? Eu não posso te deixar."

Eu sorri depois, encorajada por suas palavras e emocionada com a sinceridade que eu podia ouvir tocando em cada palavra. Entusiasmada com a felicidade que atou sua declaração de garantia.

Eu queria dizer a ele. Eu tinha que fazer. Eu abri minha boca para falar e então ele falou novamente, interrompendo-me, embora ele não sabia que estava fazendo isso.

"Então eu estava pensando. Estou basicamente proibido de sair à noite, e sair para ver amigos. Mas eu aposto que meus pais iriam deixá-la vir à nossa casa. Você pode encontrar minha família, se você vier. Oh, eu aposto que minha mãe vai amar você. E Alice também" disse ele e eu quase podia sentir a esperança que ardia em cada palavra. "Por favor, Bella. Você vai vir?"

Eu sabia que era mais do que apenas um simples convite. Foi um pedido para eu conhecer seus pais, sua família, seus entes queridos.

Eu respirei fundo, e sussurrei minha resposta muito calmamente.

**POV Edward**

"Eu... eu não posso. Me desculpe, Edward."

Suas palavras quebraram toda a esperança que eu tinha construído dentro de mim, e eu mordi meu lábio, esperando que ela não conseguisse sentir meu desapontamento. Mas ela pode, e sussurrou baixinho: "Não durante o dia, pelo menos. Poderia... eu poderia ir após escurecer?"

Senti um alívio derramar pelo meu corpo em sua meia-aceitação, e soltei um suspiro que eu não sabia que eu estava segurando. Meu humor de repente, melhorou e a decepção e tristeza que enchiam-me antes, tinham desaparecido completamente.

"Depois de escurecer?" Eu ri, sorrindo suavemente para ela, animado que ela não tinha me rejeitado por completo, que ela estava disposta a vir comigo e conhecer minha família. "Na verdade, cheguei a pensar nisso, eu nunca te vi no sol. O que você é? Um vampiro ou algo assim?" Eu a provoquei, e pressionei meus dedos levemente no seu nariz. Mas ela não riu como eu esperava que fosse. Em vez disso, ela forçou um sorriso, pequeno e triste, e riu nervosamente.

"Ou algo assim."

Olhei para ela em confusão, e então dei de ombros, muito alegre para me debruçar sobre essas coisas triviais.

"Depois que escurecer seria ótimo, eu suponho. Amanhã, talvez?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, um sorriso verdadeiro iluminando os lábios dela agora. "Talvez."

E depois ficamos em silêncio. E quando eu tive que sair, pressionei meus lábios suavemente em sua testa, maravilhado com o calor que permaneceu em meus lábios. Sorri ao me afastar, deleitando-me com o rubor suave que iluminava seu rosto pálido.

E então eu me virei e corri.

Eu não fui muito longe, no entanto, porque eu a ouvi gritar atrás de mim, "Como vou manter contato com você!"

Eu sorri, e parei por um momento apenas. Seria difícil conseguir o número de telefone do Chefe de Polícia? "_Eu vou _manter contato com _você_", eu disse, e então a deixei mais uma vez, cercado apenas pelos sons da floresta a minha volta.

**20:01h**

Quando eu tropecei através da porta, era exatamente oito horas um minuto. Meu pai olhou apontando para mim, e depois para o relógio. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, e depois deu de ombros, como se dissesse: "o que é um minuto?".

Mal tive tempo de trocar meu jeans molhado antes de minha mãe chamar a todos para o jantar. Alice tirou suas ervilhas, e declarou novamente como elas eram "nojentas", Emmett fazia caretas esquisitas para seu bolo de carne. Eu simplesmente comi tudo como se eu estivesse morrendo de fome. Tinha um gosto muito bom, estava quente e me satisfez. Eu sorri, e, lentamente, bebi meu leite enquanto eu observava minha família, imaginei Bella sentada conosco, falando baixinho como eu esperava que ela fizesse em breve.

A mesa estava em silêncio até que meu pai falou, momentos mais tarde.

"Dr. Snow me pediu para fazer algo por ele", ele murmurou, e colocou o jornal sobre a mesa antes de minha mãe falar.

"Oh, sério?" minha mãe perguntou, e ela estava realmente curiosa. "Oh, Carlisle, ele não lhe pediu para trabalhar horas extras, não é? Você mal tem tempo de estar com sua família. Você simplesmente já tem muito trabalho."

Meu pai riu suavemente. "Não, não, Esme, não é nada disso."

"Oh," ela respirou e relaxou. Eu sabia que ela estaria mais do que disposta a fazer qualquer outra coisa para ajudar o Dr. Snow. A coisa mais importante para ela era a nossa família... e que era a única coisa que ela não estava disposta a desistir. Eu sorri, e meu pai continuou.

"Todo mundo na cidade tem tomado as mesmas precauções. É uma jovem garota que mora aqui em Forks com Xeroderma Pigmentoso. Em resumo, é uma doença que afeta a cicatrização das células da pele danificada. A chamam de uma Filha da Noite, porque se ela sair durante o dia, ela pode morrer. Dr. Snow pediu-nos para colocarmos em todas as nossas janelas um plástico especial de proteção UV, assim ela estaria segura, se vir à nossa casa. Ele diz que é bastante caro, e me disse que ele e vários outros na cidade, estariam dispostos a ajudar se não pudéssemos pagar. Eu lhe disse que teria que falar com você sobre isso, Esme querida, porque eu sei o quanto você ama a luz do sol".

"Oh, querido. Pobre garota. Claro que podemos", ela sussurrou, mas eu não ouvi mais nada depois das palavras do meu pai, nesse momento, tudo voltou correndo a minha cabeça.

_"Na verdade, cheguei a pensar nisso, eu nunca te vi no sol. O que você é? Um vampiro ou algo assim?"_

E então lembrei-me dela nervosa, gaguejando palavras, e a aceitação que se seguiu da minha provocadora acusação.

"_Ou algo assim."_

Eu me senti enjoado. Mais do que enjoado, senti-me impotente e idiota. Como eu poderia não ter percebido isso antes? E por que ela não tinha me dito? Será que ela não confia em mim? Senti uma dor intensa no peito jorrando com esse pensamento, e o fato de que ela não confiava em mim doeu mais do que a revelação de que ela tinha, o que ela vivia todos os dias.

"_Eu sou estranha,"_ ela sussurrou, uma beira de aflição na sua voz.. _"Sou diferente. Sou uma aberração. Isso é o que todos dizem."_

"_Eles te tratam desse jeito porque você é cega?"_

"_Apenas parcialmente."_

Eu me senti tão enjoado, que eu mal conseguia ficar de pé. Eu agarrei a borda da mesa com as duas mãos e fechei os olhos, querendo que as vozes saíssem da minha cabeça. Eu apertei mais a mesa, e eu podia ouvir vagamente vozes ao fundo, preocupados e apreensivos. A voz da minha família. Da minha mãe e meu pai, e Alice e Emmett.

_Bella._

Eu tropecei na mesa, desesperado para chegar até ela. Eu tinha que falar com ela, tocá-la, para lhe perguntar por quê. Eu precisava vê-la, entender por que ela não tinha me dito.

_Bella._

Por quê? Por que ela? Ela era cega, e agora isso, também? Será que ela estava destinada a viver nas trevas, não só por causa da sua cegueira, mas por causa desta doença que a assolou? Mesmo que ela pudesse ver, ela iria continuar a ser amaldiçoado a um mundo sem luz?

Por quê? O que ela fez? _Por que ela?_

_Bella._

"Edward!"

Eu não sabia até aquele momento, quando meu pai gritou, que eu tinha caído. Eu sentia frio, e sabia que estava tremendo.

E então o mundo ao meu redor desapareceu, e por alguns breves momentos que eu estava preso dentro da minha própria mente escura, eu entendi o que era nunca ver a luz, ou senti-la, ou simplesmente poder estar no sol.

E eu me perguntava que tipo de Deus iria amaldiçoar uma menina doce e bonita como Bella. Ela nunca tinha feito nada de errado, então por que ela tinha sido escolhida? Por que ela tinha sido escolhida para viver sua vida sozinha, ridicularizada, gozada, maltratada? _Por que, Deus, por quê?_

_Bella._

Eu tropecei em frente, lutando contra a escuridão enquanto cheguei à porta. Segurei a maçaneta na minha mão e virei, respirando profundamente e rápido enquanto a minha visão retornava lentamente. Senti a mão do meu pai no meu ombro, mas com uma força que eu não sabia que tinha, eu o empurrei e corri na chuva, meus pés descalços sobre o concreto duro.

E eu corri. Corri em direção a Bella.

_Bella.

* * *

_

**N/T:** _Ai meu senhor Jesus, como Edward vai reagir agora?_

_Comentem ... até quarta que vem!_

**Beijos Zah e Leili s2**


	8. Me aceitando

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora:** Zahzuda

**Leiam com a música que está no meu perfil o link.**

**POV Bella**

**Quinta-feira, 14 de fevereiro – 08:23h**

_Edward_.

Eu nem mesmo tinha ido para casa antes de ouvi-lo novamente.

Eu estava com um pouco de medo, com medo que mais alguém tivesse me seguido, mas rapidamente reconheci seus passos, e o jeito que ele respirava tão profundamente.

Ele estava correndo na minha direção. Fiquei imediatamente preocupada, me perguntando por que ele teria voltado. Ele estava ferido? Algo tinha acontecido? Envolvi meus braços firmemente em volta de mim, e esperei por ele chegar até onde eu estava. Estávamos no meio da floresta, árvores nos cercando, nos dando sombras entre as nuvens da noite.

Ele parou de correr, e pressionou suas mãos em seus joelhos, engolindo em seco.

E naquele momento, eu soube que seus olhos haviam encontrado os meus, porque eu senti como se ele estivesse invadindo minha alma, e meus olhos, embora cegos, eram o único caminho para a minha alma que ele poderia entrar sem me arruinar.

"Por quê?" ele respirou, e sua voz estava cheia de angústia. Meu coração bateu rápido. "Porque você não me contou?"

Fui preenchida com entendimento naquele momento.

Franzi a testa e comecei a tremer. Ele sabia. Ele sabia. _Ele sabia. _Meu coração doeu enquanto eu ouvia, e sentia, sua fúria. Me virei de costas para ele, envolvendo meus braços com mais força em volta do meu corpo, e embora eu não pudesse ver em seus olhos, ele podia ver os meus e eu não o deixaria ver os sentimentos, a dor, a agonia, o horror que os preenchia.

"Me desculpe," eu suspirei, porque não sabia o que mais dizer.

"Por quê?" ele questionou novamente, e sua voz elevou. Sufoquei um soluço, não querendo falar. "Droga, Bella! _Por que!"_

"_Porque eu estava com medo de você me deixar!" _eu chorei, e cai de joelhos, soluçando. Edward ficou em pé em um silêncio chocado enquanto as lágrimas começaram a lentamente fazer seu caminho por minha bochecha. "Eu e-estava com medo q-que você me deixasse! Eu não q-queria ficar sozinha. Eu q-queria m-muito te contar, mas todos os d-dias, eu te conhecia m-melhor. E ficava cada vez ma-mais assustada, porque conforme o-os dias p-passavam, você significava c-cada vez mais para mim. E a cada dia, a-a dor tomava conta de mim cada vez que eu _p-pensava _em te c-contar, ficava cada vez pior. Não m-me deixe Edward. Por favor, n-não me deixe," eu implorei, e enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, não querendo que ele visse as lágrimas de frustração e dor que rolavam rapidamente por meu rosto agora.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, abrindo sua boca para falar várias vezes mas então fechando-a, incapaz de forçar as palavras. Me apertei com mais força, chorando enquanto eu esperava as palavras que iam partir meu coração.

Mas quando ele falou, havia tantas emoções envolvendo sua voz – fúria. Desamparo. Aflição. Sofrimento. Dor. _Fúria. _– mas não encontrei ódio.

"Eu não teria te deixado … eu … eu ... droga! Eu não sei o que teria feito! Mas eu não teria te deixado, Bella! Eu _não poderia _ter te deixado! Você não _entende! _Você não ouviu? Eu te disse, _várias e várias vezes, _que eu não posso te deixar! Eu _não posso!_ Você significa muito para mim, Bella. _Muito._ Eu não poderia ter te deixado mesmo se eu quisesse, porque toda vez que eu te deixo, mesmo que seja apenas pela noite, ou por alguns segundos, ou até mesmo quando fecho meus olhos por meros _segundos_, a dor que toma conta de mim e me abraça é demais para agüentar. Eu _tenho _que estar com você, Bella! Eu não posso ficar sem você ao meu lado. Você não entende?" ele sussurrou, e ele estava quase implorando, como se ele precisasse muito que eu entendesse o que ele estava dizendo.

"Edward," eu sussurrei, e ele caiu de joelhos ao meu lado, me pegando gentilmente em seus braços. "Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu devia ter te c-contado. V-você não pode ficar c-comigo. Eu sou um f-fardo. Eu vou a-arruinar sua vida!" eu chorei, e ele me abraçou com mais força.

"Bella, eu não me importo com isso. Eu não me importo com nada. Não me importo que você não pode sair no sol. Não me importo que você vive na escuridão. Eu _quero _estar com você. Eu _quero _ser seu amigo. Eu _quero _estar ao seu lado para sempre. Isso … dói, porque … você não confiou em mim o suficiente para me contar."

"Eu ... eu..."

Mas não pude falar mais nada. Eu nem mesmo tentei. Em vez disso, eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito, e simplesmente chorei.

**POV Edward**

Ela chorou por um longo tempo, e lágrimas ainda estavam fazendo caminho lentamente por suas bochechas pálidas quando ela virou para mim. Sorri suavemente para ela, e assim que olhei em seus olhos, era muito fácil ver a menininha interior e esquecer da menina exterior. A menina que nunca ficaria no sol. A menina que era cega, e que foi provocada, zombada e maltratada.

A abracei mais forte do que nunca.

"Bella..." eu suspirei, e sorri em seu cabelo, sentindo seu cheiro.

"Obrigada, Edward," ela murmurou, e piscou os olhos algumas vezes para livrar os olhos de algumas lágrimas teimosas que ainda caíam.

Fiquei em silêncio. E então suspirei suavemente. "Vai me contar agora? Porque não confiou em mim?"

"Eu confio em você," ela suspirou. "Provavelmente, demais. Eu estava com medo, como eu disse. Eu ia te contar, eu juro."

Eu sorri. "Acredito em você."

Silêncio nos seguiu novamente, e não foi quebrado até Bella perguntar, sua voz tremendo com preocupação. "As coisas vão mudar agora?"

"Bem," eu comecei, e escovei meus dedos bem suavemente em seus cabelos. "Pra começar, vamos ter que pintar todas as janelas em nossa casa para que você possa vir sempre que quiser. E então vou arrumar meu calendário para que possa ficar até mais tarde com você." Sorri brilhantemente. "E vou me tornar seu protetor pessoal! Vou me certificar que o sol _nunca _a machuque."

"Como…" ela sussurrou, e então parou, mordendo o lábio. "Como você ... lidou tão fácil com isso?"

Eu ri amargamente. "Não foi fácil, Bella. Ainda não é. Mas se eu não aceitar essa parte de você – _você toda _– então vou perdê-la. E isso é algo que _não _estou disposto a fazer."

Ela ficou em silêncio, e embora a chuva tenha começado, há muito tempo, nenhum de nós queria se mover. Eu estava contente em me sentar no chão duro e barrento para sempre. Contanto que ela estivesse em meus braços, eu iria a qualquer lugar.

"Isso te incomoda? Você acha que sou … estranha?" ela sussurrou, e eu beijei sua testa suavemente.

"Não, nada. Você é diferente, mas não diferente de um jeito ruim. Me fale sobre isso, por favor," eu pedi calmamente, escovando meus dedos em suas bochechas, removendo as gotas geladas da chuva. Ela murmurou contente, e sorriu, seus olhos fechados.

"Dói?" eu perguntei, sabendo que ela precisaria de um ponto de partida. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não. Nunca dói. Não a não ser que eu saia no sol."

Endureci ao ouvi-la falar que já tinha saído no sol antes, as palavras de meu pai voltando e minha mente.

"_A chamam de A Filha da Noite, porque se ela sair durante o dia, ela pode morrer."_

"Isso ... isso não é _ruim?_" eu perguntei, meus olhos arregalados. Mas ela sentiu minha preocupação e colocou uma mão reconfortante em minha bochecha. Eu podia dizer, mesmo na escuridão, que ela estava sorrindo suavemente.

"Sim. Mas foi há muito tempo, quando eu era impulsiva. Sou mais cuidadosa agora."

"Que bom ouvir isso," eu disse, e a puxei mais para perto. Nossos corpos molhados deslizavam facilmente juntos, e ela sentou alegremente em meu colo. Essa posição era tão íntima e ainda assim parecia tão inocente, como algo que amigos fariam.

_Amigos._

Franzi minha testa, e envolvi meus braços em volta de sua cintura, como se a estivesse clamando como minha, embora eu soubesse que éramos ainda apenas amigos. Eu queria ser muito mais para ela, embora eu não soubesse como.

"Me diga mais," eu implorei, e minha voz estava tão baixa que eu mal escutei. Mas meus lábios estavam no ouvido dela, então, tenho certeza que ela ouviu cada palavra. "Me conte mais de sua vida, sobre como isso te mudou. Por favor. Eu quero saber."

"Eu nunca conheci muita coisa," ela disse, e encolheu os ombros, como se não fosse nada. "Então eu nunca _mudei_. Minha vida têm sido difícil, mas eu a aceitei e segui em frente. Perdi minha visão, como uma complicação da doença, quando eu tinha cinco anos. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos, e os amigos que eu tive partiram. Eu tenho sido feliz," ela sussurrou tristemente. "Tenho sido o mais feliz que eu posso ... e acho que isso é o que realmente importa."

"_Eu _te faço feliz?" eu murmurei contra sua pele, e escovei uma mexa de seu cabelo para trás da orelha enquanto meus lábios acariciavam sua bochecha, e então o espaço embaixo de sua orelha. Ela estremeceu.

"Sim. Você me faz muito feliz," ela sussurrou sem fôlego. "Tenho vivido na escuridão, com medo do sol que, em meros segundos, pode roubar minha vida. Mas ... quando estou com você, me sinto aquecida. Você é meu sol, Edward."

Sorri contra sua pele, incapaz de tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

"Você tem medo do futuro?"

Ela não respondeu por alguns minutos, e quando respondeu, o barulho da chuva quase me impediu de ouvir. Eu peguei cada palavra com dificuldade.

"Eu costumava ter. Eu costumava pensar, _e se? _Não são muitas as pessoas com X.P. que tem uma vida longa. A maioria morre ... muito jovem. Eu tinha medo disso, Edward, porque eu quero ir para a faculdade e quero casar, ter uma família. Eu quero _viver. _Mas ... não quero mais ficar com medo. Não quero viver com medo de cada minuto da minha vida. Eu quero ser forte. Mas não sei como."

Sorri tristemente.

"Eu vou te mostrar," eu jurei, cerrando minhas mãos em punhos. "Eu vou te mostrar o mundo, e mesmo se você não conseguir ser forte por si mesma, eu serei forte por você. Eu te juro, Bella, isso não muda nada. Isso não muda o que sinto por você. Nada que você disser irá me assustar."

Silêncio seguiu, e Bella se mexeu em meu colo antes de descansar a cabeça em meu ombro e fechar os olhos.

Finalmente, ela sussurrou suavemente duas palavras que fizeram meu coração bater em meu peito mais uma vez.

"Obrigada, Edward."

Um largo sorriso se espalhou em meus lábios, e eu não pude deter a felicidade que se espalhou dentro de mim.

"De nada, Bella. Por tudo."

**POV Bella**

**00:01h**

Ele me acompanhou até a porta da minha simples casa de dois andares, mas quando ele virou para partir, eu agarrei a manga de sua blusa encharcada com minhas mãos trêmulas. Quando ele virou, ele rapidamente me pegou em seus braços novamente. E ali, em seu abraço seguro, me senti inteira novamente.

"Não me deixe," eu sussurrei, e ele riu um pouco, pressionando seus lábios em minha testa enquanto corria seus dedos confortavelmente entre meus cabelos.

"Eu tenho que ir, Bella. Mas estarei de volta pela manhã."

"Não me deixe," eu implorei, pelo que eu sabia, quando ele me _deixasse_ eu estaria partida. Eu sabia disso, embora eu _soubesse _que ele tinha me aceitado, eu iria acreditar que ele tinha mentido para mim, e tinha me deixado para sempre. "Não me deixe."

"Certo," ele disse suavemente, e pegou minha mão na dele, apertando firmemente. "Não vou a lugar nenhum. Vamos. Vamos entrar e nos aquecer. Seu pai está em casa?"

Concordei, e ele estremeceu. Eu podia entender porque, e sorri enquanto pensava em Charlie descendo as escadas e achando nos dois no sofá – ou, Deus me livre, na minha cama – no meio da noite e pirando. Edward olhava para mim curiosamente, possivelmente se perguntando o que nesse mundo eu achava tão divertido. Pressionei minha mão em minha boca tentando abafar meu riso enquanto ele me guiava para dentro.

"Bella boba," ele murmurou, e me deixou pingando na porta enquanto se dirigia em direção da cozinha. Me perguntei brevemente o que nesse mundo ele faria ali, mas entendi quando ele voltou e gentilmente pressionou um pano macio e quente em meu rosto, secando a água da minha pele pálida. Sorri enquanto ele a passava em meus lábios e levantava meu cabelo com suas mãos enquanto secava minha nuca. Então ele secou meu cabelo, rindo enquanto eu balançava minha cabeça e o enchia de gotas de água.

"Vá vestir alguma roupa seca," ele disse, e eu soube que ele estava usando a toalha para se secar um pouco também.

Acenei, e pressionei minha mão contra a parede, sentindo meu caminho para escada e meu quarto. Era o primeiro no corredor, o banheiro era próximo. Era pequeno, mas aconchegante. Uma pequena cama no meio, com uma mesa perto. Minha cadeira de balanço de quando eu era bebê estava ao lado da janela – sempre fechada – e o chão era coberto com um suave carpete azul claro. Sorri, e fechei a porta atrás de mim, procurando no meu armário por algo quente. Acabei com uma calça de moletom – não tenho certeza qual era, porque infelizmente, roupa não era algo que você consegue marcar – e uma grande camiseta.

Sorri e fui pelo chão macio até o banheiro. Peguei uma toalha grande e fofa na prateleira e sequei meu cabelo um pouco mais antes de soltá-lo. Estava prestes a sair quando percebi que Edward ainda estaria ensopado – ele me secou primeiro, e a toalha de mão que ele usou era muito pequena. Então peguei a toalha quente e macia em minha mão novamente e cuidadosamente fiz meu caminho para a escada.

"Ah, aí está você."

A voz, era tão gentil – quase como veludo – mas eu ainda pulei um pouco, segurando um grito apavorado.

Edward riu.

"Desculpe, Bella. Eu não queria te assustar."

Sorri, colocando minha mão no peito, tentando em vão acalmar meu coração acelerado. O que era pior em ele estar batendo tão forte é o fato de que estava batendo por causa _dele, _não porque eu estava assustada.

"Aqui," eu disse, e coloquei a toalha em suas mãos. "Você está ensopado."

E como se fosse para provar meu ponto, uma gota de água caiu de seu cabelo e bateu em minha bochecha com um suave 'plop'. Ele riu suavemente, e escovou a água da minha bochecha antes de pegar a toalha e se secar suavemente.

Fiquei parada no meio da sala, mordendo meu lábio.

"Você ... precisa de algo para se trocar?"

"Eu duvido que furtar o quarto do seu pai no meio da noite seria bom para _manter esse segredo. _A menos que _suas _roupas sirvam em mim?"

Havia provocação em sua voz, então mostrei a língua para ele.

"Algumas das roupas do Charlie ainda estão na lavanderia. Tenho certeza que podemos achar algo para você."

"Charlie?" ele perguntou, e eu sorri.

"Eu chamo meu pai assim. Sempre chamei. É mais fácil."

"Ah."

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio, e enquanto eu o levava até a lavanderia, os únicos barulhos a nossa volta eram nossos passos suaves e as batidas da chuva no telhado. Apalpei as pilhas de roupa, e Edward acabou com uma calça de dormir que ficou duas polegadas mais curta e uma grande camiseta como uma que eu estava vestindo. Dei um par de meias de lã para que seus pés e tornozelos ficassem aquecidos, e em vez de por em si mesmo, ele se abaixou e colocou suavemente em meus pés, beijando a sola de cada um enquanto fazia isso. Meu coração bateu hiperativamente enquanto ele se afastava e seus dedos acariciavam minha pele.

"Eu não quero que você fique doente," ele explicou. "Eu ficarei bem."

"N-não," eu reclamei. "Eu vou pegar outro par."

Voltei as pressas para a lavanderia, encostei na parede e respirei fundo. E então sorri, e agarrei outro par de meias para levar para Edward.

Ele começou a rir no momento em que as coloquei em suas mãos.

"O que?" eu perguntei, com medo de ter pego algo além das meias. Como minha calcinha. Fiquei vermelha.

"São pink!" ele disse, mas as pegou de qualquer forma.

"Ah!" eu bufei, aliviada. "Vou pegar um par diferente."

"Nah," ele disse. "Não se preocupe. Pink é másculo."

Rolei meus olhos para ele. Ele agarrou minha mão e começou a me guiar pela escada.

"Quero ver seu quarto," ele disse, um sorriso enlaçando suas palavras. "Quero ver onde você cresceu."

Corei, mas o deixei ir ao meu quarto. E, respirando fundo, abri a porta, esperando desesperadamente que estivesse limpo.

"Tcharãm?"

Ele riu novamente, e percebi que ele riu mais nessas últimas horas do que em todo tempo que o conheço.

"Então? O que você acha?" eu perguntei, e então emiti um som agudo, porque ele tinha me pego em seus braços.

"Eu gostei," ele disse rindo, se movendo em direção da cama. "É aconchegante." Ele me colocou suavemente na cama, e sentou ao meu lado. Me enrolei na colcha e a puxei até meu queixo, sorrindo em sua direção.

"Fica comigo?" eu perguntei, e ele pegou minha mão na dele, pressionando seus lábios suavemente em meus dedos.

"Fico," ele disse e deitou em cima da colcha ao meu lado. Me curvei em seu abraço, e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, completamente confortável. E enquanto eu começava a adormecer, eu lembrei de algo.

"Charlie vai te achar aqui de manhã," eu murmurei sonolenta. "Ele sempre vem me ver antes de ir trabalhar. E você não tem aula amanhã?"

"Três dias de final de semana," ele explicou. "E não se preocupe. Ficarei acordado até ele sair. Durma agora, minha Bella. Tenha doces sonhos."

Mas eu já estava longe.

* * *

**N/T:** _Aiiiiiiiiiii que coisa mais linda, não é gente? Eu e a Leiluda super morremos com esse capítulo, imaginem os que vêm a seguir *suspira*._

**Comentem ... até quarta que vem!**

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	9. Um dia em minha vida

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora: **Leili Pattz**  
**

**POV Edward**

**Sexta-feira, 15 de Fevereiro – 13:00h**

Quando meus olhos abriram pela primeira vez, a primeira coisa que eu queria fazer era fechá-los novamente; Eu estava exausto, eu tinha ficado acordado por horas após a Bella ter adormecido, simplesmente olhando para ela. Enquanto ela dormia, suas preocupações se foram. Tudo desapareceu. Ela parecia tão despreocupada no sono. Sem medo. Despreocupada. Intacta. Eu sorri, e beijei sua testa quando ela começou a se mexer.

"Bom dia, Bella", eu sussurrei, e ela piscou sonolenta, com os olhos iluminados pela luz suave que fluía por sua janela pintada.

"Bom dia", ela respirou, e se enrolou mais perto de mim. De alguma forma, no meio da noite, eu tinha me movido sob a colcha, e fomos pressionados tão juntos que era difícil encontrar onde um termina e outro começava. Eu ri, e fiz cócegas em seus lados levemente.

"Acorde dorminhoca!" Eu cantei, e ela olhou para mim, possivelmente por ser tão alegre, tão cedo. Ah, certo. Não era tão cedo. "É uma da tarde," eu disse e estremeci, imaginando a palestra que eu ia, muito provavelmente, ter com meus pais quando eu chegasse em casa.

Bella fugiu com um pulo da cama.

"Oh, droga! Wow, já é tarde!"

Eu ri enquanto ela tentava freneticamente alisar o cabelo bagunçado. Ela se virou para mim e seus olhos cegos estavam atados com sonolência.

"Por que você não me acordou mais cedo? Oh, cara. Tarde, tarde, tarde", ela cantou e tropeçou ao redor do quarto, as mãos correndo tudo enquanto procurava. Eu não tinha certeza do que ela estava procurando até que suas mãos pousaram em cima de uma escova pequena e azul. Ela a pegou em suas mãos, e tropeçou fora de seu quarto para o corredor. Um abafado, "ai" seguiu, e eu levantei em preocupação, correndo pelo corredor para encontrá-la. Mas ela já estava de pé novamente, arrastando-se para dentro do banheiro.

Eu esperei até que ela terminasse de escovar os dentes e estava com a escova na frente dela para falar.

"Eu tenho que sair um pouco."

Tentei ignorar a forma que as suas mãos começaram a tremer na escova. Eu tinha que ir, e ver a sua dor só tornaria muito mais difícil.

"Eu tenho que ir para casa e me trocar, e falar com os meus pais, Oh e se você ainda estiver disposta — e se eu não estiver de castigo para sempre — gostaria de vir para jantar esta noite?"

Eu podia ver seu nervosismo crescer e expandir, mas ela balançou a cabeça com coragem.

"Se isso significa que eu posso ficar mais tempo com você, sim."

Eu sorri, e me movi até que eu estava de pé atrás dela. Coloquei uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro, e ela sorriu suavemente, apesar de ainda estar assustada.

"Estarei de volta em uma hora. _Uma hora._ Não mais, eu prometo."

"Uma hora?" ela perguntou, como se para confirmar a minha afirmação. Eu balancei a cabeça no ombro dela, e fechei os olhos, respirando seu perfume antes de me afastar dela.

"Uma hora. Eu prometo Bella. Está tudo bem você ficar sozinha?"

Ela me deu um olhar como se dissesse: _"Eu tenho estado sozinha há 17 anos"_ e eu sorri tristemente, escovando meus dedos em seu rosto antes de sair do banheiro.

"Volto logo", eu prometi, ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, virando-se e fechando os olhos, como se ela não pudesse suportar, embora não pudesse me ver sair.

Corri todo o caminho para casa, brevemente grato que eu tinha dirigido até a casa dela antes e, portanto, sabia o caminho. Mas quando eu estava fora da porta do lugar que eu chamava de lar por mais de 17 anos, minha mão segurando a maçaneta, fria e molhada, fiz uma pausa, respirando fundo. Eu estive fora por toda à noite, e eu tinha certeza que ninguém na minha família tinha dormido bem.

E depois que eu abri a porta, e eu fechei os olhos, esperando.

Os gritos não vieram.

"Edward."

Era uma voz suave e tranqüila. Era a minha mãe. Olhei em seus olhos e meu coração apertou dolorosamente pela dor e tristeza que vi brilhando neles.

"Oh, Edward!"

Ela se atirou nos meus braços, e chorou. E então meu pai, Emmett e Alice, ouviram meu nome, e vieram rapidamente para a sala. Alice e Emmett estavam animados, a expressão do meu pai estava brilhando em desapontamento.

"Eu sinto muito, mamãe", eu sussurrei, segurando-a. "Desculpe, pessoal."

"Onde você estava?" minha mãe perguntou chorosa. "Você me assustou tanto, fugindo assim! Você… você… você só correu! E você não voltou, e não ligou, e... e..."

Ela começou a soluçar de novo, e eu não podia olhar ninguém nos olhos; eu estava muito envergonhado para encontrar com seus olhares preocupados. Então, ao invés disso, eu fechei meus olhos, e segurei a minha mãe perto.

"Sinto muito", eu sussurrei de novo, e eu queria que essas duas pequenas, palavras sem sentido fizessem tudo ficar bem. Mas elas não fizeram, e quando eu finalmente abri meus olhos, minha mãe ainda estava chorando e meu pai tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o olhar lançado para o chão.

"Eu estava com a Bella," eu murmurei, explicando embora eles não tenham perguntado. "Ela... ela é a garota que eu tenho visto. É dela que o Dr. Snow falou. Eu estava… tão surpreso, e me senti tão traído, e furioso porque ela não confiou em mim o suficiente para me contar. E então a encontrei, e conversamos por muito tempo. E quando tentei partir, ela começou a chorar. Ela estava com tanto medo que eu a deixasse agora que eu sei a verdade. Eu não podia... eu não podia ter partido. Eu não podia pai. Isso dói demais."

Embora eu estivesse segurando a minha mãe, e olhando para os meus irmãos, minhas palavras foram dirigidas somente para o meu pai, porque eu precisava que _ele_ entendesse. Eu precisava que ele entendesse, porque eu não podia agüentar se _ele _estivesse decepcionado comigo.

"Você poderia ter ligado", ele disse, e embora ele ainda estivesse calmo, sua voz estava atada com a raiva que eu temia. "Um telefonema, Edward. Estávamos todos tão preocupados. Você poderia ter ligado."

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Desculpe", eu sussurrei, e em seguida Alice correu até mim, e ela agarrou-me, e enterrou a cabeça no meu jeans enquanto ela também, começou a soluçar. Olhei para cima e encontrei os olhos de Emmett por um breve momento. E então, ele também se aproximou e me envolveu num abraço.

Meu pai, porém, simplesmente se afastou.

**POV Bella**

**15:00h**

Edward tinha voltado há mais de uma hora. Quando ele me puxou para seus braços, ele tinha sido tão retesado, e embora eu não pudesse ver seu rosto, sua voz quando ele cumprimentou-me tinha traído todas as emoções que eu estava sentindo. Mas então ele riu, e disse-me que sua mãe tinha simplesmente insistido em que eu fosse para o jantar. E ele me informou, quando sua mãe queria algo, ela sempre conseguia.

Eu sorri, e eu me movi silenciosamente ao redor da cozinha, cantarolando desafinada.

"O que você está fazendo?" Edward perguntou, e meu coração começou a martelar no meu peito mais uma vez.

"Eu estou fazendo comida."

"Nós vamos jantar com meus pais em poucas horas", lembrou-me, e eu quase podia ver suas sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão, seus lábios virados para baixo. Eu ri, e cutuquei o seu nariz com o meu dedo enquanto eu girava em círculos, movendo-me enquanto trabalhava em minha obra-prima.

"Eu sei. No entanto, tenho que fazer o jantar para Charlie. Vai estar frio, mas ele pode aquecê-lo. Ele não vai estar em casa até tarde hoje, e eu não posso deixá-lo sem nada."

Eu tinha certeza de que Edward acenou com a cabeça, mas dei-lhe pouca atenção, enquanto voltei a trabalhar. Eu tampei o Strogonoff e coloquei na geladeira. Eu apertei minhas mãos, e virei na direção de Edward. Ele veio até mim, e eu sorri em agradecimento. Quando ele estava perto, eu quase podia vê-lo, porque eu podia o sentir. Deixava-me mais confortável. Estendi a mão e peguei a mão dele.

"Então. Nós temos duas horas até que tenhamos que ir", ele disse e eu poderia dizer que ele estava hesitante em voltar para casa. "O que devemos fazer?"

Eu já estava quase pulando de excitação. "Você assistiria um filme comigo?"

"Um filme?", ele perguntou e pareceu surpreso. Eu poderia dizer que ele queria muito perguntar por que uma garota cega ia _ver_ alguma coisa, mas ele não o fez. Ele era um perfeito cavalheiro. Assim, em vez disso, ele disse: "Claro. Que filme?"

_"Romeu e Julieta."_

Eu não sei se muitos rapazes iriam assistir Romeu e Julieta de bom grado com uma garota, muito menos felizes, mas Edward o fez. Ele me envolveu em um casulo de cobertores quentes e, em seguida começou o filme para nós. E, quando começou eu ouvi atentamente, pintando um quadro na minha cabeça de como eu imaginava que as coisas seriam. No entanto eu perdi minha concentração, no momento em que Edward começou a recitar trechos de Romeu no meu ouvido. Eu tremia com sua respiração fria fazendo cócegas na minha pele, e tentei me concentrar novamente. Foi muito, muito difícil.

"Edward", eu ofeguei sem ar. "Eu sou cega, não surda."

Ele sorriu contra o meu pescoço, onde ele apoiou a cabeça há poucos minutos.

"Eu sei."

Ele não disse nada, mas continuava a sussurrar em meu ouvido. E embora me incomodasse um pouco que eu não conseguia mais me concentrar no meu filme favorito, eu não conseguia pensar em nada além do fato de que Edward estava ali, ao meu lado, me segurando, contente em simplesmente estar comigo.

"O que você acha que Julieta teria feito se Romeu não a amasse como ela o amava?" Eu questionei em um ponto, tentando não chorar com a cena de Romeu no túmulo jogado em toda tela que eu não podia ver. Embora eu pudesse ouvir, e isso fizesse tudo muito mais real. Eu podia ouvir sua tristeza e seu sofrimento.

"Bem", disse Edward, e ele se mexeu no sofá até que eu estava encostada nele. "Acho que ela teria ido a Paris. Ele a amava, e ela poderia ter aprendido a amá-lo também."

"Mas se ela amava Romeu, como ela poderia fazer isso? Se você ama uma pessoa mais do que tudo no mundo, como você pode seguir em frente?"

"Se ele não a amava, ela não teria nenhuma escolha", ele sussurrou, e sua voz era muito calma.

"Eu suponho," eu disse, e me inclinei para ele, fechando os olhos enquanto as palavras de Romeu tomavam conta de mim mais uma vez. "Este filme é tão triste. Se eu morresse, eu não queria que ninguém se matasse por minha causa. Romeu não poderia seguir em frente também. Ele não queria mais viver porque ela não vivia. Eu me pergunto se amor como esse é realmente possível. Um amor tão profundo que você prefere morrer a continuar vivendo sem a pessoa que significa tanto para você."

"Eu tenho certeza que existe", Edward disse baixinho, e depois ficou silêncio. Eu não falei novamente enquanto o filme continuou, mas Edward continuou a sussurrar as falas de Romeu no meu ouvido. Eu pude me concentrar apenas nele, por isso perdi uma boa parte do filme.

Quando os créditos começaram a rolar pela tela, eu me virei para Edward e sorri.

"Obrigada", eu respirei, e ele riu levemente na minha pele, enterrando a cabeça nos cobertores que ainda me rodeavam.

"Pelo o quê? Por arruinar o filme para você?"

"Na verdade, eu gostei bastante. Eu prefiro sua voz do que a do ator que faz Romeo. A voz dele é muito profunda. A sua é macia e suave. Como veludo", lhe informei.

"Você acha que eu faria um bom Romeu?", ele perguntou e tinha diversão agora em sua voz. "Sério?"

"Sim", eu disse decididamente. "Um Romeu muito bom. Você é muito apaixonado, e quem se tornar sua Julieta será uma mulher muito sortuda."

Ele não disse mais nada, e ficamos em silêncio até que os créditos do filme terminaram e a fita começou a chiar. Edward pulou para rebobinar e ejetá-lo, e quando ele se moveu, de repente senti frio e vazio, apesar de eu ainda estar embrulhada em cobertores.

"E agora?", ele perguntou, e eu ofeguei, sem saber que ele estava tão perto. Mas então eu sorri.

"Já está escuro?"

"Quase. O sol se pôs, mas ainda há um pouco de luz."

Eu acenei, e me levantei.

"Eu deveria ficar pronta. Hum... o que devo usar?"

Eu podia sentir-lhe dar de ombros ao meu lado. "Algo legal. Realmente não importa. Minha família não vai se importar."

"_Eu_ me preocupo, Edward. Eu… quero que eles gostem de mim. Eu não tenho um amigo há muito tempo, eu não quero que eles me odeiem."

Ele sorriu, e escovou seus dedos na minha bochecha.

"Tudo bem, então. Uma saia, talvez, e uma blusa bonita."

Concordei, e movi o mais rápido que pude para subir as escadas. Eu fiz o meu melhor para não cair – uma viagem para o Pronto Socorro, certamente arruinaria a noite – e fui para o meu quarto em tempo recorde. Eu mexi na bagunça do meu armário, e encontrei minha blusa azul favorita. Ela era feita do material mais macio que eu já senti. Não é seda, mas algo parecido. Não era extravagante, mas era bom. Eu combinei com minha saia cáqui, e corri uma escova no meu cabelo rapidamente antes de escovar minhas mãos na minha blusa para alisá-la. Eu sorri.

"Tudo bem, eu estou pronta!" Eu anunciei, saltando para descer as escadas. Como destino, porém, eu tropecei no último degrau. Cerrei os olhos e me encolhi, esperando o impacto.

Mas ele nunca veio.

"Seja um pouco mais de cuidadosa, Bella", uma suave, linda, voz de veludo, sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Por favor, por mim."

"Uh huh", eu respirei, e ele ajudou-me a ficar de pé novamente. Eu ouvi um suspiro, e fiquei confusa. "O quê? Eu estou ruim? Devo trocar?"

"Ruim?" ele disse, e parecia irritado. "Não Bella, você está linda. Muito linda".

Corei. Eu não consegui evitar.

E então, o nervosismo apareceu novamente.

"Oh, eles vão me odiar" agonizei, mordendo meu lábio, quando Edward pegou a minha mão na dele, rindo enquanto me levou até a porta. Parei ali para colocar meus sapatos, e quando fiz isso, ele olhou ansiosamente para fora da janela.

"Eu acho que está bastante escuro. Vamos, vamos lá. Minha família está morrendo de vontade de te conhecer. E não, eles não vão te odiar. Eles vão te amar. É impossível não amar."

Meu coração batia rápido com suas palavras, e eu sorri quando ele me levou de casa. Então paramos no meio da calçada, e eu fiz uma careta. Estendi a mão, e meus dedos levemente tocaram o metal frio.

"É o meu Volvo. Estou realmente proibido de dirigir, mas eu decidi que já que eu estava quebrando as regras, então eu poderia quebrá-las completamente", esclareceu percebendo minha confusão.

"Oh," eu disse, e ele abriu minha porta e me ajudou a entrar. Eu estava sentada no banco do passageiro e sorri quando o carro ligou com um ronronar silencioso. Edward ligou a música e o aquecedor, e então nós estávamos saindo. Eu estava prestes a perguntar onde ele morava, mas eu me desliguei quando reconheci a música lenta e calma, fluindo dos alto-falantes.

"Clair de Lune?" Eu soltei, e a surpresa pintou meu tom.

"Você conhece Debussy?" ele perguntou, espantado. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Sim. Porém não tão bem. Meu pai tem um monte de música clássica em casa. Eu só sei as que são as minhas favoritas."

Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "É uma das minhas favoritas, também."

Ouvi atentamente a música, em seguida, deixando-me levar. Edward esticou o braço e virou-se um pouco, e eu sorri, deixando que meus olhos se fechassem. Realmente era uma música linda. A música era uma grande coisa para mim. Porque eu não podia ver, eu raramente assistia a filmes. Mas a música… era linda. Tinha tanto sentimento, tanta emoção. Significava muito.

"Nós chegamos."

Uma voz doce e suave quebrou meus pensamentos. Eu sorri, e acenei, e soltei o meu cinto de segurança. Mas antes que eu pudesse abrir, Edward empurrou minhas mãos e o abriu para mim. Eu ri um pouco, e ele gentilmente beijou minha testa.

"Vamos lá. Eu posso ver Alice na janela. Ela está vibrando pelo chão."

Eu ri, perguntando-me brevemente quem era Alice antes de perceber que ela era sua irmã. E então eu estava andando em direção a porta com Edward ao meu lado, e todo o meu nervosismo anterior, que havia se acalmado com a música no carro, desabou novamente.

"Edward..." Eu choraminguei, e ele segurou minha mão mais forte.

"Não se preocupe, Bella", ele sussurrou, e então parou por um momento. Eu podia ouvir o som da porta abrindo, e eu mais um passo ao lado de Edward. "Como eu disse, eles vão te amar."

Meu coração começou a bater muito rápido. Não por causa do meu nervosismo, mas porque as suas palavras, sussurradas, vieram à tona.

_Porque é impossível não a amar.

* * *

_

**N/T:** _Ai meu coração *suspira* ... preciso DESSE Edward, beijando minha testa, recitando Romeu e Julieta pra mim ... *chora*_

_Capítulo que vem é bem divertido ;)_

**Comentem ... até quarta que vem!**

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	10. Conhecendo os pais

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora: **Zahzuda_  
_

**Sexta-feira, 15 de fevereiro – 19:12h**

**POV Edward**

Ela estava tremendo ao meu lado, completamente terrificada. Eu queria mais do que tudo que ela acreditasse em minhas palavras, ou que eu pudesse apagar seus medos. Mas eu sabia que a única maneira de ela aceitar o fato de que minha família nunca a odiaria era levá-la para conhecê-los.

Alice vibrou na sala e então eu podia ver que ela estava prestes a se lançar em Bella. Dei um olhar de advertência, e ela sorriu, acenando.

"Olá!" ela disse alegremente, e eu pude sentir Bella endurecer ao meu lado. Seus olhos brilhantes estavam arregalados de medo. Segurei sua mão com mais força.

"O-olá," ela sussurrou, e eu puxei Bella para mais dentro da casa. Fechei a porta atrás de nós, tirei meu casaco, o pendurando antes de ajudar Bella com o dela. Enquanto eu fazia isso, minha família começou a se reunir na sala. Sorri para eles, e então agarrei a mão de Bella novamente.

"Mãe, Emmett, Alice ... essa é Bella. Bella, essa é minha família."

"Ah, é tão bom conhecer você, Bella," minha mãe disse, e eu podia dizer que suas palavras eram genuínas. Muitas mães ficariam bravas com a garota que tem mantido seus filhos até depois da meia-noite na rua, mas não _minha_, mãe. Eu sorri, e Bella e eu caminhamos para frente.

"Olá, senhora," Bella cumprimentou timidamente, sorrindo um pouco e se pressionando mais perto de mim. "É bom conhecê-la também."

Minha mãe estava radiante quando ela insistiu para que Bella a chamasse de Esme; Bella, entretanto, estava se movendo para mais perto de mim a cada palavra.

Eu sabia que ela estava com medo, não somente porque ela estava nervosa, mas porque ela não podia ver. Dei a minha mãe um olhar rápido e suplicante. Emmett ficou em silêncio, mas ele estava sorrindo. Alice estava muito ocupada pulando para cima e para baixo em círculos. Meu pai não estava por ali.

"Sim, querido?" minha mãe perguntou, peguei sua mão e coloquei na de Bella.

"Ela é cega e está assustada," eu murmurei baixinho. "Vai deixá-la mais confortável se ela puder 'ver' a pessoa."

Minha mãe parecia surpresa com a notícia de que Bella era cega, mas ficou perfeitamente parada enquanto deixava Bella dançar seus dedos em sua mão. Então suas mãos moveram para cima, e ela fechou os olhos enquanto traçava as linhas do rosto de minha mãe. Quando ela se afastou, ela estava com um sorriso um pouco maior.

"Olá, Sra. Cullen," ela sussurrou, e dessa vez, sua saudação era quente em vez de tímida. Minha mãe brilhou de felicidade enquanto eu peguei a mão de Bella na minha novamente, sem vontade de estar longe dela por muito tempo.

"Olá, Bella."

"Eu sou a próxima! Eu sou a próxima!"

A voz, tão feliz e animada, só podia pertencer a uma pessoa. Olhei para baixo surpreso em ver Alice pulando para cima e para baixo na frente de Bella, suas mãozinhas pequenas batendo palmas de felicidade. "Eu sou a próxima!"

Bella sorriu suavemente, e então se abaixou na frente da menininha.

"Você deve ser Alice," ela disse, e os olhos de Alice se arregalaram, seus lábios rosa se separaram em espanto. Então ela pegou minha mão, e me puxou para baixo até seu nível, e sussurrou – o mais baixo que uma garota animada de seis anos de idade pode sussurrar – "Ela sabe meu nome, Edward!"

Eu sorri, e Bella colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Alice. Ou pra começar sua jornada ou para abraçar a pequena menina, eu não tinha certeza. Mas quando ela correu seus dedos pelo rosto perfeito de Alice, ela sorriu.

"Você é muito linda, Alice," ela disse, e quando suas mãos caíram do rosto de Alice, ela pegou em suas mãozinhas. "Muito linda."

Alice estava radiante com orgulho enquanto olhava para Bella em reverência desavergonhada. Sorri para as duas, mais feliz do que eu achava ser possível. E então senti as mãos de minha mãe na minha, e olhei para cima para vê-la sorrindo muito gentilmente.

"Ah, Edward, ela é simplesmente maravilhosa," ela sussurrou, e eu sorri e acenei, olhando de volta para Bella – que estava com muita atenção na história que Alice estava contando para perceber a minha conversa – antes de eu encontrar mais uma vez os olhos de minha mãe.

"Ela realmente é," eu murmurei, e a sala ficou silenciosa por alguns minutos, tirando os gritos animados de Alice e os ocasionais acenos de acordo de Bella.

E então minha mãe se moveu para trás do meu irmãozinho, Emmett, e o empurrou para frente. Ele suspirou, resignado. Embora ele não parecesse chateado, apenas tímido.

"Você não vai tocar meu rosto," ele declarou em voz alta. "Mas você _pode _apertar minha mão."

Nós todos rimos, e Bella acenou, apertando sua mão por alguns minutos. E nesse momento, a timidez de Emmett pareceu derreter, e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

"Mãe, cadê o pai?" eu perguntei, pegando a mão de Bella na minha no segundo em que estava de volta ao seu lado.

Minha mãe suspirou. "Em seu escritório."

Mordi meu lábio, e todos seguimos para a sala. Estava muito quente e confortável. Bella deixou suas mãos correrem pelas paredes, e sobre a lareira quando passamos por ela. E, em vez de sentar, a guiei por toda a sala, a deixando explorar, se tornar confortável com o que estava ao seu redor. Ela sorriu em agradecimento, e deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro quando sentamos no sofá.

"O jantar está quase pronto," minha mãe nos avisou enquanto Alice subiu em cima do sofá e rastejou pelo meu colo para sentar no de Bella. "Vou contar ao seu pai."

E com isso, ela desapareceu, e Bella e eu ficamos sozinhos com meus dois irmãos. Alice é claro, estava sentada no colo de Bella – e Bella estava agora correndo seus dedos suavemente pelo cabelo de Alice – mas Emmett estava lentamente se aproximando. Eu sorri para ele.

"Você é realmente cega?" ele deixou escapar, e meu sorriso virou um olhar de advertência. Bella, no entanto, simplesmente sorriu e acenou.

"Sim."

"Como é? Uma vez eu usei uma venda um dia inteiro, e caia sobre tudo. Eu quase quebrei meu braço! Você sempre cai?"

Bella riu e acenou. "Sim, mas não porque sou cega. Eu sou simplesmente a pessoa mais estabanada de toda a face da Terra. Quanto a sensação ... bem ... é diferente. Eu mal me lembro de quando não era cega, então isso não me incomoda muito. Sempre estou em um mundo de escuridão, mas eu posso ouvir, sentir o cheiro, e as sensações, então eu posso criar em minha mente, um mundo todo novo."

"Como você vai para a escola se você é cega?"

"Já terminei minha escola," ela disse, e então explicou. "Eu tive tutores toda minha vida. Eles iam até minha casa algumas vezes na semana, já que eu não podia ir até eles. Por causa do sol, sabe."

Emmett suspirou, e mordeu seus lábios, como se estivesse hesitante em fazer outra pergunta. Quando ele perguntou, sua voz estava baixa.

"Dói? O Sol, eu quero dizer."

Bella, felizmente, entendeu que ele não estava mais falando de sua cegueira. Ela apertou minha mão com força, e deu um pequeno sorriso triste.

"Não, não dói."

"Ah."

"Porque o sol iria doer?" Alice saltou quebrando o silêncio momentâneo. "O sol é bonito. É quente."

A pequena Alice, é claro, não entendia o que nosso pai tinha nos dito na noite anterior. Ela era só curiosa. Muito inocente. Bella sorriu, dessa vez, foi genuíno, e não havia sinal de tristeza em sua voz.

"Eu nunca posso sair no sol," Ela disse, e os olhos de Alice ficaram arregalados.

"Nunca _nunquinha_?"

Bella riu.

"Nunca _nunquinha_. Isso pode me machucar. Eu sou diferente," ela explicou. "E o sol pode me deixar muito doente."

"Oooh," Alice sussurrou, e suas mãos foram brincar com a corda solta de sua saia jeans. Seus olhos estavam arregalados com curiosidade, e embora parecesse que ela estava ansiosa para fazer mais perguntas, ela permaneceu em silêncio.

E então meu pai entrou na sala, seus olhos estavam cautelosos. Ele ainda não tinha falado comigo desde essa tarde, quando passei brevemente em casa. Seus olhos, tão duros, varreram a sala e ele sorriu brevemente na direção de Bella antes de seus olhos pousarem em mim. Seus olhos estavam agora com uma suavidade que não estava lá minutos antes.

"Edward ... posso falar com você?"

Suspirei e acenei, sabendo que seria melhor falar com ele agora, pela segurança de Bella e não a minha. Eu não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas durante o jantar. Eu queria tornar essa visita o mais fácil possível para ela. Queria que ela ficasse confortável com minha família.

Levantei, e a mão de Bella caiu da minha.

"Alice," meu pai disse. "Sua mãe quer ajuda na cozinha."

"Bella também!" ela gritou, e quando comecei a seguir meu pai para fora da sala, eu pude ver Alice arrastando Bella pela mão pelo corredor. Sorri, feliz que as duas estavam se dando bem, apesar da óbvia diferença de idade entre elas.

Entretanto, meus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando meu pai fechou a porta de seu escritório, a sala que todos os filhos Cullen tinham medo. Sorri lembrando das vezes que me meti em problemas quando era menino, e tomei meu assento com um suspiro.

"Edward."

Pisquei. Ele só disse meu nome, e eu já sabia que estava com problemas.

"Você não está em problemas."

Huh?

"Huh?" minhas palavras ecoaram meus pensamentos confusos. "Tem certeza?"

"Você _quer_ estar em problemas?" meu pai perguntou, e tinha diversão em sua voz. Balancei minha cabeça negativamente rapidamente, e ele riu. "Achei que não. Edward..." mas ele pausou, e enquanto pausou, ele pensou. Ele girava uma caneta em sua mão esquerda, e se inclinou em sua cadeira de couro que eu ficava tão orgulhoso em me sentar quando era criança. "Fui a sala com a intenção de lhe dar uma palestra novamente. Mas ... vendo Isabella, tão feliz, me fez perceber uma coisa. Você sabia que o Dr. Snow disse que nunca a viu sorrir – um sorriso _de verdade_ – em todos os anos que ele a conhece?"

"Não," eu sussurrei, e eu era um egoísta feliz que não a tinha conhecido antes, quando ela era triste. Pelo que eu sei, quando ela estava sofrendo, eu sofria também. E perguntei brevemente quando ela havia mudado – quando ela tinha se tornado feliz, sorridente, e a garota emocional que eu conhecia agora. Entretanto, meus pensamentos, novamente foram cortados pela voz do meu pai.

"Ela só tem sido feliz assim ... desde que conheceu você."

Meu coração pulou com suas palavras, e me perguntei se ele possivelmente poderia estar falando a verdade.

"N-não, isso não pode ser verdade..."

Ah, mas agora eu queria que fosse! Como o egoísta que sou, _eu _queria ser a razão de seu sorriso. Eu queria ser o único que a fazia feliz.

"Edward, sua mãe e eu temos sido muito flexíveis com você. Percebemos que você é um adulto, tanto legalmente como emocionalmente. Entretanto, nós não sabemos o que fazer quanto a sua atitude ontem à noite. Seu castigo não irá incluir reduzir o tempo que você pode passar com Isabella, e seu toque de recolher às sete horas mudará para as dez para que você tenha algum tempo à noite para passar com ela. Eu tenho visto como você está feliz essas últimas semanas, Edward, e isso me intrigou ... até agora. Estou correto em assumir que é por causa _dela_?"

Eu surpreendi até a mim mesmo com minha resposta. "Sim."

Ele sorriu, mas continuou. "Eu não sei o que é seu relacionamento com ela, mas eu sei de uma coisa: Vocês precisam um do outro. É simples assim."

Fiquei chocado, novamente, com suas palavras. Mas o que me chocou mais foi o fato de que eu sabia que suas palavras eram _verdade_. Como eu tinha me tornado tão dependente de uma garota que eu conhecia por tão pouco tempo? Mas eu sabia, se ela me deixasse, iria machucar mais do que qualquer coisa já havia machucado. Eu sabia que não seria capaz de continuar sorrindo se ela fosse tirada de mim.

Falei lentamente.

"Obrigado, pai," eu murmurei baixo. _Obrigado por tudo. Mas principalmente, obrigado por me mostrar o que eu não conseguia ver._

"De nada," ele disse, e levantou de sua cadeira, parando somente para colocar uma mão reconfortante em meu ombro. "Agora, não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome, então vamos descer."

"Uh huh," eu disse distraidamente e meu pai sorriu.

"Também estou um pouco ansioso para conhecer essa sua namorada."

_Isso _me tirou da neblina de pensamentos que estava sobre mim.

"Ela _não _é minha namorada," eu murmurei, e ele sorriu.

"Que seja, Edward. Que seja."

**POV Bella**

"Eu posso ajudar?" eu perguntei baixinho, me sentindo inútil enquanto ficava parada no meio da cozinha, ouvindo enquanto Alice colocava a mesa e a mãe de Edward mexia em uma panela no fogão.

"Eu ... não sei," Esme disse calmamente. "Você _pode_?"

Sorri, acenando. Ela estava obviamente preocupada com a minha habilidade de trabalhar na cozinha, por causa da minha cegueira. Ela não precisava se preocupar. Tenho cozinhado para o meu pai por um longo tempo. A contei isso, e ela riu levemente antes de me entregar uma faca e o que eu assumi ser tomate.

"Muito bem então. Você cortaria os vegetais para a salada?"

Acenei entusiasmadamente, e ela me levou ao balcão, onde uma tábua de cortar já estava posta. Coloquei o tomate ali, agarrei um lado, e pressionei a parte lisa da faca contra meus dedos. Medi um centímetro da minha pele delicada, e cortei. Fiz isso várias vezes, e assim que o tomate estava em fatias, eu os empilhei.

"Wooooow."

Mas antes que eu pudesse cortar, uma vozinha impressionada me interrompeu. Ri suavemente quando senti uma mãozinha apertando o lado da minha blusa. Imaginei seus olhos arregalados enquanto ela me observava cortar o tomate em quadradinhos perfeitos.

"Você é demais," Alice informou, e eu pude ouvir Esme rindo na cozinha. Sorri para a menininha, e coloquei a faca cuidadosamente no balcão antes de procurar por uma pequena vasilha para colocar o tomate dentro. Achei ao lado da tábua de cortar.

"Não sou demais," eu disse. "Estou simplesmente cortando vegetais."

"É, mas ainda assim você é demais! Como você faz sem olhar?"

_Sem olhar._

Sorri para sua inocência, e me perguntei, se para ela, eu simplesmente andava com meus olhos fechados em vez de ser incapaz de ver as coisas, mesmo se eu tentasse.

"Tenho praticado por anos, Ali," eu disse, e seus dedos moveram da minha blusa para minha mão. "Comecei a cozinhar quando eu era muito nova. Meu pai não sabe cozinhar. Ele acabaria nos dando intoxicação alimentar depois de um tempo."

Alice riu, mas então seus pensamentos estavam ocupados com outra pergunta. "Você não tinha uma mamãe para cozinhar para você? Minha mamãe cozinha para mim. A comida do papai é terrível."

Outra voz me interrompeu, e eu fiquei grata. Como você explicaria para uma criança que uma mãe foi capaz de deixar sua filha?

"Achei que você gostasse das minhas panquecas, Formiguinha," a voz nada familiar riu, e então Alice desapareceu do meu lado. Ela gritou de felicidade, e eu estava confusa com o que estava acontecendo até Esme, rindo, dizer, "Carlisle, coloque Alice no chão. Ela vai ficar doente."

"Sim, senhora," a voz disse – o que eu agora sabia pertencer ao pai de Edward. – "O Jantar está pronto? Estou morrendo de fome."

E então eu senti uma quente mão familiar segurar a minha, e eu sorri.

"Edward," eu suspirei, e o vazio que me preenchia quando ele estava longe, um vazio que eu não tinha nem percebido conscientemente até que ele estivesse de volta ao meu lado, tinha desaparecido completamente.

"Olá, Bella," ele riu, e pegou a faca da minha mão, rapidamente picando a cebola antes de entregar a sua mãe. Eu sorri.

"Obrigada."

"De nada. Vamos. Vamos sentar."

Acenei, e ele me levou até a mesa. Corri minhas mãos pelo comprimento, memorizando onde estavam as cadeiras e onde eu sentei. Edward sentou ao meu lado, e em seguida a disputa começou.

"_Eu_ queria sentar ao lado da Bella," Alice reclamou, e ela parecia a minutos de chorar. Mordi meu lábio para esconder minha diversão, embora meus lábios ainda tenham se separado em um meio sorriso.

"Você senta ao lado do Emmett," Edward disse, e ele parecia como um garoto de cinco anos fazendo bico. "Eu quero sentar ao lado da Bella."

"Uau," eu interferi. "Nunca brigaram por mim antes."

Edward riu, mas Alice não. Eu podia ouvi-la fungando. Também pude ouvir Carlisle rindo de fundo. Então, ouvi um pequeno 'tapa' seguido de uma repreensão de Esme.

"Parem vocês," ela disse suavemente. "Bella vai achar que nossos filhos foram criados por uma matilha de lobos." Carlisle riu baixinho, mas caminhou até onde Alice e Edward estavam agora sentados em silêncio – eles provavelmente estavam se encarando.

"Querida, que tal em vez de sentar ao lado da Bella, eu te dar o _meu _lugar essa noite?"

Alice arfou com admiração, completamente desviada.

"_Mesmo_?"

Carlisle riu. "Mesmo mesmo."

"Yesss! Consegui o lugar do papai! Ouviu isso, Emmy?" Ela gritou feliz ao seu irmão, que tinha entrado na cozinha sem eu ter percebido. "_Eu _vou sentar no lugar do papai!"

"Tá, tá," ele resmungou, e eu ouvi a cadeira a minha frente raspar no chão enquanto ele sentava. "Eu quero comida."

Esme riu, e eu não pude evitar o sorriso que cruzou meu rosto. Me inclinei e descansei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward enquanto sussurrava. "Eu realmente gosto da sua família, Edward. Eles são muito legais."

Eu pude dizer que ele estava sorrindo.

"Você não tem idéia de como isso me deixa feliz," ele sussurrou baixinho, embora eu tenha certeza que todos puderam nos ouvir. Ninguém falou nada, até Esme chegar até Edward e eu e colocar uma panela de algo que ... cheirava muito bem.

Depois que todos sentaram, uma pequena oração foi feita, e então todos começaram a falar. Eu apenas fiquei sentada e sorri, tentando ouvir todos. Foi demais, sério, a quantidade de vezes que meu nome foi dito.

"Está com muita fome?" Edward perguntou, e eu não tinha percebido isso até que ele perguntou. Meu sorriso cresceu, e eu assenti. Eu realmente estava. Ele riu, e então me entregou um garfo.

Palavras eram ditas a cada garfada, e perguntas eram respondidas – e respostas eram dadas – durante cada pausa. Eu era a personagem principal na conversa, com as perguntas de todos em minha direção. Respondi a todos facilmente, e caí em um padrão fácil e confortável. Logo, a comida em meu prato tinha acabado, e Esme levantou – Edward e Alice com ela – para limpar a mesa. Edward me disse para eu ficar onde estava, porque a sobremesa viria logo. Eu fiquei, embora eu estivesse levemente desconfortável com somente Carlisle e Emmett, nenhum dos dois eu tinha realmente 'visto' antes.

Pressionei minhas mãos juntas em meu colo, e deixei meus olhos caírem na mesa. Enquanto passava para tirar meu prato, Edward apertou meu ombro confortavelmente.

"Então Bella," Carlisle disse finalmente, e eu pisquei, mas olhei para onde eu sabia que ele estava sentado.

"Sim, senhor?"

"Primeiro, me chame de Carlisle. 'Senhor' faz eu me sentir velho, e eu ainda não tenho netos."

Eu ri suavemente assim como ele.

"Mas o que eu queria te perguntar era isso. Você já procurou por cirurgia? Quero dizer, para seus olhos. Existem muitas opções, sabe."

Pressionei meus lábios juntos com força, e pude ouvir Edward congelar na cozinha. A pilha de pratos que ele estava colocando na pia bateram com mais força do que ele provavelmente queria.

"N-não, eu realmente não procurei," eu murmurei, desconfortável. "Eu não nasci cega. Isso aconteceu como uma complicação da XP. Os médicos disseram que realmente não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer. Meu pai perguntou a eles quando descobrimos que eu estava perdendo minha visão."

"Como foi isso, ouvir que você nunca mais seria capaz de ver novamente?" Emmett perguntou, e foi a primeira pergunta que ele me vez desde que sentamos. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele estava desconfortável perto de mim.

"Foi ... estranho," eu respondi, e Edward de repente estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão como um apoio silencioso. Sorri suavemente para ele e continuei. "Eu fiquei muito chocada. Eu era muito nova, então meu pai achou que eu estava brincando quando eu disse que não conseguia ver nada. Ele deixou isso passar por vários dias, porque eu estava muito doente, e então eu não podia me mover muito. Mas quando comecei a tropeçar por toda a casa, ele ficou preocupado e fomos ao médico."

Respirei fundo antes de continuar. Eu tenho certeza que nenhum deles realmente se importava, ou esperavam a história completa quando perguntaram, mas agora que eu tinha começado, eu não conseguia parar.

"Minha cegueira ocorreu por causa do sol. Eu estava do lado de fora durante o dia, e fiquei no sol por tempo demais. Eu... não lembro exatamente o que o médico disse, mas ele disse que não havia nada que eles podiam fazer." Eu sorri. "Eu aceitei isso – tudo – e estou determinada a viver minha vida ao máximo."

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, e então outra pergunta foi feita – dessa vez, no entanto foi Edward quem falou.

"Então não há possibilidade para que você possa ... ver novamente?"

Encolhi os ombros. "Não, na verdade não. Meus olhos estavam muito danificados para ter reparo. É por isso que eles são dessa cor, sabe. Eles costumavam ser marrons. Cor de chocolate. Não somente minha pele é muito sensível a luz, como meus olhos também. Eu não sei o que o sol fez com eles, mas eles ficaram dessa cor depois que fiquei cega."

"Marrons," Edward murmurou suavemente, seus dedões acariciando minhas pálpebras suavemente enquanto meus olhos estavam fechados. "Posso imaginar que eles eram muito profundos. Muito suaves. Mas azul é lindo, também."

Sorri e corei, e a conversa normal voltou. Esme tinha colocado um pedaço de bolo na minha frente, e sorri quando percebi que era cheesecake com morangos em cima.

"Humm," eu declarei, e peguei outro pedaço, sorrindo. Edward riu.

"O cheesecake da minha mãe é o melhor," ele se vangloriou e reprimiu um sorriso.

"Ah, fique quieto," Esme repreendeu. "Você sabe que não é verdade."

E embora eu não pudesse ver seu rosto, suas palavras estavam cheias de orgulho. Meu sorriso cresceu. Eles eram uma família tão linda. Tão unidos. Tão amáveis. Eu desejava ter uma família como eles, mas imediatamente me senti mal. Eu tinha Charlie. Eu sempre disse que ele era tudo que eu precisava.

Mas realmente era? Eu realmente não precisava de mais ninguém? Eu estava realmente contente?

Suspirei, e terminei meu bolo com um sorriso forçado.

**22:22h**

"Boa noite, Bella," ele sussurrou suavemente, e escovou seus dedos em minha bochecha, quase como se ele não estivesse disposto a me deixar. Mas eu tinha certeza que meu pai estava preocupado nos olhado pela janela. Suspirei.

"A menos que você queira conhecer Charlie essa noite, sugiro que você vá," eu sussurrei, e as palavras me doeram. Eu estava com medo de ficar sozinha. Eu só tinha ficado sem Edward por pouco tempo em vinte e quatro horas, e eu honestamente ainda tinha medo que ele me deixasse. "Vá." Eu sussurrei novamente, e ele sorriu tristemente.

"Certo," ele disse, e apertou minha mão mais uma vez antes de voltar para seu carro. Ele não disse mais nada, e eu fiquei grata por isso. Dizer adeus uma vez era difícil o suficiente.

Suspirei, e me virei caminhando para a porta aberta. Meu pai, é claro, estava lá imediatamente. Ele me ajudou a tirar o casaco, mas assim que sentei para tirar meus sapatos, as perguntas começaram.

"Então, Esse é o Edwin, huh?"

"Edward," eu corrigi quase que silenciosamente. "É, era ele."

"Hmm," ele suspirou. "Ele parece … educado."

Sorri. "Ele é."

"Você está bem?"

"Sim," eu disse, e suspirei novamente. "Só estou triste por ele ter que ir. Você pegou meu recado?"

"Sim, e a comida estava ótima, Bells," ele disse, e me bateu no ombro. "Está cansada?"

"Uh huh."

Eu realmente não queria falar – na verdade, eu queria mais me curvar e chorar – então subi com a desculpa de estar exausta, e fui para meu quarto. E, sem me preocupar em tomar um banho, caí na cama e me curvei.

Dormi assim que minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro, e meus sonhos estavam cheios do garoto que capturou meu coração.

* * *

**N/T: **_Ownn gente, Alice não é a coisa mais fofa do mundo como criança? E o Charlie me mata de rir com o Edwin kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ... Edward nem vou comentar *memata* ... e Carlisle realmente não tinha como eu ficar com raiva dele *suspira*._

**Comentem ... até quarta que vem!**

**Beijos Zah e Leili s2**


	11. Apaixonado

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Tradutora:** Leili Pattz_  
_

**POV Edward**

**Quarta-feira, 20 de fevereiro - 14:03h**

Tinha se passado quase uma semana desde que eu tinha apresentado Bella à minha família, e desde então, ela tinha estado aqui quase todas as noites. Nós já tínhamos chamado algumas pessoas para pintar nossas janelas, e eles estavam fazendo isso hoje, durante a escola.

Eu suspirei. Isso seria diferente – muito mais escuro – mas valeria a pena. Assim que nossas janelas fossem pintadas, Bella poderia vir sempre que quisesse. Eu já tinha as janelas do meu carro com plástico de proteção, o que significava que desde que Bella colocasse seu traje para o sol e corresse para o carro, poderíamos ir e voltar das nossas casas a qualquer momento que quiséssemos.

Eu sorri, e empurrei os meus livros no meu armário. Em cerca de dois minutos, o sinal tocaria, e eu estaria fora de minha aula final. E então, eu iria passar para ver Bella.

Mas esse pensamento me fez engolir nervosamente. Até agora, tínhamos tido sorte – Charlie tinha estado no trabalho quando eu estava lá. Mas hoje, ele teria um dia de folga, e Bella me disse que ele queria me conhecer. Eu, naturalmente, não poderia negar-lhe algo, por isso hoje depois da escola, eu iria "conhecer o pai", por assim dizer.

_Essa_ tinha sido uma conversa interessante.

_Eu estava sentado na minha cama, franzindo a testa enquanto eu olhava para o celular que decorava minha mesa. Eu tinha o número dela, então por que não? Eu não tinha sido capaz de vê-la todos os dias, e a cada segundo que passava sem ouvir a sua voz, eu ficava cada vez mais inquieto._

_Ah, que diabos?_

_Eu peguei o telefone e disquei rapidamente. Bati os dedos na mesa de cabeceira, enquanto eu esperava._

_"Alô?"_

_Disse uma voz do outro lado, porém, não pertencia a Bella._

_"A-Alô?" Gaguejei. "Bella está?"_

_"Não, ela está dormindo Posso perguntar quem é?"._

_"Edward Cullen"._

_"Ah ha!" o homem exclamou, e eu agora estava certo de que este era o seu pai. Oh, Deus, por favor me mate agora. "Então você é quem ela está vendo, hein? Filho de Carlisle? Ele é um bom homem..."_

_"S-sim, senhor."_

_"Me chame de Charlie."_

_"Charlie"._

_Houve uma espécie de silêncio desconfortável, e então Charlie suspirou._

_"Eu tenho o dia de folga na quarta-feira. Venha depois da escola. Eu quero conhecer você."_

_Percebi que não era um pedido – em vez disso, era uma ordem – e rapidamente concordei. Mas assim eu desliguei o telefone depois de um adeus terrivelmente estranho, eu enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e gritei._

Mas mesmo as memórias do meu pior pesadelo acordado não poderiam estragar meu bom humor.

No entanto, eu estava feliz que ela finalmente me contou sobre sua deficiência. Isso tornou as coisas muito mais fáceis, porque não havia nada que eu não estivesse disposto a fazer por ela. Embora minha família tivesse conhecido ela à tão pouco tempo, estavam dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa por sua segurança, também.

_Brriiiiing._

O sinal. Eu suspirei, e preguiçosamente fiz meu caminho para minha aula de Inglês. Foi naturalmente chato. Mas eu prestei muita atenção, não querendo falhar em mais um teste. Ainda ontem eu tinha refeito o teste de matemática que eu tinha sido tão horrível e recuperei a minha liberdade. Eu não estava disposto a me jogar de volta para o inferno que é toque de recolher e regras.

"Sr. Cullen!"

Tanta coisa para isso, hein?

"Sim, senhor?"

"A resposta da pergunta três, por favor."

Olhei para o meu papel, e, felizmente, sabia a resposta. Eu falei, e voltei aos meus pensamentos. A sala da escola desapareceu ao redor de mim, e de repente eu estava cercado pela campina onde conheci Bella, eu sorri. Realmente era um lugar bonito. Eu desejava vê-lo durante o dia, mas me senti quase como se eu estivesse traindo Bella se eu fosse lá sem ela. Então eu não fui. Se era o seu refúgio contra a luz, seria o meu também.

O sinal soou então, tirando-me rudemente dos meus pensamentos, e eu sorri enquanto pulei e fiz meu caminho para fora da porta. No entanto não pude fazê-lo agora.

"Oh, Edwaaaard!"

Eu suspirei, gemi, e depois mordi meu lábio contra as palavras da minha mãe que sempre me ensinou que não era 'cavalheiresco' não responder. Eu me virei, só para ficar cara a cara a possivelmente pessoa do sexo feminino mais chata da face da Terra.

"Olá, Tanya."

"Edward!"

Será que ela conhece todas as outras palavras além do meu nome? _Todas?_ Ela só estava lá sorrindo para mim, seus dentes perfeitamente brancos e retos e os lábios tomados de um tom de batom que era totalmente escuro demais para ela.

"Hm..." Eu comecei, mas ela me cortou.

"Será que você me leva para sair hoje à noite?"

Desde quando é que as meninas perguntam se pode levá-las para sair? Não era suposto ser o rapaz que faz isso? Eu suspirei, e mentalmente revirei os olhos.

"Não, Tanya hoje estarei ocupado."

"Ocupado fazendo o quê? Eu aposto que eu poderia ajudar", ela arrastou, e eu poderia dizer pelo seu tom de voz que ela estava oferecendo a forma de ajuda que eu jamais iria querer.

"Vou conhecer o pai da minha namorada", eu disse claramente, e os olhos de Tanya se arregalaram. Eu esperava que Bella me perdoasse por dizer às pessoas que ela era minha namorada – nada em Forks ficava em segredo por muito tempo, e certamente ela já teria ouvido falar disso até o final do dia – mas não havia nenhuma outra maneira honesta de fazer Tanya recuar.

"Oh!" Tanya piscou, e ela agarrou seu livro de matemática que estava próximo. "Bem, em outra ocasião então!"

Caramba! Poderia não dar uma insinuação!

Eu suspirei pesadamente, e comecei a caminhar para o meu Volvo. Mas enquanto andava, eu não pude evitar agradecer a Tanya silenciosamente por se aproximar de mim. Porque, se ela não tivesse, eu não teria tido a idéia que estava correndo pela minha cabeça agora.

Eu sorri enquanto eu olhava o carro.

Eu ia perguntar a Bella se queria sair para jantar comigo esta noite.

**POV Bella**

**15:45h**

Como é que Edward era o único que ia conhecer Charlie esta noite, e_ eu_ era quem estava nervosa? Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu andava para trás e para frente. Será que Charlie iria gostar dele? Será que ele iria me dizer que eu nunca poderia encontrar Edward de novo? Mas, eu sabia que mesmo que ele me proibisse de ver Edward, eu simplesmente iria ignorá-lo – era difícil imaginar que iria passar o dia sem vê-lo mais. Ele era minha luz, meu sol.

Eu sorri.

"Bella, você vai fazer um buraco no chão."

Eu sorri. "Desculpe, pai".

"Por que está tão nervosa? Eu não vou atirar nele, a menos que seja algum tipo de assassino em massa, você sabe."

_Atirar nele._

"Oh, papai! Você realmente não iria _atirar nele _não é?" Eu exclamei, e ele riu profundamente da minha preocupação. Porém eu considerei construir – de cadeiras e cabides – um bloqueio na porta assim Edward não poderia entrar. Se ele não puder entrar e Charlie não puder sair, então Charlie possivelmente não poderia _atirar _em Edward, não é?

E então a campainha tocou.

Eu pulei alguns centímetros, e Charlie mandou-me para a sala, enquanto ele abria a porta. Eu só estava perto da pequena e acolhedora sala, e estava muito nervosa. E então eu ouvi a voz _dele_, e tudo derreteu.

"Boa tarde", disse ele, e sua voz era agradavelmente descontraída.

"Boa tarde, Edward", Charlie cumprimentou, e eu fiz uma careta. Eu estava tão certa de que ele estaria interrogando Edward agora. Dado ao fato de que eu nunca tive qualquer menino em casa antes, então eu não tinha certeza de como pai devia agir. Mas eu assumi, já que Charlie era um policial e tudo...

"Venha, Edward. Bella está na sala de estar."

"Obrigado, senhor."

"Charlie".

Eu quase podia ouvir o riso Edward. "Charlie", ele repetiu, e eu sabia que, a partir desta troca simples, Charlie não estava odiando Edward. Quando um pai insistia em que um jovem o chamasse pelo seu primeiro nome, normalmente era um bom sinal.

"Então, você é o namorado de Bella."

Corei em vários tons de vermelho, e enterrei a cabeça em minhas mãos.

"Seu amigo, sim."

"Amigo", Charlie repetiu, e depois eles estavam na sala comigo. Edward imediatamente estava ao meu lado; eu sorri, e ele pegou minha mão, apoiando a testa contra a minha. Eu o alcancei e tracei as linhas do seu rosto, entristeci ao perceber que ele estava estressado. Charlie, ao fundo, riu. "Amigos. Sim. Claro."

Corei novamente, e Edward riu calmamente. Eu me afastei dele, ainda que estivéssemos sentados juntos no sofá.

"Então, Edward, fale um pouco sobre você. Vai se formar este ano? Para qual faculdade você pretende ir?" Charlie perguntou, e eu revirei os olhos. O interrogatório começou. Mas Edward respondeu ansiosamente.

"Na verdade, eu _estou_ me formando este ano. Meu pai quer que eu vá para o campo da medicina, mas eu fui aceito na Julliard tem apenas algumas semanas. Eu estou querendo estudar música lá."

Charlie deu um assobio suave.

"Julliard. Uau. Isso é impressionante."

Edward estava sorrindo, eu tinha certeza. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava muito feliz pelo tom de sua voz. "Obrigado."

"Que instrumento você toca?"

"Principalmente, piano. Eu brinquei com o violão por um tempo, então eu posso tocar um monte de coisas básicas. Hum... eu toco um pouco de bateria, mas elas eram muito barulhentas, eu tocava quando Alice – a minha irmã – era um bebê, e a memória de seus gritos lancinantes enquanto eu tocava foi o suficiente para desistir deles para sempre ".

Charlie riu, mas Edward continuou.

"Eu também posso tocar 'as panelas'. Será que isso conta?"

"As panelas?" Charlie perguntou, e ele estava confuso. Eu também estava, mas eu estava muito ocupada sendo surpreendida com o talento musical do meu Edward para enfatizar na grande confusão. Ele me disse uma vez que ele tocava um pouco de piano, mas ainda assim...

"As panelas", Edward esclareceu. "É onde você rouba todas as panelas de sua mãe e suas colheres de metal, se tranca no banheiro e bate neles por horas a fio. Eu dominei isso."

Charlie estava sem palavras. Eu estava rindo tanto que não conseguia respirar.

"Ah", ele respondeu, e a sala ficou em silêncio. Uma vez que eu tinha parado de rir tempo suficiente para tomar um fôlego muito necessário, eu quebrei o silêncio.

"Você vai ficar para o jantar?" Eu perguntei, e Edward assentiu com a cabeça – pelo menos eu assumi que tinha assentido com a cabeça, porque ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo muito longo. Então respondeu verbalmente, percebendo que eu não podia vê-lo.

"Na verdade sim..." Ele parou, e parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Mas então ele continuou: "Mamãe está desapontada porque ela vai ter apenas quatro dessas noites. Ela está acostumada a ter você mais vezes."

Eu sorri. Eu amava a sua família. Eles eram muito bons, tão afetuosos. E, como ele, eles tinham aceitado minha cegueira e meu XP sem um segundo pensamento. Foi realmente estranho, eu havia passado por 17 anos da minha vida sozinha, procurando uma pessoa disposta a me aceitar. E então, em menos de um mês, eu tinha conhecido cinco pessoas simplesmente maravilhosas que me aceitaram e queriam ser meus amigos. Era realmente incrível.

"Bella?"

Eu fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pela doce voz de Edward. Eu virei para ele e sorri.

"Hmm?"

"Você vai me mostrar sua casa?"

"Sim!" Eu concordei rapidamente, desesperada para sair do silêncio constrangedor que havia pairado sobre a sala. Eu amava meu pai e tudo mais, mas ainda era muito estranho.

"Talvez você possa me mostrar o seu quarto? " ele sugeriu baixinho, e eu ouvi Charlie bufar no fundo. Eu ri, imaginando se Charlie teria pego sua arma se ele percebesse que Edward já tinha visto o meu quarto. E passado a noite... no meu quarto... e na minha cama...

Eu agarrei a mão de Edward, e puxei-o rapidamente para onde eu sabia que a escada estava, desesperada para tirá-lo da linha de fogo. Uma vez, que estávamos no meu quarto, ambos desmoronamos contra a parede, rindo. No entanto, assim que eu tinha recuperado a minha respiração, Edward me perguntou algo que me fez prender a respiração novamente.

"Você vai sair comigo hoje à noite, Bella?"

"S-sair?" Eu gaguejei. "Hum... sair?"

Ele riu baixinho, e afastou uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos. Seu tom de voz e seu toque eram muito suaves, muito delicados. Senti meu coração batendo freneticamente no meu peito.

"Sim, sair. Para jantar?"

"Hm..." Eu fiquei sem palavras. Eu nunca tinha sido pedida antes, até mesmo por um amigo. "C-certo. Isso será divertido, eu acho."

"Nós não temos que ir", ele acrescentou rapidamente. "Eu apenas pensei que poderia ser bom para você sair. Podíamos ir para Port Angeles. Talvez para o restaurante italiano. La Bella Italiana. Ouvi dizer que eles são muito bons... mas se você não quiser..."

"Eu quero!" eu disse rapidamente, interrompendo-o. "Eu_ realmente_ quero", eu acrescentei calmamente, abaixando minha cabeça e corando. "Mas... eu não sei... se Charlie pode cuidar de si próprio ou não... você sabe, com o jantar."

"Bella", Edward disse, rindo. "Se você me deixar te levar, _eu vou_ fazer o jantar de Charlie para ele."

Eu comecei a rir com a imagem de Edward no único avental que eu tinha – era rosa brilhante. Eu tinha certeza de que Edward estava me olhando como se eu fosse louca, mas eu não me importei. Quando eu finalmente recuperei minha respiração, eu confirmei o que disse poucos minutos antes.

"Então sim. Quero sair com você, Edward."

Ele estava sorrindo, isso eu sabia.

"Obrigado", ele disse, e eu deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele, completamente e totalmente contente.

**POV Edward**

**19:20h**

Eu estava tão nervoso com a convidá-la – até mesmo como um amigo – mas ela tinha concordado tão rapidamente. Realmente me surpreendeu. Felizmente, Charlie ficou mais do que disposto a concordar com a nossa pequena saída, e havia convencido Bella, muito facilmente que poderia esquentar as sobras da noite anterior. Depois disso, Bella lentamente ficou mais e mais animada, até o ponto onde começou fitar pela janela, desejando que o sol se movesse mais rápido.

"Podemos ir agora?" ela perguntou pela milionésima vez, e eu ri.

"Se você colocar seu traje de sol, já poderíamos ter ido há horas."

"Eu não vou usar essa coisa para a minha primeira vez saindo!" ela disse desafiadora, mas nos lábios dela apareceu um pequeno sorriso. Mordi o lábio para segurar minha risada, compartilhando um olhar divertido com Charlie, que estava começando a puxar as sobras da geladeira.

"Podemos ir agora?"

Fui para a janela, e depois para a porta, olhando para o céu.

"Sim, eu —" eu disse, e antes que as próximas palavras saíssem da minha boca, Bella passou por mim e estava sentada no lado do passageiro do Volvo. Eu nem sequer tive tempo para rir.

"Adeus!" Charlie gritou, rindo. "Trague-a para casa antes da uma!"

Eu balancei a cabeça, peguei meu casaco e de Bella – embora ela conseguiu se lembrar dos sapatos, tinha se esquecido de qualquer tipo de casaco para aquecê-la – e andei para o lado do motorista do Volvo. Assim que eu estava lá dentro, Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

"Então. Qual foi a última vez que esteve em Port Angeles?" Perguntei rapidamente, suavemente, saindo com o carro da garagem e comecei a acelerar ao longo da vazia estrada escura. Bella deu de ombros.

"Há alguns anos. Eu não saio muito... por razões óbvias. Charlie costumava me levar lá algumas vezes. Gostávamos de ir para as livrarias, ou ir às compras, ou assistir a um filme. Era divertido, e nós ficávamos fora até tarde."

Enquanto ela falava, o sorriso que ela tinha cresceu ficou cada vez mais suave e doce. Estendi a mão e peguei a mão dela na minha, ela corou e abaixou a cabeça. Eu ri muito levemente de sua reação, mas meu coração batia rápido e forte no meu peito. Seu toque suave parecia enviar-me em uma espiral de emoções que eu nunca poderia escapar.

"Obrigada", ela suspirou, e eu me virei para olhar para ela, tirando os olhos da estrada, apenas por um breve segundo.

"Por nada. Eu estou feliz por fazer isso por você, sabe", eu sussurrei, e ficamos em silêncio uma vez. Eu mexi nos controles de rádio, e o liguei em volume baixo, era simplesmente uma música de fundo. Porém isso me relaxou e ouvimos o toque suave do piano por todo o caminho de Port Angeles. Quando eu estacionei em frente ao restaurante Bella lançou um olhar nervoso em minha direção.

"Não se preocupe," eu disse, e estendi as suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas até escovar suavemente os meus lábios contra os nós dos seus dedos. "Você vai ficar bem."

"Eu não fico bem em público – como, _público_-público – por um longo tempo", ela respirou, e eu sorri, soltando a mão dela. E mesmo que eu os tenha agarrado novamente quando dei a volta no carro para abrir a porta para ela, nos breves momentos que não estava tocando-a, eu me sentia vazio.

"Então está com muita fome?" Perguntei, tentando me distrair do sentimento intrigante que estava correndo através de mim.

"Sim", ela disse, e notei que ela estava sorrindo novamente. Era um pequeno sorriso, mas era muito suave. "Eu estou".

Caminhamos juntos, e o calor que o pequeno restaurante acolhedor oferecia era agradável, em comparação com o clima frio lá fora. Mas quando nos sentamos na cabine que a garçonete nos ofereceu, percebi primeiro que Bella estava tremendo e então que nem ela ou eu lembramos de pegar o casaco dela. Sorrindo suavemente, tirei o meu e o envolvi em seus pequenos ombros.

Ela sorriu e enterrou o nariz nele por um breve segundo antes de virar para mim.

"Você não está com frio?" ela perguntou, e eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não. Eu estou bem", eu disse, e o ar frio ainda beliscou a minha pele, eu sabia que seria um pouco desconfortável para mim, mas não queria vê-la sofrer. "Então o que você quer?"

"Hm..."

Olhei para os menus, então percebendo que naturalmente Bella não podia lê-lo. Eu me senti horrível até mesmo de perguntar.

"Desculpe", eu murmurei. "Que tal eu pedir para você?"

Ela concordou prontamente, e nós conversamos enquanto comíamos. Porém depois de sair, eu sinceramente não conseguia me lembrar de uma palavra do que foi dito. Eu mal tinha prestado atenção, pois toda a minha atenção foi para o anjo em minha frente, e todo o foco estava em meus sentimentos correndo através de mim.

Gostaria de saber por que...

Toda vez que ela corou, ou riu, ou sorriu tão suavemente, meu coração batia tão rápido, e um arrepio percorria-me que eu não conseguia explicar. Todo o meu corpo estava quente, e eu mal podia me mover com os sentimentos esmagadores que corriam através de mim. E quando ela pegou minha mão, ou colocou a cabeça no meu ombro, me senti completo. Quando ela partia, eu sentia como se houvesse um buraco em algum lugar dentro de mim, um buraco que só preenchia quando ela estava próxima. Eu me perguntava por que, quando ela tropeçou ao lado de sua cadeira, eu me senti como uma necessidade feroz, de sempre alcançá-la para protegê-la, porque eu senti que nunca queria sair do seu lado.

E então, quando estávamos juntos na varanda dela, e ela estava se despedindo, eu de repente entendi.

Entendi os sentimentos que vinham crescendo lentamente dentro de mim, os sentimentos que tem tomado conta de mim. Eu entendi porque ela, em tão pouco tempo, tornou-se o meu _tudo_.

E era porque _eu a amava._

Eu não estava procurando por amor. Eu não tinha, nem queria encontrá-lo. No entanto, nas três semanas em que eu a conheço – tinha sido realmente tanto tempo? – eu tinha ficado irremediavelmente, completamente e absurdamente apaixonado por ela.

"Edward?" ela respirou, e eu olhei para cima. Eu esfreguei minha mão em sua bochecha, e minhas palavras foram dolorosas enquanto eu lutava contra as emoções explodindo dentro de mim, eu sorri.

"Eu vou te ver em breve", sussurrei, e eu pressionei meus lábios contra sua testa suavemente.

_Eu te amo._

E então eu fui embora.

* * *

**N/T:** _SEM MAIS!_

**Comentem … até quarta que vem!**

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	12. Me ame, amo você

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora:** Zahzuda_  
_

**Sexta-feira, 7 de março – 16:00h**

**POV Edward**

Dias passaram, e então semanas. Eu ainda não tinha dito a Bella que a amava, mas conforme os dias passavam, ficávamos cada vez mais próximos – e meu amor por ela ficava cada vez mais profundo. Ás vezes eu ia até sua casa, e a ajudava a fazer o jantar para Charlie. Então, desaparecíamos em seu quarto por horas, simplesmente ouvindo música. Ás vezes, eu lia para ela, e outras vezes conversávamos. Quando íamos para a minha casa, era um pouco menos calmo. Nosso tempo era gasto brincando com Alice, que admirava Bella mais que todos, e conversando com meus pais e Emmett.

E ás vezes, íamos para a clareira, e simplesmente sentávamos um ao lado do outro, sem dizer nada, sem fazer nada.

Todos os momentos com ela eram como um sonho.

Suspirei, e tentei afastar tudo que estava correndo tão rapidamente em minha cabeça. Voltei minha atenção para o teclado na minha frente e a bagunça de papéis que me cercava. Coloquei meus dedos nas teclas do piano, e corri suavemente através das notas que eu já havia memorizado.

E então meus dedos tropeçaram um no outro, e eu rosnei de frustração enquanto olhava para as minhas notas pela milionésima vez. Eu nunca passava dessa parte. Era simplesmente irritante.

Mas enquanto eu pensei na música que eu estava tocando, e a razão por eu estar tocando-a, eu sorri.

Eu tinha escrito essa música para Bella. Era a música _dela_, e eu queria que fosse perfeita. Eu queria tocar para ela, e então dizer que eu a amava. Queria abraçá-la, e dizê-la várias vezes o que eu sentia. Eu tinha tanta certeza de que ela sentia o mesmo. Toda vez que eu a tocava, ou brincava com seu cabelo, ou simplesmente falava com ela, seu coração acelerava, e sua pele ruborizava. Em seus lábios sempre aparecia um sorriso involuntário, e seus olhos brilhavam como eu nunca havia visto antes.

Meu sorriso cresceu suavemente enquanto eu começava a tocar novamente. O som era bem calmo, bem lento, bem doce.

Mas então meus dedos tropeçaram novamente, e eu rosnei profundamente em frustração antes de jogar meus papéis pelo quarto. Eles flutuaram lentamente, caindo sobre o tapete dourado que decorava meu chão de madeira.

"Edward?"

A voz era suave. Olhei para cima para encontrar minha mãe sorrindo para mim. Porém, seus olhos estivessem preocupados.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou, e eu acenei, batendo ao meu lado na cama. Ela veio e sentou, colocando suas mãos no colo. Eu furiosamente apaguei as poucas notas da música que eu simplesmente não conseguia tocar, e toquei um pouco no teclado, testando o jeito que o som fluía com as notas anteriores.

"Estou bem," eu finalmente respondi, ainda olhando para o teclado. "Só um pouco estressado."

Coloquei os papéis na cama ao meu lado e me virei para minha mãe.

"O que você está tocando?" ela perguntou curiosamente.

Sorri brilhantemente. "Estou escrevendo uma música."

Seus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa.

"Ah, Edward!" Ela exclamou. "Isso é maravilhoso! Estive te ouvindo tocar por horas. É simplesmente _linda_! Quando você começou?"

Dei de ombros, incapaz de esconder meu prazer para seu orgulho óbvio. "Há algumas semanas." _Na noite em que percebi que tinha me apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga. _"Estou escrevendo ... para Bella."

Agora minha mãe não estava apenas sorrindo, mas sim radiante, e seu rosto estava corado com orgulho e felicidade.

"Ah, que doce," ela emocionou-se. E então, "Ah, Edward, ela é tão forte. Eu não sei como ela consegue. Como ela consegue passar por cada dia. Eu passo muito tempo pensando nela e ... você é um bom garoto, Edward. Você é um bom amigo para ela. Acho que ela precisa de você mais do que ela imagina. Os olhos dela sempre se iluminam quando você está por perto, e se você sai do cômodo, de repente ela se torna triste. Eu não acho que ela percebe isso, o quanto ela depende de você."

Sorri suavemente, mas meu sorriso era de dor. Eu nem mesmo tentei esconder minhas emoções enquanto me virava para olhar mais uma vez para minha mãe. Respirei fundo.

"Mãe ... eu acho que estou apaixonado por ela," eu murmurei baixinho.

Minha mãe respirou fundo, mas então depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, um sorriso lentamente se espalhou em seus lábios.

"Edward..." ela suspirou, mas pareceu incapaz de dizer algo mais. Eu apenas sorri, e então corei e olhei para minhas mãos. Mas então eu senti uma mão suave em minha bochecha, e olhei para os olhos de minha mãe. Ela falou lentamente e baixo. "Edward, uma vida com a Bella seria muito, muito difícil. Você tem certeza ... e você nem mesmo sabe se as coisas irão tão longe ... mas você tem certeza que poderia ... viver para sempre com ela?"

Senti uma fúria inesperada crescer dentro de mim, e me virei para longe de minha mãe, incapaz de olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu a amo! Não me importo se ela é cega! Não me importo se ela nunca pode sair no sol! Eu estaria disposto a dar tudo para ela, mãe! _Tudo_!" eu gritei, e mesmo enquanto eu dizia essas palavras, eu percebia que elas eram verdadeiras. Desta vez eu falei de forma mais suave, "Eu desistiria de tudo."

A surpresa que estava nos olhos da minha mãe, derreteu até que ela estava sorrindo novamente. Ela pegou minha mão na dela, e se inclinou bem perto de mim.

"Não magoe o coração dela, Edward," ela sussurrou, e então ficou de pé e foi até a porta. Antes de sair, ela adicionou, quase silenciosamente. "Isso a mataria."

E então ela se foi, e fui deixado sozinho em uma fúria silenciosa. Cerrei meus punhos com força e tentei me acalmar. Como ela _poderia_! Como minha mãe pode pensar assim, só porque Bella era cega, ou porque ela vivia com medo do sol, que eu poderia parar de amá-la? Ou que eu escolheria uma vida sem ela, simplesmente porque ela tornaria a _minha _vida difícil?

Respirei fundo para acalmar meu coração acelerado, e voltei para a minha música.

Eu irei contar a ela.

Eu irei contar logo.

_Eu te amo, Bella._

**POV Bella**

**20:12h**

"Só mais um pouquinho."

Eu sorri brilhantemente, quase pulando para cima e para baixo de felicidade enquanto Edward me levava lentamente para frente. Meus pés, nus, gelados, escovavam o chão de madeira rapidamente. Rindo, eu me estiquei e peguei a mão de Edward na minha.

"Já chegamos?" eu perguntei, e Edward de repente estava ao meu lado, seu peito pressionado contra minhas costas, minhas duas mãos entrelaçadas nas dele.

"Sim," ele suspirou, e me moveu para frente apenas mais alguns passos. Ele me pediu para sentar, e eu sentei. Sorri, e ele sentou ao meu lado. Ele pegou as minhas mãos e me virou até que eu estivesse o encarando.

"Eu queria mostrar isso a você, Bella. Lembra quando eu disse que eu podia tocar um pouco de piano?"

Eu acenei, mordendo meu lábio. Sorri, me perguntando se ele iria tocar para mim. O pensamento me animou.

"Eu menti," ele disse rapidamente. "Eu posso tocar muito mais do que apenas _um pouco._ Eu até mesmo escrevo algumas músicas. Eu toco desde que eu tinha três anos. Eu só não..."

E embora ele tenha parado, incapaz de continuar, eu não me importei. Mesmo se ele _tivesse _que continuar, eu não teria pego nenhuma palavra. Meus olhos estavam arregalados em choque.

"T-três?" eu arfei, lembrando como eu era pequena quando _eu _tinha três anos. Eu não podia imaginar suas mãos, tão pequenas, sendo capazes de alcançar diferentes teclas do piano. Sorri, enquanto imaginava Edward – tão pequenino – sentado em um banco de piano.

Ele finalmente falou. "É. Eu sempre ficava apertando as teclas quando meu pai me sentava ao lado dele enquanto ele tocava. Eu era simplesmente fascinado pelo piano, então meus pais me colocaram em aulas. Escrevi minha primeira música quando eu tinha doze anos."

"Eu sempre soube que você era demais," eu disse, e ele sorriu brilhantemente.

"É, bem..."

Mas ele parou novamente e pegou as minhas mãos nas dele.

"De qualquer forma, eu só ... quero te mostrar uma coisa."

Ele então soltou minha mão, e embora eu sentisse falta do calor, eu mal percebi, porque a música mais linda que eu já ouvi de repente caiu sobre mim. Ela continuou, e em um ponto, Edward se inclinou, e escovou seus lábios gentilmente em minha bochecha.

Eu tremi enquanto ele sussurrava suavemente em meu ouvido.

"Eu escrevi essa, Bella. Eu … escrevi essa para _você_. Eu escrevi _por sua _causa. Cada nota, cada sentimento que corria através de mim enquanto eu estava escrevendo ... era por causa de _você. _Essa música é _você._"

Suas palavras enviaram arrepios por minha coluna, e eu não pude evitar fechar meus olhos enquanto a música continuava a surgir a minha volta. Era tão suave. Tão doce. _Tão linda_. Eu não posso possivelmente ter inspirado … _isso_, afastei essa sensação de insegurança enquanto tentava imaginar em minha mente Edward enquanto tocava para mim.

Eu podia imaginar seus dedos, tão fortes, fluindo tão perfeitamente pelo piano. Eu podia imaginar seus olhos, dançando com alegria, e eu podia imaginar o sorriso que eu sabia que estava dançando em seus lábios.

Respirei fundo, e deixei minha mão descansar em seu ombro. Cada nota que eu ouvia batia bem no fundo, e antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, eu estava soluçando silenciosamente contra seu ombro, incapaz de controlar as emoções que estavam dentro de mim.

Ele era tão lindo. Tão perfeito. E ainda assim, ele queria ser _meu _amigo. Ele queria viver sua vida _comigo_, passar seus dias lendo para mim quando eu não podia ler para mim mesma. Isso era maravilhoso, sério. Incrível que uma criatura tão perfeita se importasse pelo menos um pouco _comigo_.

Continuei a soluçar, e eu pude senti-lo enrijecer ao meu lado. Mas eu coloquei uma mão em seu braço em conforto, silenciosamente o deixando saber que tudo estava bem. Ele pareceu entender e sem parar de tocar, ele relaxou, e cantarolou a canção em meu ouvido enquanto tocava suavemente.

E então acabou.

Edward virou para me encarar, e suas mãos vieram para o meu rosto. Ele pressionou sua testa contra a minha, e eu sorri, sentindo seu cheiro. Seus dedões escovaram as lágrimas que fluíram lentamente pela minha bochecha pálida, e eu respirei fundo, incapaz de controlar as lágrimas que agora caíam tão livremente.

"Edward," eu comecei, mas não consegui continuar. Minhas palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta e eu fui incapaz de forçá-las a passar por meus soluços.

"Bella, eu tenho algo para te dizer, e se eu não disser agora, eu nunca mais terei coragem novamente."

Ele parou, e respirou fundo, e eu senti suas mãos tremerem nas minhas, e de repente eu percebi o que ele iria dizer.

_Eu não quero mais vê-la novamente._

Eu pude sentir meu coração começar a quebrar, e minha respiração ficou acelerada. Eu tentei segurar as lágrimas mas não consegui.

"Bella!" ele exclamou, e eu de repente estava em seus braços.

_Por favor, não. Por favor, não o deixe me deixar, _eu implorei silenciosamente, orando para qualquer Deus que pudesse me ouvir. _Por favor, não o afaste de mim. Ele é tudo que eu tenho._

"E-Edward," eu murmurei, e ele me abraçou com força. "N-não me deixe."

Ele pareceu quase zangado. Ele me afastou de repente, e embora eu não pudesse ver seu rosto, eu podia imaginar seus olhos, com a fúria que eu podia sentir irradiando dele agora. Ah, Deus, o que eu tinha dito? O que eu tinha feito de errado? _Por favor_...

"Bella," ele sussurrou, e eu podia dizer que estava tomando tudo dele para que sua voz fosse mantida calma desse jeito. "Eu. _Nunca_. Irei. Deixar. Você," ele disse enfatizando cada palavra, E quando ele me puxou para seus braços mais uma vez, eu sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade.

"Edward," eu solucei, e ele me embalou para frente e para trás lentamente.

"Bella, eu ... eu am –"

Mas eu não o deixei falar. Eu tinha ... eu tinha que deixá-lo saber. Eu tinha que dizer a ele como eu realmente me sentia.

"Edward, eu te amo," eu suspirei, e seu corpo todo ficou duro. Eu sorri, enterrando minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto respirava. "Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter."

Houve uma longa pausa, e então Edward finalmente respondeu. "Eu amo você também, Bella," ele sussurrou, e havia tanta dor enlaçando suas palavras que eu senti como se pudesse me perder ali. Parecia que eu estava sufocando, como se eu estivesse me afogando.

_Eu te amo._

_Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter.

* * *

_

**N/T:** _Ai tenho tanta pena dessa Bella ... tadinha já sofreu tanto, mas ela foi burrinha, porque como ela ia achar que depois de tudo que ele falou e da música ele iria deixá-la?_

**Comentem ... até quarta que vem!**

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	13. Lutar por ela

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora:** Leili Pattz_  
_

**POV Edward**

**Sexta-feira, 7 de março – 23:59h**

Eu estava sentado aqui, simplesmente existindo, por mais de três horas. Eu estava respirando, mas não estava vivendo. Eu estava chorando. Eu sabia que os homens não deviam chorar, mas eu não podia parar. Eu estava tentando esconder toda a dor dentro de mim. Eu estava tentando ser forte. Mas quem eu era para ser forte?

Eu enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro e gritei tão alto quanto podia. O som, no entanto, foi apenas um gemido doloroso, escapando por pouco da minha garganta passando os soluços que tinham tomado conta de mim no segundo que tinha deixado Bella.

_Bella._

Era doloroso, mesmo pensar no nome dela. Pensar sobre ela era muito pior. Pensando na forma que seus lábios macios tinha se movido enquanto sussurrou primeiro que ela me amava – oh, como meu coração bateu forte quando ela disse aquelas três palavras! – e depois sussurrou que, para ela, eu era apenas um amigo.

_"Edward, eu te amo."_

Eu deixei as palavras correrem em minha mente de novo e de novo e de novo, tentando me convencer de que elas eram verdadeiras. Que ela me amava do jeito que eu a amava. Que ela me via como mais do que um amigo. Que ela não podia viver sem mim, porque eu não poderia viver sem ela. Mas cada vez que eu repetida às três belas palavras em minha cabeça, as outras seguiram… e eu não podia fazer nada para detê-las.

_"Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter."_

E cada vez elas repetiam várias vezes, como um pesadelo interminável, meu coração quebrou um pouco mais. Logo, eu tinha certeza, seria quebrado completamente, e eu ficaria em pedaços.

"Edward, eu posso falar com você?"

"Não!" Eu gritei com a voz rouca, e eu quase podia imaginar o meu pai enrijecer. Eu não me importava. Eu enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro, brevemente me perguntando por que eu tinha me revestido na escuridão – porque eu tinha desligado todas as luzes e fechado as minhas janelas – quando toda a escuridão me fazia lembrar dela.

"Edward."

Ele falou meu nome tão baixinho, e quando ele se aproximou, as memórias de tempos passados, quando ele tinha me confortado – quando ele tinha me segurado perto, e sussurrado que tudo ficaria bem – vieram à tona.

"Papai", eu respirei, e eu parecia tão vulnerável. Minhas emoções estavam tão cruas, e eu sabia que se ele dissesse mesmo uma palavra errada, eu iria quebrar.

"Ponha tudo para fora", ele sussurrou, e colocou a mão reconfortante no meu ombro. Eu sabia que o momento em que ele poderia manter-me em seu joelho estava no passado e agora essa era a única maneira que ele conhecia para oferecer conforto. "Ponha tudo para fora."

E eu fiz. Eu sentei lá, e chorei com soluços secos pelo o que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Rolei sobre minhas costas, e enquanto eu olhava para a lua, eu choramingava.

Entretanto, por fim os soluços se aquietaram. No entanto eu sabia que não era porque eu estava melhor. Era simplesmente porque eu tinha acabado com as lágrimas para chorar.

"Como você está se sentindo?" meu pai sondou suavemente, e eu não podia encontrar seus olhos. Eu não tinha chorado em anos, e agora que eu estava acabado, senti-me estúpido por minhas ações infantis.

"Machucado. Quebrado," eu murmurei. "Eu me sinto como se estivesse morrendo."

E mesmo que eu não estivesse olhando diretamente para ele, eu ainda podia ver o sorriso minúsculo triste flutuar sobre os seus lábios.

"O que aconteceu?", ele perguntou, e eu senti a emoção vir correndo de volta quando pensei novamente naqueles momentos dolorosos no quarto.

"Eu a amo, pai. Eu realmente amo. Tanto. Mas... ela... não sente o mesmo. Ela só q-quer ser minha amiga. Dói. Muito. Isso dói muito... muito. Eu não achei que poderia doer tanto assim."

"Não desista, Edward," meu pai disse, e a mão que estava no meu ombro saiu, e um segundo mais tarde, meu pai estava passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo da mesma forma que tinha feito quando eu era pequeno o suficiente para caber em seu colo. A maneira que tinha para me confortar, e me tranqüilizar. "_Nunca_ desista. Nunca. Ela pode amar você como um amigo agora, mas isso pode mudar. Em apenas um único momento, isso pode mudar. Nunca desista. Mesmo que ela se mude e decida amar alguém, nunca pare de lutar."

Fechei os olhos e tentei deixar as palavras do meu pai me confortar.

"Você sabe", ele continuou e eu poderia dizer que ele estava sorrindo agora. "Quando eu conheci sua mãe, ela estava noiva para se casar com outro homem."

Meus olhos se abriram, e eu olhei para meu pai, surpreso. Ele sorria para mim.

"Bem, é verdade! Ela havia quebrado o tornozelo ao cair de uma árvore, e foi levada às pressas ao pronto-socorro. Acho que me apaixonei por ela naquele mesmo dia. Eu não a vi por vários meses. Até ela voltar para remover o gesso. Você sabe, ela deveria ter casado três semanas antes que nos vimos pela segunda vez, mas o casamento foi adiado por causa de seu tornozelo." Ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo; "Nós nunca te dissemos isso, Edward. Mas talvez seja o que você precisa saber. Eu sempre agradeço a Deus por ela ter quebrado seu tornozelo, porque nessas três semanas que seu casamento foi adiado, ela descobriu que o noivo era agressivo, e estava traindo ela, e não a amava do jeito que ela o amava. Eu sempre penso, 'e se'? E se ela não tivesse quebrado seu tornozelo? Teria sido presa em um relacionamento agressivo, com medo de romper?"

Ele fez uma pausa, possivelmente para tomar a minha reação – mas eu estava muito insensível para realmente outra coisa além de surpresa e choque – mas ele continuou depois de alguns segundos.

"Eu esperei por ela por três anos, Edward. Três anos após que a vi pela primeira vez, e eu passei todo esse tempo, sabendo que eu a amava. Muito. E então... um dia, eu a vi ao acaso na rua. E ela parecia tão bonita. Corri oito quadras, tentando alcançá-la antes que eu a convidasse para sair. Pedi a ela para se casar comigo dois meses depois. Você foi um bebê-de-mel*****", ele acrescentou, quase como um complemento, e eu não pude evitar rir.

_*****__**bebê-de-mel**__**:**_ _Bebê que foi concebido na lua-de-mel._

"Muita informação!" Eu disse, e ele riu comigo. E enquanto eu ri, eu senti como se um peso fosse tirado dos meus ombros. Eu ainda estava sofrendo – e eu estaria sofrendo até o dia em que Bella me dissesse que me amava, também – mas eu estava melhor. Meu coração ainda estava quebrado ... mas eu sentia que, no momento, eu ficaria bem.

Eu sorri para meu pai.

"Obrigado", eu sussurrei bem baixinho, e ele bagunçou meu cabelo antes de se levantar.

"Por nada, Eddie. Durma um pouco. Você está exausto, eu sei que você está."

"Pai?" chamei, e ele parou na porta do meu quarto, olhando para trás. "Seria horrível... se eu ligasse para Bella e pedisse para que ela não viesse amanhã? Eu não... acho que posso... me segurar ficando junto dela logo."

Meu pai sorriu suavemente.

"Eu não acho que isso é horrível. Você precisa de tempo. Pelo menos um pouco."

Eu balancei a cabeça, e a deitei travesseiro molhado de lágrimas debaixo de mim. Eu me enrolei na cama grande, quente, e deixei meus olhos fecharem.

E essa foi à primeira noite, desde que eu a conheci, que eu não sonhei com Bella.

**POV Bella**

**Sábado, 8 de março**

"O que há de errado pequena?" Charlie perguntou, despenteando meu cabelo enquanto caiu no sofá ao meu lado. Eu ri baixinho, mas a minha expressão ficou triste de novo muito rapidamente. Suspirei profundamente, e descansei o queixo nas mãos.

"Edward ligou. Ele está doente, e não pode vir hoje à noite. Ele não quer que eu vá lá também, porque ele não quer que eu fique doente. O que vou fazer? Estou tão entediada."

Charlie riu. Debrucei-me sobre ele, e dei um pequeno sorriso.

"Você se tornou muito ligada a esse menino", ele disse brincando. "Você não pode passar mais por um único dia sem a necessidade de estar com ele."

"Cale a boca", eu murmurei em brincadeira, mas o meu rosto amarrado voltou. Talvez Charlie estivesse certo. Eu havia me tornado muito apegada a Edward. Era quase como uma droga. Mas ele era uma droga que eu teria de bom grado por toda a minha vida.

"Que tal," Charlie disse de repente, quebrando meus pensamentos. "Você vem comigo para a noite na reserva. Vou visitar um velho amigo, e eu tenho certeza que ele adoraria ter você lá. Lembra-se Billy, e seus filhos? Rachael, Rebecka e Jake? Faz um bom tempo, hein?"

Eu me lembro. Só vagamente – e eu só me lembrava de Jake pelo nome ao invés de seu rosto, porque ambos éramos muito pequenos na última vez que eu o vi – mas eu me lembro. Eu sorri.

"Yeah! Isso seria ótimo pai," eu disse, e eu realmente quis dizer isso. Ele abriu um grande sorriso para mim – talvez animado que eu estava realmente passando um tempo longe da minha droga pessoal – e levantou-se do seu assento no sofá. Eu podia ouvir o seu caminhar pelo chão.

"Ótimo", ele disse, e eu mal conseguia ouvir enquanto ele caminhava cada vez mais longe. "Deixe-me ligar para Billy. Obviamente, nós vamos chegar lá um pouquinho atrasados. Não é possível ir ao sol..."

As palavras dele sumiram, mas sua excitação não vacilou. Tão logo ele desligou o telefone, ele me cutucou para fazer o jantar mais cedo para que pudéssemos sair logo que ficasse escuro. Eu fiz, e eu com fome devorei o frango e o arroz, ansiosa para ver – er... ouvir? – meus velhos amigos novamente. Mas... fiquei nervosa, logo que subi no interior da viatura. Nós éramos tão pequenos quando nos conhecemos. Será que, agora que eles eram mais velhos, me considerariam uma aberração, bem como todos os outros fizeram?

Eu estava nervosa por todo o caminho de La Push, e a estrada pareceu muito mais longa do que realmente era. Porém quando chegamos, eu brevemente considerei esperar lá fora a noite toda, enquanto Charlie e Billy tagarelavam. Eu estaria perfeitamente confortável dentro do carro...

"Bella!"

Eu pulei na voz, e olhei ao redor quase como se eu esperasse ver alguém. A voz não era conhecida. Ela estava feliz, e macia, e isso me fez sentir quente. Eu suspirei e saí do carro. Uma mão grande e quente pegou a minha imediatamente, e eu não pude evitar o sorriso que se espalhou lentamente em meus lábios.

"Olá!" a voz se apresentou. "Sou Jacob. Meu pai me contou tudo sobre você. Sobre o sol, e da cegueira e outras coisas. Vou me certificar que você esteja segura enquanto estiver aqui", ele falou, e notei que, enquanto caminhávamos na direção da casa, ele não soltou minha mão, e me ajudou a subir as escadas e pelos corredores desconhecidos de sua casa. Na verdade, ele me lembrou muito Edward, que ele não me deixava fazer nada sozinha. Ele estava constantemente pairando, mas não era de nehuma forma irritante. Mais em um ambiente confortável, eu-sei-que-estou-segura-com-ele-perto, ordenando o caminho.

"Então," Jacob sondou em um ponto. "Conte-me sobre você".

Tudo veio correndo para fora. Contei-lhe tudo. Ao contrário de Edward, eu não estava nervosa ou com medo de que ele iria me deixar. Mas, ao contrário de Edward, quando eu estava com Jacob, meu coração não batia freneticamente toda vez que ele me tocava, e eu não corava toda vez que ele olhava para mim. Era diferente. Mas era bem legal.

Porém quando saímos, e minha mão foi finalmente retirada da de Jacob, grande e quente, senti-me triste que eu tinha que sair do seu lado. Acenei para ele, e voltei para a viatura, completamente satisfeita.

Adormeci facilmente naquela noite, e Jacob estrelou nos meus sonhos ao lado de Edward.

**POV Edward**

**Domingo, 9 de março – 18:10h**

Na noite de domingo, eu estava me sentindo muito melhor. Ainda mais otimista. Eu sorri e cantarolei baixinho, enquanto eu arrumava a mesa para a minha mãe. No entanto, eu não ficaria para o jantar. Eu tinha planos de convidar Bella para sair de novo. Eu queria levá-la para Seattle, mas eu sabia que era muito longe e, em vez disso, estava planejando levá-la a um pequeno café que era nos arredores de Port Angeles. Era pessoalmente mantido por um homem mais velho e sua esposa, e ambos eram muito amáveis.

Eu não estava, claro, completamente certo de que Bella diria que sim, mas ela tinha concordado com tanta facilidade da última vez que a minha visão era muito positiva.

"Você deveria ligar", aconselhou a minha mãe enquanto eu pegava uma pilha de pratos do armário. "Isso daria a ela algum tempo para ficar pronta."

Eu sorriu e acenei com a cabeça, colocando a pequena pilha de pratos para baixo antes de ir em direção ao telefone.

"Boa idéia" murmurei à toa, tomando o telefone na minha mão e discando o número já tão familiar. O telefone tocou várias vezes e, em seguida, Charlie, na outra extremidade, pegou.

"Alô?" ele disse, e parecia um pouco distraído. Eu bati o pé no chão, ansioso para ouvir a voz de Bella.

"Boa noite, Charlie", eu disse educadamente. Então, "Você está perto de Bella? Eu quero perguntar algo."

"Nah," Charlie disse distraidamente, e eu me perguntava se ele estava momentaneamente no meio de alguma coisa. "Ela está essa noite com Jacob".

"Jacob?" Eu sussurrei, e pude sentir um pouco da dor que tinha acabado de conseguir manter em calma, retornar. Quem era Jacob? Um amigo? E por que ela não tinha me dito sobre ele? Ela me disse tudo... "Hum... quando ela vai estar em casa?" Perguntei fraco e embora Charlie não parecesse notar a mudança na minha atitude, minha mãe estava me observando um com uma expressão preocupada.

"Tarde, provavelmente. Eu realmente não lhe dei um toque de recolher..." Ele parou, e eu andei um pouco para trás com a dor que estava nascendo dentro de mim.

"Tudo bem. Bem, pode... pode dizer a ela que eu liguei?" Eu perguntei, e Charlie disse que iria. Depois de um adeus silencioso, eu desliguei o telefone. Minhas mãos repousavam sobre ele, imóvel, e eu olhei fixamente para a parede em frente de mim.

_Jacob._

Quem era ele?

_Ela está com Jacob essa noite._

Ela nem mesmo me disse. Ela provavelmente assumiu, porém, que eu ainda estava 'doente'.

Pulei o jantar naquela noite, e enquanto deitei na minha cama e pensei sobre Bella, a garota que eu amava, e esse cara Jacob... Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa que eu não tivesse mentido para Bella quando eu disse a ela que estava doente na noite passada. E se eu não tivesse...

Mas eu me recusei a me debruçar sobre o 'e se'. Em vez disso, suspirei profundamente, e jurei que iria fazer uma visita à casa de Bella amanhã depois da escola.

Mas enquanto eu virava na cama, eu não conseguia dormir. Eu guardei todas as imagens do que poderia acontecer em poucas horas que eu estava preso na escola, e cada possibilidade que me torturava mais do que o passado. Finalmente, por volta da meia-noite, deparei-me na minha cama e vesti uma camisa e um par de sapatos. Silenciosamente, abri a janela do meu quarto no segundo andar, e sai.

Eu tinha que vê-la. Eu não me importava que horas fossem. Eu tinha que vê-la, tocá-la, para simplesmente estar com ela.

_Não desista, Edward. Lute por ela.

* * *

_

**N/T: **_Só digo uma coisa ... preparem os corações para os próximos capítulos._

**Comentem ... até quarta que vem!**

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	14. Sem querer

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora:** Zahzuda

**POV Bella**

**Segunda-feira, 10 de março – 01:02h**

"Bella!"

Eu tinha certeza que estava ficando louca. Eu nunca ouvi vozes antes, claro, mas dizem que sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo.

Sorri para mim mesma, feliz que minha ilusão pelo menos tinha a voz _dele_. Se eu estava ficando louca, ele era o único que eu queria falando comigo em minha cabeça. Talvez minha obsessão por ele tivesse finalmente ficado fora de controle. Eu não me importei. Sorri.

"_Bellaaaaaa_!"

A voz, dessa vez, se juntou com um grande 'thunk' na minha janela.

Ah.

Então eu não era insana.

Fiquei de pé, sorrindo enormemente enquanto abria a janela. Ela rangeu, e eu brevemente me perguntei quando foi a última vez que ela foi aberta. Não consegui lembrar. Eu realmente não me importava.

"Edward?" eu sussurrei, e ouvi um gemido alto seguido de outro thunk. E então ele estava em meu quarto, e eu estava em seus braços, e o mundo a minha volta sumiu. Nada importava. _Nada_. Enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito, e fechei meus olhos, completamente contente.

"Bella," ele sussurrou, e pegou minha cabeça em suas mãos, seus dedos dançando na pele suave do meu rosto como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana, prestes a quebrar. "Senti sua falta. Deus, eu sou patético," ele sussurrou, e riu suavemente. "Só estive longe de você por dois dias, e pareceu uma eternidade."

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. O que se diz quando seu melhor amigo vem e diz algo tão doce quanto isso? Então eu apenas sussurrei seu nome novamente, e o abracei fortemente.

"Desculpe ter vindo tão tarde," ele disse, e suas palavras foram apressadas. Eu quase não as ouvi, embora o som de sua voz seja tão linda. Ele continuou falando. "Eu liguei mais cedo, e seu pai disse que você tinha saído. Eu tinha que ver você. Te tocar. Te abraçar. Eu não posso viver sem você, Bella," ele sussurrou, e eu não tinha percebido até aquele momento, quando ele se afastou e descansou sua testa contra a minha, que suas lindas palavras tinham causado lágrimas em meus olhos.

"Edward."

Parecia que eu era incapaz de dizer algo além de seu nome. Ele percebeu, e riu sem fôlego.

"Isso é tudo que você pode dizer? Você não está pelo menos um pouco feliz por me ver? Faz vinte e duas horas e trinta e três minutos desde que nos vimos." Ele pausou, e então adicionou rapidamente, "Não que eu esteja contando, ou algo do tipo."

Eu sorri, e então o encanto foi quebrado.

"Claro que estou feliz em te ver," eu disse, e então me abracei mais perto dele. Ele sorriu contra minha pele, e nos moveu até que estávamos sentados na minha cama.

"Posso ficar essa noite?" ele perguntou, e suas mãos correram para cima e para baixo de meus braços nus e frios. "Eu não acho que agüentaria deixar você novamente."

Eu sorri, e acenei, me deitando na cama e o puxando para o meu lado. Ele estendeu os braços e eu alegremente me acomodei neles novamente. Suspirei feliz, e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu não tinha conseguido dormir antes, mas agora, com meu Anjo pessoal ao meu lado, o sono veio facilmente.

**POV Edward**

**5:11h**

Charlie veio checar Bella antes do trabalho, e eu mal tive tempo suficiente de me soltar de seus braços e me esconder embaixo da cama antes que a porta abrisse e ele olhasse. Graças a Deus ainda estava escuro, ou ele teria me visto espiando sob a colcha da Bella. Sorri enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás dele, e então pulei de volta na cama e puxei Bella para perto de mim.

"Edward," ela murmurou, e eu por um segundo pensei que ela tivesse acordada. Mas ela estalou os lábios algumas vezes, murmurou meu nome novamente, e se posicionou em silêncio contra meu peito.

E o fato de ser _meu _nome que ela estava sussurrando em seu sonho fez meu coração bater rápido e forte. Escovei meus dedos contra sua pele suave, e suspirei contente.

Ela era tão linda enquanto dormia. Ela parecia tão em paz, tão livre. Ela se mexeu e eu tentei prender minha risada quando ela apoiou seus dois pés na minha barriga. Minha risada, entretanto, foi cortada quando ela sussurrou mais uma vez em seu sonho.

"Te amo," ela sussurrou, e meu coração pareceu parar por alguns segundos. E então doeu dolorosamente quando essas duas palavras correram em minha mente.

_Se ela ao menos me amasse como eu a amo._

Mas então eu lembrei das palavras de meu pai, e sorri, escovando meus lábios contra a bochecha de Bella antes de deitar minha cabeça no suave travesseiro abaixo de mim.

_Nunca pare de lutar, Edward. Nunca pare de lutar._

Eu sabia que isso iria doer, e eu sabia que iria falhar. Eu ia falhar várias vezes, porque eu simplesmente não era forte o suficiente.

Mas eu irei tentar.

Sorri.

Eu vou levá-la para jantar amanhã, e comprar flores para ela. Rosas, talvez. Suas favoritas. Porque elas, como ela, são lindas, mas inalcançáveis. Talvez eu comprasse rosas sem espinhos, porque são despojadas de proteção contra o mundo, eu planejava cuidadosamente, lentamente e suavemente, derrubar as barreiras que Bella criou em torno de si mesma.

**POV Bella**

**8:20h AM**

Quando eu acordei de manhã, eu estava envolvida por um par de braços fortes e quentes. Sorri, e deixei meus olhos fecharem novamente, me deleitando com o calor que me cercava. Edward estava ao meu lado, e eu não podia pedir mais nada.

"Bom dia, linda," uma voz suave e doce sussurrou, e eu sorri contra seu peito.

"Bom dia," eu murmurei, e ele sorriu profundamente. Eu podia sentir as vibrações em seu peito enquanto ele ria, e eu me senti tão feliz naquele momento que era indescritível. Eu realmente amava Edward. Eu não sabia como eu viveria sem ele. Ele era apenas meu amigo, o único que eu me senti tão próxima. Claro, havia Jacob também, mas ... eu não ... não era a mesma coisa. Quando eu estava perto dele, eu me sentia feliz ... mas não _tão feliz. _Jacob era uma luz no meu mundo de escuridão, mas Edward era meu _sol_.

"Dormiu bem?" ele murmurou suavemente e eu acenei. Eu tinha dormido confortavelmente em seus braços, não acordando nenhuma vez como eu sempre fazia.

"E você?" eu murmurei, e sentei embora eu não quisesse. Eu ficaria mais feliz em deitar nos braços de Edward o dia todo, mas não acho que era uma opção.

Então a realização me atingiu.

"Edward Cullen," eu esbravejei sonolenta. "Você está bolando aula?"

Ele riu ao meu lado, e eu não consegui segurar minha braveza enquanto outros sentimentos – uns que eu não conseguia explicar, como eu poderia explicar algo que eu nunca senti antes? – me preenchiam até a borda.

"Sim," ele admitiu. "Mas somente as primeiras aulas. Vou chegar a tempo apenas de perder Educação Física."

Bem, eu não poderia culpá-lo. Educação Física _era_ horrível. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha ido para uma escola, eu sabia que era algo que requeria que você corresse atrás de uma bola, ou Deus me livre, tentar colocar a bola em uma cesta do tamanho da sua cabeça, era horrível.

"Hmmph," eu finalmente falei, e sabia que Edward estava sorrindo quando ele se sentou ao meu lado.

"Café da manhã?" ele ofereceu, e eu acenei ansiosamente, sem perceber até aquele momento, como eu estava faminta. "Eu vou cozinhar para você," ele disse, e então levantou – eu pude sentir a cama mover embaixo de mim – e deixei seus dedos dançarem em meu rosto. "Acorde devagar e se arrume, está bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri, colocando minhas mãos em meu colo.

Mas quando Edward se inclinou e escovou seus lábios sempre-tão-suavemente contra minha bochecha, meu coração começou a acelerar, e minhas bochechas coraram. Eu sorri, e então ele havia ido.

Cai na minha cama novamente, deixando meus braços e pernas relaxados enquanto eu tentava pensar nos sentimentos que corriam em mim.

Edward causava coisas em mim que eu nem mesmo sabia que existia. Eu sentia coisas por ele que eu nunca senti por _alguém_ antes.

Eu achava que esses sentimentos eram normais.

Mas então eu conheci Jacob.

Eu segurava suas mãos também, e ainda assim meu coração não acelerava como fez agora, mesmo depois de Edward ter me deixado. Eu falava com ele por horas, e ainda assim eu não sentia como se as palavras que deixavam sua boca fossem o ar que eu respirava. Mas se as coisas que eu sentia por Jacob era amizade...

... então o que é isso que estou sentindo por Edward? Seria amor? Eu não sei. Como eu poderia saber, quando o único amor que eu conheci antes foi o amor que sinto por meu pai? Como eu poderia dizer a diferença entre querer alguém como amigo ou alguém como... amor?

Suspirei, e tirei os pensamentos da minha mente, escolhendo pensar em outras coisas – principalmente o cheiro de bacon que estava subindo as escadas.

Levantei da cama, e corri uma escova rapidamente por meu cabelo. Peguei a roupa que Charlie havia escolhido para mim – ele sempre me deixava a roupa separada antes de ir trabalhar, então eu não acabava em calça xadrez e blusa de bolinha. Depois que eu estava decente, desci as escadas alegremente, lembrando do meu tombo anterior e sendo cuidadosa. Acabei na cozinha sem nem mesmo um arranhão, e me deleitei com minha realização.

E então _ele _estava ao meu lado novamente, e meu coração começou a acelerar mais uma vez.

"Espero que esteja com fome," ele disse, e eu podia ouvir a felicidade em sua voz. "Eu fiz bacon, salsicha, ovos e torradas. Suco de laranja também."

Eu tinha certeza que estava sorrindo como uma idiota enquanto Edward me ajudava a sentar. Ele sentou ao meu lado, e esperou ansiosamente enquanto eu dava a primeira mordida.

"Edward!" eu exclamei, meus olhos cegos se arregalando. "Isso está _maravilhoso_! Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?" eu perguntei e não me importei em esperar sua resposta enquanto dava uma mordida e então outra.

"Com minha mãe," ele respondeu, e sorri com a menção de Esme.

"Posso ir lá mais tarde hoje?" eu perguntei, ansiosa para ver sua família novamente.

"Eu suponho que sim..." ele disse, mas parou, colocando seu garfo na mesa, e se virando para mim. Para ser educada, eu fiz o mesmo, embora eu não pudesse vê-lo, é claro. Ele continuou. "Mas eu estava meio que me perguntando ... se você me deixaria levá-la para jantar fora novamente. Talvez pudéssemos ver minha família amanhã?"

Novamente esses sentimentos tomaram conta de mim e transbordaram. Eu acenei furiosamente.

"Ah, sim! Eu amaria, Edward."

Eu não ia apenas ficar longe de Forks, e dessas quatro paredes que me tornaram prisioneira por tantos anos, mas eu também iria passar algum tempo sozinha com Edward. Não que não passássemos tempo sozinhos, mas isso era diferente.

Edward sorriu, e eu pude ouvir seu garfo raspar o prato enquanto ele se virava novamente para sua comida.

"Excelente. Ah, e use algo lindo – muito lindo. Um vestido, talvez – e quente." Ele adicionou, e fiquei intrigada com suas palavras quando comecei a comer novamente.

Eu estava curiosa sobre onde ele iria me levar, mas enquanto me perguntava, percebi que não me importava.

Contanto que eu estivesse com ele, isso não importava.

**POV Edward**

**18:45h**

Que jogo era esse que estávamos jogando, afinal? Ela disse que me amava como amigo, mas quando eu a tocava, ou beijava sua pele suave, ela corava e seu coração batia muito rápido. Eu sei que ela sente por mim mais do que percebe, mas _porque _ela não percebe isso? Ela realmente se protegia tanto ao ponto de pensar que seus sentimentos se tratavam apenas de mera amizade?

Ou eu estava errado? Ela verdadeira e honestamente me ama apenas como amigo? Estava eu super analisando os sentimentos que eu tinha certeza que ás vezes via em seus olhos? Estou interpretando mal seus atos, suas expressões?

Suspirei, e puxei a manga da minha camisa um pouco, até que estavam ambos os lados, direito e esquerdo, até meus cotovelos. Era uma camisa de botões suave e cor do céu. Deixei os primeiros três botões desabotoados, e coloquei a parte inferior dentro da calça jeans que abraçou meu corpo com suavidade. Meu cabelo estava penteado para trás – embora eu soubesse que no segundo que a água do chuveiro secasse de meu cabelo, ele seria bagunçado novamente – e meu rosto estava barbeado.

Sorri para o espelho, e quase não reconheci o garoto que olhava para mim. Eu vi suas bochechas muito coradas, e a felicidade brilhando em seus olhos. Uma que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

E foi nesse momento que eu percebi exatamente como a estrela de meus sonhos e de cada segundo da minha vida tinha me mudado.

Ela tinha me _mudado_. Ela não tinha apenas me feito feliz, me dado motivos para continuar sorrindo, mas ela realmente me _mudou._

Ainda sorrindo como um idiota, eu desci as escadas, apenas para encontrar minha mãe sorrindo.

Meu sorriso cresceu.

"Ah, eu te amo muito, mãe. Eu irei lutar por ela. Eu vou contar a ela como eu _honestamente _me sinto, e eu irei lutar. Nunca irei desistir," eu disse, minha voz estava com a paixão que estava correndo por mim, e ela nem mesmo teve chance de responder antes de eu correr pela porta.

Olhei para o céu, e nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver o sol desaparecer no horizonte.

"Bella," eu sussurrei, e novamente um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto enquanto eu entrava no carro. Dei a ré, e acelerei, e quando estacionei ao lado de fora da cara da Bella, eu senti o vazio, que eu nem mesmo tinha percebido que havia tomado conta de mim, desaparecer.

Eu estava fora do carro e batendo em sua porta em menos de cinco segundos. Mas quem atendeu foi Charlie, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha para a minha expressão ridícula.

"Então, você vai levar minha garotinha pra sair novamente, não é?" ele disse, sua voz rouca, e eu nem sequer tive tempo de acenar antes de minha amada ter dado uma cotovelada em seu pai para ele sair do caminho e se jogado em meus braços.

"Edward!" ela cantou, e eu ri, escovando meus dedos por seu cabelo cuidadosamente enrolado. Mas quando me afastei um pouco, eu arfei. Ela estava usando um vestido branco como a neve que acabava acima de seu tornozelo. Ele estava suavemente apertado em seu corpo, mas fluía levemente em seu quadril e joelhos. Uma flor estava no meio do vestido e ia até a parte de cima, terminando em sua clavícula. Era sem alças, mas no lugar de alças, havia um pequeno colar de pérolas. Seu cabelo estava todo cacheado, e ela nunca esteve mais linda.

Não consegui respirar por um longo minuto.

"Edward?" ela sussurrou, e quando olhei para seu rosto, ela estava corando e olhando para baixo. Sorri, e peguei sua mão na minha, escovando meus dedos nos dela. "Está demais?" ela suspirou. "Está ruim?"

"Não! Não, não está nada demais. E meu Deus, Bella ... você está muito linda," eu a assegurei, falando cada palavra lentamente. "Linda demais."

Ela sorriu, e seus olhos estavam dançando alegremente. E, olhando para eles – tão suaves, tão profundos – os sentimentos que eu tinha me convencido que estava apenas imaginando, de repente estavam muito ... muito claros. Como ela podia _não_ sentir por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por ela?

Talvez ela sentisse, e tivesse percebido recentemente. Talvez ela estivesse com medo de me dizer agora, porque eu havia respondido a ela – quando ela disse que me amava como um amigo – como um amigo responderia. Talvez ela achasse que _eu _não a amava.

Sorri, e prometi que iria dizer a ela. Logo. Talvez essa noite. Quem sabe?

"Está pronta para ir?" eu perguntei, e Bella acenou pegando minha mão.

"Que horas devo trazê-la de volta?" perguntei a Charlie, encontrando seus olhos pela primeira vez aquela noite. Ele estava sorrindo para nós – muito suavemente – mas rapidamente recompôs seu rosto com uma carranca como um pai que vê sua filha saindo em seu primeiro encontro.

"Um ... não importa. Antes do amanhecer? Eu sei que ela sai raramente. A leve para caminhar depois do jantar ou algo assim," ele disse e eu sorri alegremente. Nada de toque de recolher? Uau.

"Irei cuidar muito bem dela," eu prometi, e então saímos. Sua cabeça estava descansando suavemente em meu ombro, e eu nunca estive mais feliz. Suspirei contente, e peguei sua mão na minha. Ela sorriu muito docemente, e eu queria tanto dar as rosas que estavam aninhadas no banco traseiro do meu carro. Mas não dei. Não até...

Sorri, e pisei mais forte no acelerador. Eu estava tão ansioso. Eu irei dizer a ela essa noite.

Essa noite, quando eu der as rosas, eu irei dizer que a amo. E não apenas como amigo, mas como muito mais.

**POV Bella**

Eu queria mais do que tudo, que nesse momento, eu pudesse ver o anjo que Deus havia mandado para mim. Porque realmente, ele poderia ser algo além disso? Ele era meu anjo. Meu milagre. O único que havia me salvado da escuridão emocional que havia me tomado.

Sorri enquanto ele caminhava até o lado do passageiro para me ajudar a sair. Sua mão pegou a minha, e ele envolveu seu outro braço na minha cintura enquanto me guiava.

"Onde estamos? Descreva para mim, por favor," eu sussurrei, e ele pressionou seu rosto contra o meu pescoço. Eu pude senti-lo sorrindo.

"Estamos em um pequeno café um pouco fora de Port Angeles," ele sussurrou, e seus lábios estavam muito perto de meu ouvido. "É do lado de fora, e há luzes em todos os lugares. Velas pelo chão. As mesas são distantes o suficiente para que as pessoas possam ter suas conversas. Ah, é lindo, Bella. As estrelas no céu estão brilhando muito. Nenhum sinal de chuva. As luzes estão iluminando suavemente. Eu queria que você pudesse ver."

E eu podia. Através de sua descrição, sua paixão, eu vi tudo. Eu vi o que ele descreveu, e o que ele sentia. _Era_ lindo.

"Mesa para dois?" uma voz alta e borbulhante perguntou, e eu imediatamente endureci. Edward percebeu, e correu sua mão lenta e suavemente por meu braço nu. Arrepios imediatamente apareceram em minha pele, e eu tremi, embora não estivesse com frio.

"Sim," ele finalmente respondeu, e fomos guiados para uma mesa no meio do café. Vozes estavam a minha volta, me cercando. Me fez sentir claustrofóbica. Quando eu ouvia muitas vozes, eu ficava nervosa, não mencionei isso, mas é claro que Edward notou.

"Algo mais distante, por favor?" ele perguntou, e fomos mudados rapidamente para uma silenciosa mesa de canto. Sorri e relaxei.

Edward e eu estávamos em silêncio, exceto quando ele pediu nossa comida. Como da última vez, eu lhe dei total liberdade para escolher. Eu não me importava muito.

"Me diga o que você está pensando," ele finalmente pediu e eu sorri.

"Estou pensando em você. Mas não é grande coisa," eu adicionei, e quase pude sentir seu desapontamento, então rapidamente adicionei. "Porque você é tudo que eu penso. Mas não fique convencido," eu ameacei, e ele riu.

"Tudo bem. Não ficarei. Mas você deve saber," ele disse, "Que você é tudo que eu penso também."

Eu corei, e baixei minha cabeça, mas um pequeno sorriso brincava em meus lábios.

"Você realmente está muito linda," ele murmurou suavemente e meu sorriso cresceu. "Branco é uma cor muito pura," ele disse, e sua voz continuou. Ele se inclinou na mesa, e escovou seus dedos muito suavemente em minha bochecha. "Combina com você."

Sorri de prazer, e suas mãos caíram em seu colo novamente.

E então –

"Ah droga," Edward murmurou, e eu franzi a testa. Ele riu – embora o som fosse nervoso – e ficou de pé. "Bella, eu esqueci minha jaqueta no carro. Você ficará bem por um minuto?

No meio de um restaurante lotado? É claro.

Mas eu sorri. "Sim," eu disse, mas eu poderia jurar, que quando estava abraçada nele enquanto andávamos, ele estava _vestindo _sua jaqueta. Balancei minha cabeça, sabendo que Edward não mentiria, e bebi minha água, colocando minhas mãos no colo. E então -

"Bella!"

Eu pulei ao som da voz, mas então um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto.

"Jacob!" eu disse, e de repente estava apertada em um par de braços fortes e quentes. "Oi," eu suspirei, e ele riu da minha falta de ar na saudação.

"Olá para você também. O que está fazendo aqui? Ocasião especial? Um namorado, talvez?" ele provocou, empurrando um pouco meus ombros. Rolei meus olhos.

"Estou aqui com Edward," eu disse, e meu sorriso cresceu com a lembrança do meu anjo pessoal. "Ele esqueceu algo no carro. Estou esperando por ele."

"Mmm," Jacob murmurou discretamente, e eu podia dizer que ele estava sorrindo. "Bem ... estou aqui com minha namorada."

Sorri também. "Sério? Qual o nome dela?" e então franzi a testa. "E onde ela está? Ah Jake, você não a abandonou apenas para _me _cumprimentar, não é?"

Ele riu, e foi alto. "O nome dela é Angela. E não, é claro que não a abandonei. Ela está no banheiro. Ela não está se sentindo bem. Está enjoada. Estou preocupado com ela. Está acontecendo por um tempo. Bella…" ele pausou, e sua mão estava tremendo na minha. Ele se inclinou muito perto, como se fosse sussurrar um segredo para mim. Seus lábios estavam muito perto do meu ouvido, e muito perto da minha boca também. Me senti levemente desconfortável.

Mas a estranheza desapareceu quando ele sussurrou aquelas palavras em meu ouvido.

"Bella ... eu acho que ela está ... _grávida._"

Minha respiração falhou, e eu olhei para ele com meus olhos cegos.

"_Grávida_!" eu exclamei, incapaz de dizer algo mais, e ele colocou suas mãos em minha boca, sua cabeça muito perto da minha. Eu sabia, pelo tom de sua voz, que seus olhos tinham o mesmo pânico que os meus.

"Shh, Bella! Porque não conta para o mundo todo? Yeeesh! Nós não temos certeza ainda."

"Desculpe," eu sussurrei, e então me senti mal, mas ainda desconfortável. Ele estava muito, muito perto agora. Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto, e suas mãos caíram de meus lábios quando eu tentei me afastar. Mas seu aperto em meu braço era forte, e eu não pude me mover. Quando tentei me mover, eu acidentalmente me movi para frente.

E, por um breve, muito breve momento, meus lábios encontraram os de Jacob. Meus olhos arregalaram, e eu me afastei como se tivesse sido queimada. Ele ficou sem respirar, enquanto estava tão surpreso e chocado quanto eu.

"Jake..." eu sussurrei, mas não fui capaz de dizer mais nada, porque naquele momento, eu ouvi outra voz em pânico.

"Bella?"

Era Edward. Ah, Deus, ele tinha visto.

Senti meu coração quebrando, quando percebi que eu daria tudo na minha vida para desfazer esses últimos dois segundos. Para tornar Edward cego por um breve momento. Eu nem sequer pensei no fato de que meu primeiro beijo havia sido acidental com meu amigo, que havia acabado de me confidenciar que sua namorada estava grávida.

Apenas um pensamento, um nome, uma preocupação corria por minha mente.

_Edward_.

* * *

**N/T: GENTE FANFICTION ESTÁ FORA DO AR PARA ATUALIZAR FANFIC, POR ISSO NÃO POSTEI ANTES, MAS GRAÇAS A JU MARTINHÃO (QUE DEU A DICA DE COMO ENGANAR O FF), ESTOU POSTANDO AGORA, ENTÃO TENHAM PACIÊNCIAAAAA!  
**

_OMG tava tudo tão lindo. E agora?_

**Comentem!**

**Beijos, Zah e Leili.**


	15. Dizendo adeus

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora:** Leili Pattz

**POV Edward**

**Segunda-feira, 10 de março – 20:42h**

"Você realmente está muito linda", murmurei baixinho, e seu rubor me fez sorrir. "Branco é uma cor muito pura", eu disse, e alcancei à mesa para escovar meus dedos em sua bochecha, como tantas vezes fiz – pois eu simplesmente tinha que tocá-la, e era a única maneira que eu sabia em fazer, sem ofendê-la. "Combina com você."

Ela corou com prazer novamente, e deixei minha mão cair, não querendo estragar esta noite. Logo, eu teria —

"Ah, droga!" Eu respirei, e meu sorriso desapareceu. Merda! Eu tinha esquecido as rosas no carro. Eu ri para esconder a maldição, e murmurei sob a minha respiração. "Bella, eu esqueci minha jaqueta no carro. Você ficará bem por um minuto?" Eu menti sem problemas.

Eu não perdi o fato de que ela revirou os olhos enquanto falava. "Sim", sussurrou, e até mesmo o sarcasmo envolto na sua voz não podia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto em sua contrariedade óbvia por minha super proteção.

Em seguida saltei da minha cadeira, desesperado para gastar pouco tempo longe dela. Eu sai do restaurante e fui para o carro, e sorri. Lá, no banco de trás, estavam às rosas eu escolhi apenas para a minha Bella. As peguei delicadamente em minhas mãos, e fechei a porta rapidamente antes de voltar para dentro.

_Eu te amo, Bella._

E então o meu mundo caiu aos pedaços.

Na minha frente, Bella estava com um rapaz de pele escura no canto mal iluminado do restaurante. Seus lábios se tocaram rapidamente e, em seguida, Bella se afastou.

"Jake..." ela sussurrou, ofegante, e palavras, pronunciadas há poucos, correram de volta para mim tão rápido que eu me senti tonto.

_"Ela está essa noite com Jacob."_

"Bella?"

Minha voz traiu a emoção que estava furiosa dentro de mim. Dor. Raiva. Traição. Horror. Dor. Eu não queria nada mais do que fugir, mas eu sabia que não podia. Eu não poderia correr, e deixá-la sozinha. Mas...

"Q-que...?" Eu gaguejei incapaz de continuar enquanto engoli profundamente, mordendo de volta a bile que subiu na minha garganta. "O que... por que..."

"Edward!" ela chorou, finalmente encontrando sua voz. "Edward, não era —"

"É certo como o inferno o que parecia", eu sussurrei fraco, e de repente estava contente por estarmos longe de olhares curiosos e ouvidos atentos. Estávamos no canto mais afastado do restaurante, a lua brilhando acima de nós. Eu soltei as flores que estavam em minhas mãos, e apertei meus dedos com força, tentando parar de tremer. Não funcionou.

"Edward, por favor...", ela implorou, e sua voz era tão suave, tão calma, tão... tão cheia de dor. Porque ela tinha que me machucar? Mas isso não importava. O que eu tinha visto apenas provara uma coisa, e uma só coisa.

_Ela não me ama como eu a amava._

Esse único pensamento desgarrado rompeu a barreira e em menos de alguns segundos, eu estava chorando e tremendo, e lutando contra a traição, que tinha aumentado agora dentro de mim.

"Cara", o menino falou. "Foi um acidente. Eu–".

Mas eu não o deixei terminar. "Saia, por favor", eu sussurrei, e minha voz estava grossa com a angústia que estava me submergindo lentamente. Jacob lançou um olhar cansado para mim antes de apertar a mão de Bella – e quando ele a tocou tão delicadamente, meu coração se partiu um pouco mais – e se afastou.

"Edward," Bella sussurrou, e ela moveu-se para mais perto de mim. Ela apertou sua mão em minha bochecha, e quando seus suaves dedos acariciaram minha pele quente, afastando as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, eu quebrei. Tudo quebrou. O muro em volta de mim quebrou, e a sustentação de cada emoção que estava correndo através de mim... quebrou.

"Por que Bella?" Engoli em seco, me afastando dela, eu não podia ficar perto. "Eu pensei que... v-você... mas eu estava errado, eu s-suponho." Então sorri, mas estava tão cheio de agonia que isso significava pouco. "Eu suponho... é bom, que eu descobri, antes tarde do que nunca."

"Descobriu o que?" Bella perguntou, e sua voz também tremia. Estendi a mão trêmula, querendo tanto tocá-la. Mas antes que meus dedos pudessem tão delicadamente... acariciar sua pele, eu cerrei minha mão com força e deixei-a cair de volta ao meu lado. "Descobriu o que?" ela repetiu, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e transbordaram.

"Que você não me ama como eu amo você", eu sussurrei, e disse as palavras em voz alta – disse o que eu tinha pensado um milhão de vezes nos últimos momentos – tornando tudo muito mais real. "Oh, Deus, você não me ama como eu amo você. Eu te amo, Bella. Deus, eu te amo. Não é como uma amiga. Mas, muito mais." eu disse, e com cada palavra que eu falava, eu podia sentir o rasgo em meu coração – o rasgo que nunca poderia ser reparado – se expandir ainda mais.

"Edward, eu... " ela começou, mas parou. "Isso foi um acidente. Isso foi um acidente. Eu..."

Eu sabia que estávamos fazendo uma cena. E, embora ninguém pudesse nos ouvir, a dor que estava para sempre gravada em ambos os rostos podia ser facilmente compreendida. Cerrei os punhos firmemente.

"Isso foi um acidente", ela respirou, outra vez e outra vez. Era difícil não acreditar nela. Mas...

"Você o ama?" Eu sussurrei, e sabia que sua resposta poderia me curar, ou me matar.

"Eu não sei", ela respondeu com sinceridade, e meu coração dilacerou, mas não quebrou, latejava dolorosamente.

"Você _me _ama?"

Ela não respondeu.

"Eu acho que sei", eu disse, e me inundei na dor uma breve esperança e agora isso estava de novo, tomando conta de mim, me afogando, me sufocando, me matando.

"Vamos para casa", eu botei para fora, e envolvi minha mão firmemente em torno de seu pulso. Eu joguei uma nota de vinte na mesa para pagar a comida que ainda não tinha chegado, e comecei a caminhar na direção ao Volvo. Bella ficou em silêncio enquanto sentava no carro, e o silêncio tomou conta enquanto eu dirigia para casa. Eu dirigi o carro tão rápido quanto podia, desesperado para... ficar longe dela. Fitando de soslaio o seu rosto bonito de novo e de novo... era muito doloroso.

E então estávamos do lado de fora de sua casa, e ela estava saindo do carro. Mas ela fez uma pausa, e se engasgou com as lágrimas que estavam agrupadas em seus belos olhos.

"Edward", ela choramingou, alcançando-me novamente. Afastei-me dela, sabendo que se ela me tocasse, eu ia cair aos pedaços. "Não me deixe, Edward. Por favor, não."

Sua voz tremeu. A minha também.

"Tempo Bella… Eu preciso de tempo… Eu nunca vou desistir de você. _Nunca._ Eu s-sempre lutarei. Sempre… Mas dói muito. Preciso de tempo. Eu… eu…"

Mas com as minhas mãos tão bem embrulhadas ao redor do volante, eu não conseguia ver. Eu não conseguia respirar. Eu não podia nem pensar. "Adeus", eu sussurrei.

E então eu saí, deixando Bella para trás, seu rosto enrugado de dor, sua mão fechando em torno do ar enquanto as lágrimas começaram a cair.

**POV Bella**

Embora eu estivesse fora da porta da minha casa, eu não entrei. Ao invés disso, eu comecei a andar. E mesmo que eu quisesse desesperadamente ir a um lugar que me lembrasse muito de Edward – a nossa campina – Eu não poderia, através da névoa que estava sobre mim, lembrar que caminho seguir.

Então, ao invés... Eu andei. Eu acabei caminhando. Eu não sabia onde eu estava indo, ou onde eu estava. Eu nem sequer sei por quanto tempo eu vaguei. Poderia ter sido um tempo muito longo. Eu não tinha certeza. Eu não me importava. Eu estava entorpecida, emocionalmente e fisicamente. Eu não sentia nada. Eu não via nada. Eu caí, de novo e de novo, mas com o meu corpo cansado, e com dor continuei a vaguear pelas ruas, eu não me importei. Talvez esse fosse o meu castigo por ferir Edward tanto. Talvez...

_"Você me ama?"_

Talvez... então fosse a minha punição para a dor que eu sabia que tinha iluminando seu rosto. Por que não eu respondi? Eu sabia que ele teria ficado satisfeito com o "não sei". Eu sabia que, embora ele tanto quisesse que a minha resposta fosse sim, qualquer coisa que apontasse para o fato de que eu o amava como ele me amava teria sido bom o suficiente.

_"Você me ama?"_

Eu ainda não tinha certeza, e eu era muito insensível para pensar realmente. Tudo que eu podia ver, ou pensar, era ele, e a saudade que eu sentia dele chegou. E embora ele não tivesse me tocado, eu sabia que ele estava com dor. Eu podia sentir, mesmo de tão longe, e ouvir em sua voz.

Tal dor. _A dor que eu havia causado._

"_Você me ama?"_

"Eu não sei!" Eu chorei, e as lágrimas começaram a cair. Elas caíram rápidas e fortes, e a umidade era quente contra minha pele congelando. "Eu não sei", eu solucei, mais uma vez, e caí no chão. O cimento era duro sob a minha pele delicada, mas eu não me importei. Eu não notei. Senti o cheiro de sangue. Mas isso não importava.

Eu não saí do meu local por muito... muito tempo. Logo, eu pude ouvir os carros na rua, indo e voltando lentamente, e brevemente me perguntei onde eu estava. Ou que horas eram. Gostaria de saber onde Edward também estava.

Mas os pensamentos sobre Edward enviaram-me mais uma vez no espiral sem fim de lágrimas, dor e tristeza, então eu tentei desesperadamente pensar em outra coisa. Qualquer outra coisa.

Mas era impossível, uma vez que ele estava na minha mente, tirá-lo.

"Edward", eu choraminguei, e cambaleei para os meus pés, ainda chorando. "Edward me ajude", eu respirei, e fechei os olhos, tentando, em minha mente, pintar o retrato que eu queria desesperadamente ver. Eu queria que Edward me abraçasse, a sussurrasse que ele me amava, e que tudo ficaria bem. Eu queria chorar em seu ombro, e crer em cada palavra que ele falava.

Eu queria dizer-lhe que o amava, também, como estes sentimentos poderiam ser outra coisa? Eu o amava. Eu já sabia que o amava, é claro, mas o amor que eu percebi que sentia por ele era muito... muito mais profundo do que amizade.

Por que eu não percebi isso antes?

Eu era tão estúpida.

E agora eu sabia que essa dor que eu estava sentindo – que _ele_ estava sentindo – era minha culpa.

Minha culpa. _Minha culpa._

Comecei a caminhar, e eu não parei.

O tempo passou lentamente, mas cada passo que dava, parecia abrandar ainda mais.

E então eu senti algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

Quente.

Não é quente como eu sentia quando estava envolvida nos braços fortes seguro de Edward, ou quente como quando eu me sentava em frente à lareira, embrulhada perfeitamente no meu cobertor favorito. Em vez disso, era um tipo muito diferente de quente.

E então, com uma exclamação de horror anestesiado, eu entendi o porquê.

_O sol se tinha nascido... e eu estava de pé diretamente em sua luz._

**POV Edward**

**Terça-feira, 11 de março – 06:11h**

A dor me sufocava, tomava conta de mim, me cercava.

Mas de alguma forma, eu fui capaz de continuar. Eu, finalmente, fui capaz de tropeçar, na minha casa. Após andar entorpecido por tantas horas, eu estava finalmente cambaleando para casa.

Mas quando eu abri a porta, não fui recebido com silêncio como eu esperava ser. Em vez disso, fui imediatamente envolvido nos braços de minha mãe, e ela estava chorando em meu ombro. Eu estava entorpecido, e eu não conseguia sorrir ou franzir a testa, enquanto ela soluçava tão entrecortada.

Olhei para cima para encontrar meu pai olhando para mim. E, embora sua expressão fosse por um primeiro momento, a mesma máscara decepcionado que ele usou a alguns dias atrás, quando eu tinha falhado no meu teste de matemática, ela rapidamente se misturou com preocupação. Eu realmente estava tão ruim assim?

Eu finalmente coloquei meus braços em volta do corpo de minha mãe, pequenos tremores, e essa única... ação simples pareceu quebrar a represa de emoções que eu estava segurando dentro de mim.

Os soluços da minha mãe se transformaram em profundos gritos angustiados.

"Onde você estava!" ela gritou, e se engasgou com outro choro enquanto ela me abraçava com tanta força. "Oh, Oh! Edward, onde você esteve? Nós pensamos que algo aconteceu com vocês. Nós estávamos..."

Mas eu sintonizado novamente. Se eu realmente tinha sumido por tanto tempo? Eu olhei para fora da janela, e o sol estava se erguendo lentamente.

_Horas. Eu tinha sumido por muitas horas._

"... a gente tinha tanta certeza de que vocês e-estavam em um acidente, ou, ou ... ou algo! Quando Charlie ligou, e nos perguntou se tínhamos visto Bella – porque ela não voltou para casa – o seu pai e eu –"

Mas não ouvi nada do que ela disse.

_Nada._

Porque tudo que eu podia ver, ou ouvir ou pensar era Bella.

_Porque ela não voltou para casa._

Mas, merda! Eu a tinha deixado em sua porta! Como ela poderia não ter ido para casa? E agora –

Olhei pela janela mais uma vez, meus olhos despojados de dor e sendo substituídos por horror.

E agora, o sol estava nascendo.

E ela ainda não estava em casa.

_O que eu fiz? Oh, Deus, o que eu fiz?

* * *

_

**N/T:**_ Morri de chorar, Jesus, agüenta coração._

**Comentem!**

**Beijos, Zah e Leili.**


	16. Vale a pena me salvar

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Tradutora:** Zahzuda_  
_

**POV Bella**

**Terça-feira, 11 de março – 6:25h**

Engoli em seco, e minhas mãos rasparam contra a parede. Eu estava cheirando a sangue, mas mal conseguia perceber através da névoa que estava sobre mim. Eu estava terrificada, meus olhos cegos arregalados enquanto eu tropeçava. Eu podia sentir o sol na minha pele, e era tão quente. _Muito quente_. Quase me queimando. Não era bom, como todos diziam que era.

_Dói._

Choraminguei e segui em frente. As pessoas a minha volta pareciam se mover para longe rapidamente – porque eu não sentia ninguém enquanto me movia – e me perguntei se alguém havia me percebido. Ninguém parou. Ninguém me ajudou.

Comecei a chorar.

"E-Edward," eu chorei, mas ninguém parou. Eu nem mesmo sabia se tinha alguém. Era tão cedo...

"_Edward_!"

E então meu mundo ficou escuro.

**6:32h**

Flashes. Isso era tudo que eu via. Flashs de luz. De escuridão. De tudo. De Edward também, e eu sabia, quando vi seu rosto – tão triste, tão assustado – que eu estava sonhando. Eu sabia que o que eu estava vendo não era real, como poderia ser? Eu era cega, e não podia ver nada.

Eu sabia disso, quando ele chorou meu nome baixinho, e me puxou para perto para me proteger do calor que queimava minha pele sensível, que eu _tinha _que estar sonhando.

Porque ele tinha me deixado.

Mas não importava. Contanto que eu pudesse ver seu rosto um pouco mais antes de a escuridão tomar conta de mim novamente ... eu estaria feliz.

Sorri.

"Edward," eu suspirei, e meu Edward imaginário começou a chorar. As lágrimas corriam suavemente em meu rosto, e eu não queria nada além do que tirar sua dor. Mesmo sendo imaginário, Edward não deveria chorar. Ele era tão lindo, tão de bom coração para isso.

"Bella," ele sussurrou, e sua voz estava tremendo. "Agüente firme. Ah, Deus. Eu sinto muito. Bella? Eu te amo."

_Eu também te amo, _eu queria dizer, mas não podia.

**6:39h**

"Pai!" Meu Edward imaginário chamou, e seu choro era soluçante. "Pai, ajude-a. Ah, Deus, _ajude-a._"

E então eu fui tirada dos braços de Edward e – embora ele não fosse real – doeu demais. Embora me mover não doesse. Era ser removida de seus braços fortes e quentes que doía. Eu queria que ele me abraçasse. Eu nunca queria deixá-lo.

"Edward," eu chorei, e então ouvi outra voz ansiosa.

"Bella? Bella, você consegue me ouvir?"

"Mmm hmm," eu murmurei e fechei meus olhos novamente, procurando pela escuridão da qual eu não queria mais escapar. Eu dei _boas vindas_ à escuridão porque eu queria muito estar com _ele_. Toda vez que a escuridão vinha, ele vinha também.

As vozes sumiram. Eram simples murmúrios ao fundo.

Senti frio e tremi.

"Edward."

E então a escuridão veio.

E essa vez, eu não briguei com ela. Eu a recebi.

**8:59h**

"Ela tem sérias queimaduras de segundo grau em quarenta por cento de seu corpo." A voz explicou, e eu gemi, mas me virei e fechei meus olhos novamente. Havia uma mão segurando a minha, e era quente. Muito quente. Eu sabia que não era de Edward, porque embora sua mão fosse quente, era mais fria que essa. A voz calma continuou. "Nós, é claro, iremos monitorá-la para qualquer sinal de câncer de pele, embora demore de semanas a meses até aparecer algum sinal. Ela está com medicamentos para dor, e envolvemos as queimaduras em uma gaze suave depois de passar pomada."

Então as vozes pararam, mas eu sabia que não era por eu estar dormindo. Em vez disso, era porque as únicas duas pessoas no quarto estavam em silêncio.

"Será que ela ficará bem?"

A voz era assustada. Eu quase sorri. Era Jacob.

"Ela ficará bem," a suave voz assegurou a Jacob. "Durante sua vida ela evitou o sol quase que completamente, e embora fosse cedo, estou otimista que Ed - ... que ela foi encontrada a tempo de evitar danos mais sérios."

"Oh."

A resposta foi simples, mas ainda assim cheia de emoção. E então eu pude ouvir o médico sair do quarto, e uma mão segurando a minha fortemente.

"Só quero que você saiba, Bells," Jake disse baixinho, e soou como se ele estivesse segurando as lágrimas. "Que ele é um idiota estúpido e tapado. Estou me referindo a Edward. Ele nunca deveria ter te deixado. _Nunca_. Você é muito maravilhosa. Qualquer um que te deixe é um idiota. Ah, e Angela está grávida. O médico disse o resultado dos exames ontem à noite. Quer ser a madrinha?"

"Como diabos eu vou fazer isso, Bella? Eu tenho _dezessete anos_. Angela é apenas alguns meses mais nova do que eu. Não podemos ser pais! Na verdade já decidimos ficar com a criança. Acho que decidimos isso no momento em que consideramos essa possibilidade. Não acho que aborto ou adoção chegaram a ser uma opção. Para nós, quero dizer."

O silêncio mais uma vez predominou, e eu senti sono. Eu só queria fechar meus olhos por um longo tempo, e não queria abri-los até que fosse a voz de _Edward_ falando comigo. Até que fosse a mão _dele_ segurando a minha.

E então Jake falou novamente, e embora eu não pudesse abrir meus olhos, uma lágrima deslizou por minha bochecha pálida.

"Acorde logo, Bella. Por favor, eu não posso fazer isso sem minha melhor amiga. Eu sei que só a conheço há algum tempo, mas você é uma ótima garota. Eu quero que você conheça Angela também. Mal posso esperar para apresentá-las assim que você acordar. Por favor, Bella."

Fechei meus olhos.

E não os abri novamente ... por um longo tempo.

**Quarta-feira, 12 de março – 11:03h**

"_Que diabos você estava pensando_!" trovejou uma voz, e a segunda voz – uma que fazia meu coração bater furiosamente – falou muito suavemente.

"Eu _não estava _pensando. E pare de gritar, por favor. Você está a incomodando."

Eu queria tanto contar a ele que o motivo pelo monitor cardíaco estar apitando furiosamente era por causa de _sua_ voz, e não por causa da gritaria de Jacob. Mas eu não conseguia. As palavras pareciam estar coladas na minha garganta. E embora eu não pudesse vê-lo mesmo se eu _fosse_ capaz de abrir meus olhos, apenas sua voz era o suficiente. Era o suficiente ele estar segurando minha mão. Era o suficiente ele estar _aqui_.

"Seu bastardo!" Jake gritou, e então ouvi algo bater no chão. Pisquei, e a mão que estava segurando a minha apertou mais forte."Você a deixou sozinha. _Sozinha_, Edward! Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu entre vocês dois! _Você não devia ter a deixado sozinha_!"

"Nada aconteceu entre nós!" Edward se defendeu e seu tom de voz aumentou. "Foi entre _você e ela_!"

Jacob bufou. "Foi um acidente seu idiota! Eu tenho namorada, e eu estava com ela ontem à noite. Bella estava tentando se afastar, e desequilibrou. _Eu a segurei_. Você preferia que eu a tivesse deixado cair?"

Edward não respondeu. Em vez disso, o ouvi cair na cadeira ao lado da minha cama. Ouvi uma ranhura contra o chão, e eu queria tanto que Edward soubesse que eu estava acordada. Tentei apertar sua mão, mas meus dedos não moviam. Me perguntei porque.

"Doeu muito," Edward sussurrou, e eu pude sentir Edward apertar minha mão. "Eu a amo, Jacob. Mais do que amei qualquer outra pessoa. Eu estava sendo irracional, eu sei disso agora. Mas _doeu muito_. Nunca senti tanta dor em minha vida, Jacob. Ela disse que amava você, mas quando perguntei se ela me amava, ela não respondeu. Você tem _alguma idéia_ de como isso dói?"

Jacob ficou em silêncio por meio segundo, e quando falou, ele não estava gritando como fez antes. Em vez disso, sua voz era calma.

"Ela me ama como um amigo. Você percebeu que fui o primeiro amigo que ela teve desde que perdeu a visão, certo?"

"Eu fui amigo dela primeiro," Edward murmurou, e eu queria me esticar e tirar sua dor. Mas não podia. Resolvi sentir sua dor, esperando que, de alguma forma, minhas lágrimas pudessem tirar as suas.

"Não," Jacob disse, e sua voz estava mais perto agora. "Você nunca foi apenas um amigo para ela. Ela achou que te amava como um amigo. Mas você considerou o fato de que ela não te respondeu ontem à noite porque ela te amava _mais _do que como amigo, e que ela estava com medo? _Com medo_, Edward de te contar. E então você a deixou. Sozinha."

E então Jacob saiu. Eu pude ouvir a porta bater atrás dele. Pisquei e então uma voz – tão suave e gentil – quebrou meus pensamentos.

"Me desculpe," Edward choramingou. "Me desculpe, Bella."

Então percebi que ele estava falando comigo. Outra lágrima deslizou de meus olhos. Edward a pegou entre seus dedos, e então cobriu meu rosto, muito cuidadosamente – com suas mãos. "Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não devia ter te deixado."

Seus lábios escovaram suavemente minha testa e então minha bochecha. E depois, muito suavemente, meus lábios. Eu tremi com seu toque, e então meus olhos se abriram lentamente.

Ele sorriu contra minha pele, e suspirou profundamente.

"Eu sinto muito," ele sussurrou. E então, "Eu te amo."

_Eu também te amo, Edward._

Eu te amo.

Eu te amo.

"Eu te amo," eu finalmente sussurrei, e ouvi sua respiração ficar presa na garganta. Pude imaginar seus olhos ficando arregalados enquanto suas mãos começaram a tremer em meu rosto.

"B-Bella...?" ele sussurrou, e eu levantei uma mão fraca e trêmula para tocar seu rosto. Sua pele estava gelada, mas foi maravilhoso. Como estar em casa. Sorri.

"Eu te amo," eu disse novamente, e ele riu. Eu fiquei feliz.

"Por favor, não minta para que eu me sinta melhor, Bella. Só iria doer mais."

"Eu te amo."

"Bella, por favor..." ele implorou, e eu fechei meus olhos, deixando minha mão cair de seu rosto. Senti a escuridão chegando novamente, mas sorri, e apertei a mão de Edward.

"_Eu te amo._"

Silêncio e então, "Eu também te amo, Bella. Muito."

E então seus lábios escovaram levemente contra os meus, quase como o vento.

**13:25h**

"Eu pareço uma múmia, não pareço?" eu disse, e minha voz soou rouca e áspera. Edward escovou sua bochecha contra minha mão, e beijou cada dedo, murmurando suavemente contra minha pele a música que ele havia escrito para mim.

"Uma múmia linda," ele corrigiu, e eu ri sem fôlego. O médico entrou, e embora eu não pudesse ver, eu pude reconhecer sua voz e seu toque enquanto ele gentilmente levantava as ataduras em minha pele. Senti Edward estremecer quando minha pele – vermelha, inchada e coberta de bolhas – ficou nua para o mundo.

"Como estamos hoje?" Carlisle perguntou, e eu pude sentir o sorriso em sua voz. "Alguma melhora?"

"Uh huh," eu murmurei. "Posso ir embora?"

Carlisle riu.

"Infelizmente não. Embora eu possa imaginar sua ânsia para sair daqui, não está autorizada a sair até eu dizer que pode."

Gemi, e Edward segurou minha mão, pressionando em seu peito. Carlisle saiu novamente e Edward subiu na cama ao meu lado, gentilmente envolvendo seu braço em volta de mim. Enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Eu não acredito," ele começou. "Que eu não pedi desculpas por ter sido tão horrível com você."

Sorri em sua camisa, e respirei fundo sua maravilhosa essência.

"Eu te desculpo. Você me desculpa?" eu perguntei, e então adicionei. "Por ter te machucado tanto."

"Não há nada para desculpar," Edward sussurrou. "Você estava confusa e insegura. Eu não devia ter sido tão duro com você, Bella. Eu não deveria ter esperado muito. Sou eu quem tem que se desculpar."

"Por favor," eu implorei, eu sabia que não me sentiria melhor até ele sussurrar aquelas palavras que significariam tanto para mim. Ele sorriu contra a pele pálida do meu pescoço, e sua respiração fria caiu como cascata em minha pele suave, enviando arrepios pela minha espinha.

"Então sim, eu te desculpo."

Fiquei em silêncio. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo.

E eu estava contente.

**Sábado, 22 de março – 9:00h**

"Hey, Bella."

Sorri grandemente quando sua voz me atingiu.

"Jake!" eu gritei alegremente, e ele riu. Edward, ao meu lado, ficou tenso, e eu esfreguei minha mão calmamente para cima e para baixo de seu braço. Ele sorriu contra minha pele, e apertou minha mão antes de ficar em pé.

"Vou deixar vocês três a sós," ele sussurrou, e então saiu. Eu estava distraída pela tristeza que caia sobre mim quando ele saiu.

"Três?" eu perguntei, e Jake riu antes de sentar na beira da minha cama. Fiz uma careta.

"Jake, você está sentando na minha perna," eu o informei. Ele riu novamente, e rapidamente ficou de pé.

"Oops, desculpe. A propósito, eu disse que te apresentaria a Angela, não disse. Bem, aqui estamos nós."

Pude dizer pelo tom de sua voz que ele estava muito contente. Fiquei nervosa. Eu nem mesmo tinha percebido que havia alguém no quarto, além de nós, é claro.

Mas então uma voz suave e baixa encheu o quarto. Não pude evitar sorrir.

"Olá, Bella." A jovem garota – Angela – falou, e então senti uma mão escovar contra a minha. Sorri mais ainda.

"Oi, Angela."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, e isso estava me deixando desconfortável, então decidi quebrar o gelo.

"Eu ... eu realmente vou ser madrinha?"

Jake riu muito alto.

"Não, Bella, aquilo foi apenas uma trama inteligente para fazê-la acordar enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado por doze horas. É claro que será!"

E então todos rimos, até mesmo Angela. E embora eu não pudesse vê-la – e eu estava com vergonha de pedir para tocá-la – não pude evitar me sentir confortável perto dela. Quando ela falou, suas palavras eram doces e calmas. Ela era muito tímida, mas muito gentil. Pude perceber porque Jacob a amava. Ela era uma ótima garota.

"Não vamos poder visitá-la por alguns meses," Jacob disse. "Angela e eu vamos visitar os pais dela no Arizona por 6 semanas."

Me senti desapontada, mas então sorri e acenei.

"Vou sentir sua falta."

E eu sabia, enquanto sussurrava essas quatro simples palavras, que era mais verdade do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já disse a ele.

**Terça-feira, 1º de abril – 7:39h – 10 dias depois**

"Descobrimos uma pequena possibilidade de lesão cancerígena nas costas da Bella," Carlisle sussurrou suavemente, tentando, tenho certeza, ser baixo o suficiente para que eu não ouvisse. Mas mesmo se eu não fosse capaz de ouvir suas palavras, ouvir o gemido que Edward murmurou teria sido o suficiente. "Descobrimos muito muito cedo, e com uma cirurgia correta, será removido sem complicações."

Ouvi Charlie engasgar, e Carlisle se mover pelo quarto. Mais do que nunca, eu queria _ver_. Eu queria ver as expressões de todos, pois o silêncio predominou. Eu queria ver a dor deles e a surpresa.

"Bella ficará bem," Carlisle finalmente assegurou meu pai. "Ela ficará _bem._ Ela só ficou exposta por alguns minutos, e isso pode não ser nada. Vamos remover, só para ficarmos tranqüilos. Mas não há _nada_ para se preocupar, você entendeu?" ele perguntou firmemente, e Charlie acenou, com medo saindo de seus olhos.

"Não me deixe novamente," eu sussurrei, e agarrei a mão de Edward com tanta força que meus dedos doeram. "Por favor."

Seu sorriso foi triste.

"Eu não posso ficar na sala de operação. Mas posso pedir ao meu pai para ficar aqui. Você se sentiria melhor?"

Acenei. Pelo menos eu não estaria sozinha.

"Ficará na sala de observação?" eu perguntei baixinho, e ele acenou.

"Não poderia ficar em outro lugar."

**Quinta-feira, 3 de abril – 14:00h**

Edward segurou minha mão fortemente por um breve momento.

"Eu te amo. Estarei aqui no momento em que você sair."

E então ele me deixou, e eu fui levada para a sala de operação. Meu rosto estava pálido, eu tinha certeza, e meus olhos estavam arregalados de medo. Carlisle pegou minha mão, e imediatamente fiquei confortada. Eu podia sentir o sorriso suave em suas palavras, e não pude evitar me sentir confortada.

"Tudo ficará bem, Bella."

Eu tinha pedido para não dormir durante a operação, então eu estava apenas muito sonolenta enquanto os médicos entravam. Eles falavam suavemente comigo, explicando o que eles estavam prestes a fazer. Depois que explicaram, se afastaram e conversaram baixinho entre si. Suspirei, e deixei meus olhos cegos fecharem. Uma pequena folha de plástico foi colocada para que eu não pudesse ver o que eles estavam fazendo. Como se eu pudesse ver. E isso era desconfortável.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Carlisle perguntou suavemente, e eu acenei. Eu sabia que eles tinham começado, mas não consegui sentir nada. "Só mais um pouquinho."

Estávamos em silêncio, e o medo começou a voltar com toda força. Então, para me distrair, Carlisle começou a falar novamente. Eu sabia, que se ele não estivesse aqui, eu teria ficado apavorada ao fazer isso.

"Me diga o que você quer para o seu futuro," ele murmurou suavemente, e seus dedos, tão fortes, correram por meus cabelos, me acalmando. Meus olhos cegos fecharam, e eu sorri enquanto pensava em Carlisle. Ele era como meu segundo pai.

"Eu quero entrar na faculdade," eu murmurei, porque embora a medicação que eles me deram não tenha me nocauteado, eu estava muito sonolenta. "Quero estudar literatura. Quero escrever. Mmm … eu quero ter uma família. Muitos filhos." Eu sorri sonolenta. "Com cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes."

Ouvi Carlisle sorrir. "Ah. E quem será o pai dessas lindas crianças?"

"Edward, é claro."

Então ele não conseguiu segurar seu sorriso – pude ouvir em suas palavras – e embora eu soubesse que essa conversa fosse me assombrar mais tarde, eu não me importava.

"Edward sempre quis uma grande família," Carlisle disse, e meu sorriso sonolento cresceu. "Crianças desajeitadas com cabelo cor de bronze. Elas seriam adoráveis," ele me disse, e escovou seus dedos em minha bochecha. Meus olhos fecharam, e eu lutei com o cansaço que estava tomando conta de mim. Eu não deveria ficar alerta? Carlisle pareceu perceber também.

"Cansada, Bella?"

"Fique acordada, por favor. Me diga os nomes. Quais os nomes que você quer dar aos seus filhos."

"Mmm ... para menina ... Trinity. Ou talvez Eva."

"E se for menino?" Carlisle perguntou, e então perguntou algo, que eu não ouvi, ao médico. Sua preocupação cresceu com o suspiro sonolento que eu dei. "Vamos lá Bella. O nome dos meninos."

"Edward," eu suspirei, mas não estava respondendo sua pergunta. Em vez disso, eu estava chamando o homem que eu queria ao meu lado mais do que tudo. Porque eu podia me sentir ficando inconsciente. Eu não sabia o que estava errado, mas sabia que algo estava acontecendo e não deveria acontecer.

"Bella!"

Mas eu mal conseguia ouvir a voz de Carlisle com o barulho das máquinas no meu ouvido.

O monitor cardíaco morreu por um breve segundo, e então meu coração começou a bater em um ritmo que era irregular e frenético. Eu não conseguia respirar.

E então a escuridão tomou conta de mim, pelo que eu temi ser para sempre.

_Edward_.

* * *

**N/T:** _Tradutoras morridas aqui e por aí?_

_Preciso comentar, se Carlisle passasse seus dedos fortes em meus cabelos eu ia fechar os olhos, mas com certeza não era de sono kkkk ... parei senão a Leili me mata._

**Comentem!**

**Beijos, Zah e Leili.**

.com/watch?v=Vt2X1AWkU8Y


	17. A culpa é toda minha

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Pov Edward**

**Terça-feira, 11 de março – 06:25h**

Eu estava correndo. Correndo mais rápido do que eu já tinha corrido antes. E enquanto corria eu chorei. Lágrimas corriam quentes e rápidas pelo meu rosto pálido enquanto eu corria para salvar a vida de quem eu tanto amava.

_Bella._

E então eu a vi, e meu coração se partiu em milhões de pedaços, pedaços que eu sabia que não iriam se reunir novamente até que eu a segurasse, saudável e completa, em meus braços. Até pedir-lhe perdão novamente e novamente e novamente. Até que eu dissesse a ela que nunca iria sair do seu lado, que eu nunca iria deixá-la novamente como eu tinha feito agora.

_"Edward!"_ ela chorou, e seus olhos, transbordando de lágrimas, vibrou fechados e todo o seu corpo ficou mole.

_"Bella!"_ Eu gritei, e a peguei em meus braços. Ela gritou de dor quando eu a abracei e comecei a chorar mais alto quando, com as mãos trêmulas, puxei-a o mais perto que eu podia, desesperado para protegê-la do sol.

Eu comecei a correr novamente. Meus pés travaram, e eu tropecei. Eu segurei Bella apertada contra mim, e estremeci quando meus cotovelos rasparam forte contra o concreto. Eu mal notei. Eu não me importava. Fiquei em pé novamente, e ignorei a dor pungente que estava passando através dos meus braços. Eu sabia que estava sangrando. Eu podia sentir o sangue em toda parte quando eu agarrei o pano do vestido da Bella tão forte em minhas mãos que meus dedos ficaram brancos.

"Bella", eu choraminguei, e eu olhei para baixo por um breve segundo para olhar em seu rosto bonito. Sua pele normalmente pálida era um rosa brilhante, e embora eu soubesse que ela esteve no sol apenas alguns minutos, sabia que a queimadura que lhe cobria o corpo estava muito ruim. "Bella", eu sussurrei. Ela gemeu, e depois soprou o meu nome.

"Edward."

Meu coração quebrou, eu tinha sido o único que fiz isso com ela, e ainda assim era o_ meu_ nome que ela chamava.

"Agüente firme." eu implorei, e eu podia ver o hospital agora. "Ah, Deus. Eu sinto muito. Bella? Eu te amo."

**06:39 h**

"Pai!" Eu gritei, e eu sabia que ele já estava aqui. Ele tinha ido antes de mim, sabendo que eu preferiria que ele fosse o único a cuidar de Bella. "Pai, ajude-a. Ah, Deus, _ajude-a_." Eu implorei, e solucei profundamente. Parecia que meu coração estava sendo arrancado do meu peito quando Bella foi tirada dos meus braços e colocada em uma cama macia e branca. Meu pai colocou uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro por um breve segundo antes de seguir com Bella para a Sala de Emergência.

Eu caí no chão, com as mãos cobertas de sangue dos cortes nos meus braços. Olhei fixamente para o sangue, incapaz de pensar em mais nada além da Bella.

_Bella._

"Edward," meu anjo respirou de novo, e embora eu estivesse longe, a voz dela foi bem clara para mim. Então, ouvi a voz de meu pai tentando desesperadamente conseguir que Bella lhe respondesse. Eu não tinha certeza se ela respondeu, porque logo eu deixei cair a minha cabeça em minhas mãos e comecei a chorar, eu não conseguia ouvir nada, ver nada, não sentia nada. Eu estava entorpecido. Tão entorpecido.

_Bella..._

**08:59 h**

"Edward".

Não era a voz do meu anjo, por isso eu não me incomodei em responder. Eu também não me movi, embora eu soubesse que estava fazendo uma cena. Eu também estava sangrando por todo o chão do hospital.

"Edward venha" disse a voz suave, e eu vagamente reconheci o meu pai quando ele colocou seu braço firmemente ao redor dos meus e me ajudou a cambalear instável sobre os meus pés. Meu pai sentou-me delicadamente sobre uma das camas do quarto de emergência, e começou a limpar ritmicamente os cortes e arranhões que estavam dos meus cotovelos até os meus pulsos. Eu nem sequer pestanejei quando ele derramou peróxido na minha pele. Entorpecido.

"Ela está bem?" Murmurei quase silenciosamente, e meu pai não respondeu. Uma raiva irracional cresceu dentro de mim. "Ela está bem?" Eu gritei, e então eu engasguei com um soluço com o mero_ pensamento_ de que Bella não estaria bem, passando por minha mente. "Por favor", implorei, e meu pai suspirou profundamente.

"Ela vai viver", disse ele. "Mas ela está muito queimada, muito mal. Sua pele é muito sensível. Cem vezes mais sensível do que a de um recém-nascido. Ela está muito empolada, e precisamos observá-la cuidadosamente para ver se tem sinais de câncer de pele."

Cada palavra foi como uma facada no meu coração.

Eu tropecei nos meus pés de novo, bagunçando a embalagem de gaze que meu pai tinha com ele.

"Eu preciso vê-la", eu sussurrei sem fôlego, mas não conseguia ver muita coisa, a escuridão começou a me dominar lentamente "Preciso vê-la."

"Agora não", meu pai disse. "Charlie e Jacob estão com ela. Aconselho que você não vá lá por um tempo."

E então o meu mundo escureceu.

**Quarta-Feira, 12 de março ****– 04:10h**

Quando eu acordei, tive a sensação de que eu tinha adormecido por um tempo muito longo. Estava escuro lá fora, e eu sabia que eu tinha dormido por mais de 12 horas. Não importava para mim. Nada importava.

Só Bella importava agora.

_Bella._

Sentei-me rapidamente, e então cai de volta na cama, com a tontura. Pisquei algumas vezes, confuso quanto ao local onde eu estava. E então me lembrei.

_Bella._

_O hospital._

_Desmaio._

Tropecei da cama, e estremeci com o IV*, que estava no meu braço, protestando contra o movimento. Com as mãos tremendo, eu estendi a mão e puxei a agulha da minha pele, gemendo com o sangue aparecendo na gaze branca que cobria os meus dois braços. Fiz uma careta, e depois tropecei em direção à porta do quarto do hospital.

_*** IV:**__ Intra-venoso. _

Onde eu estava? Onde Bella estava?

"Edward, o que está fazendo fora da cama?"

Era a voz de meu pai. Eu não respondi. Eu simplesmente olhei para cima, e os olhos do meu pai ficaram muito suaves. Eu tinha certeza que ele podia ver a dor que eu sabia que estava brilhando nos meus olhos angustiados.

"Charlie e Jacob foram para casa durante a noite. Você pode vê-la agora, se quiser," ele disse suavemente, sabendo o que eu queria. Eu concordei com entusiasmo, e caminhamos em silêncio pelos corredores. Eu ficava mais forte a cada passo, e quando chegamos a ala de UTI, eu estava andando quase mais rápido do que meu pai. Ele parou fora da sala 203.

"Eu vou te deixar sozinho", ele sussurrou, e sorriu brevemente para mim antes de ir embora. Eu coloquei minha mão na porta, e suspirei profundamente, mordendo meu lábio.

Eu _tinha _que vê-la. Eu simplesmente_ tinha_ que vê-la.

Mas eu sabia que, quando eu fizesse, iria mais do que provavelmente quebrar de novo.

Fechei os olhos e abri a porta, tomando uma respiração profunda.

E então eu a vi, seu rosto suave coberto inteiro por ataduras de gaze. Seu corpo pálido parecia tão pequeno, tão fraco, no mar de branco. As máquinas que a cercavam, apitavam de forma constante, e eu podia sentir o tremor enquanto me aproximava.

Eu peguei a sua mão na minha, e ela respirou o meu nome.

Eu comecei a chorar novamente, mas desta vez, foi de alegria.

Ela esteve aqui, e estava viva, quente em minhas mãos.

E isso era tudo que eu poderia pedir.

**11:03 h**

_"Que diabos você estava pensando!"_

Estremeci quando a voz de Jacob tomou conta de mim. Ele entrou fazia apenas segundos, e no momento que ele pôs os olhos em mim, o ódio que ele sentia por mim substituiu a preocupação que sentia por Bella.

"Eu_ não_ estava pensando. E pare de gritar, por favor. Você está a incomodando." Eu disse, e lancei meus olhos para baixo, incapaz de olhar nos olhos de Jacob Black. Mas enquanto falei, as máquinas que registrava os batimentos cardíacos de Bella tinham aumentado quando Jacob tinha gritado. Gostaria de saber se ela realmente me odiava tanto, que ela estava com tanto medo de mim mesmo enquanto dormia.

"Seu bastardo!" Jake gritou, e suas mãos apertaram com muita força nos punhos. Ele bateu na parede, e uma das imagens caiu no chão. Eu estremeci, mas pouco vi. Meus olhos nunca se desviaram do rosto suave e pacifico de Bella. "Você a deixou sozinha. _Sozinha_, Edward! Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu entre vocês dois! _Você não devia ter a deixado sozinha__!_"

"Nada aconteceu entre nós!" Eu gritei, a raiva irracional crescente dentro de mim mais uma vez. "Foi entre _você e ela_!"

Jacob bufou, e ele rebateu com tanta facilidade o que tinha acontecido. A raiva em mim cresceu ainda mais. "Foi um acidente seu idiota! Eu tenho namorada, e eu estava com ela ontem à noite. Bella estava tentando se afastar, e desequilibrou. _Eu a segurei_. Você preferia que eu a tivesse deixado cair?"

Eu não respondi. Eu não sabia como. Então deixei-me cair ruidosamente na cadeira ao lado da cama de Bella e minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos antes de estender a mão e segurar a dela, macia e clara, nas minhas.

"Doeu muito," Eu finalmente murmurei, e o meu punho estava fechado firmemente em Bella. Eu lutei contra os sentimentos – dor e tristeza, ao invés de raiva, neste momento – e forcei as palavras. "Eu a amo, Jacob. Mais do que amei qualquer outra pessoa. Eu estava sendo irracional, eu sei disso agora. Mas _doeu muito_. Nunca senti tanta dor em minha vida, Jacob. Ela disse que amava você, mas quando perguntei se ela me amava, ela não respondeu. Você tem _alguma idéia_ de como isso dói?"

Jacob ficou em silêncio por vários segundos, e quando falou suas palavras não me tranqüilizaram, como eu tinha certeza de que ele pretendia fazer. Em vez disso, eles me deixaram triste. "Ela me ama como um amigo. Você percebeu que fui o primeiro amigo que ela teve desde que perdeu a visão, certo?"

"Eu fui amigo dela primeiro," Eu sussurrei, e me perguntei se o que eu tinha feito foi tão horrível que ninguém me considerava mais amigo de Bella. Esse pensamento doeu mais do que qualquer coisa. Mesmo que ela nunca pudesse me amar como eu a amava, eu ainda a teria como uma amiga. Mas, tirar isso – ela –de mim seria pior do que matar-me.

O silêncio foi quebrado finalmente quando Jacob falou.

"Não," ele disse lentamente, e sua voz não estava mais cheia da raiva que ele nem sequer tinha tentado esconder antes. "Você nunca foi apenas um amigo para ela. Ela achou que te amava como um amigo. Mas você considerou o fato de que ela não te respondeu ontem à noite porque ela te amava _mais _do que como amigo, e que ela estava com medo? _Com medo_, Edward de te contar. E então você a deixou. Sozinha."

E então ele saiu, batendo a porta atrás dele, e eu deixei tudo o que eu estava segurando vir para fora.

"Me desculpe," Edward choramingou. "Me desculpe, Bella. _Me desculpe_, Bella. Eu não devia ter te deixado."

Enquanto sussurrei, eu podia sentir Bella tremer debaixo de mim, e não pude evitar a esperança que me dominou. Ela estava acordando? Ela estava me ouvido? Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, e eu peguei-a entre meus dedos, e depois cobri o seu rosto suavemente com minhas mãos grandes e fortes. Eu beijei sua testa e, em seguida a sua bochecha, e então – muito levemente – os seus suaves lábios rosados .

Ela tremeu mais sob o meu toque, e fiquei com medo, por um breve instante, de que ela estivesse com medo de mim.

E então seus olhos se abriram, e meu coração bateu violentamente no peito. Será que ela me odiava? Será que ela ainda falaria comigo? Será que ela me deixaria? Eu não acho que eu seria capaz de continuar se ela o fizesse.

Mas eu podia ver a felicidade que iluminou os seus olhos quando eles pousaram em mim, e uma esperança inexplicável brotou dentro de mim. Eu sorri contra seu rosto.

"Eu sinto muito," eu sussurrei. E então, "Eu te amo."

Fez-se silêncio, e naqueles breves segundos, eu assisti um milhão de emoções passar pelo rosto de Bella.

Mas, então, seus olhos brilharam com uma emoção, uma só emoção.

_Amor._

"Eu te amo," ela finalmente respirou, e eu poderia jurar que, naquele momento, meu coração parou de bater. E então começou a bater tão rápido que eu me senti tonto. O sangue correu para cada parte do meu corpo, e eu senti como se estivesse pegando fogo. Mas me senti bem.

"B-Bella...?" Eu sussurrei, querendo muito acreditar em suas palavras, mas não muito capaz. Ela estendeu a mão trêmula para tocar meu rosto, e eu sentia que se morresse naquele momento, eu estaria feliz.

"Eu te amo."

Mas e se...?

"Por favor, não minta para que eu me sinta melhor, Bella. Só iria doer mais." Eu sussurrei, e eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa que ela não negasse as minhas palavras e dissesse mais uma vez as palavras que eu queria ouvir pelo o resto da eternidade.

"Eu te amo"

Meu coração bateu rápido, e então eu não pude evitar o sorriso que veio para o meu rosto.

"Bella, por favor..." Eu pedi, e ela sorriu, soltando a sua mão do meu rosto. Eu sabia que ela estava prestes a cair em um sono profundo, sem sonhos, e eu precisava que ela dissesse só mais uma vez, as palavras que eu ansiava ouvir durante um longo... longo tempo.

"Eu te amo", ela respirou pela última vez, e seus olhos se fechando.

Sorri, em silêncio, satisfeito. "Eu também te amo, Bella. Muito."

Eu escovei meus lábios suavemente contra os dela mais uma vez, e eu poderia jurar que quando ela caiu no sono, ela estava sorrindo.

**13:32h**

"Eu não acredito," Comecei calmamente, esperando até que meu pai tivesse deixado o quarto para subir na cama ao lado de Bella e sussurrar, tão calmamente, as palavras que haviam estado pesando no meu coração por tantas horas. "Que eu não pedi desculpas por ter sido tão horrível com você."

Ela apenas sorriu, e sem sequer pensar duas vezes, sussurrou: "Eu te desculpo".

Eu queria tanto perguntar como ela podia me perdoar tão facilmente quando eu a machuquei tanto, mas suas palavras cortaram as minhas.

"Eu te desculpo. Você me desculpa?" ela perguntou, quase em silêncio, e acrescentou: "Por ter te machucado tanto."

"Não há nada para desculpar," eu respirei quase irritado. Como ela poderia pensar que precisava ser perdoada? Ela não tinha feito nada de errado. "Você estava confusa e insegura. Eu não devia ter sido tão duro com você, Bella. Eu não deveria ter esperado muito. Sou eu quem tem que se desculpar."

"Por favor," ela pediu, e eu sabia disso, porque ela era possivelmente a pessoa menos egoísta neste planeta, ela não ficaria satisfeita até que eu oferecesse o perdão que ela não precisava. Eu sorri contra a pele macia de seu pescoço.

"Então sim, eu te desculpo."

Ficamos em silêncio, mas diferente dos últimos dias, o nosso silêncio não era desconfortável.

Eu sorri, e deixei meus fechados.

_Eu tinha sido perdoado._

**Sábado, 22 de março – 09:00h**

"Hey, Bella."

Eu fiquei tenso quando eu ouvi a voz dele, mas depois eu sorri, e acenei para ele, apontando para que entrasse no quarto. Bella, no entanto, ficou radiante.

"Jake!" ela gritou feliz, e eu fiquei tenso com o ciúme irracional que tomou conta de mim. Por que eu tinha razão para ter ciúmes? Ele era seu _amigo_. Eu relaxei ainda mais quando Bella passou a mão suave subindo e descendo pelo meu braço, e eu tremi com as sensações agradáveis que corriam pelo meu corpo.

"Vou deixar vocês três a sós," eu sussurrei, e levantei da minha cadeira, soltando a mão de Bella antes de caminhar até a porta. Fiz uma pausa e olhei para trás, e o ciúme queimado novamente enquanto assisti Bella rir mais brilhante do que eu a vi sorrir em dias.

Balancei minha cabeça, e então sai pela porta. Sentei-me na cadeira que estava na parte entre o quarto de Bella e o próximo, e suspirei, correndo uma mão pelo meu cabelo antes de deixar a minha cabeça repousar na parede atrás de mim.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, e fechei os olhos, tentando limpar a minha mente dos pensamentos que correram tão freneticamente por ela.

Minutos se passaram . Eu não sei quantos, mas depois_ ele_ estava subitamente na minha frente.

"Cuide muito bem dela," foi tudo o que ele disse, mas enquanto ele sussurrava essas quatro simples palavras, eu senti algo crescer dentro de mim. No entanto, não era ciúme. Desta vez... era outra coisa. Algo mais profundo. Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo a necessidade desesperada de provar não só para Jacob, mas para todo o mundo, que eu poderia. Que eu protegeria que eu amo.

"Eu vou", eu disse e ele me deu um tapinha no ombro antes de sair, de mãos dadas com _sua _namorada.

Eu sorri, e caminhei de volta para o quarto de Bella.

E a luz iluminou seus olhos quando ela me ouviu, me fazendo perceber que era muito diferente do que o sorriso que havia atravessado seus lábios macios quando ela ouviu Jacob.

Porque o olhar em seus olhos quando ela olhou para_ mim_... era o amor.

**Terça-feira, 1º de abril – 7:39h – 10 dias depois**

Meu mundo tinha estado perfeito. Durante dez dias – desde a primeira vez que Bella havia sussurrado que ela me amava – minha vida tem sido perfeita.

E então meu pai sussurrou as palavras que quebraram meu coração recém montado.

"Descobrimos uma pequena possibilidade de lesão cancerígena nas costas da Bella," ele sussurrou baixinho, eu tinha certeza que ele estava tentando, ficar quieto o suficiente para que Bella e eu não ouvíssemos. Mas eu ouvi cada palavra. "Descobrimos muito muito cedo, e com uma cirurgia correta, será removido sem complicações."

Eu não ouvi nada depois disso. Eu sabia que meu pai estava tentando tranqüilizar Charlie de que tudo ficaria bem, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era _isso era por minha causa. _Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada exceto pelo fato de que _a culpa era toda minha_. Eu tinha feito isso. Porque eu fui tão egoísta, Bella foi ferida, e agora sua vida tinha sido colocada em perigo. Senti a mão do meu pai no meu ombro, confortando-me, e eu só me sentia pior.

Mas, então, Bella respirou as palavras que romperam à neblina de pânico que havia posto sobre mim. "Não me deixe novamente. _Por favor_."

Eu finalmente olhei para cima e forcei um sorriso, pequeno e triste.

"Eu não posso ficar na sala de operação. Mas posso pedir ao meu pai para ficar aqui. Você se sentiria melhor?" Eu sussurrei, e ela balançou a cabeça, e parecia aliviada que eu pudesse pelo menos olhar.

"Ficará na sala de observação?" ela perguntou baixinho, e eu assenti intensamente.

"Não poderia ficar em outro lugar."

E eu sabia que as palavras que eu tinha falado eram verdade.

**07:39h**

"Não minta para mim só para me fazer sentir melhor. Quão ruim é isso, pai?" Eu perguntei, e passei meus braços em volta do meu peito e apertei com tanta força que eu tinha certeza de que teria hematomas. "Será que ela vai ficar realmente bem?"

O meu pai suspirou e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado. Seus olhos estavam esgotados e com dor.

"É ruim. Mas Bella _vai _ficar bem."

"O quanto ruim?" Eu botei para fora, minha visão embaçando enquanto eu tentava entender as palavras que fluíam tão livremente agora.

"A lesão é muito grande e muito possivelmente cancerígena. Se removê-lo o mais rapidamente possível, podemos prevenir a propagação do câncer. Se ele é canceroso e, se o câncer se espalhar muito rápido, nós vamos considerar quimioterapia e radiação. O pegamos muito cedo, Edward," meu pai disse suavemente. "Só há uma chance muito pequena que irá se desenvolver mais, e uma chance menor ainda de que terá efeitos negativos a longo prazo."

Eu mal conseguia respirar pelo tempo que ele parou de falar. Suas palavras nadando na minha cabeça, insultando-me, provocando-me.

_A culpa é toda minha._

"Pai", eu sussurrei, e a dor que envolvia a minha voz era muito óbvia. "Sinto muito".

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me segurou perto.

"Eu não estou irei fazer soar melhor, Edward," ele disse, e eu não sabia até então que eu estava chorando. "Se você não tivesse deixado ela sozinha e a magoado, isso não teria acontecido. Mas você não vai perdê-la, entendeu? Ela não vai morrer."

Suas palavras, e o pensamento feroz, com certeza não me tranqüilizaram.

Eu não seria capaz de acreditar em suas palavras, até que Bella estivesse saudável e feliz.

Fechei os olhos e continuei a chorar, incapaz de manter isso por muito tempo.

_A culpa é toda minha._

**Quinta-feira, 3 de abril – 14:00h**

Demorou alguns dias para agendar a cirurgia de Bella. A cada minuto que passava, eu temia que sua condição ficasse pior. Porém em vez disso, ela parecia ficar cada vez melhor. Suas bochechas estavam coradas novamente, e ela estava forte o bastante agora para sentar e levantar. As queimaduras que cobriam seu corpo ainda estavam muito ruins, mas estavam melhorando a cada dia.

"Eu te amo. Estarei aqui no momento em que você sair", eu sussurrei, e Bella sorriu suavemente para mim. Eu podia ver o medo nos olhos dela, e eu queria tanto apagá-lo. Seu rosto estava pálido e seus olhos eram grandes quando meu pai tomou o meu lugar ao lado dela.

"Tudo ficará bem, Bella." Ele assegurou-lhe baixinho, e eu sorri tristemente enquanto fui levado para a sala de observação. Charlie não estava lá, e por isso eu estava grato – eu queria ficar sozinho. Ele queria vir, mas não conseguiu folga do trabalho e, apesar de que eles poderiam ter re-agendado a cirurgia para um momento em que ele poderia vir ele foi inflexível sobre ser o mais rápido possível.

_"Fique de olho nela por mim?"_ ele perguntou, e ao invés de estar com raiva, como teria sido se ele tivesse ouvido a história toda, ele estava implorando. _"Certifique-se de que ela não estará sozinha, e que ela estará bem. Por favor."_

Os médicos começaram a trabalhar, e eu conseguia ver Bella sorrindo sonolenta enquanto falava com meu pai. Ouvi cada palavra que disse, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também.

"Eu quero entrar na faculdade," ela murmurou calmamente. "Quero estudar literatura. Quero escrever. Mmm … eu quero ter uma família. Muitos filhos." Ela sorriu sonolenta. "Com cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes."

Eu sorri, agora não podendo evitar a imagem de Bella, bonita e redonda com o nosso filho, na minha cabeça. Ela iria ficar bonita, é claro. Tão linda.

Eu estava agarrado aos meus pensamentos, embora meu pai tenha rido e feito a pergunta que eu já sabia a resposta. "Ah. E quem será o pai dessas lindas crianças?"

"Edward, é claro."

Meu pai riu e sussurrou algo que eu não ouvi. Bella queria ter uma família comigo um dia. À idéia era impressionante.

"Fique acordada, por favor." meu pai disse, e eu podia ouvir uma corrente de medo nas suas palavras, normalmente calmo. "Me diga os nomes. Quais os nomes que você quer dar aos seus filhos."

"Mmm ... para menina ... Trinity. Ou talvez Eva."

"E se for menino?" meu pai perguntou, e então ele perguntou ao médico algo que eu não ouvi. Eu me levantei, e apertei as mãos contra o vidro, alarmado com expressão de medo do meu pai. "Vamos lá Bella. O nome dos meninos."

"Edward", ela respirou, e eu sabia que ela não estava respondendo a pergunta do meu pai. Ela estava chamando por mim. E eu não podia ir até ela. Eu estava fracassando. Mais uma vez.

Seus olhos se fecharam, e o monitor de coração gritou por um terrível breve momento antes que o coração de Bella começar a bater de forma rápida, em ritmo instável.

Bati as mãos contra o vidro e gritei, sabendo que ninguém podia me ouvir. _Eu era impotente._ Eu estava fracassando com ela.

Eu corri da sala de observação, deixando a porta bater atrás de mim. Eu não me importava. Eu tinha que chegar até ela. _Eu tinha._

Mas antes que eu pudesse abrir as portas da sala de cirurgia, um médico que passava me pegou pelo braço.

"Onde você vai com tanta pressa, senhor?", ele perguntou e parecia confuso. Tentei puxar meu braço de sua mão, mas ele era muito forte. Ou isso ou eu estava fraco com o pânico. Eu não tinha certeza do que era. Eu não me importava.

"Eu tenho que... tenho que..."

Mas eu não consegui terminar minha frase. Eu não conseguia dizer o nome dela. Eu não conseguia me mover. _Eu estava congelado_.

"Eu tenho que... Bella..."

"Senhor, tenha calma, por favor", o médico pediu, inclinando-se ao meu lado. Quando eu tinha caído? Mas eu não conseguia me acalmar, não importava quão forte eu tentasse. Meu coração batia rápido e frenético, e eu queria gritar.

Então eu fiz.

_"BELLA!"_

* * *

**N/T:** _*CARA DE PÂNICO* ... sem mais!_

**Comentem, beijos Zah e Leili.**


	18. Resultados dos testes

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**_This history belongs to _****I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Tradutora:** Zahzuda

**POV Bella**

**Quinta-feira, 3 de abril – 14:21h**

_Beep ... Beep ... Beep_.

O som do beep na máquina ao meu lado lentamente me tirou de um mundo de sono. Gemi alto; minha boca estava seca e meu corpo dolorido. Eu queria muito abrir os meus olhos – embora eu soubesse que não podia ver nada – mas eles pareciam colados. Gemi novamente, e rolei.

E então mãos geladas estavam me abraçando, não pude evitar o pequeno sorriso que apareceu em meu rosto.

"Como você se sente?" meu anjo perguntou, e eu tentei responder, mas as palavras estavam presas na garganta.

E então tudo voltou.

A cirurgia. As palavras assustadas de Carlisle enquanto ele me implorava para ficar acordada. O terror que lentamente tomou conta de mim enquanto eu percebia que algo tinha dado errado.

"O-o que aconteceu?" eu perguntei, e engoli várias vezes, tentando molhar minha boca seca. Eu podia sentir os braços fortes de Edward em volta de mim, e me sentia segura e tranqüila. Ele falou baixinho.

"A lesão era cancerígena," ele disse, e suas palavras eram baixas e sofridas. Sua voz estava grossa, e parecia que ele estava forçando cada palavra a sair. "E se espalhou. Muito rápido. Papai disse que você precisará começar a quimioterapia logo."

Compreendi suas palavras lentamente. E embora meu coração tivesse acelerado, eu não me sentia alarmada. Me sentia segura e protegida.

"Você ficará comigo?" eu perguntei lentamente, e podia sentir seu peito, tão frio, contra meu pescoço.

"Para sempre," ele prometeu, e seus lábios pressionaram levemente contra minha bochecha. Eles eram tão quentes, são suaves, e de repente me perguntei como seria a sensação deles contra os meus.

"Me beije, por favor," eu pedi sem fôlego, e ele não hesitou nem por um segundo. Seus lábios eram suaves, duros e desesperados contra os meus enquanto ele enrolava sua mão em meu cabelo. Seu gosto era tão doce, e ele escovou sua língua contra meus lábios frios e pálidos, meu coração começou a bater muito, muito rápido. Meus dedos enrolaram no suave tecido de sua camiseta, e meus olhos fecharam enquanto ele silenciosamente pedia para entrar na minha boca.

Eu rapidamente separei meus lábios, e no segundo em que nossas línguas se tocaram, fogo começou a correr por meu corpo. Gemi alto, e Edward riu contra meus lábios, mas não se afastou. Em vez disso, ele me beijou com mais força. Não me importei. Era bom. Sorri, e –

"Opa! Eu não queria interromper nada…"

Edward se afastou de mim tão rápido que alguém pensaria que ele tinha sido queimado. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava corando, porque sua bochecha estava muito, muito quente embaixo da minha mão. Eu ri sem fôlego enquanto tentava controlar meu coração.

Edward finalmente pareceu encontrar sua voz.

"Pai!"

Ah, não.

_Carlisle. _Com tantos médicos que poderiam ter entrado, tinha que ser _o pai de Edward._

Eu quem estava corando agora. Edward riu, e senti seus lábios escovarem suavemente contra minha bochecha.

"Bella bobinha e corada," ele sussurrou, e Carlisle riu.

"Vou deixá-los a sós agora. Só me preocupei porque ouvi o monitor cardíaco acelerar ... Edward, da próxima vez que você planejar fazer _isso_, faça o favor de desligar o monitor por um breve momento. Você sabe como."

E então Carlisle se foi, e eu enterrei minha cabeça no peito de Edward.

Nenhum de nós dois falou, mas de alguma forma eu me sentia mais próxima de Edward do que nunca. Sorri no tecido de sua camiseta, e ele acariciou minhas costas lentamente.

"Fique comigo," eu sussurrei novamente, e ele me abraçou com mais força.

"Para sempre."

**Sábado, 5 de abril – 8:30h**

Havia muitas coisas boas em o pai do seu namorado ser médico. Uma era o fato de que ele conseguia o tratamento em poucos dias, em vez de semanas ou meses que normalmente levaria.

Meu primeiro tratamento era hoje, em alguns minutos.

E eu estava _com medo._

"Shh," Edward sussurrou, e me abraçou mais perto. Engoli em seco e me virei para ele, meus olhos arregalados de medo. "Tudo vai ficar bem," ele prometeu, e embora eu soubesse que ele _não _sabia que tudo ficaria bem, eu me senti melhor, mais forte.

"Estou com medo," eu disse claramente, e ele sorriu suavemente.

"Eu sei. Mas estarei aqui com você em cada passo que você der. Charlie está aqui. Deixe-me mandá-lo entrar," Edward começou a se mover ao meu lado, mas eu agarrei sua mão, relutante em deixá-lo ir. Ele sorriu, e tirou sua mão da minha muito suavemente, dando um beijo suave em meus lábios enquanto se movia até a porta. Ele saiu a fechando atrás dele.

Eu sabia que ele e Charlie estavam conversando, mas não pude ouvir uma palavra. Eu sabia, que suas palavras eram reconfortantes porque eu ouvi apenas murmúrios suaves.

"Hey, Belly-Welly," ele sussurrou, usando meu apelido que ele não usava desde que eu era pequena o suficiente para caber em seus braços. Ele beijou minha mão suavemente enquanto sentava ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ele estava brigando com as lágrimas enquanto tentava forçar um sorriso, um triste sorriso.

"Papai," eu respirei, e então a barreira rompeu. Ele começou a soluçar. Ele segurou minha mão, e apenas soluçou por um longo tempo. Nenhum de nós falou, mas nós realmente não precisávamos. Eu entendia as palavras que ele queria dizer com suas lágrimas.

"Está quase na hora," ele finalmente sussurrou e eu acenei.

Edward voltou para o quarto, e agarrou minha mão fortemente na sua.

"Advinha quem está aqui," ele sussurrou, e não pude evitar o sorriso que apareceu rapidamente em meus lábios quando ouvi uma voz alta e feliz.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

Em segundos, Alice estava pulando em meu colo para cima e para baixo, chamando meu nome várias vezes, enquanto ela brincava com os dedos da minha mão esquerda. Eu ri, e então senti outra mão suave, pressionar gentilmente em meu ombro. Olhei para cima, e embora eu não pudesse vê-la, eu sabia que era Esme ao meu lado.

"Bella," ela sussurrou baixinho, e eu sorri tristemente.

"Oi, Esme."

Emmett estava lá também, silencioso, mas encorajador.

"Nós vamos ficar," Esme disse suavemente. "Até acabar. Hoje, pelo menos, e espero que não tenha muito depois disso."

Acenei, o medo lentamente voltando. Eu estava com medo de morrer pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu achava que tinha aceitado. Eu nasci com XP – uma doença que sentencia seus portadores a uma vida muito ... muito curta. E eu tinha aceitado isso. Mas agora ... eu não queria morrer. Eu queria muito viver. Eu queria viver para o Edward. Eu queria ficar com ele para sempre.

Eu não tinha percebido que estava soluçando até que Edward se moveu para me pegar em seus braços. Ele subiu ao meu lado na cama, e deitou perto de mim, sussurrando suavemente em meu ouvido, não palavras encorajadoras, mas palavras doces. Ele sabia que se dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, teria um efeito mais negativo do que positivo.

"Eu te amo," ele sussurrou. "Não vou sair do seu lado. Nunca, eu prometo. Prometa que será forte. Para mim?"

Acenei, porque eu não conseguia formar nenhuma palavra.

E então eu fui tirada dos braços de Edward, e não pude evitar as lágrimas que lentamente escorriam por minha pele suave e pálida.

**POV Edward**

**14:20 PM **

Doeu tanto segurá-la em meus braços enquanto ela tremia, seu corpo todo coberto de suor enquanto ela tentava segurar a náusea.

"Não se torture, Bella. Eu não me importo. Deixe sair," eu sussurrei, e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela deixava as paredes emocionais e sentimentais caírem. Ela se inclinou e se atirou em cima de um balde que eu estava segurando. Seu corpo todo tremeu, e tremia pior do que nunca. A abracei não me importando com o suor.

"E-Edward," ela sussurrou, e eu corri meus dedos lentamente por seu ouvido, tentando limpar o suor. Sorri suavemente, tentando manter a tristeza longe de minha voz.

_Minha culpa._

"N-não me deixe," ela sussurrou, e então seus olhos fecharam.

"Estou aqui," eu sussurrei. "Para sempre."

_Contanto que você me queira._

"Como ela está?"

Olhei para cima em surpresa, para ver meu pai na porta. Sua expressão era rasgada de dor. Dei de ombros e continuei a correr meus dedos pelos cabelos de Bella, agora perfeitamente retos. Eu tinha que ficar a tocando. Sua pele, tão suave embaixo de meus dedos, me assegurando de que ela ainda estava aqui, e ainda estava comigo.

"Ela está dando o seu melhor," eu sussurrei, e lancei meu olhar de volta para o anjo em meus braços. "Quanto tempo mais ela tem que passar por isso?"

"Isso depende," meu pai disse, e pegou a prancheta de Bella em suas mãos antes de olhar para as máquinas a nossa volta. "Edward, você precisa ir para casa. As férias de primavera terminam amanhã, e você precisa voltar para a escola."

"Não."

Minha voz foi tão firme, tão forte, que surpreendeu até a mim. Tentei falar mais suavemente enquanto continuava.

"Não. Eu disse a ela que não a deixaria, e não vou deixá-la. Não até que isso acabe e ela esteja em casa," eu disse e dei de ombros. "Eu vou para a escola de verão se precisar, ou ... ou algo do tipo. Mas não irei deixá-la."

Meu pai não disse nada, e me perguntei por quê. Ele era sempre muito firme sobre a minha educação.

Finalmente, ele respondeu.

"Vou falar com a escola, e ver se eles permitem que você pegue as matérias para fazer aqui no hospital. Se eu conversar com eles ... eles entenderão."

Acenei, e sorri um pouco. Meu pai checou o pulso de Bella, e outras coisas, e colocou a prancheta na cama onde estava antes.

"Quer que eu apague as luzes antes de sair?" ele perguntou, e eu balancei negativamente minha cabeça. Embora fosse cedo da noite, estava muito escuro no quarto de hospital da Bella. As janelas estavam completamente bloqueadas por papelão e fita adesiva, impedindo o sol de entrar.

"Ela ficará bem," meu pai sussurrou, e eu nem mesmo consegui ter força para responder. Em vez disso, puxei o pequeno corpo trêmulo de Bella para perto do meu e enterrei minha cabeça em seu cabelo, tentando dormir algumas horas que me eram permitidas antes que Bella acordasse novamente, mais doente do que nunca.

_Minha culpa._

**POV Bella**

**Sexta-feira, 11 de abril – 10:12h**

Droga de quimio. Embora, felizmente eu ainda não tenha perdido o meu cabelo era apenas uma questão de tempo, eu tinha certeza.

"E como estamos nos sentindo esta manhã?" Carlisle perguntou alegremente, entrando no quarto enquanto ria levemente. "Edward ainda está dormindo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. Edward não tinha saído em nenhum momento. Mesmo depois do horário de visita, ele não tinha saído. Eu não sabia como ele tinha arranjado isso, mas...

"Eu me sinto bem", eu disse, e fiquei surpresa. "Não estou mais com enjôo."

Eu poderia dizer pelo tom de voz de Carlisle que seu sorriso era triste.

"Então eu sinto muito em dizer que o seu segundo tratamento está agendado para depois de amanhã. Mas!" ele disse, e o sorriso estava de volta em sua voz. "Os resultados de seu último exame foram maravilhosos. Você está indo muito bem, Bella", ele disse e afagou meu cabelo.

Eu sorri sincera, verdadeiramente feliz. O silêncio caiu sobre nós enquanto Carlisle começou a passar a olhar minha prancheta e registrou as leituras mais recentes das máquinas. Então quando terminou ele falou, e sua voz era muito calma.

"Ele queria saber, mas nunca vai perguntar. Então... você o culpa?"

Eu sabia do que Carlisle estava falando, mesmo sem ter que perguntei. Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça.

"Não. Por nada. Não é culpa dele. Ele não fez nada de errado. Ele estava machucado", eu sussurrei e sorri. "E mesmo que ele tenha me deixado sozinha, ele me deixou pensando que eu estava segura. Muito segura. Ele nunca me machucaria, Carlisle. _Nunca_. Ele daria muito para me manter segura. Eu nunca poderia culpá-lo."

Carlisle não disse nada, mas a maneira como ele carinhosamente roçou os dedos em meu rosto me disse tudo. Eu sorri. E então ele começou a sair. Mas antes, ele fez uma pausa e suspirou profundamente.

"Diga a _ele_ isso, Bella. Por favor. Ele está sofrendo muito."

Eu concordei embora eu não tivesse certeza se ele me viu ou não, e me aconcheguei mais perto de Edward.

Eu diria a ele. Eu tinha que dizer. Eu não podia deixá-lo continuar a se torturar sobre o passado.

_Eu diria a ele..._

**POV Edward**

**Sábado, 12 de abril – 14:57h**

"Go Fish*", disse Bella e Alice riu e estendeu a mão para tomar um dos cartões coloridos e em Braille em sua pequena mão. Sorri enquanto as observava, completamente satisfeito.

_*** Go Fish:**__ Go Fish (ou simplesmente Fish) é um jogo simples de cartas. É geralmente jogado por 2-5 jogadores, embora possa ser jogado com até dez. Go Fish é um comando para quando o jogador não tem uma determinada carta e fala para pegar outra carta do mar/piscina (o nome da pilha de cartas)._

"Algum quatro?" Bella perguntou, e Alice assentiu feliz tirando um de seus quatro da pequena pilha antes de entregar a Bella. Bella percorreu os dedos suavemente sobre os símbolos em Braille, e tirou o cartão de correspondência antes de colocar para o lado. "Algum três?"

O jogo continuou, e apesar de Alice ter vindo hoje armada com um baralho de cartas e uma pilha de livros em Braille para ela e Bella lerem juntas, eu ainda era incapaz de me concentrar na lição de matemática na minha frente. Como eu poderia afastar meus olhos do anjo sentado diante de mim? Eu não podia.

"Trabalhe", Bella mandou, sabendo sem nem mesmo ver que eu estava simplesmente olhando para ela. Eu sorri por um breve segundo antes do pote de plástico de gelatina de Bella bater na minha cabeça.

"Ai", eu murmurei, sorrindo enquanto eu esfregava um ponto apenas acima da minha orelha. "Malvada."

Ela mostrou a língua pra mim, e eu ri.

"Go fishie, fish, fishie!" Alice disse e Bella riu antes de alcançar para pegar uma carta – a última carta. "Oooh," disse Alice. "Você tem o meu cinco. Me dê."

E nessa nota, Alice ganhou o jogo - seu primeiro do dia.

"Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei!" ela cantava e dançava pelo chão. Bella e eu rimos, e ainda estavámos rindo levemente quando a porta do quarto de hospital abriu. No entanto Alice estava dançando um pouco perto demais da porta, e o metal duro e frio bateu em sua cabeça.

Gritos de dor ecoaram por toda a sala.

"Alice!" Eu gritei, em pânico, e corri para ela, não importando como os meus trabalhos de matemática caindo no chão. Meu pai, que tinha sido quem abriu a abrir a porta, abaixou-se ao lado dela também. "Você está bem?"

Ela simplesmente continuou a chorar em voz alta, engolindo sopros de ar entre dolorosos gritos.

"Allie, bebê... shh..." meu pai murmurou, pegando-a em seus braços. Ela descansou a cabeça contra o seu peito – ainda chorando – e enfiou os dedos em sua boca enquanto ela piscava as lágrimas.

"Boo-boo", disse a ele, esfregando a cabeça enquanto seus brilhantes, olhos suaves piscavam. "Eu te-tenho um boo-boo."

Ele riu levemente, e beijou-a na testa. "Sim, você tem", ele sussurrou, e eu podia ver que suas mãos tremiam. Eu sabia que o susto tinha vindo do choro sofrido de Alice, e eu me perguntei brevemente como Charlie era forte o suficiente para ver Bella, todos os dias, enterrada em um mar de branco enquanto ela sofria com isso... esta terrível doença.

"Eu vou ter um band-aid?" Alice perguntou, e seus olhos eram tão brilhantes e ansiosos que o papai não podia dizer não. Então, ele concordou, e disse que estaria de volta em um minuto.

Quando a sala estava em silêncio, voltei para o lado de Bella, e segurei-a firmemente perto de mim.

"Você é tão forte, Bella. Como você tem vivido assim por tantos anos? Como Charlie consegue? Como ele faz isso ainda? Se eu ou Alice ou Emmett nos cortamos ou temos uma pancada na cabeça, meu pai se apavora. Eu não sei... como seu pai faz isso? Como ele ainda anda por aqui todos os dias, sorrindo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, e seu sorriso era suave enquanto deitou a cabeça no meu peito. "Nós temos vivido dessa forma por tanto tempo quanto posso me lembrar... Eu sei que isto soa mórbido, mas por toda a minha vida, Charlie vem se preparando para a minha morte. Ele sabe que, a qualquer momento, ou qualquer dia, eu poderia morrer. Ele sabe disso desde que eu era uma criança. Embora ele nunca deixe que isso afete o seu amor por mim. Ele me dá tanto amor... e eu sei que o amor só vai _machucá-lo_ mais tarde na vida."

Eu não sabia o que dizer, então ao invés disso, eu disse a única coisa que vinha correndo pela minha cabeça há muito tempo.

"Por que você não me culpa? Como pode você ainda me ama, mesmo que isso seja culpa minha?"

Ela respirou profundamente, e eu podia ver que seus olhos se arregalaram. Mas ela falou, e suas palavras eram tão firmes e tão cheias de amor.

"Isso _não _é culpa sua, Edward. Você me deixou porque você pensou que eu estava segura... Você pensou que eu estava totalmente segura. Eu conheço você, Edward. Eu sei que você me ama. Muito. Mesmo que eu te machucasse de novo e de novo. E eu sei que você daria tudo para me manter segura. Eu sei que, se fosse possível, tiraria o meu sofrimento e o tornaria seu. E é _por isso_ que eu não posso culpá-lo. Você não entende? Isso não é culpa sua, Edward. Sim, você me deixou sozinha. Mas você me deixou na porta de minha casa. Mesmo quando você estava sofrendo muito, você me colocou em primeiro lugar."

Eu tentei acreditar em suas palavras. Eu realmente tentei. Mas eu não conseguia envolver minha mente na idéia de que, se eu tivesse sido o único a causar-lhe sofrimento, ela não me culparia, e ela se apoiaria em mim.

"Você é tão bonita, Bella", eu sussurrei, e enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo, respirando profundamente seu cheiro. "Tão linda. Se é mesmo possível, você é mais bonita por dentro do que você é por fora."

Ela sorriu, e bocejou enquanto se enroscou ao meu lado – não tomando cuidado com os cartões do 'Go Fish' que caíram no chão e se espalharam – Eu estava contente. Completamente contente.

"Eu te amo", murmurei, e seu sorriso cresceu.

"Eu também te amo, Edward."

**POV Carlisle**

**Terça, 15 de abril – 10:10h**

"Os resultados do teste de Isabella Swan, chegaram?" perguntei com calma ao jovem diante de mim – Dr. Samuel – assentiu e vasculhou os arquivos sobre a mesa, antes de entregar-me uma que continha os resultados do teste de Bella.

"Claro que estão. Aqui está para você", ele disse, e deixou cair o arquivo em minhas mãos, como se esperasse que não me importasse muito o que elas continham.

Eu respirei profundamente enquanto meus olhos voavam sobre as palavras, e qualquer esperança que eu já tinha, escapou lentamente do meu corpo enquanto eu lia cada palavra.

"Não...", eu respirei e meus dedos seguraram o papel com força, enquanto fechei os olhos e respirei calmo e profundamente. "Isso... isso... ela estava indo tão bem! _Merda!_"

Samuel deu de ombros, e depois levou seus olhos em minha direção.

"Carlisle, ouça, eu realmente odeio fazer isso... mas você está ficando muito envolvido pessoalmente com essa garota. Nós vamos retirá-lo de seu caso."

Com cada palavra que o homem diante de mim proferiu, eu podia sentir meu coração batendo mais rápido e, depois no final, se quebrando. Bella tinha se tornado como uma segunda filha para mim, e eu sabia que eu não confiava em ninguém – _ninguém _– mais para fazer este trabalho. Eu não confiaria sua vida a ninguém, tão frágil, tão inocente.

"Não", eu disse, e tentei manter a minha voz firme, mas ainda tremia. "Não. Eu estou..." mas eu não podia continuar. Mas eu estou _o quê_? Eu tinha acabado de admitir para mim mesmo que Bella tinha se tornado como uma filha para mim. E as emoções que eu exibi durante a leitura de seus resultados tinham definitivamente confirmado qualquer suspeita de que alguém tinha tido.

"Sinto muito Carlisle," disse Samuel, e ele realmente deu um olhar de desculpas. "Já está decidido. Seu médico primário, de agora em diante, será o Dr. James. Ah, e Isabella terá de iniciar o tratamento mais agressivo no final desta semana. Nós estamos esperando abaixar alguns desses números."

"Bella."

"Hmm?", ele perguntou, e parecia preocupado, mais uma vez.

"Ela gosta de ser chamada Bella," sussurrei.

E então eu fui embora.

* * *

**N/T:** _TRADUTORAS COM A CARA INCHADA DE CHORAR *fato*_

**Comentem, por favor? Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	19. Cercados de amor

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Tradutora:** Leili Pattz

**POV Bella**

**Terça-feira, 15 de abril – 15:33h**

"Então, como estou indo, doutor?" Eu perguntei brilhantemente, e sorri, segurando minhas mãos no meu colo. Ouvi suspiro de Carlisle, e meu sorriso caiu um pouco. Mas então eu senti uma mão reconfortante nas minhas, e percebi que Carlisle se sentou ao meu lado.

"Está pior. Você tem que entender Bella, que temos sido capazes de conter o câncer de uma parcela muito pequena do seu corpo. Está começando a se espalhar para além disso. Nós elaboramos um novo plano de tratamento, e as perspectivas parecem muito, muito boas. Você _vai_ passar por isso, me entende?"

Eu assenti com cabeça, meu coração acelerado enquanto tentava processar as suas palavras. Eu estava momentaneamente grata que Edward tinha saído por alguns minutos, grata por ele não ter que ouvir isso... ainda.

"... Chances?" Eu finalmente disse ofegante. "Quais são as minhas chances?"

Eu sabia que Carlisle estava sorrindo, porque sua voz estava muito suave. "Não é assim tão grave, Bella. A menos que isso espalhe muito, muito rápido, você vai ficar bem."

Fiz uma pausa para poder compreender.

"Oh. Bem... então eu vou perder o meu cabelo?"

Carlisle riu, mas levou a mão para pegar uma mecha suave do meu cabelo marrom entre as pontas dos dedos. "Sim, provavelmente."

Eu fiz uma careta neste momento, e então meus olhos se iluminaram. "Bem, e quando eu posso cortar? Para doá-lo você sabe. Dessa forma, não será completamente inútil."

Carlisle riu, e passou seus dedos pela minha bochecha. "Você realmente é a pessoa mais altruísta que já conheci. Edward estava certo. Você é linda por dentro e por fora, Bella."

Corei, mas sorri com o orgulho que brotou no meu peito.

"Você está sempre pensando nos outros, ao invés de si mesma. Estou realmente orgulhoso de você. Seu pai, também. Você sabia? Ele nunca diz isso, mas você pode ver isso em seus olhos e em suas ações. Estamos todos muito, muito orgulhosos de você, Bella. E nós te amamos muito."

Eu não sabia bem o que dizer. Porém felizmente, fui salva pelo gongo... por assim dizer.

"Papai, você está flertando com a minha namorada?"

Carlisle começou a rir enquanto se levantou para dar espaço a Edward. Corei profundamente, mas sorri enquanto Edward passou os braços em volta de mim depois de subir na cama ao meu lado.

"Eu trouxe comida, Bella. Comida de_ verdade._ Gordura, comida de sujar."

"Eu te amo", eu respirei, e então peguei a comida. Edward riu e me beijou na testa.

Porém Carlisle bufou, e depois riu mais uma vez. "Edward é melhor você não ter feito esse contrabando todos os dias."

"Não," Edward respondeu. "Primeira vez".

"Ah".

O quarto estava muito silencioso quando comecei a comer a minha batata frita. Achei que Carlisle estava tentando pensar em uma maneira de dizer a Edward o que ele me disse – sobre a minha condição estar pior. Suspirei e revirei os olhos, me perguntando por que ele estava tão nervoso em dizer ao seu filho a notícia quando me garantiu que a mudança, embora significativa, não era perigosa.

Finalmente, eu decidi apenas deixar escapar da minha boca cheia de batatas fritas.

"Minha situação está piorando."

"Eu não vou ser mais o médico primário de Bella."

Comecei a engasgar com a comida com as palavras de Carlisle – que falou, ao mesmo tempo que eu – tomando conta de mim.

"O quê?" Engoli em seco, e Edward estava muito quieto e silencioso ao meu lado. Estendi a mão e agarrei a sua mão em apoio. "V-você não quer ser meu médico m-mais?"

"Não, não! Claro que sim!" Carlisle assegurou-me rapidamente, e sua voz era triste. "Eu não tive escolha. Os outros acreditam que eu estou ficando muito envolvido pessoalmente com você, então... Me desculpe, Bella. Me desculpe mesmo."

Mas eu sorri.

"Está tudo bem, você—"

Mas a voz de Edward – tensa e preocupada – tomou conta de mim e me cortou.

"P... _pior_?"

Rapidamente peguei a mão dele na minha, e descansei minha cabeça contra seu peito. Eu estava prestes a explicar, mas Carlisle rapidamente assumiu e disse a Edward o que ele tinha me dito apenas alguns minutos antes. Eu não ouvi muito dele, sinceramente. Eu estava muito ocupada ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos de Edward acalmando lentamente. O som era como uma canção de ninar. Tão linda. Eu sorri.

"Ela vai... ela vai ficar bem?" Edward finalmente perguntou, e parecia estressado e tenso. Seu corpo ainda estava firme ao meu lado enquanto eu estendi a mão e coloquei uma mão em seu rosto frio.

"Eu amo você, Edward."

Ele enterrou a cabeça no meu cabelo macio, e respirou profundo, estremecendo.

"Eu também te amo. Mais do que tudo. Por favor, fique comigo para sempre."

**POV Edward**

**Sábado, 19 de abril – 12:00h**

Eu assisti cuidadosamente os dias se passarem, mas não via nenhum sinal de que a condição de Bella tinha, na verdade, piorado. Mesmo hoje, o primeiro dia do seu novo tratamento, ela ainda estava sorrindo e ainda parecia saudável como nunca.

"Fique quieta", minha mãe repreendeu-a suave, com um sorriso suave iluminando nos lábios. "Eu quero cortar o _seu_ cabelo, não _você_."

Bella riu baixinho e sentou-se perfeitamente imóvel, as mãos juntas no colo. Eu vi como minha mãe devagar, com cuidado, cortava o bonito cabelo ondulado de Bella. E embora fosse muito difícil de ver, como o cabelo macio que eu amava caia no chão despercebido, o olhar de orgulho que iluminava o rosto de Bella foi o suficiente para me fazer sorrir também.

"Pronto," minha mãe disse finalmente, e ela se inclinou para pegar os fios longos e grossos que tinham caído na cama e no chão. Fui até onde Bella estava, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela agora muito curtos.

"Eu pareço estúpida?" ela perguntou baixinho, e eu beijei sua testa, capturando suas mãos nas minhas e entrelaçando os dedos enquanto eu sorria.

"Você parece tão bonita como sempre, meu amor."

Ela corou e olhou para baixo, mas ela ainda estava radiante com orgulho.

"Sério?", ela perguntou, e finalmente olhou para cima, quase como se ela estivesse me olhando. Eu balancei a cabeça, e sabia que ela podia sentir o movimento contra a sua pele.

"Sim. Você está linda, Bella. Muito linda."

Ela sorriu enquanto seu rubor aumentava, e enterrou sua cabeça em meu peito enquanto eu envolvi meus braços em torno de seu pequeno corpo.

"Obrigada, Esme", ela murmurou, e suas palavras foram abafadas pela minha camisa. Minha mãe sorriu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Bella, curtos e espetados.

"Por nada Bella querida."

"Mamãe!" Alice disse, saltando pelo o quarto. "Mamãe, eu posso–"

Mas ela parou e olhou com olhos arregalados para Bella. Sua expressão era de surpresa, curiosidade, e determinação.

"Mamãe!" ela gritou em voz alta. "Eu quero o cabelo igual o da Bella também! Lindo, por favor, por favor, por favor?"

"Mas, querida..." a minha mãe começou com os olhos suplicantes. "Você tem esse cabelo tão lindo... Eu odiaria cortá-lo."

"Por favoooor!"

"Papai ficaria triste."

Alice fez uma pausa, então pensou. Eu assisti com divertimento, as emoções conflitantes – o desejo de agradar o nosso pai e o desejo de ser como Bella – devastavam a batalha em seu rosto. Porém por último, ela suspirou profundamente.

"Certo", ela cedeu, e subiu na cama do hospital ao meu lado e o da Bella. "Eu vou manter o meu cabelo como ele está. Por enquanto. Vou pedir ao papai mais tarde, se ele gostaria que meu cabelo fosse espetado!"

Estávamos todos em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto minha mãe embalava longe a tesoura e o material de corte. E então Bella falou.

"Espere um segundo", ela disse, e se afastou de mim um pouco. "Você não deveria estar na escola agora, Alice?"

Foi minha mãe que respondeu. "Sim, ela deveria. Ela me pediu para deixá-la dizer que estava doente para que ela pudesse estar aqui com você hoje."

"Uh huh!" Alice concordou feliz e ela sorriu para Bella enquanto saltou para cima e para baixo na cama do hospital. "Porque você é minha melhor amiga. Eu não me importo de ficar sentada na chata sala de espera por horas se for por você."

Bella ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, e então sorriu suavemente.

"Obrigada, Alice."

"Por nada!" ela disse e inclinei-me, beijando-a suavemente na testa. Ela estava positivamente brilhante enquanto subiu no meu colo e encolheu-se contra mim. Eu ri, e baguncei os seus cabelos macios.

"Eu vou estar bem lá fora", minha mãe murmurou, escovando os dedos delicadamente em toda a minha bochecha e na de Alice antes de se mover lentamente para longe da cama.

"Está com medo?" Perguntei a Bella, e ela balançou um pouco à cabeça.

"Eu nunca me acostumei a ter medo, Edward," ela gemeu, e eu envolvi meu braço em volta dos seus ombros, incapaz de levá-la em meus braços, mas desesperado para tocá-la, tanto quanto possível. "Eu nunca costumava ter medo de... de hospitais, ou mesmo da morte. Você me fez ter medo deles, Edward. Eu não quero morrer... porque quero estar com você para sempre."

"E eu."

Nós dois olhamos para Alice, que estava olhando para nós em expectativa.

Bella riu baixinho, e eu podia ver que ela estava mal contendo as lágrimas.

"E você," ela concordou, e eu fechei os olhos, tentando queimar a memória de Bella, tão feliz, em minha mente.

_Porque quero estar com você para sempre._

**POV Bella**

**18:59h**

"Como você se sente?" Edward perguntou baixinho, e escovou seus dedos na minha testa suada. Eu apenas solucei novamente, e enterrei minha cabeça no seu peito. Eu me sentia tão miserável. Eu tinha terminado outro tratamento de quimio há apenas algumas horas e eu me sentia mal, e quente, e –

Meu corpo inteiro gelou, e inclinei-me antes de me atirar na bacia que Edward segurando em silêncio debaixo do meu queixo. Eu me sentia horrível.

"O médico disse que você vai precisar de um transplante de medula óssea em breve", ele disse suavemente, e esfregou lentamente, círculos suaves nas minhas costas. "A quimioterapia e a medula óssea, aparentemente não ficam bem sozinhas."

Eu assenti, e encostei-me ao meu anjo pessoal, estremecendo enquanto fiz isso.

"Dor?"

"Mmm hmm", eu murmurei, mas mal me ouvi. Eu estava muito cansada.

"Durma agora, meu amor", Edward sussurrou, e começou a cantarolar a música que ele havia escrito apenas para mim. Sorri, mesmo através da minha dor, porque sua voz era muito bonita. Ele era tão bonito. Eu não conseguia entender por que ele gostava de gastar tanto tempo comigo enquanto eu estava tão doente, mas ele o fazia. Eu não entendo porque ele me amava tanto, mas ele o fazia.

E, pela primeira vez em tantos dias, comecei a dormir com um sorriso no meu rosto.

_**23:21h**_

"Ei, papai."

Meu pai cumprimentou-me em silêncio e lentamente se dirigiu para o centro do quarto onde eu estava deitada silenciosamente na escuridão. Ele pegou minha mão na sua, e beijou cada dedo com ternura. Eu sabia, embora não pudesse ver, que ele estava à beira das lágrimas. Eu podia ouvir a emoção na sua voz.

"Ei, minha pequena lutadora", ele sussurrou, e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da minha cama. "Como você está?"

"Bem", eu menti, e não lhe disse sobre os horríveis efeitos colaterais da quimioterapia. Ele dificilmente poderia estar aqui comigo, e eu não queria fazer ele se sentir pior. "Edward está me tratando como uma princesa."

Charlie riu baixinho, inconscientemente, sendo tão silencioso quanto possível, para não acordar Edward, que estava dormindo calmamente ao meu lado.

"Ótimo. Ele _deve_ estar te tratando como uma princesa, porque é isso que você é."

Revirei os olhos. "Dificilmente".

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo muito longo, nós dois um pouco desconfortáveis. Nós sempre fomos assim. Apesar de que cada vez mais, ele era tudo que eu tinha... às vezes ainda sentia vergonha abrir meu coração para ele. Mas...

"Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?" Eu sussurrei, mordendo meu lábio.

"Claro que sim, querida", ele sussurrou, e chegou até a correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo curto castanho. "E eu também te amo. Muito, Belly. Tanto que às vezes dói."

Eu comecei a chorar, incapaz de parar as lágrimas que caiam lentamente pelo meu rosto pálido. Eu podia ouvir Charlie mover-se ao meu lado, sem saber o que fazer – ele sempre ficava desconfortável com lágrimas. Então eu sorri, e enxuguei minhas lágrimas, tentando por sua causa, parar de chorar.

"Desculpe-me, eu não posso estar sempre aqui por você", ele sussurrou, e eu podia ouvir o arrependimento queimando em suas palavras. "Estou sempre muito ocupado. Eu nunca te deixaria de lado se eu tivesse a opção. Eu odeio o fato de que posso vê-la tão pouco. Eu sinto que estou sendo um pai horrível, Bella".

"Você é o melhor pai que eu poderia pedir", eu disse, e minha voz estava embargada pela emoção mal reprimida. "Você não tem que estar sempre aqui por mim, papai. Eu sou uma menina grande."

"Eu sei. Eu sei que você é", ele respirou, e colocou a cabeça muito perto da minha. "Às vezes eu me pergunto onde foi todo o tempo. Parece que foi ontem que eu estava ajudando você a ficar sobre seus próprios pés, e agora você está enfrentando o mundo sozinha."

"Não", eu discordei. "Não estou sozinha. Tenho Edward."

Eu poderia dizer que Charlie estava sorrindo tristemente agora pelo tom de sua voz. "Certo. Edward. Claro. É melhor ele cuidar muito bem de você."

Eu ri, e depois assenti. "Ele é. Oh, papai, eu o amo muito. Ele me faz tão feliz."

Eu estava radiante enquanto sussurrei estas palavras, e eu poderia dizer que Charlie estava sorrindo também. Como não poderia? Meu sorriso sempre o fazia sorrir.

"Ele também ama você, Belly."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. Apenas o som da nossa respiração suave quebrava através do ar. E depois...

"Bella", Edward respirou, e ele rolou na cama pequena, quase caindo ao chão. Eu enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro para abafar o meu riso. Charlie não se incomodou tentando, e riu alto. "Amo você", Edward sussurrou, e estalou os lábios como uma criança pequena, algumas vezes antes de rolar e enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro ao meu lado. Eu ri levemente, mas pressionei a mão firmemente sobre a minha boca fazendo apenas alguns barulhinhos vazar.

"Cheguei a pensar sobre isso", Charlie disse, e sua voz estava atada com diversão. "Será que esse garoto nunca vai para casa?"

"Dificilmente", eu disse, e revirei os olhos. "Ele vai para casa tomar banho e se trocar a cada manhã, e para pegar as suas tarefas da escola. Ele pega a minha bandeja na hora do almoço, e vai ao refeitório por cerca de cinco minutos para pegar o jantar. É só isso."

"Hmm", Charlie murmurou, e eu sabia que ele desejava que pudesse estar aqui tantas vezes quanto Edward. Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas bocejei.

Charlie riu baixinho. "Você deve dormir agora, menina."

"Fique comigo", eu sussurrei, e eu peguei sua mão nas minhas. "Por favor? Até eu dormir?"

Ele deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro ao meu lado, e beijou minha testa suavemente. "Eu prometo que vou estar aqui. Para sempre."

E nesse momento, eu sabia que ele não estava falando de ficar comigo a noite toda. Em vez disso, ele estava me tranqüilizando de que estaria segurando a minha mão e de pé, forte, ao meu lado durante todo esse sofrimento.

Eu sabia que mesmo se eu não pudesse ser forte, ele seria mais forte por mim.

Eu sorri, e me enrolei, agarrando a mão do meu pai com firmeza.

Eu estava cercada por pessoas que eu amava... e isso era o suficiente para me fazer passar por qualquer coisa.

* * *

**N/T:** _Tradutoras depressivas e com baldes cheios de lágrimas por aqui e vocês?_

**Comentem, Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	20. Desmaiando

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Tradutora: **Zahzuda**  
**

**POV Edward**

**Sábado, 20 de abril – 06:02h**

Bocejei profundamente, e abri meus olhos com um sorriso no rosto.

Então eu gritei.

_Alto._

Porque, como você pode imaginar, quando você está acordando esperando ver o rosto lindo da pessoa que você ama, e vê o rosto de anjo do _pai _dela apenas três centímetros distante do seu, pode ser um pouco ... surpreendente, para dizer o mínimo.

Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito enquanto eu me afastava tão rápido que caí da cama. Gemi de dor enquanto batia minha cabeça no metal da cama de hospital reclinável.

"Bom dia, Edwin."

"Edward," eu corrigi Charlie automaticamente, e ele encolheu os ombros, estendendo a mão. Olhei para ele um momento e então a peguei, o permitindo me ajudar a ficar de pé. Cambaleei um pouco sem fôlego pelo quarto, e decidi que caminhar até o rosto sorridente de Bella era _definitivamente _o melhor caminho.

"Bom dia," eu finalmente disse, e então franzi a testa. "Cadê a Bella? Você não deveria estar no trabalho? Que horas são? Quem-"

"Uma pergunta de cada vez!" Charlie disse, e riu da minha confusão. Escovei minha mão pelo meu cabelo bagunçado, e pisquei enquanto tentava focar o quarto.

"Certo então," eu respirei, ainda muito sonolento, e comecei com o mais importante.

"Onde está a Bella?"

"Dr. James a levou para fazer alguns testes. Ela saiu há cinco minutos. Me pediu para acordar você antes de eu ir."

Acenei, processando a informação.

"Hora?" Eu perguntei, e ele olhou brevemente para seu relógio.

"Seis da manhã, droga. Tenho que ir. Estou atrasado ... diga a Bella que eu a amo, certo?"

Acenei, e assim que Charlie correu do quarto, tentando colocar o casaco e forçar seu sapato a entrar ao mesmo tempo, caí exausto na cadeira ao lado da cama vazia de Bella.

Essa era uma péssima maneira de acordar! Uma que eu _definitivamente _não queria repetir.

Suspirei, e então sorri antes de me virar sonolento para a cama. Eu estava muito tentado a voltar para ela, mas me forcei a não deitar. Em vez disso, arrumei o cobertor na cama e caminhei pelo quarto, pegando coisas e endireitando tudo que estava fora de ordem. Assim que terminei, caí na cadeira ao lado da janela coberta e peguei minha lição de casa na minha mochila que eu tinha trazido ontem de manhã.

No entanto, fui incapaz de me concentrar, porque as palavras que Bella sussurrou tão claramente ontem à noite enquanto ela dormia, continuavam voltando e me atormentando.

"_Edward_," ela murmurou, muito claramente embora ela ainda estivesse dormindo. "_Me leve ... a nossa clareira, por favor. Eu sinto falta de lá._"

Suspirei e mordi meu lábio.

Eu queria levá-la lá. Queria muito. Mas eu sabia que não podia. Ela não podia deixar o hospital, a menos que eu pudesse achar um jeito de trazer nossa clareira _aqui_...

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente, e voltei para a lição de matemática que estava na minha frente. Depois de alguns minutos, eu ainda não conseguia me concentrar. Rosnei, coloquei a lição na mochila e decidi dar uma volta.

"_Me leve ... para a nossa clareira."_

Mesmo dormindo, eu podia ouvir a dor que estava em sua voz. Ela queria _muito _voltar ao lugar que nos conhecemos, e eu estava frustrado – até mesmo com raiva – por não poder levá-la até lá.

Suspirei e chutei a cadeira da sala de espera. A enfermeira da recepção me olhou seriamente e sussurrou, "Shhh!" antes de voltar para seus papéis. Tentei desesperadamente impedir a vontade de mostrar minha língua para ela.

No entanto, o garoto de dois anos de idade dentro de mim ganhou, e eu caminhei pelo corredor ignorando sua surpresa, e sorri.

"Senhor?"

Minha risada ficou prensa na garganta, quando ouvi a voz fina e assustada. Olhei para baixo, com os olhos arregalados, para encontrar o olhar de uma menina muito pequena. Sua cabeça estava calva, e seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados. Ela estava sorrindo enquanto puxava minha calça jeans em sua mãozinha.

"Senhor, não consigo achar minha mamãe."

"Oh, é mesmo? Que tal eu ajudar você?" eu me ofereci gentilmente, e me ajoelhei em frente a pequena menina. Ela honestamente não podia ter mais do que três anos. Ela era tão linda, mas tão magra e pálida. Ela estava muito doente, dava para perceber. Tentei sorrir, mas foi difícil. Me perguntei quantas vezes Charlie foi capaz de observar Bella enquanto ela lutava contra a doença que tomou conta dela, mas enquanto eu observava a pequena menina em minha frente acenando alegremente com a minha sugestão, me perguntei como _alguém _podia fazer isso. Como os pais dessa garotinha a observavam, todos os dias, enquanto ela lutava pela vida? Ela era tão pequena, tão inocente. O que ela tinha feito para merecer isso?

Engoli o nó que rapidamente estava se formando em minha garganta, e guardei a emoção. Ofereci minha mão.

"Eu sou Edward."

Ela se esticou para pegar minha mão, mas seus dedinhos minúsculos só conseguiram envolver em volta do meu dedão. Sorri.

"Eu sou Trin-a-ty," ela anunciou, e mal conseguia dizer seu nome.

"Trinity," eu repeti, e a peguei em meus braços, a segurando muito cuidadosamente. "Um lindo nome para uma garotinha muito linda."

Ela corou e enterrou sua cabeça em meus ombros enquanto agarrou um pedaço da minha camisa com seus punhos. Mas ouvi sua risada fininha, e seus olhos brilharem alegremente. A abracei perto de mim, querendo protegê-la.

"Onde é seu quarto?" eu perguntei, e ela apontou para o final do corredor. Decidi que seu quarto seria o melhor lugar para começar, mas quando entrei – e sorri para as paredes brilhantemente decoradas – estava vazio.

"Eu estava bincando," ela disse, descansando sua cabeça gentilmente em meu ombro enquanto enfiou seus dedos na boca. "Eu corri da mamãe."

Eu não respondi. Em vez disso, sorri e me estiquei para pegar um chapéu lilás clarinho que estava em cima da cama de Trinity. Peguei com minha mão livre, e gentilmente coloquei em sua cabeça pequena. Ela corou, sorriu, e puxou sobre suas orelhas pálidas.

Então seus olhos se lançaram freneticamente em direção da porta, e ela gritou em meus braços.

"Mamãe!" ela gritou, e eu a coloquei no chão, sorrindo tristemente enquanto fazia isso. Ela se jogou sobre a mulher que estava em pé na porta, e sorriu alegremente enquanto a mulher a pegava nos braços.

"Ah, Trinity," a mulher chorou de alívio. "Você está segura. Eu estava tão preocupada."

"Estou bem," ela disse, e sorriu orgulhosamente enquanto apontava para mim. "O senhor Edward me trouxe aqui."

A mulher olhou para mim, e seus olhos estavam molhados com lágrimas.

"Obrigada," ela sussurrou, e embora fosse tudo que ela tenha dito para mim, foi o suficiente.

Sai rapidamente do quarto, sorrindo enquanto caminhava pelo corredor da ala das crianças. Eu tinha passado por esse andar tantas vezes, mas nunca pensei em parar. Agora, eu podia ver tudo que nunca vi antes. Crianças estavam por todos os lugares, algumas mais doentes do que outras, mas todas lutando desesperadamente por suas vidas. E embora fosse doloroso ver tantas criancinhas sofrendo, todos sorriam. As enfermeiras, os pais ... e até mesmo as crianças.

"Como eles fazem isso?" me perguntei vagamente, mas acelerei meu passo, não ansioso para partir, mas ansioso para ver Bella. Sorri enquanto pensava nela.

_Bella_.

E então eu vi.

O quarto era grande, e o chão estava coberto, todas as paredes cheias de brinquedos. Rindo, as crianças corriam pelo corredor, gritando alegremente enquanto brincavam.

Mas não prestei atenção em nenhuma. Em vez disso, percebi as lindas pinturas que estavam nas paredes, as árvores que foram cuidadosamente pintadas e fluíam gentilmente do chão até o teto. Percebi as flores que balançavam suavemente ao vento, congeladas no tempo, e a água caindo por cima das pedras.

Essa era a clareira.

E parecia tanto com a _nossa _clareira.

Mas enquanto esse pensamento passava pela minha mente, eu estava correndo. Correndo para encontrar nossa clareira. Eu estava correndo ... para trazer a clareira até _ela. _

**10:12h**

"Pai," eu engasguei, e coloquei minhas mãos em meus joelhos, ainda sorrindo. Meu pai me olhou por cima dos papéis que ele estava vendo, e seu rosto estava alarmado. Mas quando ele viu meu sorriso, ele relaxou. "Preciso de ajuda."

"Ajuda ... com o quê?" ele perguntou, e respirei fundo várias vezes enquanto me endireitava e sentava na cadeira ao seu lado.

"Bella está com o Dr. James agora, fazendo alguns exames. Não posso esperar ela sair. Preciso sair _agora. _Se ela sair logo, pode dizer que voltarei logo e que a amo? Eu sei que não devia lhe pedir isso, porque você está trabalhando, mas..."

Parei, incapaz de dizer mais. Respirei fundo novamente, e meu pai olhou para meus olhos brilhantes e ansiosos.

"Onde você vai?"

"Preciso da ajuda da mamãe. Quero fazer algo especial para Bella essa noite, mas não posso fazer sozinho. Por favor," eu implorei, e ele acenou, sorrindo.

"Claro, Edward. Não estou fazendo nada terrivelmente importante. Uma pausa para ver minha paciente favorita seria ótimo."

Sorri, e o agradeci rapidamente.

E então, mais uma vez comecei a correr.

**POV Bella – 16:10h**

"Ah Bella," Esme sussurrou suavemente e eu sorri, colocando minhas mãos no colo. Ela se inclinou para frente, e beijou gentilmente minha testa. Corei, e ela riu brilhantemente. "Você está linda Bella. Muito linda."

Abaixei minha cabeça, envergonhada embora eu não pudesse ver o olhar adorável de Esme. "Você quem fez todo o trabalho." Eu a lembrei, e ela riu, escovando seus dedos contra minha bochecha.

"Não querida, eu simplesmente acentuei a beleza que já estava lá."

Eu queria acreditar nela, mas como poderia? Ela brigou com meu cabelo fino por um longo tempo, e demorou muito em minha maquiagem. Se eu era bonita, porque ela teve que passar tanto tempo me arrumando?

Mas em vez de dizer isso em voz alta, eu disse. "Eu tenho que vestir essa camisola de hospital, ou eles irão me deixar sair disso por algumas horas essa noite?"

Minha voz era muito calma, porque só de mencionar _essa noite _fazia meu coração acelerar. Edward tinha me dito que me 'levaria para sair' mas tinha se recusado a dizer mais. E depois que ele me disse isso, e me beijou muito gentilmente, ele tinha me deixado e não havia voltado. Em vez disso, Esme e Alice chegaram munidas de maquiagem e babyliss.

"Temos um vestido para você," Esme respondeu.

"Mamy, você vai me deixar bonita também?" Alice perguntou, e nós duas nos viramos para ela. Eu não podia vê-la, mas julgando pelas vibrações, ela estava sentada na beirada da cama.

"Eu quero ficar bonita, assim como a Bella. Por faaavorrrr?" ela implorou, e eu sabia que Esme estava apenas alguns segundos de ceder. Quem conseguia resistir a Alice? Eu não, com certeza.

"Mas querida, você já está linda."

"É, mas a Bella também estava e você a deixou _maravilhosa_," Alice apontou, e eu mordi meu lábio para segurar meu riso.

"Sim, mas isso é porque ela irá sair com Edward essa noite. Ela precisa estar maravilhosa para ele."

Alice gritou, e enterrou sua cabeça no cobertor que estava em meu colo. Ela sussurrou umas palavras abafadas – palavras que eu compreendi levemente – e senti meu coração inchar com amor pela garotinha diante de mim.

"Jazzy _sempre _acha que você está linda," Esme disse suavemente, respondendo Alice, e eu sabia, embora não pudesse ver, que ela estava corando. Que menina não iria corar? Mas eu sorri, e me estiquei para escovar meus dedos gentilmente pelo cabelo longo e suave de Alice. "Mas eu suponho..." Esme continuou, e Alice chiou novamente. "Suponho que possamos enrolar seu cabelo, e talvez colocar um blush em suas bochechas."

Esme não pode dizer mais, pois o grito alegre de Alice a cortou. Eu sorri.

"Eu quero que meu cabelo fique igual ao da Bella!" Alice anunciou, e se acomodou no meu colo, de frente pra mim enquanto Esme começou a trabalhar em seu cabelo. Ela começou a tagarelar alegremente enquanto eu corria meus dedos contra as linhas de suas mãos.

"Jazzy é o irmão gêmeo de Rosie e Rosie é namorada do Emmett. Os conhecemos desde sempre e sempre! Jazzy me segurou quando nasci."

Então ela corou. Pude sentir a caloria por baixo de meus dedos enquanto eu os escovava contra sua bochecha. "Ele me disse que eu era um bebê lindo. Embora eu tenha visto fotos e eu era toda vermelha e enrugada, como a vovó Lizzie."

"Alice!" Esme a repreendeu, mas pude ouvir o riso contido em sua voz. Tentei não rir, mas não pude evitar.

Parecia que quando as pessoas que eu amava estavam perto de mim, eu estava tão preenchida de felicidade que me esquecia de tudo além _deles_. Eu esquecia da doença que estava invadindo meu corpo, e da vida horrível e perigosa que eu tinha. Eu esquecia da minha deficiência, da minha cegueira, e da tristeza que costumava me dominar quando eu estava sozinha.

"Obrigada ... por me amar," eu sussurrei suavemente. E tanto Alice quanto Esme pararam de falar. O quarto ficou silencioso por vários segundos, e então um par minúsculo e quente de braços estava em volta de mim e uma cabecinha deitou em meu peito.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Para sempre," Alice disse, sua voz suave cheia de emoção. "Você não tem que me agradecer."

Senti a mão de Esme em meu ombro e outro par de braços calorosos me abraçou. As abracei fortemente, e tentei segurar as lágrimas.

"Nada de choro," Esme mandou, e embora sua voz fosse firme, eu podia sentir que ela também estava à beira das lágrimas. "Vai estragar sua maquiagem."

Eu sorri, e saiu um pouco sufocado. Mas meu sorriso foi grande e real, e cheio do amor que tinha me invadido e tomado conta do meu coração.

**POV Edward - 20:00h**

Sorri, olhando meu trabalho mais uma vez. Tudo estava no lugar – o cobertor suave e verde, aberto de parede a parede, a cesta de piquenique cuidadosamente escondida no canto. O quarto estava iluminado apenas com velas, espalhadas pelas superfícies. Os brinquedos estavam embalados cuidadosamente longe, e o mundo a minha volta estava silencioso. As flores, colhidas cuidadosamente da nossa clareira, enchiam o quarto com uma deliciosa essência da natureza.

Sorri.

"Edward."

E então _ela _entrou pela porta, segurando o braço de Charlie como suporte. Corri até ela, e peguei suas mãos nas minhas.

"Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa," eu disse rapidamente, oferecendo a Charlie um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar toda a minha atenção para o anjo em meus braços. "Mas eu ... eu vi isso, e não podia _não _te trazer aqui. Eu sei que na verdade você não pode _ver _nossa clareira_, _mas achei que era mais por estarmos juntos, e ser _nossa _clareira que a tornava linda. Como eu disse ... eu sei que não é o mesmo, mas ... espero que goste tanto quanto eu."

Bella estava sorrindo suavemente, e seus olhos estavam brilhando com as lágrimas não derramadas. Ela se agarrou a mim com força, e a levei mais para dentro da sala, olhando para Charlie por um breve momento enquanto ele se afastava com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Edward…" ela sussurrou, e suas mãos passaram pelo suave cobertor, e pelas flores que eu tinha espalhado sobre ele enquanto eu sentava.

Me inclinei, e escovei meus lábios suavemente contra os dela. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua pele suave e pálida. A peguei entre meus dedos, e escovei meus lábios sobre sua pálpebra.

"Descreva para mim, por favor," ela sussurrou, e eu sabia que não era muito pelo fato de eu ter feito a nossa clareira para ela que a deixou tão feliz e sim o fato de eu ter feito isso para _ela._

Sorri.

"Estamos na sala de jogos infantis."

Ela riu, mas eu continuei.

"As paredes foram pintadas por um artista famoso. As árvores parecem reais, e eu espero a qualquer momento que as folhas voem e passem por mim. As flores estão balançando no vento gelado, e o rio está iluminado por velas. Eu as espalhei por toda a parede. O teto está pintado de azul brilhante, e nuvens grandes e brancas estão bloqueando o sol. Alguns raios de luz continuam a se infiltrar, embora eu ache que você está segura."

Bella sorriu, e deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro, soltando um suspiro de contentamento.

"Obrigada, Edward. Por isso. Por tudo. Eu te amo."

Sorri, e deixei meus olhos fecharem lentamente. "Eu amo você também."

Sentamos em silêncio – nos abraçando, contentes apenas por _estarmos _um com o outro – por um longo tempo. A respiração de Bella acalmou, e eu sorri suavemente, percebendo que ela estava cochilando.

Entretanto, ela me surpreendeu quando falou. Aparentemente não estava cochilando. Apenas completamente e totalmente relaxada.

"Esme disse de umas comidas..."

Eu ri ainda mais alto, e acenei, me afastando dela – embora doesse tanto ficar longe de seu calor – e peguei a cesta de piquenique. Levei para onde estávamos sentados e abri.

"Bem, temos limonada," eu disse, segurando uma pequena jarra. "E sanduíches de geléia com manteiga de amendoim, presunto e queijo e algumas frutas – maçãs, bananas e pêssegos – e água. O que você quer?"

Ela riu, e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. "Na verdade não sou tão _faminta_, Edward. Porque tanta comida?"

Dei de ombros, mas não pude evitar o arrependimento em minha voz enquanto eu falava. "Não sei o que você gosta."

"Oh."

Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, e então sorriu.

"Eu gosto de presunto e queijo, pêssego é minha fruta favorita, e eu acho que chá é nojento."

Pisquei algumas vezes, mas ela apenas sorriu. Eventualmente, eu sorri também, e me inclinei para a cesta para pegar seu sanduíche de presunto. Ela mastigou alegremente, e não pude evitar o sorriso que cresceu em meu rosto enquanto eu a observava.

"Bem, acontece que eu gosto de chá," eu disse finalmente, e caímos na gargalhada, levando vários minutos para nos acalmar."

Quando finalmente nos acalmamos, meu coração acelerou, porque eu observei Bella segurar seus sorrisos finais, e não pude evitar perceber como ela era _linda._ Seu cabelo, tão curto agora, tinha sido cuidadosamente enrolado e preso em um elegante coque em sua cabeça. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus olhos estavam brilhando lindamente, o azul intenso combinando perfeitamente com o vestido azul que ela usava. Suas mãos pequenas estavam pressionadas em seus lábios suaves, e seus dedos pálidos estavam pintados com um azul meia-noite.

"Eu te amo," eu disse a ela sem constrangimento, embora meus olhos estivessem muito intensos, e ela não pudesse me ver, eu tinha certeza que ela podia sentir o amor que eu sentia por ela.

Ela sorriu, e deitou sua cabeça em meu peito enquanto eu a puxava mais para perto. Seu sanduíche de presunto foi esquecido na sala á luz de velas enquanto nos abraçávamos, agradecidos por isso e cada momento que podíamos passar juntos.

"Eu também amo você, Edward."

Ela suspirou alegremente, e enterrei minha cabeça em seu cabelo, fechando meus olhos.

"Eu _nunca _serei capaz de ouvir isso o suficiente."

Ela riu, e pressionou suas mãos contra meu peito, se afastando de mim apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo," ela disse, e eu sorri, encostando minha testa na dela. "Eu te amo," ela adicionou, e eu ri sem fôlego.

"Mmm. Você é tão quente Bella," eu sussurrei, e ela corou, somente tornando sua pele mais quente. "Muito quente."

E ela estava. Sua pele que era normalmente gelada estava quase pegando fogo embaixo de meus dedos. E foi então, quando percebi o estranho contraste que comecei a me preocupar.

"Você está bem, Bella?" eu murmurei contra sua pele, e ela acenou suavemente.

"Mmm hmm."

Mas eu me afastei dela lentamente e coloquei minha mão em sua testa, franzi a testa e depois coloquei em seu pescoço e depois seu pulso fino e macio.

"Você está com febre, Bella," eu sussurrei, com preocupação em minha voz, e eu podia sentir seu coração batendo rápido enquanto eu a puxava para perto. "Muito alta. Porque você não me disse que não estava se sentindo bem?"

"Eu estou bem," ela disse, e até mesmo sua voz, agora que eu estava prestando atenção, parecia fraca. "Me sinto quente. Mmm ... cansada."

"Nós devemos voltar," eu disse preocupadamente, mas ela negou com sua cabeça. Ela tentou falar, mas eu pressionei dois dedos suavemente em seus lábios e sorri. "Bella, você significa muito para mim para que eu arrisque. Vamos voltar, e chamar o Dr. James."

"Mas, Edward-"

Eu me inclinei, e escovei meus lábios suavemente contra os dela. "Por favor, Bella."

Ela suspirou, e então acenou, e sorriu, mordendo o lábio. Nesse momento, eu não queria nada além do que tê-la em meus braços e abraçá-la para sempre. Em vez disso, eu levantei, e ofereci a minha mão para ela. Ela corou e colocou sua pequena mão na minha. A ajudei a ficar de pé.

E então ela desmaiou.

Os olhos dela tremiam enquanto lutavam para ficar abertos, e sua respiração era irregular. Me agachei ao seu lado, meus olhos arregalados de medo. Meus dedos escovaram contra sua testa, e eu os afastei rapidamente, sentindo como se eles tivessem sido queimados.

"Bella!" eu chorei, e ela se esticou, segurando a minha mão com força.

"Muito cansada," ela sussurrou, e a peguei gentilmente em meus braços. Ela me abraçou, meu coração estava acelerado e forte enquanto eu corria para fora da sala.

"Fique acordada, minha Bella linda," eu sussurrei. "Por favor fique acordada."

E então ela começou a tremer em meus braços, e eu sabia que algo estava muito errado. Como isso aconteceu tão rápido?

_Por favor, Bella, _eu implorei a ela silenciosamente. _Por favor fique bem._

* * *

_**Nota da LeiliPattz:**__Como eu digo nas minhas fics, eu odeio dar bronca em leitor, mas eu o faço quando vejo necessário. Quando percebo que tem muita gente lendo e desfrutando do trabalho da tradução, e não está perdendo 1 minuto da sua vida deixando uma review por menor que seja. Eu comecei a estranhar o fato dessa fic ter poucas reviews pela história, e pelo o fato de que as pessoas amam fics assim. Então pedi para a Zah um print dos hits e do numero de reviews de cada capítulo, e eu não gostei do que vi. Uma fic com capítulos com mais de 400 hits tendo, 13.. 19.. 21 reviews por capítulo. Pois é o seguinte, eu e a Zah temos obrigações além de tradução e se fazemos isso é por prazer de oferecer a vocês boas histórias, e o mínimo que vocês podem dar em troca é deixando uma review. Não precisa nem colocar seu nome verdadeiro, não precisa nem colocar nome para comentar, não precisa ter conta, e uma review também não precisa ser um livro, o que queremos é ter noção de quem ta lendo e o que estão achando, se querem mais, se estão gostando da história. Então eu vou pedir: __**POR FAVOR,**__**COMENTEM! **__Temos vários capítulos, e quanto mais demorarem para comentar, mais vamos demorar para postar e a fic vai deixar de ser toda quarta, e vai ser 'quando-os-leitores-tomarem-consciência-e-comentarem'. É isso. Adieu._


	21. Significado de viver

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Tradutora:** Leili Pattz

**POV Edward**

**Domingo, 20 de Abril **

Ela parecia tão pequena, tão vulnerável, na grande cama branca. Eu queria tanto chegar e tocá-la, levá-la em meus braços, para proteger e confortá-la.

Mas eu não podia.

Suspirei profundamente, e levei minhas pernas até o peito antes de envolver meus braços em torno deles.

Eu só podia assistir enquanto ela lutava por cada respiração, enquanto seu pequeno corpo estremecia debaixo dos cobertores. Eu só podia assistir. Eu não podia ajudá-la, ou nem mesmo segurá-la. E isso machucava.

"Como você está?" perguntou uma voz suave, e eu olhei para cima para ver minha mãe sorrindo muito triste enquanto olhava Bella e depois voltava os olhos para mim. Dei de ombros e não respondi. Eu não sabia como responder. Como eu estava? Eu estava morrendo por dentro.

Voltei-me para Bella, e pisquei as lágrimas que eu não estava disposto a deixar cair.

_"Ela está muito doente, Edward. Muito doente",_ meu pai havia sussurrado, a dor brilhando em seus olhos enquanto colocou uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro. _"Mesmo que ela possa lutar contra isto, o que vai definir sua vida é seu tratamento. Eu não vou mentir Edward... seu corpo está fraco, e seu sistema imunológico está ainda mais fraco. Ela... não pode fazer isso."_

Eu sufoquei um soluço, e enterrei a cabeça em minhas mãos enquanto tentava desesperadamente forçar as palavras do meu pai para fora. Eu não queria acreditar. Eu não _podia_ acreditar. Bella_ faria_ isso. Ela _iria _lutar contra esta infecção, e ela _iria_ vencer esta batalha sem fim contra o câncer. Ela_ iria_... ou eu não seria capaz de continuar vivendo. Ela era a minha vida, minha razão de viver. Se ela não... se ela morresse, então... eu desejaria morrer também.

"Bella", eu choraminguei, e deixe meus dedos dançarem ao longo da folha fina de plástico que nos separava. Eu não podia tocá-la. Eu não podia segurá-la. Porque se eu ultrapassasse o campo de quarentena, eu poderia matá-la. Se eu tivesse algo como um resfriado e passasse para ela, eu poderia matá-la.

Mas eu já tinha feito isso. Era _minha culpa_ ela estar aqui, em primeiro lugar. É minha culpa se ela tinha câncer. É minha culpa se ela estava tão doente, tão fraca. Era minha culpa que ela estava morrendo.

"Ela é forte", disse minha mãe, e percebi então que ela ainda estava segurando minha mão. Ela ainda estava aqui, me confortando. Não podia ver que isso foi culpa minha? Que eu era um monstro? Mas ela continuou: "Ela é tão forte, Edward. Ela vai sair dessa."

"Se ela não viver", eu sussurrei, e minha voz era tão rouca que minhas palavras eram quase irreconhecíveis. "Então eu também não quero."

Minha engasgou de surpresa, mas não disse uma palavra. Em vez disso, ela me segurou mais apertado, e embalou-me para trás e para frente, enquanto eu finalmente deixava as minhas lágrimas caírem. Os homens não devem chorar. Então o que? O amor da minha vida estava deitada diante de mim, morrendo, _por minha causa_. Eu não ligava mais, sobre o que o mundo ao meu redor pensava. Eu me importava apenas com aquela que me amava apesar de tudo que eu tinha feito para ela. A menina que tinha me mudado em muitos aspectos. A linda, perfeita, cega, adorável, _incrível _mulher que eu tinha tão desesperadamente, tão irrevogavelmente, tão completamente me apaixonado.

_Bella._

_Por favor, viva._

**Terça-feira, 22 de Abril**

"Quando ela vai acordar?" Alice perguntou, e ela sorriu tão inocente, enquanto saltava para cima e para baixo ao meu lado. "Eu quero jogar Go Fish com ela novamente. E dizer-lhe que ontem Jazzy segurou minha mão! Ele também beijou minha bochecha."

Ela corou em seguida, percebendo o que ela revelou. Eu mal notei. Eu só assenti, passando os braços apertados em volta do meu peito. Era quase como se eu estivesse tentando me segurar junto.

"Quando ela vai acordar, Edward?" Alice perguntou, e ela agarrou a minha mão, balançando nas dela enquanto saltava em círculos a minha volta de mim. "Ela esta dormindo por um longo, longo tempo."

"Ela pode nunca mais acordar", eu sussurrei, e Alice franziu a testa depois sorriu.

"Como a Bela Adormecida? Talvez você deva beijá-la. Aposto que ela acorda!"

"Ela não vai acordar, Ali," eu disse, e podia ver as lágrimas brilhando nos olhos inocentes de minha irmãzinha. Embora eu mal pudesse registrar a sua dor, porque a dor que atravessou _meu _corpo estava demais.

"Mas ela —"

"Ela não está acordando! Maldição! _Ela não está acordando!_" Eu gritei, e levantei tão rapidamente da cadeira que eu estava sentado, que ela bateu ruidosamente ao chão. Alice começou a chorar alto, mas eu não percebi. Eu não me importava.

Porque a verdade das minhas próprias palavras tomaram conta de mim como a corrente do mar, quebrando-me, me rodeando, me apertando.

_Ela não estava acordando._

"Edward", minha mãe sussurrou suavemente enquanto tomou Alice em seus braços. "Edward, nós não sabemos disso. Bella poderia acordar amanhã", ela disse, e eu sabia que ela quase não acreditava em suas próprias palavras. A temperatura de Bella tinha subido para 40 graus e não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer para diminuir. Seu corpo inteiro estava fechando, meu pai disse, na tentativa de afastar a febre

Todos nós sabíamos que ela não estava acordando.

Nós simplesmente não estávamos prontos para encarar a verdade.

**Quinta-feira, 24 de Abril**

Minutos se passaram. Horas, e depois dias. Nada mudou. Bella não acordou. Uma coisa aconteceu, ela ficou ainda mais fraca. Eu ainda não podia vê-la ou abraçá-la, ou sentar ao lado dela. Em vez disso, me sentei na cadeira dura e fria que estava posicionada fora da câmara de quarentena que ela estava dentro, dia após dia. Eu não me movia ou falava. Eu não comia ou dormia.

Eu era apenas uma estátua, esculpida em pedra, esperando para quebrar.

"Edward", disse uma voz suave, e eu sabia que pertencia à minha mãe. No entanto eu não olhei. Meus olhos estavam fechados, e eu não quis abri-los. Porque eu sabia que, se eu fizesse, eu só iria _vê-la_.

"Edward, querido, você precisa comer."

Eu não estava com fome. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Mas mesmo o menor movimento machucava. Minha cabeça martelou, e eu fiquei tonto. Endureci e me tornei uma estátua sem vida, mais uma vez.

**Sábado, 26 de Abril**

Seis dias após Bella ficar doente, eu desmoronei. Desmaiei e quando acordei, eu estava em uma cama ao lado de Bella, ainda fora do campo de quarentena, mas mais perto do que nunca. O IV estava no meu braço, e o mundo ao meu redor era nebuloso. Minha mãe ficou ao meu lado, chorando, e então percebi que eu me sentia horrível por fazer minha família se preocupar tanto. Mesmo a pequena Alice estava lá, chorando enquanto segurava minha mão.

Mas eu não sentia nada.

Eu estava entorpecido.

A única coisa que eu podia sentir era a dor, a dor profunda e crua que caia no meu coração toda vez que eu me virava para o lado e a via.

Ela estava mais pálida do que nunca agora, e muito magra. Sua respiração era difícil e irregular, e a enfermeira que cuidava dela, vestida com vestidos de higienização, sorriu tristemente enquanto ela escovava os cabelos suados dos olhos de Bella.

"A febre foi embora", ela disse ao Dr. James, e eu fechei os olhos, desesperado me segurar.

No entanto, eu não conseguia parar as lágrimas que lentamente, muito lentamente, fizeram seu caminho no meu rosto pálido.

**Segunda-feira, 28 de Abril**

Era tão difícil de falar. Era tão difícil forçar as palavras a passarem pelos soluços que eu estava segurando. Era difícil forçar minha garganta seca e deolorida. Mas eu fiz. Porque eu tinha que saber.

"Como ela está?" Eu perguntei, e não abri meus olhos. Eu podia ouvir meu pai enquanto ele se movia ao redor da minha cama de hospital, verificando as várias máquinas que estavam soando tão baixinho, tão ritmicamente. Sua mão roçou na minha testa e foi parar no meu ombro.

"Ela está viva", ele disse, e eu sufoquei um grito. Ele não tinha dito _que ela está melhorando, ou ela vai fazer isso, nem se ela está bem._

"Por favor", implorei. "Diga-me a verdade."

Fez-se silêncio por vários momentos, e isso foi tudo que eu podia fazer para não agarrar a esperança dentro de mim.

"Ela está morrendo, Edward. Mesmo que ela passe por isso, vai precisar de um transplante de rim, e ela provavelmente não seria forte o suficiente para quimioterapia. Então câncer o assumirá seu corpo muito rapidamente."

E então o meu mundo caiu aos pedaços, a esperança que eu mal tinha conseguido captar, deslizou pelos meus dedos.

**Terça, 29 de Abril**

"Edward", ela respirou em seu sono, uma aparência dolorosa iluminando seu belo rosto. Eu tentei o meu melhor para não quebrar de novo. Eu não poderia evitar. Eu não poderia prender isso dentro, comecei a chorar, e depois gritei. Chutei a cadeira ao lado de sua cama onde sempre fiquei. Contudo, eu parei do lado de fora de sua porta, e encostei-me na parede fortemente enquanto deixei minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos.

Eu soluçava alto, e não me importava que as pessoas que passavam por mim, tão lentamente nos corredores, cochichassem. Eu não me importava. Eu não me importo.

Ela estava morrendo.

Eu desci pela parede, e segurei minha boca com minha mão para manter o grito de dor por dentro. Então eu não conseguia parar de chorar, e elas caíram rápidas e quentes pelo meu rosto.

"O que há de errado, Edward?"

Eu reconheci a voz de Charlie, mas eu não podia dizer nada. Eu não podia me mover. Ele se agachou ao meu lado, e colocou uma mão no meu ombro.

As palavras saíram em seguida, e eu não poderia impedi-las.

"Ela está morrendo. Ela está morrendo, Charlie, e é tudo culpa minha", eu soluçava, e finalmente abri meus olhos a tempo suficiente para olhar sua expressão confusa. "É tudo minha culpa."

"Você não pode pensar assim, Edward", ele sussurrou, mas eu podia ouvir a dor, mal disfarçada em sua voz. "Não é sua culpa você não poderia ter—".

"É minha culpa! _É minha culpa_! Eu a deixei sozinha. Oh, Deus, eu a deixei sozinha! Eu a deixei sozinha. _Eu a deixei sozinha_."

Eu não conseguia parar de entoar aquelas quatro simples palavras. Eu disse-lhe mais e mais e mais, a minha voz cada vez mais alta, cada vez que repetia. Eventualmente, eu estava gritando elas, chorando desesperadamente, dolorosamente. Minhas palavras já não eram reconhecíveis. Elas eram apenas gritos angustiados.

"Eu a deixei sozinha", eu disse uma última vez, e todo o meu corpo começou a tremer depois.

Charlie, apenas me observava, a compreensão brilhando em seus olhos. A dor também, e raiva e angústia e tristeza e ódio.

"Desculpe-me", eu respirei, e agarrei o material da minha calça jeans enquanto enterrei minha cabeça entre os joelhos e os apertei firmemente em torno de minha cabeça, bloqueando todo o som. "Desculpe-me. Desculpe. Desculpe-me..."

Charlie não disse nada depois disso, mas o olhar quebrado em seus olhos era pior do que se ele tivesse gritado comigo.

"Desculpas não irão corrigir isso", ele finalmente murmurou, e então me deixou sozinho para me afogar na dor que foi lentamente tomando conta da minha existência inteira.

**Quarta-feira, 30 de Abril**

_Ela não vai fazer isso._

Eu segurei o pedaço de vidro forte na minha mão, não me importando enquanto cortou com tanta facilidade através da pele macia da palma da minha mão. O sangue quente que deslizou meus pulsos me fez sorrir.

_Ela não vai fazer isso. Nada está funcionando._

Eu cortava a pele do meu pulso.

_Ela não vai fazer isso. Nada está funcionando. Ela... ela não vai fazer isso durante a noite. Ela vai ter ido embora antes do amanhecer._

Palavras que eu não queria ouvir. Dor mal escondida sob a máscara profissional.

Engasguei as lágrimas, minhas mãos trêmulas, não porque eu estava com medo do que eu estava fazendo, mas por causa da emoção correndo através de mim. Dor. Tristeza. Horror.

_Eu_ tinha feito isso. _Eu_ tinha matado aquela que eu amava. Apesar do que ela disse, eu era o único que tinha causado a sua morte. Eu a tinha deixado, e ela tinha ficado no sol por um tempo tão breve. _Por minha causa_. Mas aqueles breves momentos foram o suficiente para machucá-la muito. Chegou a dar-lhe um câncer de pele, a enfraquecer o sistema imunológico, a dar-lhe uma infecção que ela não podia combater.

Apertei-me mais na parede de porcelana fria e, com as mãos trêmulas, corri desesperadamente o vidro sobre o meu pulso novamente e novamente e novamente...

O sangue corria rápido, e comecei a me sentir cansado. Fraco. Eu sorri.

Este era o fim.

* * *

**Nota Zahzuda:** _Quero dizer que estou puta com mtas leitoras que precisaram levar bronca pra comentarem, tivemos o triplo de comentários e isso é muito ridículo._

_Nós temos tantas coisas pra fazer, eu essa semana mal vi meus pais, pois saía quando eles estavam dormindo e voltava eles tb já estavam dormindo e mesmo assim arrumamos tempo pra traduzir e betar e vcs precisam de bronca pra comentar?_

_Agora é o seguinte, poste terá quarta-feira SE tiver o mesmo ou mais quantidades de reviews, senão todas terão que esperar, ainda temos mais 35 capítulos lindos, emocionantes e tristes pra traduzir, então ou comentam ou ficam sem ;)._

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	22. Para o futuro

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Tradutora:** Leili Pattz

**POV Bella**

**Quarta-feita, 30 de abril – 22:30h**

O mundo a minha volta era um borrão. Meu corpo todo doía. Meus olhos não abriam, mas eu conseguia ouvir. Eu conseguia ouvir tudo. Eu conseguia ouvir o barulho das máquinas a minha volta, e eu podia ouvir as vozes frenéticas. Eu brevemente me perguntei o que estava acontecendo – eu estava morrendo? A última coisa que eu me lembro era de Edward me dizendo que eu estava doente – mas então meus olhos se abriram lentamente.

Ouvi várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah, Bella!"

Foi o grito desesperado e alegre do meu pai. No entanto, eu não pude prestar atenção nele, porque antes que eu pudesse ao menos respirar, o mundo de escuridão que eu constantemente vivia, sumiu e eu vi. Eu pude ver depois de tantos anos.

Mas tudo que eu vi foi sangue. Eu vi sangue em todo lugar. Um sangue grosso e quente pelas paredes e pingando no chão.

E então eu vi Edward.

Seus olhos gloriosos estavam fechados, e havia um sorriso pacífico e feliz em seus lábios. Sua pele estava branca como giz, e seu cabelo estava suado e grudado na testa. Seu corpo estava mole, e seus braços, cintura e palmas da mão, estavam cobertos de sangue.

Eu gritei.

Eu sabia que era o nome de Edward escapando de meus lábios, mas nem eu conseguia entender minhas palavras enquanto eu chorava e gritava. Meu pai tentava me acalmar freneticamente, mas nada funcionava. Tudo que eu podia ver era Edward, e o sangue que eu sabia que não podia ser real. Não podia ser real. _Como eu estava conseguindo ver isso? _Tentei justificar, mas não conseguia tirar a imagem de Edward, coberto de sangue, tão pálido, da minha mente. Não era como uma lembrança, mas sim uma imagem, muito vívida. _Muito clara._

Comecei a soluçar, e colapsei na cama, procurando desesperadamente por ar antes de continuar a gritar o nome daquele que eu amava.

"Edward," eu sussurrei, e agora havia dois pares de mãos em mim. "Edward. Edward. _Edward_."

"Shh Bella," uma voz sussurrou, e depois de um segundo de concentração, percebi que era Carlisle. "Shh. Se acalme. Por favor, Bella. Você precisa se acalmar. Você está se machucando. Shh…"

"Edward," eu choraminguei, e desta vez, seu nome saiu como uma pergunta, eu estava desesperada para vê-lo, abraçá-lo e _ser abraçada_ por ele. "Edward."

"Shh," Carlisle disse, e suas mãos quentes esfregavam meus braços suavemente. "Shh, Bella … shh…"

Senti uma picada suave em meu braço, e eu sabia que Carlisle estava me dando remédios para que eu voltasse a dormir. Eu não queria dormir. Eu tinha que dizer a eles! Ah, Deus, Edward...

"EDWARD!" eu gritei, e seu nome fluiu dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse me impedir. Minhas costas arquearam, e meu corpo todo começou a tremer. Meus olhos fecharam e eu não conseguia me mover. Eu mal conseguia respirar.

_Edward._

_Edward._

_Edward._

"Edward," eu engasguei, e meus olhos se arregalaram por um breve Segundo. "Ajudem ele! _Ajudem ele!_ Edward!"

E então o mundo a minha volta ficou silencioso, e não pude evitar cair em um abismo profundo.

_Edward._

**POV Carlisle**

**22:49h**

Meu coração estava batendo freneticamente, minhas mãos trêmulas, enquanto eu rapidamente media a temperatura de Bella e checava o pulso dela. Meus olhos estavam arregalados de espanto ao ver diante de mim – apenas algumas horas atrás eu tinha sido informado de que Bella não iria passar dessa noite, - e agora eu estava olhando para uma mulher jovem, ainda pálida, magra e doente com câncer, mas de uma maneira perfeitamente saudável.

A febre desapareceu completamente. Sua pele estava fria ao toque, e sua respiração era estável quando ela se jogou para frente e para trás em sua cama.

"Carlisle..."

Eu olhei por cima da cama e encontrei o olhar triste de Charlie. Tentei sorrir, mas as palavras de Bella continuavam correndo pela minha mente.

_Edward. __Ajudem ele. Ajudem ele._

"A febre desapareceu completamente", eu sussurrei maravilhado, e Charlie riu – era um som ligeiramente insano. Mas ele começou a chorar, e segurou a mão de Bella na sua enquanto descansava a cabeça na cama ao lado dela.

"Graças a Deus", ele sussurrou, nem mesmo tentando disfarçar a felicidade absoluta que atava a sua voz. "Graças a Deus".

No entanto eu não conseguia prestar atenção em seu alívio. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, exceto nas palavras desesperadas que Bella tinha gritado apenas alguns momentos atrás.

"Com licença", eu disse baixinho, e sai rapidamente da cabeceira de Bella. Caminhei lentamente pelo quarto, mas quando cheguei ao corredor, comecei a correr mais rápido do que eu já tinha corrido antes.

"Edward!" gritei desesperada para encontrá-lo, sabendo que minhas ações eram estúpidas, mas muito apreensivo com sua preocupação. Bella tinha simplesmente tido um pesadelo. _Um pesadelo._

Certo?

"Edward!" chamei novamente, mas não houve resposta. Pessoas caminhando lentamente pelos corredores congelavam enquanto eu corria, chamando desesperadamente pelo meu filho mais velho. "Edward!"

E então eu vi o sangue.

A trilha fina, vermelha brilhante e fresca, estava espreitando por debaixo da porta do banheiro dos homens. Meu coração parou de bater naquele segundo, e eu era incapaz de respirar, incapaz de me mover, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, além de olhar para a linha de líquido que escorria em meu sapato e ramificava na lateral, enquanto percebi que era incapaz de avançar mais.

"Edward", eu respirei, e escancarei a porta do banheiro. Eu sabia o que ele tinha feito. Oh, Deus, _eu sabia._ Mas eu era incapaz de me fazer acreditar até que eu o vi – Edward, a quem eu tanto amava – caído mole no chão, uma expressão de paz iluminando seu rosto pálido e suado.

"Edward", eu engasguei, e caí no chão ao lado dele, apertando meus dedos na carne, fria e pegajosa de seu pulso. Senti um alívio correr através de mim como fogo líquido quando senti o seu pulso, fraco, debaixo dos meus dedos. Levei as mãos desesperadamente, mas ainda de forma suave, para o meu rosto. Os talhos em seus pulsos - e todos ao longo dos braços – eram profundos e irregulares, como se tivessem sido criados em uma corrida desesperada. Eu sufoquei um soluço enquanto chamava por ajuda. Eu gritei o mais alto que pude, e antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, o Dr. James e Dra. Sarah estavam comigo, me ajudando a levantar Edward em uma maca.

Eu fui deixado para trás, encostada à parede, coberto com o sangue do meu filho. E revestindo meus braços, minhas mãos, minha camisa, meu casaco.

Abaixei minha cabeça contra a parede e chorei, não só pela minha dor, mas pela a dor que eu não vi, que assumiu o coração do meu filho e rasgou lentamente de dentro para fora.

_Edward._

**POV Edward**

**15:01h**

O mundo ao meu redor estava escuro, mas lentamente se tornou iluminado enquanto pisquei, tentando me focar. Onde eu estava? Eu estava morto? Sorri ao pensar, e fechei os olhos novamente. Porém o bip que me rodeava não diminuiu, e eu fiz uma careta. O paraíso deveria ter esse barulho? Embora, suponho, desde que eu tinha me matado – e desde que eu tinha matado aquela que eu amava – isso seria o inferno, não seria? Que tipo de Deus me aceitaria no céu?

_Eu era um monstro._

"Edward".

A voz era baixa e calma, e eu tentei ignorá-la. Mas então eu senti uma mão suave e quente no meu ombro.

"Edward, por favor, abra seus olhos."

Eu não queria, mas eles abriram por vontade própria. Eles dispararam freneticamente ao redor do cômodo e, nesse momento, eu percebi que estava em um quarto de hospital com minha mãe em pé ao meu lado, chorando.

E foi então, enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos angustiados, que tudo desabou. Deixei escapar um sonoro soluço estrangulado, e fechei os olhos novamente.

_Por quê?_ Por que eles me salvaram! Eu não quero viver! Eu queria morrer! Eu não estava disposto a viver sem _ela_.

Eu virei de lado e chorei audivelmente, não me importando com a dor das agulhas pelos meus braços. Eu rapidamente me lembrei de que eu tinha cortado toda a minha pele.

"Por que vocês não me deixaram morrer?" Eu gemi, e o choro da minha mãe tornou-se mais alto enquanto ela ouvia a raiva óbvia na minha voz.

"Edward", ela gemeu, e eu senti suas mãos correndo suavemente pelo meu cabelo. Eu só continuei a soluçar. O nome de Bella caiu de meus lábios, e enquanto eu pensava sobre ela, quando vi seu belo rosto em minha mente, eu senti como se estivesse sendo rasgado em dois.

"Só me deixe morrer", eu gemi de novo, e eu me afastei do toque da minha mãe. Ela retirou a mão como se tivesse sido queimada, e apertou contra o peito, ainda soluçando.

"Edward".

Oh, Deus, não...

Eu choraminguei, e passei meus braços em volta de mim, não me importando quando puxei o IV da minha pele. Uma pequena trilha de sangue fluía lentamente pelo meu braço, mas eu quase não notei.

"Edward".

Eu queria gritar. Por que essa voz – a celestial, indescritivelmente bela voz – estava me torturando? Não era suficiente a dor de perdê-la?

"Deixe-me sozinho!" Eu gritei com a voz rouca, apertando as mãos em punhos e pressionando-as duramente em meus olhos, tentando desesperadamente bloquear a imagem dela da minha mente. "Deixe-me sozinho! Deixe-me sozinho! Eu não agüento mais! _BELLAAAA_!"

"Eu estou bem aqui, Edward," o anjo sussurrou novamente, e eu soluçava alto, deixando soltar toda a minha angústia somente nesse choro de quebrar o coração.

"Deixe-me sozinho", eu choraminguei, e agarrei os lados do meu rosto com força, deleitando-me com a dor de minhas unhas rasgando através da pele. Quente, o sangue grosso escorreu em torno meus dedos, e eu apertava mais, sabendo que essa era minha única saída. "Deixe-me sozinho. Bella. _Bella_. Eu sinto muito. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe, Bella".

"Shh," o anjo sussurrou, e eu me recusei a abrir meus olhos, mesmo quando uma frágil mão fria pressionou contra minha bochecha. Era o seu toque, e doeu tanto. "Shh, Edward, shh... Eu estou bem aqui. Eu amo você, Edward."

"Me desculpe, Bella", eu choraminguei, e eu senti algo afiado no meu braço. Saudei o esgotamento, uma vez que correu rapidamente por cima de mim e, silenciosamente, agradeci ao meu pai – ou qualquer médico que estava olhando por mim – por me ajudar a escapar dessa terrível realidade.

"Bella", eu chorei uma última vez, e então o mundo ao meu redor desapareceu.

No entanto, os braços reconfortantes envolvendo lentamente em torno de mim, e a voz doce e suave que sussurrava no meu ouvido nunca – nem mesmo quando os pesadelos vieram – nunca saiu.

**POV Bella**

**18:56**

Ouvir a dor que atava a sua voz enquanto ele implorava uma e outra vez para morrer, era uma agonia indescritível. Foi horrível, ver como ele se agitava, implorando para ser libertado do mundo que ele acreditava ser um pesadelo. Por que ele não acredita que eu era real? Que eu estava aqui, e que nunca fui embora?

Sussurrei-lhe baixinho assim durante horas. Cada vez que ele chorava em seu sono, eu escovava os dedos pelos seus cabelos, e cada vez que ele chorava, eu sussurrava, uma e outra vez, que eu o amava.

Eu me recusava a me mover. Mesmo quando o Dr. James e Carlisle me imploraram para voltar para a cama, eu me recusei a me mover. Eu me recusava a sair do seu lado. Eu me recusava a fazer qualquer coisa, além de confortá-lo e estar com ele e por ele, e em seus braços.

"Bella", ele gemeu, e enquanto eu passei meus dedos tão suavemente em seu rosto suado, eu percebi com choque que os seus olhos estavam abertos.

Sorri e deitei minha cabeça no seu peito.

"Edward", eu respirei, e enquanto deixei sua voz lavar sobre mim, e enquanto eu sentia seu coração, firme e forte sob os meus dedos, eu me senti inteira.

"Você é um anjo, não é?" ele sussurrou, e eu ri baixinho, exausta.

"Não, eu sou apenas eu."

"Ah. Então você é um anjo. Sabia que você está morta? Eu matei você."

Eu fiz uma careta, e levantei-me para onde eu sabia que ele estaria olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Eu não poderia, naturalmente, vê-lo, mas eu podia sentir o calor sob meus dedos e eu podia ouvir sua voz suave, confuso, enquanto isso tomava conta de mim.

"Eu estou viva, Edward. Você me _salvou_."

"Não, eu não", ele sussurrou, e seus olhos fecharam novamente. Eu o ouvi respirar fundo, tremendo, e ele continuou com a voz vacilante. "Eu deixei você. Deixei-a sozinha, e você ficou doente. Eu matei você. Me desculpe, Bella".

Eu não sabia o que dizer, e não sabia o que fazer. Então, em vez de tentar convencê-lo que eu estava aqui, e que estava viva, eu pressionei meus lábios suavemente nos seus. Ele respondeu imediatamente, e se empurrou contra mim. Os braços dele em volta de mim, e sorri escovando meus dedos por seu cabelo enquanto ele me beijou profundamente.

Eu não queria deixá-lo ir – Eu nunca quis deixá-lo ir – mas, eventualmente, a necessidade de respirar tornou-se muita, e eu me afastei, arfando. Eu sorri, e poderia dizer que ele também estava sorrindo, enquanto coloquei minha bochecha contra a dele e tentei recuperar o fôlego.

"Você está realmente aqui, não está?" ele murmurou maravilhado, e assenti, sorrindo enquanto agarrei o tecido de sua roupa de hospital firmemente em minhas mãos. "Como?" ele perguntou, e parecia perplexo. "Você estava morrendo. Eles disseram que você não viveria. Eu não queria viver sem você. É por isso que eu tentei me matar, você sabe."

Estas palavras enviaram arrepios através de mim - como ele poderia sentir algo tão forte por mim, para que preferisse morrer que ficar sem mim? – mas eu tentei forçar tudo para trás para que eu pudesse falar.

"Eu não sei como estou viva", eu sussurrei, e ele me puxou para perto de seu lado e passou os braços em volta de mim. Eu me aninhei, e deixar meus olhos cegos fecharem. "Carlisle disse que é um milagre. Embora eu não esteja saudável," eu sussurrei. "Ele disse que o câncer se espalhou, e que a febre era tão ruim que meu corpo começou a fechar. Eu poderia, eventualmente, precisar de um transplante de rim."

Com cada palavra que eu falei, Edward enrijeceu ainda mais. No entanto eu sabia que precisava dizer-lhe.

"Eu te amo, Edward", eu sussurrei, e ele sorriu na minha bochecha.

"Eu também te amo, minha Bella. Vamos passar por isso."

Eu respirei profundamente, e deixei meus olhos vibrarem fechados.

"Eu prometo", prometeu, e eu sabia que não importava, nós – juntos – iríamos passar por isso.

**POV Edward**

**1º de maio, Quinta-feira – 08:10h**

"De volta para a cama Bella."

Bella amuou enquanto meu pai franziu a testa, mas o brilho em seus olhos azuis não se abalou. Eu sorri, demais, e beijei a bochecha dela, ainda incapaz de acreditar que ela estava viva e saudável – isto é relativamente falando – e aqui ao meu lado, nos meus braços.

"Por favor, descanse um pouco, Bella", eu implorei, e ela suspirou, e então moveu-se lentamente dos meus braços.

"Fique", ela disse, e eu assenti. "Não saia desse quarto."

"E se eu tiver de fazer xixi?"

Ela virou um vermelho escuro profundo, mas colocou as mãos nos quadris.

"Então, vai fazer xixi pela janela, senhor. Não saia da minha vista."

"Você não pode ver."

"Grr. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer!" ela disse, e riu, mas depois tornou-se bastante séria, enquanto Carlisle ajudou-a a voltar para a sua cama de hospital ao lado da minha. O campo de quarentena em torno dela tinham sido removido e era só me estender para podermos nos tocar. "Não saia mais do meu lado", ela murmurou, estendendo a mão para onde nossos dedos roçaram uns contra os outros. "Eu não posso te perder. Nunca."

"Você não vai", murmurei confortavelmente. "Eu nunca vou deixar você de novo, Bella."

"Você disse isso antes", ela disse, e sua voz ainda estava muito séria. "E você quase o fez. Você quase _morreu_, Edward. Eu não posso passar por isso novamente."

Eu esfreguei meus dedos contra os dela outra vez, e apertei-os firmemente em minha mão, não querendo deixá-la ir, mas totalmente incapaz de alcançá-la.

"Eu te amo, Bella", eu disse, e minha voz estava muito intensa. "Eu nunca vou deixar você de novo, eu só tentei me matar" – ela fez uma careta, quando eu disse as palavras – "porque eu acreditava que você tinha ido embora e eu não posso... _não posso_ viver sem você, Bella. Doeu muito, ver a cada dia que você estava mais e mais doente. Eu não posso. Eu não vou. Nunca mais. Eu não posso viver sem você ao meu lado. "

No momento que terminei de falar, ela estava chorando. Ela soluçava baixinho, mas estava sorrindo.

"Eu amo você, Edward."

Eu sorri, e deixei meus olhos fecharem.

"Então isso é o suficiente, Bella. Isso é o suficiente."

**10:00h**

Quando minha mãe entrou no quarto e começou a chorar, senti vontade de chorar também. Eu tinha causado tanta dor a todos. Mas, se Bella tivesse, de fato – eu mal podia me forçar a dizer a palavra – morrido, então eu teria me matado de novo e novamente e novamente. Me recusaria a viver sem ela. Doeu ver a dor que eu havia causado a minha família, mas eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de viver sem a minha Bella.

"Desculpe, mãe," eu sussurrei, e ela só chorou mais alto. Foi um tempo muito longo até que ela falou, e mesmo quando ela engoliu as lágrimas para falar, sua voz ainda estava atada com dor... muita dor.

"N-nunca faça isso comigo de novo, Edward Anthony Cullen!" ela gritou, e jogou os braços em volta de mim. Eu estremeci quando a sua mão roçou o corte no meu pulso, mas não disse uma palavra. Em vez disso, eu passei meus braços em torno dela também, e a abracei.

Eu não podia responder. Eu não poderia dizer _Eu não vou, eu prometo_, porque eu sabia que se eu perdesse Bella, eu faria isso novamente. Um milhão de vezes.

Assim, em vez disso, eu sussurrei, "Desculpe", e a aprtei. Eu ri sem fôlego, e quando olhei para a porta, vi Alice saltando para cima e para baixo. Assenti, e fiz sinal para ela vir. Emmett a seguiu, mas, felizmente ele não lançou-se em meus braços como Alice fez.

"Eu disse que Bella iria acordar!" disse ela, beijando o meu nariz. "Lhe disse, lhe disse, lhe disse!"

"Sim", eu disse, sorrindo gentilmente enquanto minha mãe deu um passo para trás para permitir que Emmett subisse na cama ao meu lado. "Mas ela está dormindo novamente agora. Tenha mais calma. Ela está exausta. Shh..."

"Shhh", Alice repetiu, sorrindo brilhantemente enquanto apertou um dedo sobre os lábios pequenos. Eu sorriu e assenti, e apenas alguns minutos depois, Alice anunciou que ela tinha que usar o banheiro. Comecei a rir quando me lembrei do comentário de Bella sobre o xixi pela janela, e mal percebi que minha mãe levou Alice para fora do quarto.

E então Emmett falou pela primeira vez.

"Você tentou se matar, não é?" ele sussurrou, e sua voz era baixa enquanto se recusou a olhar nos meus olhos. "Mamãe e Papai só disseram que você estava doente. Mas você fez isso, não é?"

Eu não sabia como responder, então eu só fechei os olhos e sussurrei: "Eu não vou viver sem ela, Emmett. Nunca."

Ele apenas assentiu e, em seguida, ele também foi embora, e a verdade das minhas próprias palavras, tomaram conta de mim. Eu sorri quando me virei para o lado e estendi minha mão. Bella estava dormindo tranqüilamente, com as mãos debaixo de sua cabeça. Mas quando deixei minha mão voltar para o meu lado mais uma vez, comecei a sonhar com o futuro.

_Meu futuro com Bella._

**POV Edward**

**8 de Maio, Quinta-feira – 08:10h**

"A cirurgia correu bem como era esperado. Ela não está mostrando sinal de rejeição com o rim, mas nós, evidentemente, vamos mantê-la sobre as drogas anti-rejeição, apenas por segurança. Você fez bem, Edward."

Meu pai sorriu, e eu sorri fracamente. Ele afagou meu cabelo encorajando-me, e eu deitei novamente na cama do hospital, completamente satisfeito.

Eu finalmente fiz algo para ajudar Bella. Eu tinha feito alguma coisa para salvar a vida dela – eu tinha dado a ela uma parte de mim, a fim de mantê-la saudável e viva.

"Oh, Edwaaaard".

Meus olhos se abriram, e eu sorri animado, tirando uma mecha de cabelo suado dos meus olhos enquanto eu observava o amor da minha vida se aproximar de mim. Sua cama, como sempre, foi colocada junto a minha, e nós dois estendemos a mão, deixando os dedos escovarem juntos.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Murmurei baixinho, e ela apenas encolheu os ombros, os olhos brilhando, mas exausta.

"Boa! Bem, não boa. Eu acho que seu pai me deu drogas suficiente para dopar um cavalo. Mas eu não posso reclamar!" ela riu, cansada. "Eu não sinto dor. Qualquer dor... Eu me sinto como se estivesse flutuando. É divertido, na verdade."

Eu ri baixinho, ela era tão engraçada e nesse caso, quando ela estava drogada.

"Quanto você me ama?" Eu perguntei, e ela sorriu estupidamente – embora ainda de maneira fofa.

"Um monte! Muito, muito e muito. Mais do que o sol."

"Você odeia o sol", eu lembrei a ela, e a mais adorável carranca apareceu no seu rosto. Mordi o lábio para segurar uma risada.

"Certo. Oh, eu sei", disse ela, e sorriu, fechando os olhos cegos enquanto respirou profundamente. "Eu te amo mais do que a Terra e tudo sobre a Terra. Eu te amo. Ninguém mais. Somente meu Eddie."

Eu não pude evitar, mas deixei-me sorrir enquanto a olhava. Porém durante a noite, eu já não podia manter os olhos abertos. Eles lentamente fecharam, e suspirei contente.

Tudo estaria bem. Eu tinha que acreditar nisso. Eu tinha que acreditar que Bella seria capaz de lutar contra o câncer que a infestava. Eu tinha que acreditar que, em breve, ela estaria ao meu lado novamente, saudável e forte. Eu tinha que acreditar. Porque se eu não tivesse esperança, o que eu faria?

Tive sonhos maravilhosos naquela noite, cheios de amor para minha Bella.

_Seja forte... e acredite._

* * *

**N/LeiliPattz:** GENTE, para eu chorei o capítulo todo. Chorei com o final. _***enxuga as lágrimas com um lencinho***_ Quem quer um lencinho? _***sacode a caixa* **_Até o próximo gente, não da pra falar mais, com tantas lágrimas.


	23. Esse é o fim?

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Tradutora:** Zahzuda

**POV Bella**

**Sexta-feira, 9 de maio – 7:00h**

"Isso é _quase _romântico," ele zombou, e eu tive que morder meu lábio para esconder o sorriso. "Na verdade," ele continuou, e eu rolei meus olhos enquanto o som de vantagem envolvia sua voz. "É meio assustador quando você pensa nisso. Uma parte de _mim _está dentro de _você_."

Rolei meus olhos novamente. "Sim, mas _isso_ não devia ser romântico? Quero dizer, isso é o que todas as garotas grávidas dizem para seus namorados."

"Bella, é um rim, e não um bebê. E _falando _em bebês..."

Eu podia dizer que ele estava rindo. Mordi meu lábio para esconder um gemido. De qualquer forma saiu, e ele riu. Eu podia me lembrar vagamente da minha conversa com Carlisle há algum tempo – aquela que eu acreditava que tinha sido esquecida _para sempre _– e ainda assim Edward pareceu lembrar dela perfeitamente como se tivesse acontecido há alguns minutos.

"Bebês de olhos verdes e cabelo bronze, huh?"

"Edward, eu estava dopada."

"Então você _não _quer ter meus bebês?"

"Considerando que tenho dezessete anos e estou no hospital… não, por enquanto não."

Seus dedos escovaram contra os meus, e um arrepio correu meu corpo. Deixei meus olhos fecharem enquanto peguei sua mão quente na minha. Nossas camas, cortesia de Carlisle, haviam sido movidas uma para o lado da outra.

"Um dia?" ele perguntou, e sua voz era incrivelmente suave e macia.

"Você realmente quer ter uma vida _comigo_?" eu perguntei, e não pude evitar o descrédito em minha voz. "Eu... eu sou incompleta, Edward. Nós nunca poderíamos levar nosso filho ao parque, ou para nadar, ou brincar na areia. Não poderíamos casar na igreja sob a luz do sol, e não poderíamos-"

"Você quer casar comigo?" ele perguntou, e sua voz era tão calma, quase um sussurro ao vento. Eu corei, e enterrei minha cabeça, porque embora eu não pudesse vê-lo, eu podia _senti-lo_, e eu sabia que ele estava olhando muito intensamente dentro dos meus olhos.

"Sim. Eu amo você, Edward. Muito. _Somente você._ Um dia… eu… mas… eu não quero arruinar sua vida."

Sua mão apertou tanto a minha que quase machucou.

"Bella," ele disse firmemente, mas eu me recusei a olhar para cima. "_Bella."_

Sua voz era forte e apaixonada, e eu não tive escolha a não ser olhar para cima para que ele pudesse me olhar nos olhos. E embora eu não pudesse olhar nos seus, eu senti como se pudesse _sentir _sua alma. O amor que ele sentia por mim me envolveu em um caloroso abraço.

"Bella," ele sussurrou. "Eu te amo. Eu amo você. E _somente _você. Eu... tenho pensado em uma vida com você. Sim, isso seria um desafio, e, às vezes, muito difícil. Mas seria a vida mais maravilhosa que alguém poderia desejar. Eu quero essa vida, Bella, e a quero com _você_. Eu quero a casinha com cercas brancas, o cachorro no quintal e cinco filhos. Algumas pessoas diriam que sou estúpido, só tenho dezoito anos, o que devo saber? Mas eu sei que a vida é curta, e que a qualquer momento você pode ser levada de mim. _Eu _posso ser tirado de _você_. A vida é curta, Bella," ele sussurrou, e sua voz estava cheia de dor. "Eu quase perdi você, várias vezes. Nunca mais irei perdê-la novamente. Eu... quero casar com você, Bella. Podemos ir para a faculdade juntos, ter uma família." Ele pausou, e parecia que ele se perdeu em suas palavras. "Eu te amo, Bella."

Sorri, e me movi para segurar suas duas mãos nas minhas.

"Vou ganhar um anel?" eu perguntei, e ele sorriu sem fôlego e feliz.

"Isso é um sim?"

"Você está pedindo a minha mão?"

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, mas quando falou, eu pude ouvir o sorriso – muito suave – em sua voz.

"Não… ainda não. Apenas uma promessa. Para o future. Vou comprar uma aliança para você assim que for possível, minha princesa."

Apertei mais sua mão, e suspirei feliz. Ah, como eu amava esse homem! Era insano, na verdade, que eu pudesse sentir um amor tão forte, tão _poderoso._ "Eu te amo, Edward." Eu sussurrei, desejando que ele pudesse ler minha mente para que percebesse o quão verdadeira eram essas palavras.

"E eu amo você, Bella."

Sorri, e adormeci, minha mente cheia de sonhos de nosso futuro que eu estava muito determinada a ter.

**POV Edward**

**Domingo, 11 de maio – 10:00h**

"Posso _dar o fora daqui_, por favor?" eu resmunguei, e meu pai riu, se inclinando para acariciar meu cabelo. Olhei para ele, impressionada. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para a minha expressão e sorriu levemente antes de voltar para o meu gráfico.

"Não, ainda não. Logo. Você ainda não está cem por cento. Mas você _é _rabugento. Isso é bom. Significa que tem muita energia."

Ele sorriu, mas seu sorriso foi tenso. Me perguntei se, olhando para mim agora, ele se lembrava das noites que tinha passado ao meu lado depois que… depois que eu tentei me matar. Espero que não. Na verdade ele não disse nada sobre isso; ele sabia, como todos que viam o jeito que eu interagia com a Bella, que eu não conseguiria viver sem ela. Se ela não vivesse, eu também não viveria.

"Ela ficará bem," eu sussurrei, e eu sabia que minhas palavras significavam – para nós dois – muito mais. _Eu ficarei bem também,_ eu queria dizer, mas não disse. _Não precisarei fazer isso novamente, papai._

"Eu sei," ele disse, e suas palavras, também, pareciam envolver muito mais.

"Eu te amo, papai," eu sussurrei, e ele bagunçou meu cabelo, fechando seus olhos enquanto respirava fundo.

"Eu sei."

**POV Bella**

**Terça-feira, 13 de maio – 15:00h**

"Hey, papai!"

"Hey, minha garotinha," ele disse, e riu enquanto se movia para o meu lado. Eu pude ouvi-lo andar apressadamente até que ele estava parado na minha frente, segurando minha mão. "Como está indo, querida?"

"Bem," eu respondi verdadeiramente. "Me sinto bem. Dr. James e Carlisle disseram que, já que me recuperei tão rápido da minha doença, não precisarei voltar tão cedo para os tratamentos. Eles disseram que ficarei bem logo. Ooh! Quer ver minha cicatriz, papai?"

Ele sorriu levemente, e eu sabia que meu sorriso o fez sorrir também. "Claro," ele disse, e eu sorri brilhantemente antes de levantar a minha blusa do pijama. Corri meus dedos contra a ferida que havia sido criada para salvar minha vida. "Foi realmente muita sorte Edward ser compatível com meu tipo sanguíneo," eu disse sem constrangimento, meu sorriso crescia enquanto eu lembrava de sua ânsia em me ajudar. "Ou então, eu teria que esperar por um bom tempo. Carlisle disse que eu não teria... passado por isso se Edward não tivesse me salvado."

Charlie ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, e quando falou, suas palavras foram pesadas e eu podia sentir que não havia mais nenhum sorriso em seu rosto.

"Ele te deixou, Bella."

Respirei fundo, meus olhos se arregalando.

"_Ele_ lhe causou isso, Bella."

Eu não sabia como Charlie tinha descoberto, mas eu sabia que ele precisava saber a verdade – ele precisava saber que tinha sido _minha _culpa, não de Edward. E que mesmo se fosse Edward quem me machucou, que eu ainda o amava.

"Papai, por favor, não o odeie." Eu implorei, deixando meus olhos cegos fecharem. "Eu o amo. Ele… mesmo ele tendo me deixado sozinha, foi _minha _culpa. Ele me deixou na porta da frente – foi _eu_ que não entrei. _Eu_ que fui até o sol. Sim, se ele não tivesse me deixado sozinha, eu não iria. Eu entendo. Embora eu não me importe!" eu chorei. "Papai, nós sempre soubemos que um dia eu ficaria doente. Que, um dia, eu iria morrer. Eu _sei_ disso. Mas não irei morrer agora. Eu vou _viver. _Eu quero viver, quero muito. E quero viver _com Edward._"

Ele não falou por um tempo, e quando falou, sua voz era baixa, e muito triste. Ele me segurou mais apertado.

"Eu não posso _não _culpá-lo, Bella. Você não entende? Você é minha garotinha, e mesmo sendo ele que a machucou, você ainda o ama. Eu sinto como se estivesse perdendo você, Bella," ele sussurrou angustiado. "Eu _estou _perdendo você. Desde... desde que você o conheceu, ele é o mais importante pra você, e me sinto como se eu fosse inútil, que você não precisa mais de mim."

"Oh, papai," eu sussurrei, e me estiquei para acariciar sua bochecha. Sua pele era áspera, e parecia que ele não havia se barbeado há dias. Ele realmente esteve tão preocupado que tinha falhado em se cuidar? "Você _nunca _irá me perder. Eu sempre serei sua garotinha. Mas eu amo Edward como eu nunca amei ninguém antes. _Eu o amo, _papai. Nada irá mudar isso."

Charlie suspirou pesadamente, e eu queria muito abraçá-lo naquele momento. Mas não podia, e um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre nós. E então Charlie suspirou novamente, e falou baixinho.

"Suponho que seja verdade. É apenas… difícil."

"Eu sei, papai," eu sussurrei, e apertei sua mão. "Eu sei."

Ele deitou sua cabeça ao meu lado da cama, e dessa vez, o silêncio foi muito confortável. Parecia que mais nenhuma palavra era necessária.

"Seja forte," eu suspirei, e pude sentir seu sorriso contra a pele quente do meu pescoço. "Por mim."

**17:****21h**

"Bella!"

A voz, tão suave, tão doce, me fez sorrir. Eu ri enquanto meus braços foram preenchidos com uma bola quicante de energia, como nós carinhosamente nos referíamos a Alice. Ela começou uma conversa de tudo e qualquer coisa, embora uma palavra tenha sido repetida várias vezes.

"Jasper!"

Sorri gentilmente, escovando meus dedos pelos cabelos de Alice. Ah, cara, ela realmente gosta desse menininho.

"Jasper veio hoje! E Rosie também! Para ver você porque eu contei a eles tudo sobre você!"

Ah. Bem. Eu não estava esperando isso.

"Olá," eu disse timidamente, desejando mais do que tudo que eu pudesse ver as crianças tímidas e silenciosas na minha frente. Agora que eu estava concentrada, eu podia _ouvi-los. _Havia dois pares de pés; um suave e gentil, e outro mais animado.

"Olá," uma voz sussurrou, e eu sorri, sabendo que era Jasper parado na minha frente. Alice, que ainda estava em meus braços, sorriu e enterrou sua cabeça em meu peito. Ela sussurrou suavemente em meu ouvido, embora eu tenha certeza que o quarto todo ouviu.

"Esse é meu Jazzy."

Eu sorri, e estiquei minha mão.

"Olá, Jasper."

Ele apertou minha mão, e seu aperto foi firme. Fiquei surpresa, de verdade. Como poderia esse garoto – tão quieto e reservado – ser amigo do _Emmett_? Eles eram totalmente opostos. Jasper era calmo e quieto, e Emmett – quando você começa a conhecê-lo – fazia muito barulho.

"Eu sou Rosie!" e a segunda criança se apresentou. E então, "Onde está seu cabelo?"

Corei, auto-consciente, e corri minha mão suavemente pela minha cabeça careca. "Caiu," eu expliquei. "Porque estou doente."

"Ah. D-desculpe, senhorita Bella," ela gaguejou, e me estiquei para escovar meus dedos gentilmente contra sua bochecha. Eu sabia que ela estava corando; sua pele estava muito quente.

"Tudo bem, Rosie. E por favor, me chame de Bella. Apenas Bella."

"Tudo bem, Bella."

Então o quarto ficou em silêncio, e eu mordi meu lábio. Felizmente, meu príncipe – meu único amor – me resgatou do terrível abismo de auto-consciência que eu lentamente estava caindo.

"Está perturbando a Bella, tartaruguinha?" Edward perguntou, pegando sua irmãzinha em seus braços. Ela gritou alegremente e tentou falar através de suas frenéticas gargalhadas. Entretanto, ela não conseguiu formular nenhuma palavra.

"Eles não estão me perturbando," eu sussurrei, sorrindo enquanto Jasper pegava a minha mão na dele.

"Você está triste," ele disse, e virei meus olhos cegos para ele, surpresa que ele tivesse percebido o flash de emoção que tinha passado pelo meu rosto apenas alguns momentos antes. "E ainda assim muito feliz. Como você pode estar tão feliz? Isso não… dói?"

Minha respiração ficou presa, e enquanto os segundos passavam lentamente, Edward colocou Alice novamente ao meu lado da cama e se ajoelhou na frente de Jasper. Ouvi sua respiração calma, e lenta e senti suas mãos deslizarem da minha.

"Você está feliz também," Jasper disse a Edward, e sua voz era tão... serena. "Como você pode estar feliz? Bella está doente."

"Estou feliz," Edward sussurrou. "Porque ela está ficando melhor. E estou feliz porque estou apaixonado por um Anjo, e é impossível ficar triste quando ela sorri para mim, tão cheia de vida e amor."

"Mas eu amo Alice," Jasper disse. "E ainda fico triste às vezes."

Edward riu levemente, e sua voz foi muito suave quando ele falou. "Talvez... algum dia você entenda. Quando você achar a garota que irá amar para sempre, seja ela Alice ou não, você irá entender como é possível ser feliz, não importa o que aconteça, contanto que seu anjo esteja ao seu lado."

"Ah," Jasper disse, e pude dizer que ele estava sorrindo. A felicidade enlaçando sua voz era de tirar o fôlego. "Eu já decidi que quero viver com Alice para sempre. Nós vamos casar um dia."

Alice gritou concordando, e Edward sorriu novamente.

"Ah, é mesmo? Huh. Tenho que ter aquela conversa assustadora de irmão mais velho com você?"

"Nuh uh," Jasper discordou rapidamente, e eu ouvi Rose rir dessa vez. "Não, senhor!"

"À vontade, soldado," Edward sussurrou, e então sentou perto de mim, e me pegou em seus braços. E embora Alice, Jasper e Rose tenham que ir embora logo, eu não conseguia me sentir mais feliz.

"Eles ficarão juntos para sempre," eu disse, e Edward beijou minha bochecha suavemente.

"Você acha?"

Acenei alegremente. Alice e Jasper, tão diferentes, e ainda assim tão parecidos. Eles se amavam, e se compreendiam, e isso parecia crescer durante os anos. Eles se equilibravam, e um fazia o outro feliz. E apesar da idade, eles pareciam muito maduros.

"Eu sei que sim."

**POV Edward**

**Quarta-feira, 14 de maio**

Quando meu pai entrou no quarto, ele estava sorrindo enormemente. Seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando, e quando ele caminhou até nós, eu podia ver a felicidade brilhando em seus olhos.

"Seus últimos exames estão simplesmente _maravilhosos_," ele disse a Bella, e eu podia sentir meu coração batendo freneticamente em meu peito.

_Esperança._

"Mesmo?" Bella perguntou, e eu podia ver que ela, também, estava com medo de ter esperança. Apertei sua mão com força e a puxei para perto. Ela se aconchegou ao meu lado, e pressionou sua bochecha fria contra meu braço.

"Está maravilhoso!" meu pai exclamou, e então sorriu. "Eu quase tive que ameaçar o Dr. James para ter o privilégio de contar a você."

Todos rimos, embora enquanto eu ria, minhas mãos tremiam. Um arrepio de felicidade correu por mim, e por apenas um breve segundo, permiti a esperança de tomar conta de mim.

_E isso era de tirar o fôlego._

**POV Bella**

**Terça-feira, 20 de maio**

Eu estava sorrindo enormemente enquanto me preparava para a quimioterapia.

_Minha última quimioterapia._

"Esse é o fim, Edward," eu suspirei, e ele me abraçou com força. "É o fim de tudo."

"Talvez," ele sussurrou, embora eu soubesse que ele, também, queria muito ter esperança. Ele queria acreditar tanto quanto eu. "Talvez, Deus, eu espero que sim. Mas..."

Eu o silenciei pressionando meus lábios, muito suavemente, nos dele. Me afastei, e embora eu não pudesse ver sua expressão, a felicidade que envolvia seu suspiro contente me fez sorrir. _Eu tinha certeza! _Esse era o fim! Logo, eu poderia ir para casa, e poderia fazer o jantar de Charlie novamente, e ajudar Esme e Alice a cozinhar. Eu poderia ir à clareira! _Nossa _clareira, eu me corrigi silenciosamente, sorrindo. Porque, ela não era mais apenas _minha_. Ela pertencia a Edward também, e a nós dois... _juntos._

"Eu te amo," Edward suspirou, e me estiquei para acariciar sua bochecha gentilmente.

"Eu também amo você. Seja forte. _Tenha esperança_. Por favor, se deixe acreditar, Edward."

"Mas se esse não for o fim, e se você ficar pior, eu só vou me machucar mais. Melhor ficar pensando em um _talvez_. Eu não quero me machucar, Bella. Eu já me machuquei muito – _demais _– e não acho que posso colar os pedaços do meu coração novamente."

"Então irei ajudá-lo," eu suspirei, sorrindo enquanto ele envolvia seu braço forte e quente em volta de mim. "Por favor, por mim, se permita ter esperança. _Esse é o fim, _Edward. Por favor."

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, e então me puxou para mais perto, e descansou suavemente sua testa contra a minha. Ele respirou fundo, e então falou lentamente.

"Esse é o fim," ele concordou, e eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

Então, sorri também.

**POV Edward**

**Quinta-feira, 23 de maio**

Segurei Bella mais perto do que nunca, correndo minhas mãos trêmulas estranhamente através da pele gelada de seu braço. Ela suspirou alegremente, e enterrou sua cabeça em meu peito mais uma vez. Suas mãozinhas agarraram a camiseta que eu estava vestindo, quase como se estivesse com medo de me deixar ir.

"Esse é o fim," eu sussurrei suavemente em seu ouvido, e ela concordou. Parecia que agora, eu era o único que ainda tinha esperança. Enquanto os dias passavam e nós esperávamos, a esperança de Bella lentamente desapareceu, e ela estava _assustada. _"O fim. Irei levá-la para casa em breve," eu prometi, e ela sorriu contra minha pele.

"Eu te amo," ela suspirou, e me abraçou mais forte do que nunca.

"Eu também amo você."

E então meu pai entrou...

... e ele estava sorrindo.

"Você teve que ameaçar o Dr. James de novo?" eu perguntei, e meu coração bateu furiosamente em meu peito. Bella, em meus braços, endureceu, e eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos.

Ele riu, e seus olhos estavam felizes. "Não. Ele me deixou. Ele sabe o quanto isso significa para mim. Para todos nós."

Ficamos em silêncio por vários segundos, e então meu pai sussurrou as palavras que me libertaram.

"Você pode ir para casa, Bella. É o fim. O câncer... se foi."

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Jesus. Todas suspirando aliviadas._

_Comentem._

_Beijos Zah e Leili._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._


	24. Indo para casa

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Tradutora: **Leili Pattz**  
**

**POV Bella**

**Quinta-feira, 23 de maio – 14:01h**

As palavras de Carlisle — tão simples — fizeram o meu coração bater freneticamente, excitadamente, alegremente. Parecia que meu corpo inteiro estava em chamas quando o sangue correu quente e rápido nas minhas veias.

_Eu estava livre._

"Há, é claro", continuou ele, mas eu mal o ouvi. Em vez disso, eu enterrei minha cabeça no peito de Edward, sorrindo enormemente enquanto ele me segurou com força, enquanto me balançava suavemente e trêmulo, para frente e para trás. "Há, é claro, a chance de remissão. Mas não é... muito provável. No entanto estaremos de olho em você," Carlisle murmurou, e ele escovou os dedos suavemente contra a minha bochecha. Virei rapidamente, e me joguei em seus braços. Segurei-me a ele firmemente, e ele riu enquanto eu beijei sua bochecha.

"É... realmente acabou?" Edward sussurrou, e eu me movi de volta em seus braços, deixando que ele me abraçasse de novo. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e puxou-me suavemente contra o peito. "É realmente o fim?"

"Sim", Carlisle sussurrou, e meu mundo cada vez mais tenebroso foi subitamente banhado em uma luz bonita. Não literalmente, é claro, porque não importa como, eu sempre estaria cega. Em vez disso, a luz que explodiu dentro de mim era a _esperança_, o _amor_, e _liberdade_.

"Acabou", eu respirei, e quando sussurrei as palavras, de repente, parecia tão... tão real. Eu estava curada. Eu estava saudável. _Tudo estava acabado._

"Acabou", Edward concordou, e ele apertou os lábios suavemente nos meus enquanto Carlisle saiu do quarto para nos dar alguma privacidade. Eu enrolei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, e segurei seus lábios nos meus enquanto aprofundei o beijo. Ele riu da minha vontade, mas não rompeu. "Acabou", ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios, uma e outra vez. "É finalmente acabou."

"Eu te amo", eu respirei, mas em vez de sussurrar as palavras de volta, o hálito quente dele acariciou minha pele enquanto sussurrava as palavras que mudaram o meu mundo... e minha vida.

"Case-se comigo, Bella", ele sussurrou, afastando-se, mas ainda me segurando perto. Eu engasguei, e meus olhos se arregalaram. "Case-se comigo. Nesse verão. Hoje. _Logo._ Eu te amo tão imensamente, Bella, e eu quero você do meu lado — como minha esposa! — Para sempre. Eu não posso passar um momento sem você. Apenas agora, enquanto eu... espero as palavras que eu sei que vão mudar minha vida, percebi que eu não posso viver sem você. Eu não quero deixá-la, mesmo à noite. Case-se comigo, Bella, depois que eu me formar. Podemos ir para a faculdade juntos e construir uma vida juntos. Por favor, Bella. Case-se comigo."

Suas palavras, tão desesperadas, tão cheias de amor, tomaram conta de mim novamente e novamente enquanto ele olhava tão profundamente em meus olhos cegos. Eu podia sentir seu olhar em mim, e sentir o amor – que ele sentia por _mim _– que me cercava.

"Eu..."

"Por favor, Bella", ele pediu, e eu sabia que, naquele momento, eu nunca poderia dizer não a ele. Eu o amava muito!

"Sim", eu respirei, e em seguida ele me beijou. Seu beijo foi animado, e tão cheio de amor. Foi profundo e apaixonado, embora não muito apaixonado, porque apesar de o câncer ter ido – eu ainda não podia acreditar – eu ainda estava fraca. "Sim", eu sussurrei de novo, e um sorriso alegre apareceu em seus lábios. "Eu te amo."

"Deus, eu também te amo", ele disse, e então puxou-me. Ele me pegou em seus braços, e segurou-me perto enquanto ia para a porta do meu quarto de hospital. Eu estava confusa, mas ri com alegria, com felicidade, enquanto ele gritava para o mundo inteiro ouvir as palavras que fez o meu coração bater acelerado.

"EU VOU ME CASAR COM A PESSOA MAIS MARAVILHOSA E BONITA DO MUNDO INTEIRO!" ele gritou, e eu mal podia respirar, estava rindo muito. Segurei firmemente em seus braços, e meu riso foi cortado quando ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou animado entre beijos. "Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo."

Eu tinha certeza que estava sorrindo como uma idiota, mas eu não me importei.

Porque nada mais importa no mundo inteiro.

_Apenas Edward._

**POV Edward**

**15:33h**

"Casado hein?" meu pai questionou, um olhar sagaz iluminando seus olhos. Eu balancei a cabeça, nem mesmo virando para ele enquanto suavemente, lentamente, passei a mão para cima e para baixo do braço quente de Bella. Mesmo no sono, ela estava sorrindo. Suas mãos minúsculas estavam agarrando firmemente a minha camisa, me segurando perto dela mesmo enquanto sonhava.

"Eu a amo muito, pai. Eu não acho que eu amei alguém como eu a amo."

Ele sorriu e recostou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de Bella. Dei-lhe um olhar, e sorri antes de voltar para o anjo que estava dormindo em meus braços.

Quando ela disse que sim, um milhão de emoções tomaram conta de mim, e eu tinha sido incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, a não ser beijá-la, e dizer-lhe, mais uma vez, o quanto eu a amava. Os sentimentos que tinham invadido todo o meu corpo – toda a minha mente – eram _surpreendentes._

"Você está certo sobre isso?" de repente meu pai perguntou, e sua voz era tranqüila. Eu não fiquei bravo, embora eu soubesse o que ele realmente estava perguntando._ Você tem certeza de que está disposto a desistir de tudo por ela?_

"Eu tenho certeza. Mesmo se eu pudesse escolher ter uma... uma vida normal... se não fosse com Bella, isso não teria qualquer significado. Quero fazê-la feliz. Todos os dias, eu quero vê-la sorrir, dizer a ela que eu a amo. Eu nunca... nunca quero sair do seu lado. Mesmo para o mais curto momento."

Meu pai sorriu, mas não falou. Deixei escapar um suspiro que eu não sabia que estava segurando.

"O quanto logo?" Sussurrei, e eu corri meus dedos suavemente contra a bochecha quente de Bella. "Quanto tempo até que ela possa ir para casa?"

"Logo", meu pai respondeu, e então ele sorriu. Porém seu sorriso não estava calmo. Em vez disso, travesso. "Então... casado, hein?" ele disse e riu, seu sorriso crescendo à medida que cada segundo que passava. "Como você está planejando contar a Charlie?"

"Na verdade," eu disse, e engoli em seco, nervoso, enquanto o sangue drenava do meu rosto. "Eu estava pensando em casar com Bella, levando-a para algum lugar longe – como a África – e, em seguida, dizendo-lhe pelo telefone."

Meu pai começou a rir – em voz alta. Parecia que ele acreditava que eu não estava brincando.

"Ele vai arrancar a minha pele e decorar suas paredes com ela, hein?"

Meu pai levantou uma sobrancelha e sacudiu a cabeça, divertindo-se.

"Será que importa o que ele diz? O pior que pode fazer é ser totalmente contra o casamento. E mesmo assim, Bella vai ser uma adulta legal em apenas alguns meses. Mesmo se ele estiver com raiva, você vai amar Bella menos?"

"Não", eu sussurrei, e sorri suavemente enquanto o anjo nos meus braços gemeu em seu sono. Um sorriso se abriu nos seus lábios, e suas mãos apertaram mais a minha camisa. "Claro que não. Nada poderia me fazer amá-la menos."

Meu pai sorriu, e levantou de seu assento. Ele rapidamente colocou a mão no meu ombro, confortavelmente, antes de caminhar em direção à porta.

"Então isso é tudo que importa, Edward. Isso é tudo que importa."

**POV Bella**

**Segunda, 2 de junho – 19:01h**

**Dez Dias Depois **

_Eu estava indo para casa._

"Podemos andar?" Perguntei animadamente, e se eu não estivesse tão cansada, estaria saltando para cima e para baixo. "Eu não quero ir de carro. Eu quero andar. Quero cheirar as árvores e as flores, e o ar limpo e fresco. Quero ouvir o chilrear dos grilos também."

Edward, ao meu lado, riu quando ele fechou o zíper do meu casaco. Ele puxou um chapéu na minha cabeça, e se inclinou para a fivela das minhas botas - o que, aliás, pesou, pelo menos, quatro quilos.

"Você parece tão insanamente bonita quando está animada", ele sussurrou, e escovou os lábios na minha testa. "O seu rosto tão corado, e seus olhos ficam tão brilhantes."

Sorri, mas abaixei minha cabeça enquanto eu corava.

"Então, podemos? Andar, quero dizer," Eu perguntei, e ele riu.

"Talvez... se você me deixar levar você. Você _não pode _andar todo o caminho."

"Mas —"

"Sem mas, Bella", ele disse com firmeza, e eu suspirei, revirando os olhos. Ele estava ao meu lado, em seguida, segurando-me perto, puxando-me suavemente, delicadamente, contra ele. "Eu quase perdi você, uma e outra vez. Bella, você ainda está fraca. Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la."

Eu suspirei, mas desta vez eu sorri, também.

"Tudo bem."

Ele virou-se em meus braços, e eu sabia pelo tom de sua voz, que ele estava sorrindo. "Suba."

"Huh?" Eu perguntei, e pisquei meus olhos cegos algumas vezes.

"Suba. Vou carregar você nas minhas costas."

Corei, e balancei a cabeça. "Oh, não!" Eu gemi e ele riu profundamente. "Eu não vou andar nas suas costas pelo hospital."

"Tecnicamente, você não estaria andando. _Eu_ estaria."

Eu olhei para ele, embora eu não pudesse vê-lo. Ele parecia me achar divertida ao invés de intimidante, e ele riu de novo antes de envolver os seus fortes braços quentes em torno de mim. Eu esperava que ele me segurasse firme, mas em vez disso, ele gentilmente me jogou nas costas dele. Eu chiei alto, e passei meus braços firmemente em torno de seu pescoço. Eu tinha certeza que ele não conseguia respirar, mas não parecia se importar.

"Segure-se firme", avisou, e então estávamos em movimento.

Sorri, e enterrei minha cabeça em seu pescoço para esconder o meu rubor. Estava agarrando sua camisa firmemente em minhas mãos enquanto eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Eu ouvi sussurros divertidos, mas não prestei atenção a eles.

"Ela negou a cadeira de rodas," Edward explicou a uma enfermeira, e me causou outro ataque de riso envergonhado. Ele riu de mim, e tomou um das minhas mãos nas suas enquanto escovou os lábios suavemente contra a pele dos meus dedos. Eu engasguei com surpresa, e meu coração batia furiosamente no meu peito enquanto o meu rosto corava.

"Eu te amo, minha bonita noiva corada", ele respirou, e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro, completamente contente.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários momentos, embora eu não pudesse ignorar as risadinhas curiosas que me cercaram, ou os olhares curiosos que eu sabia – embora eu não pudesse ver – que estávamos recebendo. Eu não me importava. Eu estava tão feliz. Tão contente. Tão _amada_.

"Você está com frio?" Edward perguntou, e eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto nós nos movemos em direção as portas da frente do hospital. Felizmente, Carlisle já havia preenchido os meus papeis de liberação, então eu estaria livre em apenas alguns... alguns momentos.

"Não."

"Tem certeza de que não quer ir de carro. Você provavelmente não deveria ficar fora por muito tempo, especialmente—?"

Mas eu corei, pressionando meus lábios suavemente na pele quente do pescoço. Ele sussurrou, e eu sorri, fazendo isso de novo. Sensível, hein? Eu podia sentir o tremor debaixo de mim enquanto eu suave e lentamente rocei meus lábios sobre a pele quente que não estava coberta pelo casaco.

"B-Bella, por favor não faça isso", choramingou, e eu sorri, me afastando.

"Hmm", eu respirei, e coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "O que você estava dizendo?"

"Eu... eu não tenho certeza."

Meu sorriso cresceu enquanto estendi a mão e apontei para a frente.

"Avante, soldado! Eu quero ir para casa!"

"Sim, senhora. Seu desejo é meu comando".

"Oh, pare com isso, Romeu".

Ele riu, mas seu riso era triste e ainda assim tão completamente feliz ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não sou Romeu, Bella. Porque a minha Julieta está viva e em meus braços, e não penso em deixá-la ir. Não importa o que, eu nunca vou sair do seu lado. É uma questão de fato", ele disse, e eu sabia que estava sorrindo agora. "Estou pensando em me casar com ela em breve."

Fiquei em silêncio por um longo momento, e então eu sorri também.

"Como é que você não me contou sobre essa menina _Julieta _antes? Agora eu estou com ciúmes."

Edward riu levemente enquanto estendeu a mão e escovou os dedos suavemente contra minha bochecha. "Não há absolutamente nenhuma razão para ter ciúmes, meu amor, porque você é a única mulher que eu sempre precisarei. Você é minha luz em um mundo de trevas, o meu ponto de razão. Meu _tudo_."

"É uma coisa boa você estar me levando", disse aleatoriamente, e suspirei feliz contra a sua pele.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou surpreso com a súbita mudança de assunto.

"Porque eu acredito que meu interior está mole."

Edward riu profundamente.

"Minha linda, mole noiva corada."

* * *

**N/T:** Aiiiiiiii gente, tradutoras viadas aqui desse lado. Agora morri de rir com Edward querendo casas na África kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Eles são simplesmente lindos e isso me deixa depressiva. Mas enfim, ainda existem muitos capítulos pela frente.

**Comentem**

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	25. Qualquer lugar com você

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**POV Edward**

**Segunda-feira, 2 de junho – 20:32h**

Ela estava tão linda, deitada ao meu lado a luz da lua, cercada pela beleza da nossa clareira. A pele pálida de seu rosto parecia brilhar enquanto as estrelas brilhavam até ela. E quando ela sorria, parecia como um anjo que eu sempre imaginei que ela fosse. Seus olhos, tão brilhantes, quase como se ela pudesse ver. Em vez disso, ela ouvia, e _sentia._

"Nós temos que ir para casa," eu sussurrei, e ela balançou sua cabeça negativamente, determinada a ficar onde estava. Suspirei, e me estiquei para colocar meu casaco em volta de seus ombros. "Bella..."

"Estou bem," ela insistiu, sorrindo enquanto escalava até meu colo e deitava sua cabeça contra meu peito. "Eu quero ficar aqui. Com você. Só mais um pouco."

Suspirei novamente, mas não pude evitar o sorriso que veio para meus lábios. Envolvi um braço em volta do meu anjo, e com a outra, alcancei meu bolso.

"Eu amo você, Bella," eu sussurrei, e ela sorriu contra o meu peito, seus olhos fechados. "Muito. Casa comigo?"

Ela riu, e olhou para mim, seus olhos brilhando. "Eu já disse que sim, Edward."

Sorri. "Eu sei. Eu só queria fazer isso direito."

Com as mãos trêmulas, eu puxei a aliança da caixa de veludo e deslizei lenta e docemente pelo dedo de Bella. Ela engasgou, e suas bochechas ficaram do tom mais bonito de vermelho que eu já vi.

"E-Edward..."

"Sua aliança, minha princesa," eu sussurrei, e sorri, escovando meus dedos sobre o anel pequeno, mas ainda assim lindo. Ele era cinza tão claro que era quase branco, e no meio estava um simples diamante que capturava a luz da lua.

Os olhos da Bella estavam brilhando com as lágrimas enquanto ela se virou para me encarar. Sorri, e escovei minha bochecha contra a dela, respirando sua maravilhosa essência enquanto escovava minhas mãos pela pele suave de sua cabeça. O cabelo estava começando a crescer, e eu ri suavemente enquanto fez cócegas em minha pele.

"Eu te amo, Edward," ela sussurrou, e pegou os meus lábios nos seus. Envolvi meus braços em volta dela e a abracei de perto, quebrando o beijo antes que eu pudesse cansá-la.

"Eu também te amo, meu lindo anjo."

"Esse verão?" ela perguntou, e eu sabia o que ela estava perguntando sem nem mesmo precisar perguntar. Sorri brilhantemente.

"O mais rápido possível, meu amor. Mal posso esperar o momento que poderei chamá-la de minha _esposa._"

Ela corou um vermelho brilhante, mas eu sorri. Sorri com alegria, e fiquei de pé, pegando-a em meus braços enquanto agradecia a Deus por me mandar essa garota maravilhosa que estava disposta a ser _minha_.

"Deus, Bella, _eu te amo. _E não consigo dizer para que seja o suficiente. Eu sinto como se você nunca fosse saber _o quanto _eu te amo. Eu te amo, Bella. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Minha esposa."

Ela continuou a corar, e seu sorriso continuou a crescer. Logo, ela estava brilhando de felicidade, e não pude evitar, pressionei meus lábios nos dela, e famintamente a clamei como minha.

Ela gemeu suavemente, e eu senti um arrepio de calor correr por mim com esse som. Pressionei com mais força, e aprofundei a conexão íntima, soltando meu próprio gemido enquanto nossas línguas se encontravam com a paixão ardente.

"Deus, Bella," eu gemi, me afastando embora eu não quisesse. Ela sorriu, e descansou sua testa contra a minha. Ela estava respirando com dificuldade, e fiz careta enquanto minha emoção se tornava preocupação. "Hora de ir para casa."

Ela fez beicinho, mas não argumentou. Ela até mesmo me deixou carregá-la para casa. Ela não protestou nem um pouco, e quando chegamos à porta de sua casa, eu percebi por quê. Ri baixinho enquanto a acomodei em meus braços, e beijei seus lábios adormecidos.

Me estiquei e bati na porta levemente.

Charlie demorou apenas alguns segundos. Pressionei meu dedo rapidamente em meus lábios, preocupado de que ele acordaria Bella se ficasse bravo comigo. Felizmente, ele parecia tão preocupado com Bella quanto eu. Ele abriu mais a porta, permitindo a minha entrada.

"Só irei colocá-la na cama e irei," sussurrei, e ele assentiu com firmeza. Eu sabia que ele estava irritado. E ele tinha motivos para estar. Eu só não entendia porque ele estava tão calmo. Talvez Bella tivesse falado com ele? Não tenho certeza. Na verdade, não importa. A única coisa que importava nesse momento era a mulher em meus braços.

Sorri novamente enquanto deitava Bella, muito gentilmente, sob as colchas recém lavadas. As enrolei em volta de seu corpo pálido e fino, e a beijei gentilmente na testa. Escovei meus dedos contra sua bochecha, e suspirei fundo, sabendo que, quando eu saísse, a dor de estar distante iria voltar.

"Eu te amo," eu sussurrei, e olhei para o rosto do meu anjo antes de sair do quarto. Não olhei para trás, porque, eu sabia, que se olhasse, não seria capaz de me afastar.

Sorrindo e balançando a cabeça – e me perguntando como eu poderia entrar pela sua janela no meio da noite – eu desci as escadas.

"Posso falar com você por um minuto, Edward?"

Fiz uma careta; Charlie tinha falado meu nome direito. Isso quer dizer que ele está falando sério. Mas acenei, e o segui até a sala. Sentei na cadeira, e ele sentou de frente para mim. Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos.

E então ele falou.

"Obrigado," ele sussurrou, e minha cabeça levantou. Meus olhos surpresos encontraram os dele, e fiquei chocado em ver que ele estava sorrindo.

"S-senhor?"

Ele sorriu, sem dúvida se divertindo com meu choque. "Bella me disse algo que me fez pensar. Ela disse que, mesmo se a doença dela _tivesse_ sido sua culpa, ela teria te perdoado em um piscar de olhos. Eu... eu acho que, se ela pode, eu posso também."

Fiquei em silêncio por vários momentos, incapaz de falar.

"O-obrigado, senhor," eu finalmente falei, e ele deu de ombros, claramente desconfortável com a minha gratidão.

"De nada. Agora," ele disse, e sua voz estava rouca não com raiva, mas com emoção reprimida. "É melhor você ir. Tenho certeza que seus pais estão preocupados."

Sorri e acenei, embora eu soubesse que meus pais _não _estariam preocupados, mesmo se eu não voltasse essa noite. Eles sabiam que eu pularia pela janela da Bella no meio da noite, incapaz de ficar longe dela.

"Sim, senhor," eu finalmente disse, e ele me guiou até a porta. Percebi que ele me deixou chamá-lo de 'senhor' sem me corrigir, como ele tinha feito antes, então eu provavelmente não estava completamente perdoado. O que eu fiz foi perdoável, mas não esquecido.

"Te vejo amanhã, Edward," Charlie disse, e eu sorri levemente enquanto acenei.

"Te vejo às cinco da manhã, indo checar a Bella no quarto," eu sussurrei, e sorri alegremente. E foi nesse momento que fechei meus olhos e levantei as minhas mãos para o céu, que percebi que eu não sentia mais dor. Eu não estava anestesiado: havia _ido_. Para sempre.

_Eu te amo, Bella._

**POV Bella**

**Terça-feira, 3 de junho – 6:00h**

Quando acordei pela manhã, sorri, me curvando mais perto do corpo quente ao meu lado. Gemi sonolenta enquanto passei os dedos distraidamente pela minha aliança – _minha aliança de noivado._ A aliança que eu não podia ver, mas apesar desse fato, era linda simplesmente pelas promessas que vieram junto.

"Bom dia, amor," uma voz suave como veludo sussurrou. Sorri, e suspirei de felicidade.

"Estou sonhando?" eu perguntei, e Edward sorriu enquanto correu seus dedos suavemente pelo meu cabelo.

"Não, amor. Por quê?"

"Porque _você está_ aqui, ao meu lado. Porque estou em _casa_. E porque no meu dedo está a aliança mais linda de toda a existência, que simboliza o seu amor por mim e a eternidade que passaremos juntos."

"Com alguns bebês desajeitados com cabelo cor de bronze. Não esqueça."

Corei e acenei, meu coração batendo acelerado enquanto eu, mais uma vez, me imaginava grávida de um filho do Edward. Seu bebê. O bebê mais lindo do mundo, aquele que eu queria tanto ter. Mas eu também queria fazer outras coisas – coisas que eu não poderia fazer com um bebê em meu quadril.

"Nada de bebês até depois da faculdade," eu avisei e Edward riu.

"Amor, não estamos nem perto de bebês de acordo com nosso relacionamento físico."

"Sim," eu disse, e tinha certeza que estava corando como uma louca. "Mas sexo vem com o casamento, e se vamos casar esse verão..."

Eu parei, incapaz de continuar. Edward gentilmente escovou seus lábios contra minha testa, e eu podia dizer que ele estava sorrindo.

"Não até que esteja pronta, Bella. Mesmo se casarmos esse verão. Se não estiver pronta até ano que vem, irei esperar."

"Obrigada," eu suspirei, e sabia que não estaria pronta tão cedo. Não somente fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também. Fisicamente, eu estava muito fraca e demoraria um tempo. Meu corpo estava fraco e cansado. Emocionalmente... eu simplesmente não estava pronta. Eu amava Edward mais do que tudo, e casamento era um grande passo. Mas levar nosso relacionamento para o nível mais íntimo era algo diferente. Algo _grandioso_. Talvez eu estivesse pronta depois do – sorri – _nosso casamento_. Talvez não. Mas eu sabia de uma coisa: que Edward falou apenas a verdade, e se eu quiser que ele espere para sempre, ele iria. Por mim.

"Hora de levantar," ele sussurrou, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Acenei, mas me curvei para mais perto dele.

"Mas estou com sooooooono," eu resmunguei e ele riu, me beijando suavemente.

"Então durma, meu anjo. Vou fazer algo para você tomar café. Eu posso trazer a TV aqui para cima também, e podemos passar o dia todo na cama."

Sorri; gostei dessa idéia.

"Huhum."

"Amo você," ele sussurrou, mas fui incapaz de sussurrar de volta, porque eu já estava de volta na terra dos sonhos.

**POV Edward **

**13:30h**

"Esse filme é insano."

"Verdade amor!" eu falei, e ela explodiu em outro ataque de riso. Seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando, e seu corpo pequeno estava tremendo contra o meu enquanto a puxei gentilmente mais para perto do meu peito. "Casamento é o que nos uniu! Casamento é uma reunião abençoada-"

Ela bateu a mão levemente sobre a minha boca enquanto continuava a rir. Sorri brilhantemente, mais feliz do que estive há muito tempo.

"Espere!" Bella interrompeu mais uma vez. "Como ele pode estar _quase_ morto?"

Dei de ombros, tentando segurar uma risada. "É um filme, amor."

"É," ela concordou, rolando os olhos. "Um filme insano."

"O ponto do filme é o _amor_ – e o amor é insano às vezes," eu falei.

"Edward, o ponto do filme é _comédia._"

Eu ri.

"E agora?" eu perguntei algum tempo mais tarde, depois que o filme tinha terminado. "Você não quer sair da cama hoje, então podemos ver outro filme... ou... eu posso ler para você."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela olhou animadamente para mim. "Sério?" ela arfou, e eu acenei, rindo de sua animação.

"Sério. O que você quer que eu leia para você?"

"_O morro dos ventos uivantes,"_ ela disse sem pensar duas vezes, e eu rolei meus olhos.

"Mas esse é um livro _horrível_, Bella!" eu gemi e ela olhou profundamente em meus olhos, e embora ela não pudesse me ver, eu sentia como se estivesse olhando em sua alma.

"Você me ama?" ela perguntou, e trilhou seus dedos suaves por minha bochecha. Deixei meus olhos fecharem enquanto minha respiração ficava presa. Seu toque era tão suave... "Você me ama Edward?"

"Mmm hmm," eu respondi, com um sorriso idiota no meu rosto. "Eu te amo, Bella."

"Você faria _qualquer coisa _por mim?"

"Qualquer coisa," eu concordei rapidamente, embora eu tivesse um péssimo pressentimento de onde isso iria nos levar. Mas eu mal podia pensar, porque _ela _estava consumindo meus pensamentos. "Qualquer coisa, Bella."

E então ela riu, e me tirou da neblina de amor induzida por ela que estava sobre mim. Percebi com horror o que eu tinha acabado de dizer, e gemi enquanto ela apontava para a mesa de cabeceira, onde estava o livro _horroroso._

"Não sei ler em braile," eu disse debilmente, sabendo muito bem que a cópia ao meu lado era uma cópia normal. Peguei, e suspirei, abrindo na primeira página.

E então comecei a ler. E embora para mim, o livro seja _horrível_... ver o olhar de absoluta felicidade que estava em seu rosto... valia a pena.

**POV Bella**

**17:20h**

"Não podemos esperar uma semana?" eu implorei, sabendo que em alguns segundos, Charlie estaria entrando pela porta. "Um dia. Uma semana. Ou poderíamos nos casar sem dizer para ele, e poderíamos ir para um lugar longe – como a África – e contar a ele por telefone.

Edward, ao meu lado, começou a rir, e fiz careta, lágrimas começando a se juntar em meus olhos. Eu não sabia _por que _eu estava chorando.

"Oh, Bella," ele sussurrou, todos os traços de risada tinham ido. Ele deve ter visto as lágrimas que estavam lentamente fazendo seu caminho por minhas bochechas magras e pálidas. "Não estou rindo _de você, _amor. É só do que... você disse agora. Eu disse exatamente a mesma coisa para meu pai há alguns dias. Eu _gosto_ da idéia. Mas ninguém mais parece achar razoável. Além disso," ele murmurou, e escovou seus dedos suavemente pela minha bochecha. "Eu quero que ele te leve até o altar, você não quer?"

Acenei, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda estavam em meus cílios. "É," eu disse trêmula, e Edward me puxou para perto enquanto comecei a brincar com o anel que estava em meu dedo. "Você acha que ele irá nos odiar? Você... você acha que ele irá me odiar tanto que se recusará a me levar até o altar?"

Ouvi Edward prender a respiração, e eu quase pude sentir sua fúria. Ele não estava com raiva de nada que eu tinha dito. Ele estava com raiva por eu ter pensando tão pouco no amor que compartilhávamos.

"Ah, Bella... ele não irá odiar você. Ele pode _me _odiar, é verdade –" nós dois rimos suavemente. "- mas ele nunca... _nunca _odiaria você. Ele te ama demais para te odiar."

Sorri e acenei fracamente, e então deitei minha cabeça contra o peito confortável de Edward, mas não estava totalmente convencida.

"Você quer esperar até amanhã?" ele perguntou baixinho. "Você está cansada."

"Estarei cansada amanhã também," eu disse. "Vamos contar a ele hoje à noite."

Eu sabia que Edward estava sorrindo porque eu podia sentir seus lábios contra a minha pele. Suspirei contente, e fechei meus olhos enquanto esperava.

E então Charlie abriu a porta, e eu respirei fundo.

"Cheguei!" ele gritou, e eu sabia, - embora eu não pudesse ouvir com o nervoso que eu estava sentindo – que Edward tinha respondido. E então Charlie sentou na nossa frente, a cadeira rangendo com seu peso.

"Você parecem…" ele parou. "Sérios. Há algo errado? Ah, Deus, por favor, não digam que o câncer voltou!"

"NÃO!" Edward o acalmou rapidamente. "Deus, não. Nada disso."

Eu quase consegui ouvir Charlie relaxar. Ele suspirou profundamente, e eu também.

"Temos algo para te contar, papai," eu sussurrei, e brinquei com o anel em meu dedo enquanto falava. "Algo importante."

Edward segurou minha mão com força, e falou calma e suavemente.

"Eu pedi Bella em casamento, e ela disse sim. Charlie, nós iremos casar esse verão."

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Gente, passada! Como será a reação do Charlie? Acho que ele vai meter a bala do 'Edwin' kkkkk. Acho só que eles são muito apressados, BUT fazer o quê?_

_Comentem_

_**Beijos Zah e Leili.**_


	26. Meus motivos

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _******I'heure bleue**_, __who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Tradutora: **Zahzuda**  
**

**POV Edward**

**Terça-feira, 3 de junho - 17:20h**

"Eu pedi Bella em casamento, e ela disse sim. Charlie, nós iremos casar nesse verão."

As palavras saíram da minha boca tão facilmente, tão naturalmente, como se isso – casar com Bella – fosse o motivo por eu ter nascido. Como se eu tivesse sido preparado minha vida inteira para esse momento. Como se eu estivesse sido preparado, cada dia desde que nasci, para passar a eternidade com a minha Bella.

"O-o quê?" Charlie finalmente engasgou, e Bella, ao meu lado, ficou tensa.

"Bella e eu vamos nos casar nesse verão. Eu realmente sinto muito não ter pedido a sua permissão primeiro – foi um pedido surpresa. Mas eu a amo, e quero que ela seja minha esposa."

Silêncio, mais uma vez, tomou conta da sala, e eu mordi meu lábio com medo do que Charlie diria – mas _nada _poderia fazer eu amar menos a Bella. Em vez disso, eu estava com medo de como sua reação a machucaria. Se ele ficasse com raiva, ela acreditaria que _ela _era o motivo de ele se chatear.

Finalmente, Charlie falou mais uma vez.

"P-p… porque não esperar mais alguns anos? Eu... sabia que isso aconteceria. Inferno, teria que ser cego para não perceber. Mas... _esse verão!_"

"Iremos para a faculdade em breve," eu disse suavemente. "E não quero que Bella fique em um dormitório. Quero morar _junto _com ela. E quero fazer isso direito."

"Bella não pode ir para a faculdade!" Charlie argumentou, aliviado com a mudança de assunto e provavelmente mais do que feliz em esquecer das minhas palavras anteriores. "Ela nem mesmo pode sair no sol, pelo amor de Deus! Como diabos ela acompanharia as aulas!"

Tentei manter a calma, mas era difícil, e até mesmo Bella, ao meu lado, começou a sacudir com soluços silenciosos.

"É por isso que iremos para Dartmouth," eu disse, puxando Bella para mais perto e a abraçando com força. "Eles têm aulas durante a noite. Ficaremos em casa durante o dia. Viveremos no escuro."

Charlie estava prestes a dizer algo, mas Bella o cortou.

"D-Dartmouth!" ela gaguejou. "Mas... mas…!"

Ri, e toquei o meu nariz ao dela, esquecendo por um breve momento que Charlie ainda estava na sala conosco.

"Lembra aquele primeiro dia? Quando descobri sobre o câncer? Você estava conversando com meu pai na sala de cirurgia, e disse que queria ir para a faculdade. Eu queria que isso acontecesse. Eu estava tão otimista, Bella. Então enviei o seu pedido, e recebi nossa aceitação alguns dias atrás."

"Mas!" ela protestou, e eu pressionei meus dedos em seus lábios. Eu podia ver as lágrimas, prestes a cair, brilhando em seus lindos olhos.

"Bella," eu disse gentilmente, e ela deitou sua cabeça no meu peito novamente.

"Você queria ir para Julliard, Edward. Você queria estudar música. Você não pode desistir disso. Não por mim. Você ama tanto música. Mais do que _tudo!_"

Sorri, e me afastei dela apenas um pouquinho, até que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos. "É assim, Bella! Eu amo minha música, sim... mas _eu amo mais você_! Não posso viver sem você ao meu lado. Onde quer que você vá, eu vou. Eu quero que isso aconteça, Bella. Eu quero tornar seus sonhos reais."

Ela estava chorando, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas de emoção.

"Mas eu não posso pagar Dartmouth," ela sussurrou, um último argumento antes de desistir. Sorri fracamente, e entrelacei nossos dedos enquanto gentilmente escovava meus lábios sobre os dela.

"_Eu _posso. Estou fazendo isso por você, Bella. Por favor, fique feliz."

Então ela sorriu, e meu mundo inteiro ficou brilhante.

"Eu estou."

Deixei meus olhos fecharem, e a abracei perto.

"Então é tudo que importa."

"Bem, droga."

Olhei para cima surpreso, meus olhos arregalados mais rápido do que achei possível. Olhei em volta surpreso até encontrar o olhar sorridente de Charlie.

"Depois _desse_ discurso, eu não posso ficar bravo com você. Vocês estão apaixonados. Só desejo que isso dure."

"Papai...?"

Bella falou lentamente. Sua voz era baixa e vulnerável, e eu sabia que uma palavra – uma simples palavra – a magoaria. Olhei para Charlie, e fiquei aliviado em ver que ele ainda estava sorrindo.

"Posso pelo menos ter a chance de levar minha garotinha ao altar?"

O rosto de Bella se iluminou tanto, que não pude evitar um sorriso. Ela pulou do meu abraço, e se jogou no braço de seu pai.

"Ah, papai!" ela chorou, enterrando sua cabeça no peito dele. "Eu te amo, papai. Claro que você pode me levar ao altar!"

Ele sorriu, e enterrou seu rosto no tecido suave do pijama que ela estava vestindo.

"Minha garotinha," ele sussurrou, e pude ver que ele, também, estava prestes a chorar. "Minha garotinha cresceu," ele pausou, suspirou, e balançou sua cabeça. "Você tem a minha bênção, Edwin."

Sorri.

"É Edward, senhor."

"Me chame de Charlie."

"Certo. Desculpe."

**POV Bella**

**Segunda-feira, 9 de junho – 19:03h**

A mãe do Edward ficou, praticamente, mais do que feliz em ouvir as novidades de nosso noivado – e seu pai, de alguma forma, já sabia, então não ficou muito surpreso.

"Eu sabia!" Esme tinha falado alto, e ela me pegou em um abraço feliz e amoroso.

Em segundos, ela tinha revisas e cores e idéias em todos os lugares. Ela era uma extraordinária planejadora de casamentos. Carlisle e Edward tinham que a lembrar constantemente que eu ainda estava fraca e cansada, e que eu precisava me recuperar. Alice gosta de ajudar também, embora ela e Rose quase sempre terminassem falando 'ownnn' ao ver as lindas fotos que estavam espalhadas nas revistas de noiva que estavam nos ajudando.

"Venha dar uma volta comigo?" Esme perguntou um dia, e eu acenei. Embora eu não tenha passado pela porta antes de Edward colocar gentilmente um casaco, um cachecol e um chapéu em mim. Gemi e revirei meus olhos.

"Edward, estamos em junho."

"É só precaução, meu amor," ele sussurrou, me dando um leve beijo nos lábios antes de me deixar com a sua mãe. Ela agarrou minha mão, e me guiou cuidadosamente pelo caminho. O ar da noite estava frio, mas eu mal percebi.

"Você o mudou tanto," Esme sussurrou baixinho e eu sorri, um leve corado iluminando minhas bochechas quando percebi o significado de suas palavras. "Muito. Bella, você não tem idéia. Você é tão linda. Por dentro e por for a. Ele tem sorte por ter encontrado você."

Sorri. "Acho que quem é a sortuda sou eu."

Esme sorriu. "Quem bom. No casamento, é importante que ambos saibam que são merecedores um do outro. Se um se acha melhor que o outro, o divórcio vem, separação, corações arrasados. Esse... é um grande passo. Não me entenda errado! Eu não poderia ficar mais feliz por você casar com meu filho. Mas... você está pronta para isso, Bella?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu não sei ao certo. Mas eu sei de uma coisa. Eu _amo _o Edward. Nada irá mudar isso. Nunca. Eu quero passar a minha vida inteira com ele."

"Ah," Esme disse, e ouvi um tom divertido entrar em sua voz. "Bebês de olhos verdes e cabelo cor de bronze, huh?"

Corei e gemi. "Vocês nunca vão esquecer, não é?"

Ela riu alegremente. "Nope!"

"Eu estava sedada!" eu protestei, e isso só a fez rir mais. E então, suavemente, eu perguntei. "Onde estamos?"

"Hmm..." Esme sussurrou. "Estamos caminhando por uma estrada. É um pequeno caminho de terra. Raramente passam por aqui. Edward e eu encontramos esse lugar quando ele ainda era muito pequeno. Ele amou. Há um pequeno riacho perto. Nos dias quentes, ele costumava ficar apenas de cueca e mergulhar."

Sorri, e continuei caminhando. Eu segurava a mão de Esme fortemente, quase com medo de deixá-la. "Como ele era? Quando criança, quero dizer."

"Ah!" ela suspirou, e eu sabia que ela estava sorrindo. Ela estava feliz. "Ele era tão brilhante. Tão cheio de vida e idéias. Ele queria ser médico, assim como seu pai. Ele queria ser tudo que Carlisle era. E então ele mudou, ele cresceu e ficou cada vez mais distante de nós. Ele se enterrava nas músicas, e mudou sua vida. Nenhum de nós sabe o motivo. Nós, como pais, fizemos algo errado? Nós o afastamos? Mas ele está voltando, Bella. Você trouxe de volta o garotinho que era tão brilhante e tão cheio de vida."

"Eu o amo," eu sussurrei, e Esme envolveu seu braço confortavelmente em volta de mim.

"Eu sei. E é por isso que sei que dará certo. Com faculdade, filhos e problemas, vocês sempre estarão juntos."

Houve uma longa pausa e viramos para voltar para casa. E então Esme falou novamente.

"Só não me torne avó muito cedo. Eu tenho meu próprio bebê para tomar conta! Alice ainda é muito pequena."

Corei, mas sorri.

"Vamos para casa," Esme sugeriu, e eu acenei.

_Eu estava indo para casa._

Lar não era um lugar. Não era a casa em que eu cresci, ou as pessoas com quem cresci. É verdade, o que todos dizem.

_Lar é onde está seu coração._

E meu coração estava com Edward.

**POV Edward**

**Sexta-feira, 13 de junho – 16:12h**

Ela era como uma droga. Vinho. Álcool. Algo que eu não conseguia viver sem. Algo que se fosse tirado de mim, iria doer demais. Ela era minha droga, e estava muito feliz em levá-la pelo resto da minha vida.

"Deus, eu te amo, Bella," eu sussurrei, e ela sorriu contra meus lábios, envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim e enrolando seus dedos em meu cabelo. "Mmm... tão quente."

Seu corpo pequeno estava emaranhado com o meu enquanto estávamos deitados juntos na cama. Estávamos assistindo filme, mas agora, estávamos agarrando desesperadamente um ao outro, nos abraçando, beijando suavemente, nos acariciando. Eventualmente, no entanto, ficamos quietos, deitados em sua cama, com ela em meus braços.

"Como está a escola?" ela perguntou, e eu tinha certeza que pude detectar um tom de tristeza em sua voz. Ela não gostava de ficar longe de mim? Eu não poderia culpá-la. Eu também não gostava de ficar longe dela.

"Vai bem," eu sussurrei ternamente enquanto esfregava minha mão por seu braço. "Eles disseram que, se eu passar nos testes finais, os meses que perdi não terão efeito negativo na minha educação. Eu ainda consigo me formar com todos os outros."

Bella acenou alegremente, mas então mordeu seu lábio.

"Que horas será sua formatura? Será que serei capaz de ir?"

"É durante a tarde, mas é do lado de dentro. Chuva, lembra? Muito provavelmente, o céu vai tentar nos afogar, então a escola decidiu fazer no ginásio."

Eu não sabia por que, mas essa pequena informação – tão trivial. Qual era a importância de eu me formar? – pareceu deixar a minha Bella tão feliz.

"Fico contente," ela suspirou, enterrando sua cabeça em meu peito e enrolando suas mãos na blusa que eu estava usando. "Eu te amo, Edward," ela sussurrou, e se esticou para capturar meus lábios nos dela mais uma vez. Gemi de felicidade, a abracei mais perto enquanto gentilmente abri nossos lábios. Nossas línguas se encontraram em uma paixão ardente onde ambas lutavam pelo controle. Nenhum de nós venceu, e ninguém se importou.

E então o telefone tocou.

"Ignore," Bella sussurrou, capturando meus lábios mais uma vez. Acenei alegremente, e ele parou de tocar. Meus lábios viajaram pela pele suave do pescoço da Bella, e ela engasgou enquanto eu gentilmente comecei a chupar a pele daquele local. Ela estremeceu em meus braços, e seus olhos lentamente fecharam enquanto eu gentilmente mordiscava a pele abaixo de seu ouvido.

"Mmm… você tem um gosto delicioso," eu sussurrei, minha respiração quente a acariciando. Ela riu, e o som era sem fôlego. No entanto, eu não dei tempo para ela recuperar a respiração antes de envolver meus lábios no seu lóbulo e chupar gentilmente. "Deliciosa," eu disse novamente, e levei meus lábios de volta para o seu pescoço. Ela engasgou, suas mãos enrolando meu cabelo enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente respirar.

"Edward," ela gemeu, e eu abaixei um pouco da blusa do seu pijama para que pudesse chegar a pele suave e quente que estava escondida de mim. "Edward," ela gemeu novamente, e eu sorri, descansando meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

"Hmm?" eu suspirei, e o som mandou vibrações por seu corpo. Ela engasgou, e abriu os olhos, procurando freneticamente ao redor até seus olhos cegos me encontrarem. Eu sabia, naquele momento, que ela podia ver, porque o jeito que ela me olhou era tão incrivelmente apaixonado.

"Me beije," ela ordenou, e eu obedeci com alegria, levando meus lábios aos dela mas uma vez enquanto ela escalava meus braços. Sentei contra a cabeceira para que ela pudesse sentar confortavelmente em meu colo. Gemi quando ela roçou contra uma certa parte da minha anatomia que estava, excitada.

"Fique parada," eu comandei, e ela obedeceu.

E então suas mãos – tão quentes, tão pequenas e suave – deslizaram por baixo da minha blusa e acariciaram a pele ali. Foi a minha vez de engasgar, e ela sorriu contra meus lábios.

"B-Bella," eu avisei sem fôlego, porque eu sabia que ela não estava preparada para mais do que ela estava fazendo agora. Mas se ela continuasse fazendo isso...

"E se eu disser," ela suspirou em meu ouvido, e sua respiração estava muito quente. Tremi. "Que estou pronta para mais. Não para tudo," ela adicionou rapidamente. "Só um pouco mais. Mais do que beijos e carícias."

Parei de respirar. Naquele segundo, quando ela me abraçou de perto e sussurrou as palavras que eu queria tanto ouvir, meu coração parecia arrebentar meu peito.

"Eu-"

E então o telefone começou a tocar novamente.

"Droga," eu assobiei baixinho. Fechei meus olhos e inclinei minha cabeça na parede. Bella suspirou, e levantou do meu colo.

"Eu já volto," ela murmurou, mas eu a segui para fora do quarto, todo o tempo tentando acalmar meu coração e minha mente. Corri minha mão por meu cabelo bagunçado enquanto Bella seguia até o telefone.

"Alô?" ela sussurrou, e sua voz pareceu sem fôlego e áspera. Ela tinha ficado tão irritada quanto eu por ter sido interrompida? Possivelmente. Provavelmente. Como poderia não estar?

"Eu te amo," eu sussurrei, e envolvi meus braços em volta da sua cintura e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ela sorriu brilhantemente para mim antes de voltar sua atenção para o telefone.

"Alô?" ela perguntou novamente, e pude ouvir a voz do outro lado agora – era uma mulher. Seria minha mãe? Não. A voz, distintamente feminina, era muito alta e feliz para ser minha mãe.

E então...

"M-mãe?"

* * *

**N/T:** _hmmm dois safadinhos hein? Quase chegou a fase da mão na coisa e a coisa na mão kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_E o que a safada da Renée está fazendo aqui? ÓDIOOOOOO_

**Comentem**

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	27. Ligações

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**POV Bella**

**Sexta-feira, 13 de junho – 16:33h**

"E se eu disser," eu sussurrei, e meu coração estava batendo longe no meu peito. Ele estremeceu com o meu hálito quente espalhando sobre a sua pele, sorri. "Que estou pronta para mais. Não para tudo", eu acrescentei rapidamente, sabendo que não estava pronta para isso ainda. "Só um pouco mais. Mais do que beijos e carícias."

O quarto ficou em silêncio – nenhum de nós estava respirando. Corri meus dedos sobre seu rosto, e eu sabia que, embora ele estivesse chocado, ele também estava esperançoso. Ele queria ir mais longe? Ou esperar? Íamos nos casar em breve. Talvez...

"Eu –"

E depois o telefone tocou novamente.

"Droga", ele sussurrou, e inclinou a cabeça para longe da minha. Eu suspirei – o momento foi arruinado – e levantei rapidamente de seu colo, imediatamente sentindo falta do seu calor.

"Eu já volto", eu murmurei, e comecei a sair pela porta. Ele me seguiu e eu peguei a sua mão na minha enquanto nós fizemos nosso caminho descendo cuidadosamente as escadas. Eu sorri para mim mesma, e caminhei até o telefone ainda tocando. Agarrei e coloquei contra meu ouvido.

"Alô?" Sussurrei, e eu parecia sem fôlego. Tenho certeza que esperava que não fosse o meu pai do outro lado – certamente ele perguntaria o que estava acontecendo. Mas ninguém falou.

"Eu amo você", Edward sussurrou de repente, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim. Eu sorri, meus olhos se fechando. Mesmo que sua resposta à minha pergunta houvesse sido cortada, eu sabia, que a partir das palavras que ele tinha acabado de dizer, ele estava tão pronto como eu estava, e me amava da mesma forma.

Voltei minha atenção de volta para o telefone, e sussurrei mais uma vez. "Alô?"

_"Bella",_ a voz falou, e parecia tão familiar, ao mesmo tempo tão... estranha. Tão diferente do que qualquer memória que eu tinha. Mas as palavras, a emoção, a felicidade... atadas a essas palavras. Isso acordou algo dentro de mim e ouvi meu coração bater mais rápido, meus dedos tremeram. _"Bella! Oh, Bella!"_

"U-hum, posso perguntar com quem eu estou falando?" Sussurrei, querendo desesperadamente – e ainda assim não querendo – ouvir a resposta.

_"Bella, baby... sou eu!"_ disse a mulher, e meu coração batia dolorosamente enquanto as memórias voltavam. Ela continuou, embora não precisasse. Eu já sabia. Deus, eu já sabia... _"É Renee. Eu sou sua mãe, menininha. Oi."_

Meu coração não batia. Meus pulmões não tinham nenhum ar. Eu não conseguia respirar, me mover, ou mesmo pensar.

"M-mãe?" Eu engasguei.

Meus joelhos estavam fracos, e eu quase desmoronei nos braços de Edward. Minha mãe – oh, Deus! _Minha mãe_!

_"Hey, baby. Sou eu. Sou realmente eu. Você se lembra de mim, __menininha?"_

Eu não podia falar. Eu não poderia forçar as palavras a passarem pelo caroço que se formou na minha garganta, e eu não poderia me mover, porque o meu corpo inteiro foi sacudido com arrepios.

"Mãe", eu sussurrei, incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Sua voz, embora eu não tivesse ouvido em mais de quinze anos, parecia como lar. Tão quente. Tão doce. "Eu não sou mais um bebê", eu finalmente sussurrei, e Edward me segurou mais apertado, mais perto, enquanto a dor finalmente começou a infiltrar-se após a dormência.

"_No entanto você__ sempre será minha menininha não importa o que aconteça,"_ minha mãe disse com sua voz suave e doce.

E foi aí que a raiva tomou conta de mim, lágrimas de raiva estavam enchendo os meus olhos e, lentamente, rolando pelo meu rosto antes que eu pudesse impedi-las.

"Você nunca esteve aqui por mim! Eu estou com _dezessete_ anos, mãe! Você me deixou antes que eu pudesse _falar_ direito! Você _me deixou_, mãe!"

_"Eu sei. Eu estava com medo, querida",_ disse ela, como se isso tudo mudasse. Isso não aconteceu.

"Eu estava assustada, também, assim como papai. Mas ele ficou, não foi? Ele cuidou de mim todos esses anos! Ele cuidou de mim com pouco salário, porque eu era pequena demais para ser deixada sozinha e ele não tinha alguém de confiança para cuidar de mim! Ele mal trabalhou, porque não podia me deixar. Ele ficou comigo, mãe. Por que você não? Por que... por que você me deixou? "

_"Eu não poderia fazer isso, querida. Você não poderia mesmo sair no sol. Como eu poderia viver a vida assim? Presa ai para sempre. Teria sido horrível. Eu teria vivido na escuridão. Quase como se eu fosse cega."_

"Eu sou cega, mãe."

Ouvi-a ingestão acentuada da sua respiração, mas eu não me importei. A dor... era demais.

"Eu... eu tenho que ir, mãe", eu sussurrei, e as lágrimas estavam transbordando agora. Edward me segurou perto, e correu os dedos suavemente pelo meu cabelo. Embora ele estivesse tenso, e eu tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir cada palavra que era falada. Perguntei-me brevemente se ele estava zangado com a minha mãe – e eu não esperava menos. Claro, ela tinha me machucado, mas ele não deve odiá-la por causa de mim.

"_Vou ligar logo, menininha!" _ela disse alegremente, e minhas mãos tremiam mais. _Menininha._ Era assim que ela sempre me chamava. Eu era a sua menininha. Mas...

"Vou me casar nesse verão, mãe... Se quiser pode vir."

E então eu desliguei o telefone. Minhas mãos tremiam tão forte agora que eu tinha de segurar forte em Edward para fazê-las parar.

E então os soluços começaram. Eu não poderia prender. Assim, em vez de tentar, eu deixei tudo sair. Chorei alto, as lágrimas caindo rápido, fortes e quentes. Edward simplesmente me segurou, sem falar, por um tempo muito longo.

"D-diga alguma coisa", choraminguei, precisando ouvir sua bela voz. "P-por favor. D-diga que você-você me-me ama."

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou, mas suas palavras não tinham a paixão que costumavam ter. Em vez disso, elas tinham raiva.

"D-de novo", eu implorei, e ele me puxou para seu colo e pegou meu rosto nas mãos. Sua testa inclinou-se contra a minha, e suas palavras foram gloriosamente intensas.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Não importa o que _ela_ fez. Não importa se ela foi embora, se ela nunca te amou, que acreditava que você estava arruinando sua vida. Não importa, _porque nada do que ela disse era verdade_. Você não teria arruinado a sua vida, Bella... você teria feito dela muito bonita. E ela perdeu isso. Ela perdeu _você_. Ela deixou-lhe, e deixou para trás a pessoa mais incrível desse mundo. Ela perdeu, não você. Você não precisa dela, Bella. Porque você tem a mim. Você tem Charlie, e Alice, e Emmett, e meus pais. Eles todos te amam, Bella, muito. Eles te amam pela pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Eles te amam._ Eu te amo._ Agora e para sempre. "

Eu estava soluçando novamente, mas desta vez não era pela dor. Desta vez eu estava chorando porque suas palavras, tão bonitas, me fizeram sentir tão, tão amada. Elas fizeram-me sentir livre, como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, como se eu pudesse voar.

"Eu Eu-também te amo, Edward," eu falei, e ele me segurou mais apertado. Nós nos sentamos juntos em silêncio por muito tempo, nenhum de nós se moveu.

"Vamos nos casar _logo_", Edward disse de repente, ferozmente. "O mais cedo possível. Eu não quero esperar mais, ou até o fim do verão. Eu quero que você seja minha esposa, Bella. Eu quero te fazer feliz todos os dias da eternidade. Logo. Na semana que vem. Amanhã!" ele riu, e pareceu tão despreocupado.

"Logo", eu concordei, e fechei os olhos. Foi só naquele momento, quando eu me acalmei completamente e deixei os sentimentos de amor me lavar, que eu percebi o quão cansada eu realmente estava. Eu estava exausta, mentalmente e fisicamente. "Leve-me para a cama, por favor", eu sussurrei. "Eu estou com sono."

Edward riu baixinho, embora seu tom ainda fosse tenso e estressado. Ele me pegou delicadamente em seus braços, e levou-me ao andar de cima para aconchegar-me com ternura e deitou ao meu lado.

Eu estava caindo de sono quando a sua voz tomou conta de mim mais uma vez.

"Logo, minha Bella. Logo..."

**POV Edward**

**Sexta-feira, 13 de junho – 18:45h**

"Se você não fosse se casar com a minha menina em poucos meses, eu juro que eu estaria surtando sobre encontrá-lo na cama com ela."

Isso foi um despertar rude. Pelo menos desta vez eu não gritei. Acabei rolando sonolento para o lado e olhei nos olhos divertidos de Charlie.

"Huh?" Eu murmurei, engolindo algumas vezes para limpar o muco da minha boca. Pisquei, tentando forçar o quarto em foco. Charlie riu baixinho, e bagunçou meu cabelo. Como se eu não estivesse confuso o suficiente. "Desculpe", eu sussurrei fazendo a cama balançar enquanto sentava. "Tivemos uma tarde difícil."

"Eu não tenho certeza se quero perguntar," Charlie comentou, e eu olhei para ele enquanto apontei para a porta.

"Eu vou lhe contar sobre isso lá embaixo", eu disse com um bocejo. "Eu não quero acordá-la."

Caminhamos em silêncio até chegar à cozinha. Eu caí pesadamente em uma cadeira da mesa, e observei em silêncio enquanto Charlie agitou o que parecia ser molho de espaguete. Nenhum de nós falou durante muito tempo, e eu percebi que ele não ia perguntar, então decidi apenas dizer-lhe.

"Renée ligou hoje."

A colher caiu no chão e espalhou todo o molho. Charlie congelou, e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"O q-que?"

Eu assenti, meus lábios selados em uma linha firme.

"Ela disse a Bella, basicamente, que a razão que ela deixou foi porque acreditava que Bella iria arruinar sua vida. Eu... Deus, naquele momento, eu queria machucá-la. Embora eu não pudesse, porque Bella já estava muito magoada. Eu estava tão irritado, eu não poderia falar algo para ferir a Bella. Eu fiquei em silêncio, e agora estou me perguntando se eu deveria ter tomado o telefone dela. Se eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa... se..."

Eu parei, e balancei a cabeça.

"Como pode alguém ser tão _egoísta_? Eu..." Mas eu rompi e fiz uma pausa, e então sorri tristemente. "Mas eu sou exatamente da mesma maneira, huh? Eu a deixei, também."

Minhas palavras, finalmente, pareceram quebrar Charlie do choque entorpecente que havia posto sobre ele.

"Você não é como... como _aquela mulher_, Edward. Você é totalmente diferente", disse ele, e sua voz era feroz. "Sim, você a deixou. Mas você voltou e a acompanhou por todo o caminho.

Dei de ombros. "Acho que sim... Embora eu ainda me sinta tão terrível por deixá-la em primeiro lugar."

Charlie se abaixou para pegar a colher caída, as mãos ainda trêmulas. Ele virou para mim, embora estivesse sorrindo.

"Bem, você tem todos os dias da eternidade para compensar isso agora, não é?"

Eu sorri, e assenti.

"Sim."

"Ajude-me com o jantar?"

Eu assenti novamente e levantei cadeira.

Eu peguei a colher dele, e continuei a misturar o molho enquanto ele preparava o macarrão. Ele sabia cozinhar. Depois de lançar em conjunto o espaguete, ele começou a trabalhar em uma salada e me deu a manteiga e o pão antes de jogá-la no forno. Nós trabalhamos em um silêncio sociável, e quando o jantar estava pronto, ele me pediu para acordar Bella.

Eu assenti e sequei as mãos em uma toalha de mão antes de subir as escadas. Sorri ao ver Bella, enrolada firmemente em seus cobertores.

"Deus, Bella", eu respirei, e fiquei na porta por alguns segundos, apenas olhando para ela. Seu corpo, pálido e magro parecia tão pequeno no mar de cobertores, e eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa ficar aqui a noite toda, olhando para ela. Mas ela precisava ser acordada para que pudesse jantar. Ganhar peso e força novamente.

"Bella", eu sussurrei, e caminhei lentamente para o lado dela. Ela gemeu e virou, mas não abriu os olhos. "Beeeeella," eu ri cantarolando o nome dela, e ela riu sonolenta, dando a entender que ela estava, de fato, acordada.

"Edward", ela respirou com alegria, e subiu em meus braços. Eu a abracei forte, e balancei para frente e para trás enquanto passei os dedos carinhosamente através dos espetos de cabelos macios que estavam apenas começando a crescer novamente.

"Hora de jantar", eu disse, e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Não está com fome?"

"Eu não estou com fome", ela murmurou, mas seu estômago roncou, entregando sua mentira. Ela sorriu timidamente, e depois enterrou a cabeça no meu peito. "OK. Eu estou. Menti... Mas eu não quero deixar seus braços. Por favor, apenas um momento mais?"

Eu assenti, incapaz de negar seu pedido sem fôlego.

"Se isso é o que você quer, meu amor."

**POV Bella**

**Sábado, 14 de junho – 7:00h**

"Oooh!" Eu disse feliz, e saltei do colo de Edward indo até o telefone, de alguma forma não conseguindo tropeçar. Eu agarrei o telefone na minha mão, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Eu quero convidar Jacob e Billy, e Angela, também!"

Edward andou atrás de mim e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Boa idéia."

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto o tom de discagem do telefone enchia a sala.

"Hum..." Eu finalmente disse, franzindo a testa. "Qual é o número do Jacob?"

Edward riu e se afastou de mim. Presumi que ele estava indo pegar o livro de telefone, então eu fiquei onde estava, não querendo arriscar tropeçar ou me machucar. Então menos de um minuto mais tarde, meu anjo pessoal colocou o livro de telefone na minha mão. Ele discou o número para mim, e eu sorri enquanto esperava. E, em seguida.

_"Alô?"_

"Você quer dizer, Jake", eu fiz beicinho, mas ainda estava sorrindo. "Você não me ligou – ou veio me ver – quando você chegou em casa."

_"Oh, maldição. Oi__, Bella! Desculpe por não ligar eu—" _Sua voz foi cortada, e havia uma maldição abafada no fundo. Eu podia sentir Edward, atrás de mim, tremendo com o riso silencioso. _"Desculpe. Tropecei. Enfim! Sim. Eu só cheguei em casa há algumas horas, na verdade. Meu pai me disse que você está fora do hospital. Parabéns! Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo de Ângela."_

Eu fiz uma careta. "Angela?" Sussurrei preocupada. "Oh, não! Ela está bem?"

_"Sim, ela está muito bem. Porém e__la quase entrou em trabalho de parto prematuro, e os médicos disseram que precisa ficar no hospital por algumas semanas — talvez mesmo até que o bebê nascer. Oh e Bella?"_

Eu não conseguia manter o sorriso do meu rosto enquanto ele falava tão animadamente sobre sua namorada e filho. "Hmm?"

_"É uma menina nós vamos __dar a ela o nome de Sarah Isabelle Black — minha mãe e depois você. Nós queríamos chamá-la de Sarah Isabella, mas não se encaixou, então... mas está perto, certo?"_

Fiquei em silêncio com choque enquanto ouvia as suas palavras. Edward, porém, simplesmente me segurou mais apertado.

"Vira-lata idiota", ele rosnou no meu ouvido, e seu hálito quente fez minha cabeça girar. "Eu ia insistir que o nome da nossa primeira filha fosse assim. Ele roubou minha idéia."

"Edward!" Eu gritei, esquecendo tudo sobre Jacob por um segundo breve. "Nós _não vamos_ colocar o nome da nossa filha com o _meu_!"

A sala – e o menino do outro lado do telefone – ficaram em silêncio por vários momentos. E então, dois protestos – uma surpresa e um indignado – foram gritados, ao mesmo tempo.

"Bella! Será que esse idiota deixou você grávida?"

"E por que não?"

Silêncio novamente, e então Edward pegou o telefone gentilmente da minha mão. Ele estava rosnando no telefone, e não foi nada gentil quando gritou com Jacob.

"Não, eu não a engravidei vira-lata! Ela me disse que eu não tenho permissão até depois da faculdade." Eu tinha certeza que poderia detectar a dica de um beicinho em sua voz, e isso me fez sorrir. Ele continuou: "E você é quem para estar falando? Você tem o que treze anos?"

_"Dezessete, seu imbecil. E pelo menos eu não deixei a minha namorada."_

Eu podia sentir, embora não visse, a raiva de Edward subindo. Quando falou, sua voz era baixa e perigosa, o laço de raiva foi o suficiente para me fazer tremer. Eu queria me afastar dele, mas eu não podia. Porque, embora sua voz fosse tão intensa, era tão bonita.

"Você nunca vai falar isso mais uma vez, você me entendeu?" ele sibilou, e Jacob, do outro lado, ficou em silêncio. "Você entendeu?"

Eu silenciosamente estendi a mão para o telefone, e apesar de eu não ouvir a resposta de Jacob, eu podia sentir Edward, relaxar ao meu lado. Ele colocou o telefone na minha mão mais uma vez, e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura enquanto eu subia no sofá ao lado dele.

"Jake?"

_"Eu estou aqui. Nooossa. Seu namorado tem problemas de temperamento."_

"Noivo", eu corrigi sorrindo suavemente.

_"Huh? Ah, dane-se, Bells! Você tem apenas dezessete anos, e você está noiva?"_

Eu ri, ele estava mais brincando do que zangado, eu sabia, porque sua voz demonstrava diversão, em vez de raiva. "Sim, Jake. E não é você quem vai ter um bebê em seus braços em apenas alguns meses?"

A linha ficou em silêncio.

_"Touché__."_

Nós dois rimos, e depois ficou em silêncio novamente. Eu torci o cabo do telefone no meu dedo enquanto eu falava. "Eu quero que você venha. Para o casamento, quero dizer. E Angela, também."

"Eu adoraria, Bella... e Ângela também. Ela gosta de você, você sabe. Você é a única amiga que ela realmente tinha... desde que isso aconteceu, pelo menos... Então, quando você vai se casar?"

"Dia 23 de junho", eu sussurrei, sorrindo enormemente. Em pouco menos de duas semanas, iria pertencer a Edward para toda a eternidade. Legalmente, pelo menos. Eu já era sua, não importa o que fosse, para sempre.

_"Junho, hein? Mas se você estiver indo para faculdade este ano, você terá tempo suficiente entre o final de seu semestre de inverno e 23 de junho para planejar isso?"_

Fiquei em silêncio por vários segundos – confusa – e então eu ri, percebendo o seu mal-entendido. "Eu quis dizer dia 23 este ano, Jake, não ano que vem", eu ri, e Jacob ficou em silêncio.

_"T-tão cedo?"_ ele sufocou, e eu sorri, inclinando a cabeça contra o peito de Edward enquanto falava.

"Mmm hmm. Por que esperar? Ele é tudo que eu sempre quis."

Jacob ficou em silêncio por um momento muito longo, e quando ele falou, sua voz era suave. _"Estou feliz por você, Bella. Eu realmente estou."_

Eu sorri, e Edward enrolou os braços apertados em torno de mim enquanto enterrou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Obrigada", eu respirei. Depois disso, nossa conversa voltou a ser suave, enquanto ele contou histórias de sua vida nos últimos meses. Minha favorita foi quando ele conheceu os pais de Angela, e tinha se trancado no armário por uma boa parte do dia porque o pai dela o assustou muito. Porém, eventualmente ele teve que sair. Ele me disse que estava indo visitar Angela no hospital, e eu prometi que Edward e eu visitaríamos em breve, também. Quando eu desliguei o telefone, eu desmoronei contra o meu anjo pessoal, sorrindo suavemente.

"Você está bem, Bella?" ele perguntou, e sua voz era calma, tensa. Meu sorriso cresceu, e eu abri meus olhos e me virei para ele, porque eu sabia que ele gostava de olhar nos meus olhos, mesmo que eu não pudesse ver os seus.

"Eu estou bem. E você?" Eu perguntei, e escovei minha mão levemente contra sua bochecha. Eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo, porque seus lábios levantaram nas pontas dos meus dedos. "Eu te amo", eu sussurrei, e ele se inclinou para frente para capturar meus lábios com os dele.

"Eu sei", ele respirou, e gentilmente beijou minha bochecha, minha testa e – tão suavemente – minhas pálpebras antes de retornar com seus lábios aos meus. "E eu também te amo."

"Mmm", eu gemi baixinho, deixando os meus olhos vibrarem fechados, uma vez mais enquanto a paixão correu pelas minhas veias. Seus lábios estavam tão quentes, e muito, muito macios. Despertaram em mim um desejo que me deixou surpresa e assustada.

"Bella, Eu—"

As palavras suaves de Edward foram cortadas quando o telefone tocou. Eu pulei, meu coração disparando quando cheguei a ele com as mãos trêmulas. Eu não entendia meu medo, ou absoluto medo que correu através de mim enquanto Edward empurrou minhas mãos trêmulas para o lado para pegar o telefone. Ele respondeu, e falou calmamente com a pessoa do outro lado.

Pelo tempo que ele tinha desligado o telefone, apenas meros segundos depois, meu corpo inteiro tremia e eu estava chorando.

"Bella!" , ele gritou, deixando cair o telefone para o sofá e agarrando-me em seus braços. "Bella! Acalme-se. Shh... shhh, minha Bella, shh..."

Eu não conseguia parar de chorar, mas eventualmente, o tremor parou. Edward, no entanto, se recusou a libertar-me do seu abraço caloroso. Em vez disso, ele me balançou para frente e para trás lentamente, segurando-me perto e cantarolando baixinho para mim. E foi naquele momento, enquanto me lembrava de apenas algumas horas antes – quando ele me segurou assim como estava me segurando agora – que eu percebi a razão para o medo que bombeada através de minhas veias agora.

"T-toda vez que o-o telefone toca", eu gaguejei. "Eu tenho m-m-medo que seja e-e-_ela_. Eu não quero que ela m-me ligue, Edward. Eu não a quero em minha vida. É... é t-terrivel da minha parte?"

"Não", ele sussurrou, e escovou os lábios suavemente pelo meu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. "Não é. Ela deixou você, Bella. Ela nunca esteve aqui. Ela nunca te amou. Ela não deveria ter esperado que você ainda tivesse um amor que te machucou tanto. Deixou que o amor fosse embora, Bella. Você a deixou ir. Ela tomou sua decisão, e você a sua. Esse é o fim... Se ela ligar de novo... Bella, você não deve tentar amá-la, quando isso te machuca tanto. Legalmente, você ainda é sua filha. Mas ela nunca foi uma mãe para você. Ela não deveria estar tentando agora, porque tudo o que ela vai fazer é te machucar."

Suas palavras – tão suaves, tão verdadeiras – me acalmaram. Quando ele terminou de falar, eu estava quase tremendo em seus braços. Porém ele me abraçou, e continuou a balançar-me para trás e para frente como uma criança pequena.

Eu bocejei, quebrando o momento tenso e doloroso. Edward riu e me pegou dramaticamente em seus braços enquanto estava em pé. Eu gritei, e então ri, segurando firmemente a ele.

"Hora de dormir para a princesa", disse ele, e eu enterrei minha cabeça no seu peito para esconder o meu rubor.

"Fique", eu sussurrei, sem vontade de deixá-lo ir, mesmo quando ele pôs-me suavemente na minha cama.

Edward pressionou seus lábios contra os meus, e eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

"Para sempre, meu amor."

* * *

**N/T:** _Reneé vaca dos infernos, vontade de dar um tiro nela. Adorei a cena do Edward e do Charlie fazendo o jantar juntos *-*_

_E vocês o que acharam desse capítulo?_

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	28. Como eu te amo

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**POV Edward**

**Segunda-feira, 16 de Junho – 7:00h**

Gemi, rolei e bati no despertador. Com força.

_Só mais cinco minutos_

"Levanta, hora de levantar, dorminhoco!"

Sorri no meu travesseiro, mas me recusei a me mover. Mãos macias se enrolaram em meu cabelo e eu suspirei alegremente. Mas ainda não me movi. Iria ser necessário mais do que mãos macias tocando meu cabelo para me levantar da cama essa hora da manhã. Rosnei quando a pessoa perto de mim decidiu que me bater com travesseiros invés de me cutucar seria a melhor maneira de me acordar.

"Levanta, levanta maninho!" Alice cantou, e rolei de lado para olhar para ela. Ela gritou com alegria e deitou na cama ao meu lado, veio para meus braços e sorriu para mim; seus olhos estavam brilhando de alegria, e decidi que, mesmo _nada _sendo melhor que ser acordado por beijos do meu anjo, essa era a segunda melhor maneira.

"Eddie! Acorde! Hora de ir para a escola! Tenho uma grande prova!"

_Prova._

Ah, Deus.

"Droga," eu gemi, e Alice riu enquanto colocou as duas mãos em sua boca minúscula.

"Eddie disse palavrão!"

Então sorri, e saí da cama, levando Alice comigo. Ela gritou alto, seus olhos arregalados enquanto ela se agarrou com força em mim. Meus braços formaram uma grade de proteção em volta dela, por isso quando caímos no chão, ela mal bateu o cotovelo. Ela ainda estava sem fôlego, tremendo e ficamos parados.

"Eddie mal!" ela gemeu, e eu ri, beijando sua testa. Ela levantou imediatamente, e pressionou sua mãozinha sobre o local que eu beijei.

"Vou segurar aqui," ela avisou, sorrindo. "Para dar sorte."

Sorri, ainda sem me mover do chão. "Boa sorte é? Então me dê um beijo também. Preciso de toda a sorte que eu puder."

Alice corou e acenou, rindo enquanto pressionou um beijo molhado e estalado em minha bochecha. Eu também pressionei minha mão sobre a bochecha, o guardando assim como ela tinha feito.

"Eu te amo, Ali," eu sussurrei, e ela se aconchegou em meu peito, seu pijama rosa de pingüins enrugando enquanto eu envolvia meus braços em volta dela. Fiquei de pé, a segurando em meu colo enquanto comecei a andar pelo quarto. Não a soltei nem mesmo quando entramos na cozinha, e minha mãe sorriu suavemente para nós.

"Eu te amo também," Alice finalmente disse. E então ela sorriu. "Mas eu amo mais o Jazzy!"

Gargalhei, e gentilmente a sentei na cadeira. Caminhei até onde minha mãe estava cozinhando, e peguei a colher dela. Ela sorriu em agradecimento, ela se afastou da omelete e foi colocar suco para Alice. Minha irmãzinha começou a beber seu suco de laranja enquanto esperava pacientemente pelo café da manhã. Emmett logo se juntou a nós, mas notei que meu pai não estava por ali.

"Cadê o papai?" eu perguntei, e minha mãe sorriu para mim.

"Houve uma emergência no hospital. Ele teve que ir mais cedo essa manhã."

"Oh."

Suspirei, e desliguei o fogão enquanto eu lenta e cuidadosamente, levava os ovos a mesa. Minha mãe estava ocupada passando geléia em vários pedaços de torradas, então coloquei uma porção de ovos em cada prato, e então coloquei a frigideira quente na mesa. Minha mãe sorriu em agradecimento, e eu estava prestes a sentar quando o telefone tocou. Minha mãe pulou para atendê-lo, mas eu acenei dizendo que atenderia.

Atendi.

_"__Oi, Edward!"_

"Bella!" eu gritei, surpreso. Um sorriso rapidamente apareceu em meu rosto, e eu desejei mais do que tudo, que eu estivesse com lá quando ela acordou. Mas tanto ela quanto minha mãe insistiram que eu deveria ficar em casa na noite que antecedia minhas provas finais. "Bom dia!" eu sorri, e coloquei o telefone preso em minha orelha e meu ombro enquanto sentava ao lado da minha família. Alice subiu em meu colo, e roubou o telefone, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Oi, oi," ela cantou e então, "Você também deu um beijo de boa sorte no Edward? Eu dei um nele essa manhã."

Pude ouvir Bella rindo do outro lado, "_Eu devo ficar preocupada que outra garota está beijando meu namorado?"_

"Não!" Alice exclamou e fez uma cara fofa. "Ele é meu irmão," ela informou a Bella. "Eu só o beijei na _bochecha_."

"_Muito bem então," _Bella decidiu, e eu sabia que ela estava sorrindo. Ela soou tão alegre. _"Acho que tudo bem."_

Alice riu, seus dedinhos enrolados firmemente no telefone enquanto ela balançava seu pequeno pé descalço em meu colo. "Eu te amo, Bella," ela sussurrou, e não pude evitar o sorriso que se espalhou por meu rosto. Bella sussurrou algo tão baixinho que não pude ouvir, e Alice devolveu o telefone para mim.

"Olá, amor," eu sussurrei, e sorri enormemente quando ela me respondeu.

"_Boa sorte na prova, Edward," _ela disse, e sua voz era muito suave e amável. "_Eu te amo."_

"Eu também amo você."

Não falamos mais um com o outro aquela manhã, mas foi o suficiente. Mais que suficiente. Suas palavras amorosas foram suficientes para me encorajar a encarar o dia. E até mesmo enquanto eu colocava o cinto em Alice no banco da frente e Emmett subia desanimado no banco de trás, e até mesmo enquanto entrei na escola aquela manhã... Eu estava feliz. Otimista. Eu tinha _tanta certeza _que conseguiria passar nesse teste. Tão certo quanto eu sabia que iria para a faculdade com Bella.

"Você têm sessenta minutos para fazer o teste," a professora anunciou. "Quando eu falar, vocês larguem as canetas. Eu irei recolher os testes quando o tempo acabar. Por favor, comecem."

Suspirei pesadamente, e peguei minha caneta antes de olhar para o meu teste em minha frente.

_Só mais sete horas para ir._

**13:00 h**

"Larguem as canetas!"

Coloquei a última letra na minha folha e larguei a caneta, suspirando alegremente. Eu já tinha feito quatro provas hoje, e ainda faltavam duas. Ainda bem que seriam mais fáceis. Eu, é claro, me sentia muito confiante sobre as que já tinha feito, mas receberia de braços abertos algo mais fácil.

Suspirei novamente, peguei minha mochila e saí silenciosamente da sala. Eu só tinha dez minutos antes da minha prova, e queria ligar para Bella...

"Oh, Edwaaaaard!"

Gemi e bati minha cabeça contra o armário. Me virei lentamente, esperando que estivesse ouvindo coisas.

Infelizmente, um par de olhos cor de lama estavam me encarando.

"Tanya," eu a reconheci com a voz fria como gelo. Ela, é claro, não percebeu.

"Oi, Eddie!"

"Oi," eu assobiei, e ela jogou o cabelo pelos ombros provavelmente tentando ser sedutora.

"Então, essa noite," ela disse e mordeu o lábio sugestivamente. "Quer sair? Comemorar por termos passado nos exames?"

"Tanya, fico surpreso que você tenha até mesmo passado nos exames do jardim de infância," eu disse, rolando meus olhos. "É realmente um milagre você ter passado em alguma coisa nos dias de hoje. Além disso, eu vou... _comemorar_... com a minha _noiva_ essa noite."

Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos arregalados e seu rosto pálido. "_N-n-noiva!_" ela rosnou, e eu sorri maliciosamente.

"É. Vamos nos casar em uma semana. Quer ir? Tenho certeza que Bella não irá se importar."

Tanya apenas ficou me olhando com os olhos arregalados por alguns minutos. E então o choque se tornou raiva.

"Edward! Como _você pode!_ Nós tínhamos algo especial! Nós nos amamos por _tanto tempo_! Lembra ano passado, quando você pegou os livros para mim? Foi a primeira vez que te vi, e eu sabia que já te amava. E agora BELLA SWAN? Ela é cega! E tem uma doença estranha! Ela é tão idiota! E agora você vai casar com ELA! Ela... ela é uma _vadia_!"

Algo dentro de mim acordou. Eu podia lidar com as pessoas falando mal de mim. Eu podia lidar com os rumores que se espalharam devido ao meu desaparecimento repentino da escola. Eu podia lidar com os numerosos e rudes rumores que eu tinha ouvido enquanto caminhava pelos corredores.

Mas eu não podia lidar com isso. Eu não podia deixar isso passar. Eu não podia deixar Tanya ir embora, depois de ter dito algo tão horrível sobre a minha Bella.

Agarrei seu pulso, e não foi nada gentil. Meus olhos flamejavam, e minhas palavras eram assobiadas por meus dentes cerrados.

"_O quê_ você disse?"

"Ela vai arruinar sua vida, Eddie!" Tanya chorou com os olhos arregalados novamente. "_Nós devemos_ ficar juntos! _Eu e você_!"

Agarrei seu pulso com mais força, e não senti nem uma ponta de vergonha enquanto ela chorava de dor.

"_Nunca_ fale da minha Bella desse jeito novamente. NUNCA! Você me entendeu, Tanya?"

Ela continuou chorando enquanto tentava soltar meu aperto de seu pulso. Mas agora, tínhamos atraído uma pequena multidão, mas não percebi. Nem mesmo me importei.

"_Você me entendeu?_" Eu gritei novamente, e ela acenou com as lágrimas correndo por sua bochecha.

"Sim!" ela chorou, e larguei seu braço, sem me importar enquanto ela caía no chão, tremendo. Eu sabia que não a tinha machucado tanto. No máximo ficaria com uma marca. Eu tinha a assustado... a _aterrorizado__. _Eu a tinha feito chorar e tremer... e esse fato acalmou o leão em mim. _Ninguém _iria embora após falar da minha Bella desse jeito. _Ninguém._

O sinal tocou, e me movi rapidamente para a próxima sala, desesperado para sair dos olhares curiosos atrás de mim.

**POV Bella - 16:20h**

Eu estava sorrindo, pulando para cima e para baixo na cozinha enquanto Charlie abria a porta para deixar Edward entrar.

"Boa tarde, Edward," ele disse brilhantemente, mas Edward não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele se moveu rapidamente e me pegou gentilmente em seus braços. Sorri e enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele abaixava seus lábios até meu ouvido e falava rápido e desesperadamente.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Você é perfeita. Eu nunca irei deixá-la novamente. Nunca. Não importa o que aconteça."

Meus olhos cegos estavam arregalados e meu coração estava batendo freneticamente em meu peito.

"Edward...?" eu sussurrei, surpresa e assustada com suas palavras e com suas atitudes, e pela dor que estava em sua voz.

"Shhh," ele sussurrou. "Apenas me deixe abraçá-la. Eu te amo, Bella. Nunca duvide disso."

Eu nunca duvidei. Sorri, e o abracei com mais força. Eu podia ouvir meu pai se movendo nervosamente, mas mal percebi. Não me importava. Eu queria tanto tirar a dor de Edward. Eu queria que ele sorrisse, e risse.

"Eu te amo, Edward," eu suspirei, me esticando para encontrar seus lábios com os meus. Eu o beijei suavemente, e a princípio ele não correspondeu. Mas então ele envolveu seus braços em volta de mim e me abraçou perto enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Eu estava arrepiada com a intensidade de seus sentimentos quando ele finalmente se afastou.

"Para sempre, certo?" ele perguntou, respirando com dificuldade. Sorri, e acenei.

"Para sempre," eu concordei, e então... ele sorriu, e toda sua dor havia sumido. "Para sempre e por toda a eternidade."

**POV Edward**

**Terça-feira, 17 de junho - 13:45h**

Eu não gostava de trazê-la no sol, mesmo que ela estivesse _vestindo_ uma roupa a prova de sol aprovada pela NASA. Eu não gostava nem um pouco, e a seguia de perto enquanto ela entrava rapidamente na escola. Ainda bem que o ginásio não tinha janelas, e as portas duplas bloqueavam a luz do sol. Ela estava sorrindo brilhantemente, e eu também, enquanto a ajudava a sair da roupa. A beijei, e ela sorriu alegremente.

"Se apresse e vá! Estamos atrasados!" Ela me disse, e minha mãe veio por trás de nós, pegando a mão de Bella e a levando para onde minha família e seu pai estavam. Assim que Bella sentou ao lado deles, Alice subiu em seu colo, e eu sorri, balançando minha cabeça enquanto seguia para o banheiro para colocar a minha beca por cima da roupa. Então me juntei a fila de estudantes, e fiz careta quando percebi Tanya olhando malignamente para Bella. No entanto, não pude prestar atenção por muito tempo, porque o diretor logo começou a chamar nossos nomes.

"Cullen, Edward!"

Me movi rapidamente, peguei meu diploma e sorri acenando para Bella enquanto passava. Eu sabia que ela não podia me ver, mas quando minha família sorriu, ela sorriu também. Eu não vi, ou ouvi nada aquela noite além da minha Bella. Mesmo quando toda minha família estava me dando parabéns, era somente Bella que eu queria segurar em meus braços.

"Parabéns, Edward!" ela cantou suavemente, e eu sorri, a pegando em meus braços enquanto a beijava suave, apaixonada e profundamente.

"Está pronta para nossa vida juntos?" Eu disse baixinho, e ela sorriu tão... tão brilhantemente. Ela acenou ansiosamente, e envolveu suas pernas em volta da sua cintura e seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Ela descansou sua cabeça em meu peito, e eu sorri, me recusando a soltá-la mesmo enquanto toda a minha família vinha me abraçar.

_Porque eu iria abraçá-la para sempre._

**POV Bella - 17:00h**

Estávamos no quarto de Edward, esperando pacientemente por sua mãe nos chamar do andar de baixo. Aparentemente, ela estava fazendo um jantar especial por sua formatura. Sorri, e me joguei na cama de Edward. Ele sorriu e deitou ao meu lado antes de me pegar em seus braços.

"Te amo," ele sussurrou, e eu não tive tempo de responder antes de seus lábios estarem nos meus. Sorri no beijo, e envolvi meus dedos em seu cabelo, o puxando mais para perto. Ele aprofundou o beijo, e escovou suas mãos contra a pele suave da minha barriga, trilhando a área e me fazendo respirar com dificuldade.

"Edward," gemi, e meus olhos fecharam enquanto levava os lábios para correr contra a pele suave do meu pescoço. Ele mordiscou minha orelha gentilmente, e então se afastou para levar seus lábios aos meus novamente.

E foi nesse momento, enquanto eu me agarrava nele tão... tão desesperadamente, enquanto eu me segurava nele como se ele fosse uma âncora no meio da tempestade ... que percebi que estava pronta. Eu estava muito mais do que pronta. Eu estava pronta para deixá-lo me tocar onde ele quisesse, deixá-lo me amar do jeito que ele queria.

Gemi no beijo, e então sorri enquanto ele se afastava.

"Desculpe," ele se desculpou, descansando seu rosto no meu pescoço, tentando recuperar a respiração. "Eu me empolguei. Me perdoe."

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente, e capturei seus lábios novamente. "Não há nada para desculpar. Edward... Eu... eu estou pronta, Edward, para o que você quiser."

Ele ficou sem respirar por vários segundos, e então me beijou suave e castamente. Sua respiração estava ofegante enquanto ele pegava minhas mãos nas dele e olhava tão profundamente em meus olhos que, embora eu não pudesse ver, eu podia sentir a intensidade do olhar.

"Bella, Eu —"

"_Edward! Bellaaa!_"

Suas palavras, foram cortadas por sua mãe chamando.

_"Hora do jantar!"_

Nenhum de nós se moveu, embora soubéssemos que precisávamos. Em vez de me mover da cama, eu peguei o rosto suave de Edward em minhas mãos e o beijei.

"Vamos esperar," eu sugeri. "Até depois do casamento. Está muito perto. Por favor?"

"Se é esse seu desejo," ele sussurrou, e então levantou, e pegou em seus braços mais uma vez. Gritei alegremente, e enterrei meu rosto corado em seu peito enquanto ele corria cuidadosamente escada a baixo.

"O jantar nos espera, minha princesa!" ele gritou dramaticamente, e eu sorri ainda mais alto, minhas bochechas corando ainda mais com a felicidade.

_Ah, como eu amava esse homem..._

* * *

**N/T** **Zahzuda:** Leitoras, peço desculpa a todas pela demora no post, mas minha vida está uma correria e falta tempo, tentarei postar o mais rápido possível, espero que entendam e continuem acompanhando, pois essa fic é maravilhosa.

Comentem,

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	29. Presente de aniversário

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**POV Edward**

**Sexta-feira, 20 de junho – 06:50h**

"Feliz aniversáááriooo!"

Sorri, mesmo em meu sono. Meu anjo estava falando comigo. Ela estava barulhenta, e o jeito que ela esticou suas palavras animada foi um pouco chato, mas sua voz ainda era o som mais bonito da minha existência.

"Edward! Edward! Feliz aniversário!"

Como pode alguém tão pequeno ter tanta energia? Sorri, alertando-a para o fato de que eu estava acordado. Ela riu. Seu riso, no entanto, foi cortado quando a peguei, agarrando-a pela cintura, e nos virando. Meus olhos se abriram, e fui recebido com a bela visão da minha noiva sorrindo, corando. Ela mexeu no meu domínio, e meus olhos correram sobre o seu corpo levemente vestido. A regata e shorts que usava deixavam pouco à imaginação, e eu lambi meus lábios, gemendo quando meus dedos roçaram através da pálida pele macia do seu estômago.

Ela riu novamente, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos sem cavalheirismo.

"Feliz aniversário!" ela cantou novamente, e eu ri, caindo ao lado dela na cama para que eu pudesse abraçá-la melhor. Ela se moveu em meu abraço, e deitou a cabeça no meu peito.

"Como é que você está acordada mais cedo do que eu?" Eu questionei, beijando-a suavemente. "Estou sempre acordo primeiro."

"Eu coloquei o despertador", disse ela com naturalidade, e eu fiz uma careta.

"Você precisa dormir, minha Bella", eu sussurrei, e corri minhas mãos para baixo da pele quente de seus braços. "Você ainda está fraca."

"Estou _bem_", insistiu ela, revirando os olhos bonitos. Sorri, e beijei-lhe as pálpebras quando seus olhos lentamente tremulavam fechado. Ela sorriu e, sem abrir os olhos, sussurrou uma vez mais, "Feliz aniversário, Edward."

Sorri e enterrei a cabeça na pele macia de seu pescoço. Ela era tão bonita e era tão impossível ficar bravo quando ela estava sorrindo tão fofa como estava.

"Obrigado", eu sussurrei, e ela olhou para mim, confusa.

"Por quê? Eu nem sequer lhe dei o seu presente ainda!"

Eu ri, e acariciei o cabelo que estava apenas começando a crescer novamente. "Por ser você! Por me amar, boba. Por tudo. Por aceitar em ser a minha esposa tão cedo. Eu não preciso de qualquer outro presente. Ter você é o suficiente."

Ela estava corando, mas ainda sorrindo enquanto saiu dos meus braços e foi para a cômoda de cabeceira. Ela passou as mãos sobre ele e, encontrando a alça, puxou-a aberta ansiosamente. Eu fui incapaz de ver o que ela puxou para fora, porque ela escondeu isso muito bem. Mas então ela sentou em cima da cama ao meu lado e estendeu um presente, uma caixa bem embrulhada. Eu sorri e peguei dela, beijei-a suavemente antes de virar toda a minha atenção para o presente em minhas mãos.

"O que é isso?"

"Abra seu bobo."

Eu ri levemente, e arranquei com cuidado o papel de embrulho, triste de ver todo seu trabalho duro ir para o lixo. Mas eu engasguei quando vi o que havia dentro. Eu sorri suavemente, e virei lentamente através das páginas, meu coração batendo mais forte cada vez que eu via o brilhante e pequeno rosto do meu anjo olhando para mim.

"Bella..." eu sussurrei, mas eu não podia dizer mais nada.

"Você gostou?" ela perguntou, nervosa. "Lembrei-me de quando você disse que não sabia muito sobre o meu passado... então eu fiz isso para você. Charlie me ajudou a colocá-los juntos."

"Conte-me sobre cada uma delas," Pedi-lhe, sem fôlego, e ela assentiu enquanto subiu no meu colo e deitou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e coloquei o livro de fotos em seu colo, descansando o meu queixo no ombro dela enquanto sussurrei em seu ouvido. "O primeiro é a sua imagem de recém-nascida."

Ela riu sem fôlego, e seus olhos cegos estavam brilhantes de tão feliz. "Eu não me lembro de uma grande parte", ela brincou comigo. "Charlie me disse que eu parecia uma uva passa seca quando era bebê recém-nascido."

"Você era um bebê lindo", eu contrapus, deixei os meus dedos vibrarem suavemente sobre a imagem. A criança era tão pequena, e sua pele ainda era cor de rosa brilhante. O pequeno tufo de cabelo na cabeça era de um escuro, castanho chocolate, e seus pequenos... pequenos lábios franzidos juntos. "Um dia, eu quero uma menina que se pareça com você."

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos, mas corou quando escondeu o rosto. "Próximo", disse ela, e eu ri, voltando para a próxima página. Expliquei a foto para ela, e ela riu.

"Eu tinha quatro meses de idade, de acordo com Charlie eu já estava rastejando nesse ponto. – Eu era uma aprendiz rápida – e isso foi antes dos meus pais descobrirem sobre o meu XP, eu estava do lado de fora, e me arrastou em linha reta até a poça de lama. Charlie disse que eu tinha comido pelo menos um par de mãos cheias de lama antes que ele pudesse me alcançar. "

"Bella boba", eu ri, e eu beijei sua testa, olhando para a imagem seguinte. "Seus primeiros passos", eu sussurrei em maravilha, olhando para a pequena criança brilhante. Deus, como eu amava essa mulher.

"Eu tinha sete meses," ela respirou, relaxando no meu colo enquanto eu enrolava num cobertor em torno de nossos corpos. Ela não disse mais nada, mas eu olhei para a foto da pequena menina sorrindo na foto por um tempo mais longo.

"Tão linda", eu disse, e estava com receio de levantar a voz acima do sussurro que eu estava agora. Eu virei para a próxima página, e sorri.

"Meu primeiro aniversário", disse ela, sem nem mesmo ter que ver. Corri minhas mãos sobre a imagem, para sempre congelada no tempo, da menina coberta de bolo de chocolate. "Em vez de apenas empurrar a minha cara no bolo, como manda a tradição, decidi jogá-lo em toda parte. Eu gostava de bagunça."

Eu ri, e olhou para a imagem seguinte. Bella corou de repente, compreendendo o meu silêncio.

"Eu disse a ele para não colocar isso ai!" ela gritou, e cobriu a imagem que eu não pudesse ver. Porém eu já tinha visto, suas ações eram inúteis. Sorri brilhantemente.

"Uau, Bella, Eu—"

"Cale-se, senhor", disse ela, olhando para mim enquanto colocou a mão sobre minha boca. Eu me afastei e cantarolei, tão alto quanto pude, "Awww, Bella! Que bunda de bebê bonito!"

"Edward!" ela gritou, enterrando a cabeça no cobertor enquanto corou em um milhão de diferentes tons de vermelho. Eu ri baixinho, puxando o cobertor do seu rosto e beijando seus lábios rapidamente.

"Eu acho que você parece adorável quando estava treinando no penico", eu disse, e não poderia pela minha vida, tirar o sorriso largo do meu rosto. A imagem olhou para mim, agora que as mãos de Bella estavam ocupadas cobrindo o rosto de vergonha. A menina – que não poderia ter mais de dois anos – estava sorrindo brilhantemente e corando enquanto bombeava seus punhos no ar, vitoriosa por conseguir usar o grande-penico-de-garota pela primeira vez. Eu ri, e meu rosto estava brilhando enquanto eu olhava para a menina pequena que nunca tinha conhecido.

"Próximo," Bella pediu, e eu não pude dizer não. Virei à página, ainda rindo. "Qual é?" ela perguntou, e eu sorri suavemente enquanto descrevi para ela.

"Você ainda é muito pequena, e você está dormindo no sofá, enrolada em um cobertor amarelo brilhante. Você é tão bonita, mesmo sendo um bebê."

Ela sorriu, e relaxou contra mim novamente, todos os vestígios de constrangimento desaparecendo. "Eu tinha três anos", disse ela, e eu olhei para a foto por um tempo mais longo, imaginando o dia em que eu poderia assistir minha própria filha – a minha e a filha de Bella – dormindo tão pacificamente.

"Próximo."

Eu balancei a cabeça, e me virei para olhar para a página oposta. "Você está do lado de fora, nas ponta dos pés com os braços esticados para o céu. Você parece tão feliz, Bella. Mesmo como uma criança, você não estava com medo desta praga que assombra você."

Ela sorriu, e respirou lentamente. "Eu estava tentando pegar a lua. Eu disse ao meu pai naquela noite que eu era forte o suficiente para fazer _qualquer coisa_. Eu não ia deixar que nada me impedisse de segurar a lua em meus braços." Ela fez uma pausa e riu. "Até que eu aprendi que eram várias centenas de quilômetros de distância."

"Você é forte o suficiente, Bella", eu sussurrei, meu coração batendo dolorosamente no meu peito enquanto eu ouvia o infantil desejo esperançoso dessa incrível mulher bonita, que antes de mim já havia admitido. "Você é mais forte do que qualquer um que eu já conheci."

Ela apenas sorriu, e estendeu a mão para virar a página. Eu continuei a olhar com espanto como os anos da vida de Bella deslizando lentamente pelos meus olhos. Ela explicou a história por trás de cada imagem, e com cada palavra que ela dizia, eu me sentia cada vez mais perto dela. Com cada história que ela compartilhava, senti como se tivesse olhando mais e mais para o passado que eu não tinha sido capaz de compartilhar com ela.

"E quanto a isso?" Eu perguntei, escovando meus dedos sobre o braço macio de Bella e explicando a sua imagem.

"Oh!" ela sorriu e balançou nervosamente no meu colo. "Isso foi quando eu estava... com catorze. Meu pai tentou levar-me a um encontro com um dos caras na cidade – Mike Newton, eu acho era esse o seu nome. Enfim, eu queria recusar, mas não entrei imediatamente no meu estado de negação, até o dia do encontro. Eu estava tão assustada que comecei a chorar histericamente, bagunçando meu vestido e minha maquiagem. foi um desastre. adormeci no colo de Charlie naquela noite, ainda chorando. Eu acho que Billy – o melhor amigo de Charlie – tirou essa foto."

Sorri enquanto imaginava a noite que Bella falou. Mas o que realmente me fez sorrir foi o olhar no rosto de Charlie enquanto segurava Bella adormecida, protegendo-a mesmo enquanto também sonhava.

"Você parece tão bonita."

Ela bufou. "Minha maquiagem escorreu e meu rosto estava manchado."

Eu ri levemente. "Por que você se preocupar com maquiagem? Você é tão bonita, mesmo sem ele."

Ela apenas sorriu e corou. "Bobo, Edward. Você consegue me chamar de linda duas vezes em muitas frases."

Dei de ombros, e então pressionei meus lábios suavemente no seu ouvido. Falei muito calmamente, deixando meu hálito quente acariciar sua pele macia. "Vou dizer-lhe como você é linda pelo resto da eternidade e mais um pouco. Você é linda, minha Isabella. Tão linda. Linda, linda, linda."

Ela estava rindo suavemente no meu colo, com os olhos brilhantes e bochechas coradas. E, nesse momento, ela olhou para mim mais bonita do que nunca.

"Tão bela", eu sussurrei uma vez mais, e capturei os lábios nos meus. No entanto ela se afastou, sorrindo e corando.

"Próximo!"

Eu sorri pela sua ansiedade em compartilhar o seu passado comigo, e depois virei à página mais uma vez.

"Bella!" Eu gritei, e meu tom divertido disse a ela tudo que precisava saber. Ela havia colocado cada uma destas fotos no álbum que eu agora olhava, e enquanto fez isso, eu imaginava que ela tinha sonhado com a minha reação em cada uma. Eu a amava ainda mais pelo seu pensamento incrível.

"Eu tentei fazer pizza", explicou ela, e sorriu timidamente. "Charlie tentou ajudar. Acabou em uma luta de comida."

Eu só continuei a rir enquanto olhava para a menina de catorze anos que estava de pé, com uma expressão de veado-em-frente-a-faróis, na frente do forno da cozinha. Seu cabelo castanho estava coberto de farinha, e seu pequeno corpo estava encharcado em molho de pizza e diversos sabores de pizza.

"Mesmo coberta de jantar, você é linda", eu disse, e ela revirou os olhos. Eu sabia o efeito que as minhas palavras tinham sobre ela, porque cada vez que eu lhe dissesse como ela era bonita e que a amava, seu coração se aceleraria e um pequeno rubor subiria para o seu rosto.

"Cale a boca e vá para o próximo", ela sussurrou, mas quando olhei para ela, ela estava sorrindo. Eu ri e virei à página.

E caí na gargalhada.

"Oooh, amável, Bella!"

Ela gaguejou incoerentemente por um segundo, desesperada para saber qual imagem que eu estava olhando. Eu ri, e decidiu deixá-la no segredo – aparentemente, ela não tinha sido a única a colocar esta imagem aqui.

"Realmente, Bella, teve um ataque de tesoura em seu cabelo ou algo assim?"

"Ou algo assim", ela murmurou, e virou a sombra mais deliciosa de vermelho. A imagem era de uma jovem – com idade superior das fotos mais recentes, mas ainda muito jovem – abatida sentada na escada, uma tesoura na mão, cercada por fios mutilados de cabelos longos e sedosos. "Eu tentei cortar. Não foi uma idéia brilhante. Pessoas cegas não devem cortar seus próprios cabelos."

"_Você_ nunca deve cortar o seu próprio cabelo", eu sussurrei suavemente em seu ouvido, sorrindo enquanto passei os dedos pelos macios fios curtos que estavam para cima. "É muito bonito."

Ela sorriu, e eu beijei-a suavemente, brevemente, antes de retroceder. Olhei em seus olhos por um longo momento antes de falar. "Você tem certeza, Bella? Que você não quer esperar?"

Ela sabia do que eu estava falando, mesmo sem ter que pedir. Ela sorriu e assentiu. "Eu tenho certeza. Edward, eu quero casar com você o mais rápido possível. Eu não me importo com a minha aparência. Além disso," ela disse, e corou enquanto levou as mãos para percorrer pelo cabelo, que estava apenas começando a crescer novamente. "Se você está ao meu lado, me segurando, realmente importa como eu pareço? Cada vez que alguém ver as fotos do nosso casamento, eles vão ver que você me ama, não importa o quê. Que você me ama, mesmo quando eu estou doente e fraca. Eles saberão que você me ama da mesma forma que eu te amo. _Para sempre_."

Eu sorri, e coloquei minha cabeça contra a dela. "Será que é mesmo possível amar você mais do que eu já faço?"

Ela riu, e se enrolou no meu colo mais uma vez. O livro de fotos foi colocado em minhas mãos novamente enquanto ela agarrou a minha mão na dela. "Espero que sim", ela sussurrou, e estava corando um pouco enquanto beijei sua bochecha, e depois a pele macia atrás da orelha. "Próximo", ela sussurrou, e eu ri, concordando.

Um pouco mais de imagens e histórias mais tarde, suspirei, olhando para o relógio, desanimado que não ia ser capaz de terminar o álbum.

"Precisamos sair em breve. Você vai precisar usar a sua roupa de sol, é claro, porque minha mãe insistiu que a prova do vestido não pode ser adiado para mais de nove da manhã... Também é preciso estar no hospital ao meio-dia... meu pai quer fazer alguns testes."

Ela ficou rígida como as palavras, tão calmas, que caíram dos meus lábios. Eu também, embora eu esperasse que ela não percebesse minha reação.

"Apenas mais algumas fotos?" ela perguntou, e sua voz era tão suave, tão calma, que eu não poderia dizer não.

Eu assenti, e virei à página.

E então eu ofeguei suavemente.

Bella, que estava encostado em mim, sorriu.

"Essa é a última", ela sussurrou, segurando minhas mãos com tanta força que os minúsculos nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu olhava para a foto que ocupava uma página inteira no álbum. Era eu e Bella, dormindo juntos na cama do hospital, segurando firmemente um ao outro. Mesmo no sono, que parecíamos tão pacíficos, tão contentes... e tão apaixonados. Ela sorriu, e tocou com os dedos, enquanto ela me contou a história por trás de seu raciocínio. "Este foi o fim da minha vida sozinha, Edward. Quando eu te conheci... quando eu me apaixonei por você... essa imagem representa o fim da vida que eu vivi _sem você_. Cada dia, cada momento... você estará comigo pelo resto da minha vida. E eu sei que, mesmo se eu ficar doente de novo... mesmo se o câncer voltar... você vai estar comigo. Cada passo do caminho, você estará ao meu lado."

"Eu prometo", eu disse, e enquanto lentamente fechei o álbum, sorri. "Para sempre".

Ela suspirou contente e deixou os olhos vibrarem fechados enquanto puxei-a em meus braços.

"Isso é tudo que estou pedindo," ela sussurrou, e eu suspirei, fechando meus próprios olhos.

Eu sabia que, mesmo se os testes que meu pai pegasse hoje mostrassem que o câncer de minha Bella tinha, de fato, voltado... Eu sabia que iria amá-la para sempre. Eu a amo cada segundo de cada dia, e se ela não sobrevivesse – eu me encolhi ao pensar nisso – eu sabia que seguiria imediatamente atrás dela.

"Feliz aniversário", ela sussurrou, mais uma vez, e eu sorri, levantando lentamente. Eu segurei sua mão na minha e, juntos, saímos para enfrentar o mundo.

* * *

**N/T:**_ Mais um capítulo lindo pra vocês!_

_Comentem porque queremos saber o que acharam_

**Beijos Zah e Leili**


	30. Visita ao hospital

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Tradutora: **Zahzuda

**POV Bella**

**Sexta-feira, 20 de junho – 12:12h**

Sorri mesmo enquanto caminhava pelas portas do hospital, sem medo do que viria. Bem, não completamente sem medo – ao invés disso, eu estava tranqüila sabendo que, _não importa o que acontecesse_, Edward estaria ao meu lado, segurando minha mão assim como estava agora.

Sorri, mordendo meu lábio enquanto Edward gentilmente me levantava por baixo dos braços e me colocava na maca para ser examinada, exatamente como se faz com criancinhas. Coloquei minhas pernas embaixo do meu corpo, e sorri para o homem que eu amava mais do que tudo na vida.

"Está com medo?" ele murmurou gentilmente, e eu pude senti-lo ao meu lado enquanto ele subia na maca e me pegava em seus braços. Balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

"Não," respondi verdadeiramente, deixando meus olhos fecharem enquanto deitava minha cabeça em seu peito. "Não estou com medo, porque _você está_ aqui. Você me torna forte, Edward."

Ele suspirou em contentamento, e não pude evitar me perguntar como nós dois estávamos tão calmos. Pensando bem, eu percebi agora o quanto isso tem sido difícil para Edward – quanto sofrimento ele passou quando eu estive doente. E agora... agora, estávamos sentados juntos silenciosamente, completamente contentes, mesmo sabendo que a notícia que Carlisle traria poderia mudar nossas vidas em um milhão de maneiras diferentes.

"Olá, Bella. Como está se sentindo hoje?"

Meu coração acelerou freneticamente enquanto eu pulei nos braços de Edward.

Carlisle riu. "Desculpe assustá-la. Venha aqui, e pule em cima dessa balança."

Edward me guiou e me colocou de pé, e logo pude ouvir Carlisle anotar em sua prancheta.

"Você ganhou três quilos. Bom, bom..."

"Deve ser por causa dessa estúpida roupa a prova de sol," eu murmurei, mas estava sorrindo. "Posso tirar agora?" eu perguntei, e Carlisle riu, concordando.

"Sim. Esse quarto – e os em volta dele – são seguros para você."

Sorri, e comecei a tirar o tecido macio e azul da minha pele. Edward me ajudou em silêncio, e respirou com felicidade quando eu estava livre do peso do tecido. Edward riu, e me levou de volta para a cama. Pulei nela e coloquei minhas mãos juntas em meu colo.

"Então, o que fazer agora, doutor?"

Carlisle riu também, mas o som era nervoso.

"Preciso fazer alguns testes. Para começar, preciso tirar um pouco de seu sangue."

Tremi. Agulhas. Eu as odiava.

Edward, no entanto, pareceu achar muito divertido.

"Tem medo de agulhas?"

"E o cheiro de sangue me deixa enjoada."

Ele continuou rindo levemente enquanto Carlisle andava pelo quarto. Eu podia ouvir passos ocasionalmente, ou uma palavra murmurada, e ficava cada vez mais nervosa enquanto os segundos se passavam. Ugh... _agulhas._

"Não se preocupe," Edward suspirou em meu ouvido, eu podia sentir seus lábios em formato de sorriso. "Eu irei protegê-la da agulha grande e ruim."

Rolei meus olhos. "Meu herói."

"Hmmm…" Edward sussurrou, e correu seus lábios lentamente contra a pele do meu pescoço. "Como posso distraí-la? Que tal _assim_..."

Engasguei, e tremi enquanto ele começou a morder suavemente a pele do meu pescoço. E então ele riu. Me virei para ele, curiosa e sem fôlego.

"Ele já colocou a agulha, amor."

Huh. Uau. Eu nem senti. Sorri, e Carlisle riu enquanto pressionava uma fita contra a minha pele para segurar a agulha. Tentei não me concentrar em seus movimentos, porque quando eu prestava atenção, meus pensamentos voltavam para a agulha que eu não podia ver.

"Obrigada," eu sussurrei, e Edward enterrou sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

"Faço qualquer coisa por você, meu amor."

**POV Edward**

**13:02h**

Foi somente quando meu pai terminou os testes e estávamos sentados esperando os resultados que o medo – o _medo_ agonizante e que consome – tomou conta. Estava me cercando, me afogando. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, e meu coração a bater freneticamente. Bella, sentada ao meu lado, estava completamente calma.

"Bella…" eu sussurrei, e minha voz era pura dor. "E se..."

Mas ela me cortou, e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios nos meus. Ela se afastou, e seu sorriso era tão lindo. Seus olhos estavam fechado; ela estava completamente contente.

"Não," ela sussurrou, e suas palavras foram ditas tão baixinho que eu quase não as ouvi. "Ficaremos bem. Eu prometo. Não importa o que aconteça, certo?"

Acenei, ainda com medo, mas disposto a aceitar a dor que eu sabia que viria se o câncer _tivesse_ voltado.

"Não importa o que aconteça," eu concordei, e ela me abraçou apertado. Eu não podia entender porque ela não estava com medo. Ela não estava assustada, nem um pouquinho. Ela tinha aceitado qualquer possibilidade da volta da doença, e estava em paz consigo mesma.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Sim, meu amor?" eu respondi, escovando meus lábios contra os dela suavemente. Ela sorriu e corou, mas sua voz era forte enquanto ela falava.

"Quero dizer, nós não conhecemos gente o suficiente para termos damas de honra e outras coisas então..." ela pausou, e sorriu gentilmente. Suas mãos estavam juntas em seu colo enquanto ela falava. "Pode ser apenas nós? E Charlie, Jake, Angela e Billy? Eu não quero muitas pessoas lá. Quero que Alice leve as pétalas, e Jasper leve as alianças. Isso é tudo. É o suficiente?"

A beijei suavemente mais uma vez, e a abracei mais perto do que nunca. "Isso é _mais_ que suficiente, Bella. E Alice irá amar. Obrigado." Eu pausei, e ri. "E minha mãe irá amar a idéia de ter que fazer umas compras extra, mesmo tendo apenas três dias. Precisamos fazer algo especial para ela," eu adicionei. "Depois do casamento. Ela tem dado tanto apoio, e está tão animada planejando tudo, mesmo com o pouco tempo que demos a ela."

Ela suspirou e acenou, se segurando em mim. "Três dias, Edward," ela disse e acrescentei silenciosamente, _até você ser minha para sempre._

_Não importa o que aconteça._

**POV Bella**

**15:20h**

Nós esperamos, juntos, por mais de uma hora. Me recusei a ir para casa até saber, então Carlisle correu com meus testes. Eu não estava com medo. Pode-se dizer... curiosa. Eu sabia que, o que acontecesse, eu passaria por isso. Eu consegui antes, porque não novamente?

Suspirei, e me abracei mais ao meu anjo pessoal. Ele me abraçou apertado, e escovou suas mãos na bagunça de cabelos que estava começando a crescer novamente. Ele disse que antes era escuro. Agora, no entanto, era um marrom escuro, cor de chocolate. Gostei de como soou.

"Do que você esta rindo, amor?" Edward perguntou, e eu nem percebi que meu sorriso cresceu.

"Chocolate."

Sua voz estava divertida, e fechei meus olhos enquanto imaginava suas sobrancelhas levantando enquanto ele falava.

"Chocolate? Eu vou comprar para você quando estivermos indo para casa, então," ele decidiu e eu ri.

"Hmm," eu anunciei, e ele riu, continuando a escovar gentilmente o cabelo fino que decorava minha cabeça.

"Bella?"

Dessa vez, a voz que falou não era a voz do meu anjo. Era Carlisle. Sorri, mas meu coração batia em meu peito.

"Mmm hmm?" eu sussurrei, e Edward, que ainda estava me segurando, soltou um suspiro feliz – Carlisle já tinha falado? Ou ele estava simplesmente sorrindo, dizendo a Edward as novidades sem pronunciar uma palavra? Não importava. Edward me abraçou com força batendo seus lábios nos meus.

"Você está saudável Bella," ele sussurrou entre doces beijos. "Completamente saudável. Ah, Deus, eu te amo."

Sorri, aliviada mesmo que eu não estivesse preocupada antes. Me agarrei firmemente a Edward, e ele não me soltou até seu pai limpar a garganta.

"Bem…" Carlisle começou, e alegria estava em cada palavra. "Estou muito feliz por você, Bella. E por você também, Edward. Claro, você precisará voltar pelo menos mais uma vez até o final do verão. Mas, você está ótima, Bella."

Sorri, me joguei nos braços quentes e confortantes de Edward.

"Obrigada, Carlisle."

Ele riu, e acariciou meu cabelo.

"Vamos levá-la para casa, jovem senhora. Edward-"

Mordi meu lábio, e então interrompi Carlisle.

"Mais uma coisinha?"

Eu não tinha falado nem mesmo com Edward sobre isso, mas eu sabia que era isso que eu queria, e eu sabia que se eu queria usar isso como uma maneira efetiva de prevenção, eu tinha que perguntar _agora._

"Sim, Bella?"

"Umm…" eu tinha certeza que estava corando enquanto brincava nervosamente com meus dedos. Mordi meu lábio e Edward, ao meu lado, ficou preocupado. Pude sentir seu corpo endurecer enquanto eu tentava soltar as palavras. "Eu q-quero começar a tomar as... as pílulas."

O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, longos minutos, e então Carlisle sorriu. "Anticoncepcional? Ah, Bella. Não há porque ficar envergonhada." Ele riu novamente. Deixe eu achar uma enfermeira – já volto."

Carlisle saiu silenciosamente do quarto, e fui deixada em silêncio com Edward. Ele não se moveu, ou falou, e eu mordi meu lábio com mais força. Ele estava bravo? Ele não queria que eu tomasse anticoncepcional?

"Edward?" eu finalmente perguntei, e ele envolveu seus braços em minha volta mais uma vez. Mesmo se estivesse bravo, pelo menos ele ainda esta se permitindo me abraçar. Suspirei contente, mas nervosa.

"Anticoncepcional?" ele perguntou, e eu assenti contra seu peito.

"Eu disse que estou pronta. Eu realmente estou. Mas... não estou pronta para bebês... e eu não gosto... um, da idéia de camisinhas. É... as pessoas dizem que... um, não é tão bom para os homens quando usam."

Eu tinha certeza que estava ficando em um tom de vermelho que se assemelhava muito a cor de um hidrante, mas não me importei. Eu precisava que Edward entendesse meus motivos. Ele entendeu, ainda bem, e fui poupada do constrangimento de ter que explicar mais.

"Ah," ele disse, surpreso. E então ele parou, suspirando antes de continuar. "Você não tem que fazer isso por mim, Bella. Eu não me importo. Sério. Eu não quero que faça isso se não estiver confortável."

Balancei minha cabeça freneticamente, preocupada que ele tivesse entendido errado meu nervosismo. Ele entendeu meu nervosismo como medo? "Não!" eu protestei. Estou bem com isso. Não me incomoda! Além disso… eu não quero ter que, um, me preocupar com a camisinha quando eu quiser tocar você."

Eu tinha certeza que estava corando novamente. Como não corar? Meu rosto estava tão quente que eu estava começando a me preocupar que pegasse fogo. Edward, embora, estava calmo e relaxado ao meu lado – e só isso valeu a pena todo o constrangimento do mundo.

Alguns minutos depois, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, e ela começou a explicar os procedimentos para uma iniciante, comecei a entender os motivos de Carlisle não querer fazer isso. Ela perguntou algumas coisas pessoais – se eu era sexualmente ativa, e se eu tinha alguma doença sexualmente transmissível? – e então chutou Edward para fora do quarto enquanto mandava eu me trocar. Mordi meu lábio o tempo inteiro, e mesmo estando desconfortável, não reclamei nenhuma vez. Quando ela terminou e pude colocar minha roupa, me senti muito melhor.

"Obrigada," eu sussurrei, e Edward estava de volta ao meu lado em segundos, segurando minha mão e envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Tem certeza?" ele perguntou uma última vez, e eu acenei. Assim seria mais fácil. Não teríamos que nos preocupar em estar desprevenidos e esquecer proteção... e então ter que nos preocupar com uma possível gravidez. E, se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, eu não queria que Edward usasse camisinha por... razões egoístas. Quando eu o sentisse pela primeira vez, eu queria _senti-lo_, sem barreiras ou restrições.

"Tenho certeza," eu sussurrei, e ele sorriu contra minha pele. Ele beijou minha cabeça, e então se moveu para longe de mim.

"Vamos, vamos colocar a roupa a prova de sol e sair daqui. Vamos pegar sua receita no caminho para casa."

"Edward?" eu perguntei, e ele se virou para mim.

"Hmm?"

"Podemos visitar Angela? Já estamos aqui, e aposto que ela ficaria feliz."

Edward me beijou suavemente na testa, e eu pude sentir um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. "Claro, minha Bella. Tenho certeza que ela vai amar."

Sorri, ele me ajudou a sair e caminhamos até encontrar seu pai do lado de fora. Depois que eu estava oficialmente liberada, Edward e eu caminhamos até encontrar a mesa de informações. A enfermeira rapidamente nos deu o número do quarto de Angela – ela estava na maternidade – e Edward pegou minha mão mais uma vez enquanto me guiava lenta e cuidadosamente pelos corredores.

"Eu te amo," ele sussurrou, e não pude evitar o sorriso que apareceu em meus lábios. O abracei e sorri, completamente contente.

**POV Edward**

Minha Bella realmente era linda por dentro e por fora. Mesmo com as horríveis horas de nervosismo que passamos, esperando, ela ainda se preocupava em fazer os outros felizes, fazê-los sorrir. Não importa que ela, alguns minutos atrás, estava sentada esperando pela notícia que determinaria seu – _nosso_ – futuro.

Sorri, e a abracei enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores sem janelas.

"Angela?" Bella sussurrou, e a garota deitada na grande cama branca, se virou para olhar para nós. A ofereci um pequeno sorriso, mas dor correu por meu coração enquanto eu lembrava, apenas algumas semanas atrás, como _Bella_ tinha ficado exatamente do mesmo jeito, cercada por máquinas e coberta de branco.

Mas Angela estava sorrindo, e eu sabia que ela estava aqui não por lutar por sua vida, mas invés disso, porque ela estava lutando para _dar vida_ ao seu filho.

"Bella!" Angela exclamou, surpresa mas feliz. "Ah, fico tão feliz que tenha vindo! Jacob disse que você foi para casa faz umas semanas. Eu queria tanto vê-la, mas não pude deixar o hospital. Eu –"

Bella a cortou, sorrindo enquanto eu a guiava até o lado de Angela. Ela pegou a mão da garota, e sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama.

"Não se preocupe com isso!" Bella exclamou, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade. "Estou contente que você e o bebê estejam bem." Ela sorriu muito amavelmente. "Uma menina, huh?"

Angela acenou, e se virou na cama até estar de frente para nós. Fiquei atrás de Bella, minhas mãos em seus ombros, oferecendo a ambas jovens senhoras na minha frente meu silêncio encorajador.

"Estou tão animada. Uma menina. Também estou com medo, mas sei que ficaremos bem. Jake cuida tanto de mim. Ele diz que quando fizer dezoito anos, ele vai sair da casa do pai dele... e quer que eu vá junto. Seremos uma família."

A expressão de Angela era tão feliz enquanto ela acariciava a enorme barriga que ela carregava. "Ah! Ela está chutando. Aqui, sinta!"

Ela pegou a mão de Bella, e pressionou em sua barriga. Bella franziu a testa por um segundo, confusa, e então seus olhos ficaram arregalados.

"Oh! Ela chutou minha mão, Angela!"

Ambas as meninas sorriram alegremente, e eu também.

"Ela deu o primeiro chute há algumas semanas, e Jake ficou tão animado. Ele está tão feliz! Ele será um ótimo pai, eu sei disso."

Bella sorriu e acenou. "Ele ama muito vocês duas. Sarah já o tem em suas mãozinhas, e ele ainda nem a viu. Ah, e falando em Jake... onde ele está? Imaginei que ele estaria aqui."

Angela riu, mas corou enquanto falava suavemente. Era maravilhoso, realmente, que ela e Bella tenham se dado tão bem. O jeito que falavam, eu teria jurado que elas se conheciam antes. "Eu o forcei a ir para casa e descansar. Ele estava acabado, e não é como se eu fosse sair daqui tão cedo. Só estou com sete meses, e os médicos provavelmente irão me manter aqui até eu dar a luz. Eles disseram que eu não irei agüentar os nove meses, mas estamos esperando, que agüente pelo menos até o oitavo mês antes de me tornar mãe."

"Você poderá ir ao casamento?" Bella perguntou, e ela pareceu esperançosa. Acariciei confortavelmente o tufo de cabelo que decorava sua cabeça, já sabendo a resposta de Angela.

"Sinto muito, Bella." Angela sussurrou, e Bella acenou tristemente, franzi a testa. Ver Bella triste me deixava triste. Eu sabia que não podia esperar… _eu _mal podia esperar. Fazia apenas uma semana, ou até mesmo duas... mas poderiam ser _meses_, e eu não acho que eu poderia esperar mais para Bella ser _minha._

Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não podia vê-la triste.

Então quase uma meia hora depois Angela e Bella se despediram tristes, eu peguei a mão de Bella na minha e a guiei para a porta. Não andamos muito até eu pará-la, e colocar minha mão em sua bochecha suave, a segurando perto de mim.

"Nós podemos esperar. Eu sei que ter Angela lá é importante para você. Podemos esperar, se é isso que você quer."

Bella suspirou, e deitou sua cabeça em meu peito. Ela enrolou seus dedos na minha camisa, e a puxou para ela enquanto começava a tremer.

"Ah, Edward. Me sinto tão horrível. Tão egoísta. Eu não _quero _esperar. Não acho que posso! Eu quero casar com você."

Eu podia ver a dor em seus olhos, e ouvir o medo em sua voz. Eu não queria nada além de tirar sua dor, mas como eu poderia?

Pressionei minha testa contra a dela, e respire seu cheiro profundamente. E foi nesse momento, enquanto eu tinha meu anjo em meus braços, eu entendi um jeito que eu poderia deixar todo mundo feliz.

"Vamos casar aqui!" eu exclamei, meus olhos brilhando de felicidade enquanto a segurava em meus braços e olhava em seus olhos. "No hospital! Eles tem uma capela aqui. Angela pode ir, e todo mundo também!"

Parei, respirando fundo enquanto Bella lentamente começava a sorrir.

"É perfeito, Edward."

Sorri brilhantemente, e a capturei em meus braços, a balançando alegremente.

"Deus, eu te amo, Bella. Mas... você tem certeza? Você queria casar em uma igreja... uma igreja de _verdade_."

Bella sorriu, e o som fez meu coração bater freneticamente. Sorri novamente, e esperei pelas palavras que logo seguiriam seu sorriso doce.

"Edward, não importa onde iremos casar, eu não ligo. Eu só quero _você_. Não quero casar em uma igreja enorme, e não quero uma festa gigante. Para ser honesta, eu jamais poderia pensar em casar se não fosse você ao meu lado. Não me importo em onde ou quando, eu só quero _você._"

Não pude evitar. Pressionei meus lábios freneticamente nos dela, incapaz de entender o amor que transbordava em mim. Era interminável, indescritível. Ela era tão maravilhosa, tão linda, tão doce, tão adorável... _e ela era minha._

"Eu te amo, Bella."

Ela riu, e deitou sua cabeça em meu peito. Ela gritou de surpresa, quando a peguei em meus braços novamente.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, enquanto eu começava a caminhar. Suas bochechas estavam lindas e coradas, e seus olhos estavam quase como se ela pudesse ver.

"Estou carregando minha linda quase-esposa pelo hospital. Isso é ruim?"

Ela riu, e o corado de suas bochechas não sumiram, ela relaxou, e se agarrou em mim enquanto eu continuava caminhando. Eu sabia que teria que parar em breve para ajudá-la a colocar a roupa a prova de sol, mas não pude sequer imaginar ter que deixá-la naquele momento.

"Só para você saber," eu adicionei, rindo enquanto caminhava pelas escadas. "Minha mãe planeja manter você em nossa casa na noite antes do nosso casamento. Ela, Alice e Rose estão planejando lhe dar uma festa de despedida de solteira.

Bella gemeu.

"Devo supor que você irá me salvar _delas_ assim como você me salvou da agulha?"

Eu ri, e balancei minha cabeça negativamente, a beijando suavemente na testa enquanto ela fazia bico.

"Sem chance."

* * *

**N/T Zahzuda:** _Mil desculpas pela demora na atualização, mas está difícil ter tempo._

_Eu e Leili Pattz desejamos um ótimo natal (atrasado). Essa é para mim a época mais gostosa, sinto o amor, a união. Eu adoro._

**Comentem meninas ;)**

**Beijos Zah e Leili**


	31. Durante a noite

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Domingo, 22 de junho – 08:20h**_

**POV Bella**

"Edward," Eu choraminguei um apelo final, antes de ele me deixar sozinha com as formas do mal de sua mãe e irmã. "Por favor... não me deixe sozinha com elas..."

Ele riu e passou a mão muito suavemente contra minha bochecha superaquecida. Eu estava fazendo beicinho, meus olhos arregalados e meu lábio inferior a mostra. Se eu quisesse, estava preparada para iniciar a distribuição de lágrimas.

"Você vai ficar bem, amor. Você passa tempo a sós com elas o tempo todo."

"Mas isso é diferente," eu sussurrei tão baixo que só o meu Edward podia ouvir. "Elas vão falar sobre as coisas do casamento."

Edward riu novamente, mas desta vez mais alto. Ele parecia entender o que eu quis dizer, e imediatamente começou a me tranqüilizar. "Amor, há duas crianças aqui com você. Eu duvido que minha mãe vá dizer hoje à noite tudo o que não é avaliado como 'Livre'."

Fiz uma careta, e coloquei minha cabeça no peito dele. Me movi para onde ele não podia ver meu rosto, e funguei ruidosamente. Ele ficou tenso imediatamente, e embora eu tenha me sentido vitoriosa naquele momento, me senti mal também. Mas a culpa de enganar ele iria derreter, eu sei, na sua presença. A dor de não tê-lo ao meu lado seria um milhão de vezes pior.

"E-Edward, você me ama?" Eu gaguejei, e podia ouvir Esme rir em resposta enquanto tossiu para disfarçar. Felizmente, porém, Edward estava muito absorvido, _em mim_, para notar.

"Claro que sim, Bella! Menina boba," ele sussurrou e beijou minha testa.

"P-Por favor, não v-vá, então. Eu não quero dormir a n-noite sem você ao meu l-lado."

"Bella..."

Eu podia sentir em sua voz, ele estava prestes a desistir! Talvez eu não tivesse que enfrentar essa hoje noite sozinha. Eu com certeza não queria.

"Bella, eu—"

"Hora de ir, Edward," disse uma voz e eu fiz uma careta. Era Carlisle, e seu tom era perversamente divertido. Ele puxou Edward para longe de mim, e eu amuei enquanto Esme colocou um braço em volta de meu ombro, me segurando no lugar para me impedir de correr para Edward.

"Pai," Edward assobiou baixinho. "Bella está—"

"Bella vai ficar bem. Juro, essa menina te tem na palma da mão..."

Esme riu e me puxou para mais perto. Eu ainda estava fazendo beicinho e meus olhos foram lançados para baixo. Eu estava lutando contra as lágrimas de verdade agora. Eu não queria chorar, porque eu sabia que se chorasse só iria doer mais em Edward quando ele fosse forçado a sair do meu lado.

"Mas é assim que deve ser, _certo Carlisle_?" Esme questionou incisivamente, e eu sabia que se Carlisle começasse a gaguejar, que, se sua resposta fosse qualquer coisa, exceto "Sim, Esme, minha querida esposa," ele dormiria no sofá por muitas noites.

"É claro Esme!" Carlisle respondeu finalmente, e Edward riu. A tensão foi embora. Me movi do abraço Esme, e corri para Edward.

"Tchau, tchau," sussurrei e ele me segurou firmemente por um breve momento antes de me soltar.

"Divirta-se, minha Bella. Estarei de volta antes que você perceba."

"Você não tem permissão para ver Bella antes do casamento, rapaz! A próxima vez que você vê-la, ela estará andando pelo corredor em direção a você," Esme repreendeu, e suas palavras eram muito felizes.

Eu, porém, gemi. "Eu _tenho_ que andar por um corredor? Com a minha sorte, eu vou tropeçar, rasgar meu vestido e quebrar as duas pernas."

Edward riu novamente, e desta vez foi feliz. Todos os traços de estresse tinham ido embora, e eu estava feliz. Eu usaria de toda a culpa para ele ficar comigo, mas se fosse uma façanha impossível – e era, quando Esme estava no comando – eu não queria dar-lhe qualquer razão para se sentir mal por _não_ ser capaz de ficar.

"Você vai ficar bem, meu amor," ele sussurrou suas palavras só para mim enquanto me puxou para perto. "E se você cair, eu estarei lá para pegar você. Além disso, eu acho que a parte mais surpreendente do dia – além, é claro, de ser capaz de chamá-la de _minha esposa_ – é que todos estarão vendo você caminhar em direção a mim."

Corei, e minha voz era calma enquanto sussurrei o pesar que eu tinha sobre o nosso casamento – um lamento implícito.

"Mas _eu _não vou ser capaz de ver _você_."

Ele me segurou mais apertado, mais perto. "Mas eu estarei lá. E assim que chegar ao meu lado, eu nunca vou deixar você ir."

Suas palavras eram tão fortes e atadas com uma verdade que eu não podia duvidar. Então eu sorri, e me estiquei para cima para pressionar meus lábios suavemente ao seu antes de me mover.

"Divirta-se com seu pai, Emmett e Jasper," eu sussurrei e ele riu.

"Não é provável. Mas eu _vou _tentar. Durma bem esta noite, minha Bella," ele acrescentou, e sua voz estava muito branda. Sorri, e ecoei suas palavras. "Não é provável. Mas eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo. Agora, é melhor eu ir, antes que minha mãe fisicamente me jogue para fora. Ela está olhando para mim de um jeito que você não iria acreditar. Aparentemente, ela quer um tempo com Bella, também."

Eu ri, e tentei manter o sorriso enquanto Edward lentamente saiu da sala. Sua ausência, no entanto, deixou um buraco doloroso aberto em meu coração que eu sabia que não ia curar até que estivesse em sua presença novamente. Eu suspirei, e pintei um sorriso nos lábios, quando senti uma mão suave e reconfortante no meu ombro.

"Será que vai ficar mais fácil? Deixá-lo?" Eu perguntei calmamente, virando para a mulher que eu não podia ver.

Esme riu levemente, e envolveu um braço em volta do meu ombro enquanto me levou para a sala. "Não, na verdade não. Mesmo que você eventualmente se acostume com isso, nunca fica mais fácil deixar a pessoa que você ama."

Eu sorri, e relaxei ao lado de Esme quando entramos na sala de estar. Eu sabia que a sensação dolorosa que estava lentamente melhorando iria ficar cada vez pior, mas enquanto eu andava pelo corredor, estava mais perto de estar em seus braços... então a dor desapareceu e foi substituída pelo sentimento bonito que chamamos de amor.

**POV Edward**

**20:54h**

"Você não parece animado."

Revirei os olhos, mas sorri enquanto olhava para o teto. "Sim, porque eu sempre sonhei em ter minha despedida de solteiro no meu quintal, em uma tenda que é pequena demais para dois garotos, muito menos dois homens adultos... e dois meninos."

Meu pai riu. "Eu quis dizer sobre o casamento."

Engoli em seco. "Estou animado," eu disse fracamente e meu coração começou a bater freneticamente enquanto pensava sobre o amanhã.

Meu pai levantou uma sobrancelha e Emmett e Jasper riram.

"Eu estou!" Eu protestei. "Eu só estou com medo. Assustado. Nervoso. _Aterrorizado_, na verdade, seria uma palavra melhor."

Meu pai riu e se mexeu no seu saco de dormir para que estivesse sentado. Emmett, ao meu lado, bocejou profundamente antes de falar.

"O que você tem medo? Ela já disse que sim. Não é como se ela fosse fugir de você," disse ele e eu sorri. Emmett era tão inocente. Será que ele realmente acredita que Bella não poderia mudar de idéia?

"Estou com medo de que ela possa pensar que está cometendo um erro. Que ela possa perceber que poderia ter alguém muito melhor do que eu."

Meu pai suspirou profundamente, e colocou uma mão grande e quente no meu ombro. Olhei para cima, o meu olhar encontrou dele. Eu vi a dor brilhando em seus olhos – a dor que eu sabia era espelhado do meu – e isso fez meu coração se apertar.

"Edward, você tem que começar a acreditar em si mesmo. Se você honestamente acredita que nunca será suficientemente bom para ela, você nunca será. Se você acredita, mesmo agora, que ela vai te deixar, ela vai. Se você acredita que qualquer outro homem nesta terra poderia amá-la mais do que você, então precisa deixá-la ir, porque se você acredita nisso, então o seu amor é fraco, e você não merece alguém tão maravilhosa como ela."

Eu não poderia encarar seu olhos e ainda assim eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Por que agora? Por que eu estava duvidando de mim agora, tão perto do casamento? Amanhã, ela seria minha. E eu sabia que, não importava o quanto duvidasse do meu amor próprio, eu era muito... _muito_ egoísta para deixá-la ir.

"Eu não posso," eu engasguei e calor queimou nos meus olhos. Cerrei os punhos firmemente. "Deus, eu... eu não sei. Eu sei que _não posso_ deixá-la ir. Eu não posso pai. Se eu fizer isso, não acho que serei capaz de continuar vivendo. Como _poderia_? Ela é minha vida. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu sei que nunca vou ser suficiente, e eu sei que sou muito egoísta para deixá-la ir."

Meu pai sorriu, e afagou meu cabelo, como ele costumava fazer quando eu era muito pequeno. A simples ação me fez sorrir suavemente, por me fazer lembrar que ele sempre foi o homem que eu queria ser.

"Não é egoísmo que mantém você com ela, Edward," ele sussurrou, e fechei os olhos enquanto me inclinei em seu toque. "É o _amor_. Você não pode deixá-la ir, porque a ama. Você se sente como se fosse morrer se ela fosse porque _você a ama_, não porque é egoísta. E você está certo... – Você não está suficientemente bom para ela. No entanto, da mesma maneira, ela nunca vai ser boa o suficiente para você. Você vai cometer erros, e ela também vai. A única coisa que você pode fazer é tentar seu melhor, e amá-la tão profundamente quanto você for capaz. Isso é tudo que ela pode pedir, e isso é tudo que você pode dar."

Eu suspirei, e mantive os olhos fechados enquanto sussurrava o medo inconfesso que tinha me assombrado por tanto tempo.

"Eu só estou com medo... de que possa machucá-la novamente."

Meu pai soltou uma respiração profunda, e meus olhos se abriram, ansioso para ver sua expressão. Mas seus olhos escuros estavam quentes, e seu sorriso era muito suave.

"Edward, você não pode ser perfeito. E ela sabe disso. Mas isso é apenas outra parte do casamento. Você vai machucá-la, e ela vai feri-lo, fisicamente, emocionalmente ou ambos, mas vocês têm que passar por isso _juntos_, e cada mágoa curada só faz de vocês mais fortes."

Suas palavras, sussurradas com tal intensidade, plantaram em mim uma semente de esperança. Espero que eu seja capaz de fazer isso, que eu seja capaz de fazer Bella feliz por cada dia para sempre. Nada... nada poderia me impedir de tentar, mas agora... Eu sentia como se pudesse conseguir.

Eu sorri, finalmente, e assenti.

"Obrigado, pai."

Ele sorriu também. "Por nada filho. E agora que concluímos todas as coisas terrivelmente emocionais ... você tem alguma... _dúvida_... sobre a noite de núpcias?"

Emmett começou a uivar de tanto rir, e eu fiquei vermelho.

"Pai," eu sibilei apontando para Jasper, que – ao contrário de Emmett – era inocente demais para perceber o que meu pai queria dizer. "Há crianças aqui."

Meu pai riu e sorri maliciosamente, mas deixei o assunto morrer. Eu nunca tinha visto seus olhos brilharem como estavam agora. Era quase uma felicidade infantil que iluminou seu rosto. Mas ele não persistiu no assunto e eu estava agradecido.

Os minutos se passaram, e então horas. Conversamos de forma aleatória – nenhum de nós tinha certeza de o que exatamente nós deveríamos estar fazendo - e, eventualmente, os meninos ficaram entediados. Jasper, porém, sorriu, enquanto Emmett suspirou de aborrecimento.

"Podemos jogar?" ele perguntou, e eu sorri.

"Claro. Jasper?"

"Yay!"

Ele estava sorrindo brilhantemente enquanto pegou a sacola que sua mãe tinha embalado para ele. Ele pegou uma caixa longa e branca, e eu ri.

"Uh oh, pai. Acho que você está prestes a ser confundido com um cirurgião general, Jasper vai te deixar no chão."

Ele zombou, e virou-se olhar Jasper. "Isso é um desafio pequeno soldado?"

Jasper acenou furiosamente, e seu sorriso de repente estava tão competitivo quanto o do meu pai.

"Sim, senhor!"

Eu só balancei a cabeça, divertido enquanto deixei cair a peça final – o wishbone – em seu lugar adequado na "Operação" bordo. Eu nem sequer tentei ganhar – em vez disso, vi como Jasper e meu pai olhavam e resmungavam um para o outro enquanto eles tentavam desesperadamente retirar as pequenas peças brancas sem bater nas laterais do tabuleiro e desencadear o alarme.

No final, porém, Jasper estava fazendo sua versão de uma dança da vitória – bem, mais de uma _oscilação_ de vitória, já que o pobre garoto não conseguia sequer levantar-se na barraca minúscula – e meu pai estava bufando em silêncio. Sorri.

"Posso dizer a Alice que eu ganhei?" Jasper perguntou animadamente, e seus olhos brilharam felizes enquanto sussurrou seu nome. Eu assenti, e seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais. Emmett revirou os olhos para a obsessão óbvia de seu amigo sobre sua irmã, mas não disse nada. Em vez disso, ele bocejou alto.

"Eu vou dormir agora, para que vocês possam falar sobre todas as coisas do sexo," anunciou, e eu fiquei vermelho, como Jasper.

"Eu vou dormir também!" Jasper disse com todos seus pensamentos de Alice já esquecidos.

Meu pai e eu olhamos para os olhos um do outro por vários segundos, e depois começamos a rir. Nós finalmente nos acalmamos, mas ficamos muito quietos até os meninos adormecerem.

Meu pai não trouxe à tona o assunto da "noite de núpcias" novamente, mas a cada minuto que se passava, as perguntas que haviam sido enterradas dentro de mim começaram a aparecer.

"Será que vai realmente machucá-la a primeira vez?" Eu disparei, e meu pai riu. Eu olhei para ele. Isso não era motivo de riso! Eu estava falando sério.

"Sim, no começo. A melhor coisa que você pode fazer é ficar quieto até que ela se acostume com isso. Será, naturalmente, ainda desconfortável para ela, mas se você se mover lentamente, você pode fazê-la sentir prazer também."

Eu tinha certeza que estava batendo todos os rubores de Bella. "O-Oh", eu gaguejei, e então eu fiz uma careta. Eu estava me sentindo estranhamente corajoso. Ou talvez só estivesse curioso. Ou talvez fosse a estupidez que me levava a fazer as perguntas que eu sabia que iriam me assombrar para sempre. "Hm... e se... e se eu desapontá-la?"

Mesmo na escuridão, eu podia ver o rosto de meu pai. Ele estava sorrindo, mas seu olhar não tinha diversão. Em vez disso, ele estava olhando para mim com os olhos cheios de amor e orgulho – o orgulho de um pai, enquanto observava seu filho tomar a decisão mais importante de sua vida.

Entretanto _eu não_ esperava as suas palavras.

"Edward, ela te ama. E mesmo se você acabar sendo horrível na cama, ela ainda te amará."

Revirei os olhos e gemi. "Obrigado, pai. Isso foi muito encorajador. Me sinto muito melhor agora."

Ele riu, e o som era alto e feliz. "Por nada filho."

Eu finalmente sorri, deixando a minha diversão aparecer. Mas então, suspirei e entrei novamente no meu saco de dormir enquanto minha mente lentamente voava de volta para a pergunta que eu tinha feito apenas alguns momentos antes. Eu sabia que meu pai estava certo – Bella não iria me amar menos, não importava o quê acontecesse.

Eu também sabia que a minha primeira vez e de Bella seria estranho, e provavelmente um pouco desconfortável. Mas o fato de que seria a primeira vez de nós dois, era especial para mim. O fato de que eu seria o primeiro a explorar o belo corpo de Bella – e que ela seria a primeira a explorar o meu – era especial para mim porque, juntos, poderíamos aprender a dança da paixão que os apaixonados tinham compartilhado por milhares de anos. Iríamos compartilhar a intimidade um com o outro de uma forma que apenas aprofundava o amor que sentíamos.

Eu suspirei, e deixei meus olhos fecharem e lentamente cai em um sono profundo e cheio de sonhos. Sorri.

_Porque os meus sonhos eram_ dela.

_**POV Bella**_

_**20:45h**_

Eu olhei em silêncio para o vazio que cobria o meu mundo inteiro. Ouvi Alice rindo e Rose se mover em seu assento. Esme, ao meu lado, suspirou e depois riu suavemente.

"Hm..." Eu finalmente sussurrei. "O que devemos fazer?"

"Jogar!" Alice gritou, e eu ouvi pés minúsculos baterem rapidamente através do tapete apenas alguns segundos antes de sentir um pequeno corpo no meu colo. Alice riu novamente e balançou as pernas enquanto ela subia e descia no meu colo. "Go fish, fish, fish!"

Esme riu, e se levantou. "Tudo bem. Go Fish. Sim ou não?"

"Sim!" Rose gritou, e eu assenti, também. Logo, as cartas foram estabelecidas em nossa frente e enquanto nós jogamos, conversamos.

"Bella, você tem algum par?" Esme perguntou, e eu balancei a cabeça. Ela continuou falando distraidamente. "Você está animada?"

"Sobre amanhã?" Eu perguntei, levantando um pouco a minha voz para ser ouvida sobre a demanda de Alice para Rose sobre algum sete.

"Sim, amanhã, sua boba. E amanhã _à noite_..."

Corei, e abaixei minha cabeça. Esme riu – ela estava tão feliz! Eu nunca a tinha ouvido rir tanto quanto esta noite - e passou a mão sobre os meus cabelos macios, que estavam crescendo descontroladamente na minha cabeça. Sorri, e encolhi os ombros.

"Eu acho que sim. Estou nervosa, mas também sei que Edward me ama. Eu quero estar com ele... Mas… isso... isso realmente_ dói_?"

O silêncio caiu por alguns segundos, e quando as palavras foram finalmente sussurradas, não foi Esme que falou.

"Casar?" Alice falou confusa. Eu ri, e meu rosto – vermelho de vergonha – começou a esfriar quando a pergunta inocente de Alice tomou conta de mim. "Por que casar dói? Tudo o que ele faz é te beijar."

Ah, se ela soubesse...

"Eu vou explicar, quando você for mais velha," Esme disse e eu ri, sabendo que, apesar de Alice estar curiosa agora, ela ficaria absolutamente mortificada quando Esme se aproximasse dela com "A Conversa". Mas eu esqueci tudo sobre a pequena Alice quando Esme estendeu a mão para pegar a minha mão suavemente na dela. Ela voltou sua atenção em mim, e sua voz era muito suave. "Gostaria de conversar mais tarde, depois que as meninas tiverem ido para a cama?"

Eu assenti entorpecida, e sorri suavemente. Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, mas eu não me importava.

"E outra coisa..." Esme continuou alegremente. "Você tem algum cinco?"

Eu escovei meus dedos levemente sobre os símbolos das cartas, segurei levantando, e então gemi em voz alta.

"Você ganhou."

_**00:13h**_

Eu bocejei, e me enrolei perto do peito de Esme. Ela envolveu seu braço em volta de mim, e me abraçou. Silêncio encheu o quarto, apenas os grilos cantando e respiração suave de Esme quebravam a calma que me rodeava.

"Você quer conversar?" Esme murmurou, passando os dedos suavemente pelo meu cabelo. Eu assenti, mas não abri meus olhos, pois tinha os fechado há alguns minutos. "Você está com medo? Você sabe que Edward estaria disposto a esperar o tempo que fosse preciso para você se tornar confortável com a idéia de serem íntimos."

O rubor voltou forte para o meu rosto e suspirei, finalmente deixando os meus olhos abrirem.

"Eu não estou com medo. Só nervosa e animada para amanhã. Eu acho que estou um pouco entorpecida. Eu mal posso esperar para andar pelo corredor, mas quando estiver lá, não parecerá real. Eu sei que Edward me ama, e que amanhã eu vou lhe pertencer para sempre – e ele pertencer a mim, mas eu não estou nervosa, não tenho medo, ou qualquer coisa assim... eu acho que estou entorpecida, porque, _racionalmente_, deveria estar com medo da minha pele agora. "

Esme riu, e seu corpo tremeu um pouco enquanto as risadas irrompiam através de seu corpo.

"Oh, não se preocupe. Toda noiva sente o mesmo. Amanhã você estará balançando por estar tão nervosa, e vai começar a chorar com a queda de uma caneta. Mas não se preocupe. São somente os nervos. Quando Edward segurar a sua mão, e quando você disser os votos... cada segundo gasto em caos de nervoso vai valer a pena."

Eu caí em silêncio de novo, e as perguntas que eu tinha medo de perguntar, começaram a aparecer.

"Hmm..."

Fiz uma pausa, e mordi meu lábio. Continuei depois de um momento, muito estranho. "Hmm... isso dói muito? E realmente acharei isso... hum... bom?"

Esme suspirou e em seguida deslocou ao meu lado. Ela colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros, e eu sabia que ela estava olhando atentamente em meus olhos envergonhados. "Bella, eu vou ser muito franca aqui. Você... você é virgem?"

"Sim!" Eu disse, os e meus olhos estavam arregalados enquanto na sombra escura meu rosto ficou vermelho. "S-sim, eu nunca fiz... hum... isso."

"Hmm..."

O silêncio caiu, e eu continuava a girar em vários tons de vermelho enquanto contemplei sobre o que Esme poderia estar pensando intensamente. No final, porém, decidi que não importava – não importa o que ela dissesse, seria, mais do que provável ser totalmente estranho.

Finalmente Esme falou, e sua voz era gentil e suave, e suas palavras foram encorajadoras.

"As principais preocupações de uma jovem inexperiente são a dor, é claro, e se ela pode ou não agradar ao seu parceiro. Sim, vai doer, Bella. Mas, enquanto Edward for gentil com você, isso não deve ser horrivelmente desconfortável. E não importa o quanto doa, é sempre bom lembrar através da dor, que é ele – o homem que você ama mais que tudo – que você está compartilhando isso em vez de focalizar a dor, o foco é no fato de que, apesar de doer, vale a pena. É uma coisa bonita, Bella, compartilhar essas coisas com apenas um homem. Raramente, nessa época e idade, uma mulher entra em seu primeiro casamento virgem. É um presente incrível que você está dando a Edward. Você está dando a ele o conhecimento de que ele é o único que já viu o seu corpo, a única pessoa que já tocou em você. É o mesmo presente que ele está lhe dando também, e é o mais bonito."

Eu sorri, e embora estivesse vermelha como um hidrante, eu estava feliz.

"Obrigada, Esme."

Ela sorriu contra a minha pele enquanto beijou minha testa com ternura, com amor.

"Por nada, minha filha."

Eu lutei contra as lágrimas enquanto palavras tão doces saíram de seus lábios. _Filha._ Ela era minha mãe de tantas formas. A mãe que eu nunca tive, a mãe que Renee não conseguiu ser. E mesmo que eu não fosse realmente sua filha, ela era mais do que uma mãe para mim, mais do que alguém já tinha sido.

"Bons sonhos, Bella querida," Esme murmurou, e eu não sabia até aquele momento que meus olhos começaram a se fechar novamente e que meu corpo começou a relaxar em um sono. "Sonhe com o amanhã, com Edward, e a eternidade que vocês vão gastar juntos em felicidade."

Sorri quando comecei a derivar.

E como eu derivei, eu sonhei.

_Edward._

* * *

**N/T:** _Que lindos todos os comentários =D, então mais um capítulo pra vocês. Será que só eu que ri demais com o Emmett? Desde criança ele já é atentado e engraçado kkkk. E me emocionei com a Esme linda tratando a Bella como filha. _

_E vocês o que acharam desse cap?_

**Comentem para nos deixar felizes, tá?**

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	32. Eu aceito, por toda a eternidade

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Segunda-feira, 23 de junho – 15:11h**

**POV Edward**

"Deixe-me começar a ameaçá-lo agora, para não ter que fazer isso no altar."

Engoli em seco, meu rosto pálido. Charlie sorriu maliciosamente, seus olhos brilhando com o que eu sabia ser felicidade, mas eu também sabia que, embora ele _estivesse_ feliz, suas ameaças eram bastante sérias, por isso me endireitei e engoli em seco. "Sim, senhor," eu disse e minha voz estava mais fraca do que eu pretendia. O sorriso de Charlie simplesmente ficou maior.

"Se você algum dia machucar minha filha, eu vou te caçar até no fim do mundo e te castrar."

Meus olhos estavam arregalados como pratos e o sorriso de Charlie estava tão grande, que se eu não estivesse completamente sobrecarregado com meu medo, eu teria me preocupado sobre seu rosto dividir ao meio.

"S-sim, senhor!" eu disse, e ele não segurou mais – começou a rir, baixinho no começo, e então alto, enquanto meu medo evaporava para diversão. Eu nunca machucaria Bella. Como eu _poderia_? Então eu não tinha motivo para me preocupar. Com minha voz e resolução mais forte, eu sussurrei. "Eu juro por Deus, que criou o Anjo que foi dado a mim, que _nunca_ a machucarei."

"Você não pode ter certeza que não vai," Charlie disse e todos os traços de diversão tinham sumido de sua voz. "Ás vezes, você machuca alguém que ama sem nem mesmo perceber."

"Se eu machucá-la-" _Ah! Como até mesmo a idéia era impossível!_ – "Eu a seguirei até o fim do mundo, e irei oferecer tudo que tenho – eu ofereceria meu amor e minha vida – para conseguir seu perdão. Eu faria _qualquer coisa_, Charlie. Prometo amá-la para sempre. Prometo fazê-la sorrir todas as manhãs e prometo não dormir todas as noites até que ela saiba que eu farei _qualquer coisa_ por ela."

Silêncio encheu a sala – nem uma única palavra foi dita e então Charlie sorriu – lenta e hesitantemente.

"Você é um bom rapaz, Edward. Não posso imaginar um homem melhor para a minha menina."

Sorri também, e podia sentir meu coração batendo rapidamente em meu peito.

"Entretanto…"

Gemi e meu sorriso desapareceu. O olhar malicioso estava de volta nos olhos de Charlie e somente isso me deixou nervoso.

"… se você me tornar avô antes dos cinqüenta, eu atiro em você."

Parei, considerando.

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"Quarenta e um."

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente, sorrindo. E dessa vez meu sorriso era suave, com diversão. "Não posso prometer isso, Charlie. Eu sei que quero ser pai – quero muito – e Bella quer ser mãe. Depois da faculdade, mas só vai levar quatro anos, e sei que quero começar uma família o mais rápido possível."

Charlie franziu a testa, mas não disse nada. Quando ficou silêncio novamente, continuei a arrumar minha gravata. Sorri, e coloquei o sapato. Olhei para o relógio e depois para a porta.

_Só mais duas horas._

Sorri, meu coração batendo calmamente enquanto pensava na mulher que eu amava tanto. Em vez de ficar nervoso, como eu pensei que ficaria, eu estava animado. Não estava com medo ou assustado e sim ansioso, e meu coração estava tão cheio de amor pela mulher que eu amo - e que seria minha em algumas horas - que eu estava com medo que ele pudesse explodir.

_Bella. Minha Bella. Só mais duas horas até você ser minha._

**POV Bella**

**15:45h**

Eu estava sorrindo suavemente enquanto ouvia Alice e Rose rir, e escutava Esme andar ansiosamente pelo quarto.

"Ah, precisamos arrumar logo seu cabelo, mas se arrumarmos _logo_, você o bagunçará antes da cerimônia. Também precisamos colocar seu vestido ... lembre-se Bella, que depois da cerimônia você precisa vir aqui para se trocar. Quero que use um vestido diferente para a recepção."

Gemi. "Mesmo? Vai levar uma hora para me colocar dentro desse, porque preciso mudar?"

Podia dizer que Esme estava com a testa franzida pelo seu tom de voz. "Se você usar o vestido da cerimônia a noite toda, eventualmente irá tropeçar e se matar, e isso não são _nada_ romântico." Ela repreendeu. "E, além disso," ela continuou. "Seu vestido de noiva levará uma hora para você vestir e eu duvido muito que você e Edward serão pacientes o suficiente na hora de _tirá-lo_. Eu gostaria que ele continuasse inteiro, para que um dia minha neta possa usá-lo no casamento _dela_."

Endureci imediatamente, franzindo a testa e corando por culpa de seu comentário anterior. "Esme, espere até eu realmente _ter_ uma filha para falar do casamento dela. Na verdade, nada disso. Aguarde até minha filha ter pelo menos vinte anos antes de falar sobre casamento."

Esme sorriu suave e docemente. Não pude evitar sorrir também. Logo, eu estava rindo com ela. A voz de Alice impaciente e suas palavras inocentes apagaram tudo e meu coração começou a bater erraticamente.

"Mamãe falta muito? Já está na hora?"

Esme riu e respondeu a Alice suavemente. Embora eu não tenha ouvido sua resposta – eu não ouvi nada. O nervoso que tinha ficado de lado durante nossas risadas, tinha voltado lentamente e tomado conta de mim.

"Bella, querida?"

Olhei para cima, embora eu não pudesse ver. Sabia que meu olhar estava cheio de medo e sabia que Esme pôde ver isso.

"Está pronta?"

E embora meu coração batesse muito forte e meus olhos estivessem cheios de medo, eu sabia que estava pronta. Eu estava com medo de me desarrumar e de tropeçar, ao invés de ter medo de pertencer a Edward para sempre. O medo dentro de mim, não era medo do para sempre que eu passaria com o homem que eu amava. Em vez disso, eu estava com medo de machucá-lo ou desapontá-lo.

Mas ainda assim, sorri.

"Sim. Estou pronta."

**POV Edward**

**18:12h**

Estava na hora.

Eu estava parado em frente à igreja, mexendo minhas mãos nervosamente. Minha família e meus amigos – todos que eu realmente amava – sentaram na minha frente, todos com sorrisos idênticos, suas expressões tão intensamente felizes que fiquei sem fôlego. Minha mãe soluçava baixinho e meu pai a confortava. Rose sentou desanimada fazendo beicinho, enquanto Alice sorria andando pelo corredor apertando o buquê de rosas sem espinhos em suas mãos. Jasper já estava ao meu lado, seu rosto feliz enquanto observava Alice caminhar até ele. Em suas pequenas mãos, ele apertava a pequena almofada de cetim que estavam as alianças que Bella e eu logo trocaríamos. Jacob – que estava sentado com os braços em volta de sua namorada grávida – sorriu e então piscou.

Rolei meus olhos para ele, mas não pude evitar sorrir também.

E então … eu a vi.

Ela honestamente era a criatura mais linda que eu já tinha visto, estava segurando a mão de seu pai, seus olhos lançados para cima, encontrando meu olhar embora ela não pudesse me ver. Ela caminhou lentamente, todo o caminho em minha direção, como um anjo. Ela era tão perfeita, tão maravilhosamente linda. Como ela poderia ter _me_ escolhido? Como ela possivelmente pôde querer passar o resto da vida _comigo_? Mas sinceramente não importava, porque eu sabia que, não importa o que acontecesse, ela não iria vacilar em sua escolha, e seu amor – seu amor por _mim_ – não acabaria.

Sorri, meu coração quase saindo do meu peito. Honestamente eu não percebia nada a minha volta, tudo que eu via era _ela_. Tudo que eu ouvia era _ela_. Ela era tudo.

E Deus, ela era linda.

Sua pele macia estava corada e seus olhos azuis brilhavam com amor. Suas curvas suaves estavam cobertas com o tecido branco que caía perfeitamente em sua cintura e trilhava até o chão, cercando-a como ondas de um oceano. O vestido era sem alças, mas modesto em sua beleza.

E então ela estava ao meu lado, tão perto e ainda assim tão longe.

O juiz de paz limpou a garganta e então começou a falar.

"Isabella Swan, você veio aqui por livre e espontânea vontade se casar com esse homem?"

Sua voz – tão suave – me banhou e eu tive certeza, naquele momento, que eu estava me afogando. Como mais esse sentimento poderia ser descrito?

"Sim," ela sussurrou e o Juiz virou para mim.

"E Edward Cullen, você veio aqui por livre e espontânea vontade se casar com essa mulher?"

"Sim," eu disse, e com certeza minha voz estava muito mais forte do que eu queria.

"Quem dará a mão dessa linda e jovem mulher?" o Juiz perguntou, e ele estava sorrindo suavemente.

"Eu darei," Charlie disse e colocou a mão de Bella na minha.

Eu queria tanto pegar Bella em meus braços, abraçá-la bem perto, mas eu sabia que não podia, então me contentei em segurar sua mão firmemente, e olhá-la tão intensamente, com meus olhos tão cheios de amor, que eu sabia que ela poderia sentir tudo que eu sentia por ela.

O Juiz começou a falar novamente, mas eu mal ouvi suas palavras. Ele falou baixinho, repetindo as palavras que ele repetia ano após ano, mas nesse momento, enquanto eu olhava minha noiva corada, nada importava. A única coisa importante era _ela_.

"Vocês agora devem trocar seus votos."

Bella e eu decidimos não escrever os votos. Porque precisaríamos, quando tudo que precisávamos fazer era estar um com o outro para saber o quanto profundo era nosso amor? Em vez disso, eu tinha selecionado um lindo voto que minha mãe havia sugerido. Era os mesmos votos que ela e meu pai trocaram há muitos anos, mas eu ainda tinha que ouvir os votos que Bella tinha escolhido.

Falei primeiro.

"Eu, Edward Anthony Cullen, te aceito, Isabella Marie Swan, para ser minha esposa, minha parceira e meu único e verdadeiro amor. Irei valorizar nossa união e amor cada dia mais. Irei confiar e te respeitar, rir com você e chorar com você, te amar na alegria e na tristeza, independente dos obstáculos que poderemos enfrentar juntos. Eu te dou minha mão, meu coração e meu amor, desse dia em diante enquanto nós dois vivermos."

Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de Bella enquanto ela falava, e com cada palavra que saía de seus lábios, seu corpo tremia mais, mas ela estava sorrindo e o amor que brilhava em seus olhos só ficava mais intenso.

Ela falou, e suas palavras estavam cheias da emoção que eu podia ver brilhando em seu lindo olhar, sua voz estava forte.

"Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, te aceito, Edward Anthony Cullen, para ser meu amigo, meu amor, o pai dos meus filhos e meu marido. Serei sua na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, em momentos de fracasso e momentos de triunfo. Prometo, cuidar de você e te respeitar, te confortar e encorajar e ficar com você, por toda a eternidade."

Meu coração estava batendo tão forte, tão rápido, que eu tinha certeza que todo mundo poderia ouvir. Eu estava sorrindo como um idiota.

Não me importei.

O Juiz falou novamente e embora ele tenha tentado ser profissional, ele estava sorrindo. Talvez o amor juvenil o deixasse animado.

"Então se não há nenhuma objeção, a noiva e o noivo podem trocar as alianças."

Com as mãos trêmulas, eu peguei a aliança – a aliança da minha avó – do suave travesseiro de cetim que Jasper segurava. Ele sorriu orgulhosamente para mim e eu sorri de volta.

E então me virei para Bella, e peguei sua mão suave na minha. Com as mãos tremendo, eu lenta, suave e cuidadosamente deslizei a aliança em seu terceiro dedo da mão esquerda.

"Te dou essa aliança para usar com amor e alegria. Como um anel não tem fim, representa meu amor por você. Te escolhi para ser minha esposa desse dia por toda a eternidade."

Bella sorriu e lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto. Percebi naquele momento, enquanto ela chorava de pura alegria que a cercava, que ela não estava usando maquiagem. Essa pequena percepção me fez sorrir ainda mais, percebendo que a beleza que ela possuía nunca poderia ser melhorada.

E então ela falou, e sua voz era forte e segura enquanto ela deslizava a aliança que seu avô tinha usado, em minha mão.

"Com essa aliança, eu me uno a você e com isso, eu te concedo todos os tesouros da minha mente, meu coração e minhas mãos. Eu te escolhi para ser meu marido desse dia por toda a eternidade."

O cômodo ficou silencioso. Ou não? Não tenho certeza. Eu estava perdido nos olhos de Bella, suas lágrimas ... seu amor. As próximas palavras foram as que, oficialmente, uniram Bella e eu para sempre.

"Pelo poder que me é concedido, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva."

Sorri, meus olhos brilhando com emoção enquanto eu unia meus lábios aos dela. Ela jogou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e eu sorri contra sua pele quente.

O beijo foi casto, mas me deixou querendo mais. Foi um petisco do que estava por vir.

"Agora eu os apresento," o Juiz disse e ele estava sorrindo agora enquanto Bella e eu nos virávamos para nossas famílias e amigos. "O Sr. e Sra. Edward Cullen."

Meu sorriso cresceu dez vezes e eu puxei Bella para meus braços. Ela gritou com alegria e nós dois rimos enquanto eu comecei a correr.

"Onde vocês estão indo?" Charlie gritou e eu congelei. Bella corou e enterrou sua cabeça em meu peito, mas eu apenas sorri e me virei para olhar o pai dela.

"Bem, tradicionalmente, eu devia pegá-la em meus braços, fugir por uns minutos antes de sermos cercados por nossas famílias felizes, mas acho que só irei levá-la para o lado de fora para poder beijá-la direito. Não quero acabar com a inocência das crianças, sabe."

Charlie ficou sentado e mudo, mas eu ri enquanto corri pelas portas da capela do hospital. Eu podia ouvir Jasper e Emmett rolando de rir atrás de mim, mas não me importei. Coloquei Bella no chão e antes que ela tivesse tempo de reagir, pressionei meus lábios nos dela e a beijei com força. Tentei colocar cada gota do amor que eu sentia por ela naquele beijo, mas era impossível porque eu amor que eu sentia por ela não poderia ser descrito ou contido.

Porque era interminável.

"Eu te amo," eu sussurrei e ela sorriu. "Ah, Deus, eu te amo, Isabella."

O sorriso em seus lábios perfeitos cresceu enquanto ela sussurrava seu nome – seu _novo_ nome. Ela sussurrou baixinho e o corado de seus bochechas ficou ainda mais forte enquanto ela dizia em voz alta, dessa vez alto o suficiente para eu ouvir. "Isabella Marie Cullen. Eu gostei."

A beijei novamente com amor. Me afastei e estávamos um pouco ofegantes. Descansei minha testa na dela e deixei meus olhos fecharem enquanto respirava sua essência perfeita. Sorri, e finalmente me afastei.

"Você acha que deveríamos agraciar nossa família com nossa presença?" eu perguntei e ela sorriu suavemente, se pressionando perto de mim.

"Eles sobreviverão por mais alguns minutos," ela sussurrou, deitando sua cabeça em meu peito e fechando os olhos. "Ou horas..."

Eu ri e foi um som sem fôlego.

"Mmm…" eu sussurrei e não consegui me mover para longe do Anjo em meus braços, mesmo que as pessoas passando pelo corredor estivessem nos olhando de forma estranha. "Isabella. Minha Bella. Eu amo você."

Ela suspirou em completo contentamento.

"Eu amo você também."

"Minha esposa," eu disse e sorri, amando como as palavras soavam. "Isabella Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. _Sra. Edward Cullen_."

Ela estava rindo e seu rosto estava corado com a cor mais linda de todas as cores enquanto ela segurava o tecido do meu terno em suas mãos pequenas. Ela estava rindo tão maravilhosamente, e eu soube, enquanto olhava nos olhos dela, que não tinha cometido um erro ao me casar com ela. Eu sabia que seria feliz todos os dias e sabia que eu a faria feliz. Ela era sinceramente a garota – não ... mulher - mais linda e maravilhosa que eu já conheci.

_E ela era minha._

"Eu te amo," eu sussurrei pelo que pareceu ser a milionésima vez e ao mesmo tempo eu sentia como se precisasse repetir várias vezes as palavras que ela já acreditava, eu sentia que embora eu nunca pudesse dizê-las vezes o suficiente, que ela nunca entenderia realmente o quão intenso era meu amor por ela.

Ela apenas sorriu, e embora ela não tenha respondido, eu podia ver o amor brilhando em seus lindos olhos.

Suspirei e me virei, abrindo minha boca para contar a Bella que precisávamos voltar para a capela onde eu sabia que minha família estava esperando para a recepção.

Meu queixo caiu quando eu vi o rosto culpado da minha família olhando de volta para mim.

Gemi e Bella olhou para mim, confusa. Sorri, percebendo _porque_ ela estava confusa – ela não podia ver. Me virei de costas para a minha família e amigos, rolando meus olhos enquanto segurava Bella mais perto do que nunca.

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão aí?" perguntei e apenas Charlie teve a decência de corar e parecer envergonhado. Minha mãe e Alice apenas sorriram brilhantemente e meu pai deu uma risadinha.

"Um tempinho," minha mãe disse e Bella corou, juntando dois mais dois.

"Pai!" ela gritou e ele sorriu timidamente antes de se esconder atrás da porta.

"Desculpe, Bells, mas eu devo dizer, que esse seu marido é bem romântico."

Ela corou e olhou para mim. Seus olhos brilhando de felicidade e eu sabia que o motivo de seu coração bater tão acelerado naquele momento, foi por eu ser chamado pela primeira vez de _seu_ _marido_. Gostei disso. Gostei muito. Gostei do fato de pertencer a ela e ela pertencer a mim.

Sorri e a abracei com força por um breve momento antes de me afastar e esfregar minha mão ternamente em sua bochecha.

"Vamos entrar, Sra. Edward Cullen?"

Bella riu e seu corado ficou mais escuro, mas ninguém teve tempo para se mover antes de Alice aparecer com a expressão confusa iluminando seu rosto inocente. Seu lábio inferior estava projetado para frente e seus olhos brilhando com as lágrimas. Ela se virou para mim e me abaixei ao seu lado, colocando minhas mãos enormes em seus ombrinhos.

Lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto enquanto ela falava.

"Porque a Bella tem que ser Edward, t-também? Eu quero que Bella seja Bella! Se _v-você_ é Edward Cullen e _ela é_ Edward Cullen, eu vou ficar c-c-confusa!"

Olhei para a minha irmãzinha angustiada e limpei suas lágrimas. "Ela não é Edward ... Bella ainda é Bella. É só uma coisa que as pessoas casadas fazem."

"E-então você é B-Bella também?"

Sorri novamente, balançando minha cabeça negativamente. "Não. Eu ainda sou Edward."

"Eu não entendo!" ela gritou e pude ver o rosto divertido e ainda preocupado da minha família olhando para nós.

"Vou explicar quando você for mais velha," eu disse e então beijei sua testa. Senti uma mão suave pressionar meu ombro e olhei para cima e vi Bella sorrindo suavemente para mim. Sorri de volta para ela e então me virei para minha irmãzinha mais uma vez, e de repente as palavras saíram de mim. "Bella recebeu meu nome, apenas há alguns minutos quando dissemos nossos votos. O Juiz de Paz –"

"O homem careca e gordo?"

Lutei para segurar a risada. "Sim, Alice. Ele. O Juiz de Paz chamou Bella de Sra. Edward Cullen, simplesmente porque é tradição. Ela ainda é a Bella que conhecemos a amamos."

Alice pensou por um momento e então sorriu e esticou os braços. Sorri sabendo o que ela queria e a peguei em meus braços. Ela deitou a cabeça em meus ombros e se esticou para pegar a mão da Bella. Olhei e vi minha família sorrindo suavemente para nós três e senti meu coração inchar com amor.

"Vamos," eu sussurrei e envolvi meu braço livre envolta da cintura de Bella enquanto começava a caminhar de volta para a capela. "Vamos começar a festa."

Jacob e meu pai riram, mas Bella sorriu e deitou sua cabeça contra meu ombro.

"Eu te amo," ela sussurrou, e me inclinei para beijar sua testa.

"Eu também te amo ... minha _esposa_ linda e corada."

* * *

**N/T:** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH quem aí morreu? Eu simplesmente amei esse capítulo. Charlie ameaçando é ótimo, Edward perfeito, votos perfeitos, família curiosa (kkk), e o melhor de tudo pra mim é esse Alice e esse Jasper. *_*_

**Comentem, hein?**

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


	33. Descobertas

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **I'heure bleue**, que autorizou eu e a LeiliPattz a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**I'heure bleue**_, who allowed _me_ and _LeiliPattz _to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Segunda-feira, 23 de junho – 18:30h**

**POV Bella**

Tinha sido perfeito.

E mesmo que eu tenha andado pelo corredor com meu pai segurando a minha mão, eu tinha estado contente. Todo o tempo, eu não tinha pensado sequer uma vez sobre o fato de que não podia ver o meu Edward. Em vez disso, eu tinha pensado no fato de que ele estava esperando por mim, apenas alguns metros de distância... e que eu não poderia ficar com ele rápido o suficiente.

E então ele tomou minha mão na sua e, juntos, sussurramos as palavras que nos uniu pelo resto da eternidade.

Sorri e inclinei ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa, seus lábios demorando mais do que o normal. Eu deixei meus olhos cegos fecharem, e o amor que eu sentia por esse homem ao meu lado era surpreendente. Ah, como eu o amava! Parecia quase impossível sentir tamanho amor por um homem. Eu senti como se fosse explodir, era tão intenso.

Suspirei. Parecia que a recepção estava se arrastando. Fotos foram tiradas, o bolo foi comido e agora eu queria sair para fugir com o meu Edward.

"Quanto tempo mais?" Eu sussurrei, inclinando e plantando meus lábios próximos à orelha direita de Edward. Ele riu. Seu corpo tremia ao meu lado, e o movimento causou arrepios na minha espinha.

"Ansiosa por esta noite, meu amor?"

Corei, e ele riu suavemente, roçando uma mão através dos suaves cachos de cabelo castanho-escuro que decoravam minha cabeça.

"Não se envergonhe, minha Bella. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria pegá-la em meus braços e fugir com você agora."

Sorri, mordendo meu lábio enquanto lutava contra o rubor que ainda queimava em minhas bochechas.

"Por que você está corando?" Alice perguntou enquanto subiu no meu colo. Suas mãos pegajosas deixaram um pouco de impressões sobre o meu vestido, eu tinha certeza, mas não me importava. No entanto Emmett riu, enquanto se sentou ao lado de Edward.

"Porque Edward está dizendo-lhe coisas sujas," ele afirmou o assunto com naturalidade.

Tenho certeza que Alice estava corando tanto quanto eu, mas nós duas rimos quando Edward bateu na cabeça de Emmett.

"Irmãozinho estúpido," ele murmurou, e eu mordi meu lábio para segurar as risadas. Às vezes eu queria muito ver o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, mas agora não era um desses momentos, porque eu estava livre para imaginar o que eu queria. E quando eu escutei Emmett resmungar e Edward rir, imaginei em minha cabeça. Isso era perto do que eu lembrava dos estúpidos desenhos animados aos sábados pela manhã, onde um personagem batia no outro, e uma luta que seguia enquanto ambos estavam escondidos em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Eu ri, e o corpo de Edward se moveu ao meu lado. Senti sua mão no meu rosto e meus risos se tornaram sem fôlego enquanto o meu coração começou a bater de forma irregular.

"O que está passando por essa sua mente boba, Bella?" ele respirou, e eu tremi quando seu hálito quente tomou conta de mim. Meus pensamentos, como de costume, anuviaram completamente enquanto o meu coração começou a bater mais rápido no meu peito.

"Mmm... o quê?" Eu gaguejei, meus pensamentos anteriores completamente esquecidos na presença do meu anjo.

Ele riu, e o som era tão cheio de felicidade que fez meu amor encher meu coração

"Eu a deslumbro, amor?"

"Freqüentemente", eu admiti, e ele riu de novo. Ele parecia tão feliz! Eu sorri, percebendo que era eu que o fazia tão feliz. Eu estava me achando, realmente, percebendo que_ eu _poderia criar tal felicidade em um homem tão perfeito como aquele sentado ao meu lado.

"Já está na hora?" Perguntei novamente, e Edward riu mais uma vez. Eu sorri, amando o som da sua risada.

"Em breve, meu amor. Além disso, não há nenhum como sair tão cedo — o sol ainda está lá fora, e para onde iremos..."

Mas ele parou, e eu podia ouvir o laço de diversão em sua voz. Malvado! Ele estava mantendo o local de nossa lua de mel em segredo. Eu só podia esperar que ele não me transportasse para o Alasca, ou qualquer coisa assim tão drástica.

Eu não fui capaz de me concentrar muito tempo no segredo de Edward, no entanto, porque naquele momento, Jacob saltou e arrastou-me para a pista de dança. Eu ri quando ele me girou, e minhas bochechas ficaram coradas. Dançamos por um tempo muito longo — no entanto eu não tinha certeza de quanto. O tempo parecia ter se borrado para sempre.

Mas logo, eu estava de volta nos braços de Edward, e a música que estava tocando era lenta e incrivelmente doce.

Lágrimas encheram os meus olhos quando reconheci a melodia.

"Minha canção de ninar," sussurrei, e Edward me beijou suavemente na testa.

"Todo sua," ele concordou, e passou um braço em volta da minha cintura e me segurou mais perto do que nunca.

**POV Edward**

**19:45h**

O sorriso que se espalhou sobre o meu rosto enquanto agarrei a mão de Bella era insanamente enorme. Meu coração estava vibrando nervosamente no meu peito — ela gostaria da minha surpresa? Mas eu percebi, enquanto continuamos a caminhar lentamente, que não importava para ela onde estávamos. Só que estávamos juntos. E, além disso, eu tinha quase certeza que ela adoraria onde a estava levando. Isso significava muito para nós dois e onde mais poderíamos ir? O fato de que ela não podia sair no sol limitou severamente os lugares seguros que eu poderia levá-la.

"Nós já chegamos?" ela perguntou sem fôlego, e seu rosto estava corado de animação. Meu sorriso cresceu ainda mais.

"Praticamente, meu amor."

Seu rosto corou ainda mais, e inclinei-me, incapaz de manter minhas mãos para mim. Escovei meus dedos através de seu rosto, e beijei-a suavemente.

"Eu te amo," sussurrei, e então, minha voz ficou cada vez mais profunda, "E esta noite você vai ser minha."

Ela estremeceu ao meu lado, mas eu notei que estava sorrindo. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava assustada por hoje à noite — eu também! Mas eu sabia que, não importa o que fizéssemos, poderíamos fazer isso juntos.

Nós finalmente paramos de andar, e quando o fizemos, fechei os olhos e simplesmente respirei o ar fresco que nos cercava. E devagar, um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto do meu anjo.

"Edward...?"

"A nossa campina, meu amor."

Ela sorriu, e eu agarrei sua mão apertado, puxando-a mais para frente. Meus pés tocaram a colcha, macia e quente que eu tinha colocado sobre a grama, e sentei-me, puxando a mão de Bella, em silêncio, pedindo-lhe para fazer o mesmo.

Mas, em vez de sentar ao meu lado, ela se sentou no meu colo. Eu ri.

"Confortável, amor?"

"Mmm hmm."

E então ela deu uma risadinha, quando percebeu em que estávamos sentados.

"Um colchão de ar e sacos de dormir, Edward? Que romântico."

Eu só encolhi os ombros, sabendo que estava corando. Mas realmente, o que ela esperava? Eu não poderia construir uma casa durante a noite.

Mas ela sorriu, e colocou a cabeça em meu peito depois de beijar-me suavemente nos lábios.

"Obrigada, Edward."

Fiz uma pausa, considerando cuidadosamente as minhas palavras antes de falar. "Você não se importa, então? Que eu não te levei em algum lugar... mais caro?"

"Não. Eu não sou esse tipo de garota. Eu não quero ilhas particulares e quarto de hotel de luxo coberto de pétalas de rosas. Eu só quero você."

Fiz uma pausa considerando e brevemente lamentei sobre os diversos planos que ela tinha derrubado.

"Então... nada de pétalas de rosa?"

Ela riu, e eu comecei a nos balançar para trás lentamente. Nós não nos falamos por muito tempo. Nenhum de nós sentiu-se apressado, assim como a lua e as estrelas brilharam. Nós dois sabíamos o que estava por vir — o que tanto queríamos — mas nenhum de nós sentiu a necessidade de se apressar. Eu? Eu só queria compartilhar esse momento com a minha Bella.

Quando falei, minhas palavras eram suaves e tranqüilas.

"Este lugar... é tão especial para mim. Porque é onde eu te conheci. É especial para mim... porque minha vida mudou de tantas maneiras. Antes de você, Bella, minha vida era uma noite sem lua. Muito escura, mas havia estrelas — pontos de luz e razão."

Fiz uma pausa, engolindo a emoção que estava subindo lentamente dentro de mim, me abraçando e me afogando. Eu tinha que dizer isto. Eu _precisava_ que ela... entendesse.

"E depois, você atravessou meu céu como um meteoro. De repente tudo estava em chamas; havia brilho, havia beleza. Quando... quando eu pensei que tinha perdido você... o meteoro se foi. Ele caiu no horizonte... tudo ficou negro. Nada mudou, mas meus olhos ficaram cegos pela luz. Não pude ver mais as estrelas, e não havia mais razão para nada." _(Citação de "Lua Nova")_

Lágrimas estavam escorrendo lentamente o rosto de Bella, mas eu não conseguia parar de falar. As palavras agora estavam vindo à tona, implorando para serem faladas.

"Se tivéssemos dito nossos próprios votos, isso é o que eu teria dito, Bella. Eu poderia ter ficado por horas, contando-lhe tudo o que eu amo sobre você. Sobre como você capturou meu coração, e sobre como eu nunca o quero de volta. _Eu te amo,_ Bella. Tanto que às vezes dói. Eu quero construir uma vida com você, e eu quero construir aqui, onde você apareceu pela primeira vez no meu céu. "

"E-Edward...?"

Eu sorri, e pressionei minha testa na dela, e muito brevemente, os meus lábios na sua bochecha.

"Após a faculdade, eu quero voltar aqui. Eu sempre pensei na faculdade como uma forma de escapar, uma maneira de sair dessa cidade. Mas eu quero voltar aqui, com você. Após a faculdade, eu quero construir uma casa. Não, não uma casa... _um lar_. Uma casa para a nossa família viver."

"A-aqui?" ela suspirou, entendendo as minhas palavras, mas não se deixando acreditar nelas. Meu sorriso cresceu dez vezes.

"Sim... aqui. Em nossa campina. Bella... _Eu comprei esse terreno._ Para você. Para nós. Após a faculdade, eu quero voltar aqui, para viver no lugar onde a minha vida, de fato, começou."

Ela parecia estar sem palavras. Seus lábios tremiam enquanto ela chorava silenciosamente. Eu sabia, porém, que as lágrimas não eram lágrimas de tristeza. Ao contrário, eram lágrimas de felicidade. E tudo que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento era que_ eu era a pessoa que a fez tão feliz._

"Eu te amo, Edward," ela sussurrou, e eu capturei os seus lábios nos meus.

E quando ela me beijou de volta com força, senti uma necessidade subir dentro de mim que eu não poderia explicar.

A deitei no saco de dormir cobrindo o colchão, e, sob o luar, eu descobri o seu corpo pela primeira vez. Descobri que leves toques a fazia tremer, toques ásperos a fazia choramingar. Eu descobri a cicatriz em seu quadril direito que ela me disse que tinha recebido quando era apenas um bebê. Eu descobri que quando eu acariciava sua pele macia com os lábios, ela tremia com a necessidade.

E eu descobri que, quando finalmente nos tornamos um, eu me senti mais completo do que já estive antes.

**POV Bella**

Quando ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus, eu respondi com um fervor que até eu mesmo não entendia. Mas então ele passou os braços em volta de mim, e gentilmente me desceu para o colchão que eu já tinha referido com diversão.

Engoli em seco, porém, quando suas mãos macias, quentes começaram a explorar o meu corpo. Os sentimentos que se erguiam dentro de mim não eram sentimentos de medo, em vez disso, eles eram sentimentos de paixão e necessidade. Agarrei-me mais apertado em Edward, e deixei os meus olhos fecharem quando ele escorregou as alças do vestido azul bebê dos meus ombros.

Eu deixei as minhas próprias mãos começarem a explorar, e embora eu não pudesse ver, eu podia sentir, e os sentimentos que me percorriam como fogo eram de tirar o fôlego.

Foi incrível, realmente, compartilhar algo tão intimamente com um homem. Mesmo se não tivesse prazer — e que prazer havia! — ainda teria sido incrível. Sendo com o homem que você ama é indescritível.

E quando pulamos de um penhasco que tinha até então sido desconhecido para nós dois, em algum lugar no fundo da minha mente, percebi que, de alguma forma, eu tinha caído no mais profundo amor com o homem que tinha roubado o meu coração.

"Edward," eu ofeguei, e ele me beijou suavemente, puxando o meu corpo delgado, tremi em seus braços e descansei minha cabeça no peito dele. Ele começou a espalhar beijos no meu rosto e pescoço. Eu ri baixinho, e suspirei de contentamento enquanto ele embrulhou um cobertor em torno de nossos corpos.

"Durma agora, minha Bella. Temos de acordar cedo, para que eu possa te levar para casa antes do sol nascer."

Eu sorri contra seu peito nu, deixando minhas mãos espalharem através de sua pele ainda suada.

"E se eu não quiser dormir?"

Ele fez uma pausa, considerando isso. Seus lábios de repente estavam na minha orelha, e seu hálito quente me fez tremer.

"Então o que você quer fazer?"

Eu não tive de pensar muito para as palavras caírem dos meus lábios.

"Eu quero que você me ame novamente."

Ele sorriu contra minha pele, e suas palavras, bem como suas ações me tiraram o fôlego mais uma vez.

"Como quiser, meu amor."

**Terça-feira, 24 de junho – 04:55h**

**POV Edward**

Eu sabia que tínhamos de ir em breve. Mas, Oh! Como eu não queria! Eu queria ficar aqui, envolto nos braços da mulher que havia me dado tudo.

Sorri, e respirei profundamente seu perfume enquanto descansei minha cabeça na curva do pescoço dela. Ela gemeu em seu sono, e então suspirou antes de enrolar-se perto de mim. Passei meus braços ainda mais apertados em torno de seu corpo fino e frágil, e fechei os olhos, desta vez não para dormir, mas para lembrar do seu lindo corpo e das palavras cheias de paixão que ela pronunciou enquanto fazíamos amor na noite anterior.

Eu estava com medo, mas cada suspiro que tinha escorregado de seus lábios haviam me incentivado. Eu estava exultante, que uma criatura tão perfeita tinha sequer me permitido tocá-la. Mas em vez de me perguntar _por que_, eu simplesmente agradeci tudo o que Deus me deu, por eu tê-la.

"Bella", eu sussurrei, percorrendo beijos suaves descendo pela pele quente do seu pescoço. "Hora de acordar."

"Mmm...", ela murmurou, sorrindo em seu sono. "Não."

"Não?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto eu tentava segurar o riso. "Por que não?"

"Sono."

"Eu avisei!" Salientei, rindo livremente enquanto Bella finalmente ressonava abrindo os olhos para me encarar. Eu estava feliz, naquele momento, que ela não podia me ver, porque eu tinha muita certeza de que ela não teria gostado do olhar de diversão que iluminava o meu rosto.

"Eu te amo," eu disse e ela finalmente sorriu. "Agora, é hora de se levantar."

Ela gemeu, mas moveu seu corpo suave e quente para longe do meu. Ela choramingou imediatamente e enrolou-se de volta no meu abraço.

"Frio," ela informou-me sonolenta, e eu ri, colocando um cobertor em torno de seu pequeno corpo nu, antes de me afastar dela.

"Roupas podem ajudar," eu disse despreocupadamente, encolhendo os ombros. Ela corou, e agarrou o cobertor para se esconder. Sorri, e me inclinei para escovar meus lábios suavemente contra os dela. "Você é linda, meu amor. Você não tem nada do que se envergonhar."

Ela corou de novo, e seus olhos ainda pareciam tristes. Larguei a camisa que eu estava prestes a colocar, e me arrastei debaixo do cobertor com ela mais uma vez. Coloquei meu rosto sobre o travesseiro ao lado dela, e olhei em seus olhos com tanta intensidade que ela não poderia desviar o olhar, mesmo que ela quisesse — embora ela não pudesse me ver.

"Se eu lhe mostrar mais uma vez como você é linda?"

O movimento suave dos seus lábios contra os meus disse tudo o que eu precisava saber.

"Você é insaciável, Edward Cullen," ela murmurou contra meus lábios. Notei, porém, que ela lutou enquanto eu cobria o seu corpo com beijos.

"Mas você ainda me ama," eu salientei.

"Eu amo," ela sussurrou, e eu sorri contra sua pele.

Eu amo.

As duas simples palavras que tinha nos unido para sempre.

* * *

**N/T:** _Morri de rir com Emmett, 'Porque Edward está dizendo-lhe coisas sujas' kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Todos morrem com Edward comprando a campina e com as coisas maravilhosas que ele disse, acho que esse capítulo combina com a música do Luan Santana 'Meteoro' kkk_

_Agora eu adoro essa fanfic, mas senti falta da cena de sexo detalhada, e vocês?_

**Beijos Zah e Leili.**


End file.
